Mira Wa Aka
by Uchida tokugawa
Summary: Aku hanya terlalu lelah dengan semua ini, Impian? Cinta? Harapan? Persahabatan? Semua hal tersebut indah pada awalnya namun memuakkan pada akhirnya, semua hanyalah kebahagian semu yang memuakan percayalah bahwa seorang Uzumaki Naruto bahkan bosan dengan hal yang bernama impian dan ambisi.
1. Chapter 1

.Happy Read.

 **Ost op: Catch The Moment (LiSA)**

 **¤Uchida Tokugawa¤**

 **-Present-**

 **.Naruto belong's Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Naruto © Kishimoto M.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Summary: Aku hanya terlalu lelah dengan semua ini, Impian? Cinta? Harapan? Persahabatan? Semua hal tersebut indah pada awalnya namun memuakkan pada akhirnya, bahkan terkadang aku sering tertawa miris mengingat semua hal yang kulakukan selama ini tentang impian dan ambisi bahwa 'tidak akan mengubah jalan ninjaku' , semua hanyalah kebahagian semu yang memuakan percayalah bahwa seorang Uzumaki Naruto bahkan bosan dengan hal yang bernama impian dan ambisi._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Chapter I (Batas)_

 _Konoha after Shinobi war._

Suara bising para warga yang berlalu lalang mulai membangun kembali desa yang sempat hancur sebagian akibat terkena mugen Tsukoyomi milik Kaguya waktu itu dan juga beberapa bulan ini keadaan Elemental Nation sudah mulai berangsur angsur baik bahkan banyak kabar membahagiakan dari setiap pelosok desa Shinobi terdengar keseluruh penjuru desa mulai dari Darui serta Chojuro yang diangkat menjadi Raikage dan Mizukage menggantikan pemimpin terdahulu dan juga tak lupa bahwa Konoha juga mengangkat Hokage ketujuh tahun ini, siapakah Hokage tersebut? Apakah kalian berfikir Uzumaki Naruto sang pahlawan perang Shinobi yang menjadi Hokage?

Awalnya aku juga berfikir seperti itu namun percayalah bahwa kenyataan lebih menyakitkan dari sebuah impian semu belaka, sahabatku Uchiha Sasukelah yang diangkat menjadi Hokage ke 7, sempat shock memang diriku mengetahui hal tersebut namun apa daya aku hanyalah seorang shinobi terbuang sejak awal aku berada didunia ini, mengingat perlakuan mereka sejak aku terlahir didunia ini dan sampai akhirnya diriku diakui oleh mereka terkadang membuatku tertawa miris tentang permainan takdir dalam hidupku ini.

Diriku mulai muak akan seluruh takdir dalam hidupku ini, mengingat tingkahku dulu yang suka koar koar tentang menjadi seorang Hokage dan juga percakapanku yang panjang lebar saat berhadapan dengan Nagato maupun Obito dulu malah seperti sebuah tamparan keras pada wajahku jika melihat takdirku sekarang, terkadang aku berpikir diriku yang dulu terlalu naif dan juga perkataan Neji saat menjadi lawanku diujian chunnin dulu adalah benar kenyataannya bahwa takdir seseorang tidak ada yang bisa merubahnya meskipun sekuat apa dirimu bertindak pada akhirnya garis takdirmu akan kembali kegaris awal sebab semua itu sudah menjadi kehendak Kamii-sama dan kami yang hanya mahluk ciptaanya tidak akan bisa merubahnya.

Dan sekarang yang bisa kulakukan hanya berdiam diri menikmati takdir yang sudah tertulis dalam hidupku dalam damai, tidak bertingkah konyol seperti dulu mengelu elukan posisi Hokage kepada setiap orang karena kenyataan lebih menyakitkan dari pada impian dan itu sudah kurasakan berkali kali dalam hidupku.

Tap!

"N-naruto-kun!"

Aku sempat tersentak kecil saat mendengar sebuah panggilan lembut khas seorang wanita dari arah belakangku dan juga aku tahu persis suara siapa ini, kemudian dengan pelan aku menoleh memandang seorang wanita cantik dan anggun bersurai indigo yang selama ini kalian tahu bahwa wanita tersebut sangat menggilaiku bahkan aksi heroiknya yang menyelamatkanku saat invasi Pain membuatnya semakin terkenal seantero Konoha bahwa gadis ini sangat menyukaiku namun jika kalian berpikir bahwa gadis tersebut adalah pasangan hidupku sekarang maka jawabanya adalah salah, bukankah sudah kubilang bahwa kenyataan lebih menyakitkan dari pada sebuah impian? Yap betul sekali bahwa kenyataanya gadis dihadapanku ini adalah istri orang, ya dirinya sudah menjadi istri dari sahabat ninja seperjuanganku Inuzuka Kiba.

Menyakitkan memang melihat gadis yang sudah mulai kau cintai malah menjadi milik orang, memang gadis yang bernama Hinata ini sudah bersikeras menolak acara perjodohan dirinya dan ninja anjing tersebut bahkan aksinya sangat nekat waktu itu, Gadis dihadapanya ini menyelinap kerumahnya dan memohon sambil menangis agar kubawa pergi keluar desa kemudian menikah dan hidup bahagia selamanya namun semua itu kutolak dengan halus dengan alasan mencegah konflik dikonoha dan juga demi keselamatanku sih, bayangkan saja diriku bisa diburu satu klan Hyuga dan Inuzuka perkara membawa kabur mempelai wanitanya dan akhirnya pernikahan antara dua klan tersebut terlaksana dengan khidmat namun tidak ada yang mengetahui bahwa sifat kelam seorang Hinata Hyuga yang menikah dengan orang yang tidak dicintainya akan seperti apa? Seperti yang kalian lihat sekarang.

"A-aku membawakan Naruto-kun makan siang untuk kita berdua" Ucap Hinata pelan bagaikan bisikan yang mengalun lembut memasuki pendengaran Naruto, dirinya berpikir Hinata sekarang bagikan seorang Istri yang baik kepada suaminya namun kenyataanya semua ini adalah kesalahan, Hinata selalu bersikap acuh dan biasa terhadap suaminya Kiba dan bersifat keterbalikanya jika dihadapan Naruto.

"Hinata" Panggil Naruto pelan membuat perhatian Hinata yang sedang menyusun sajian makanan dihadapan Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh menatap Naruto yang juga menatapnya serius.

"Hentikan semua tindakanmu ini Hinata, semua ini salah, kau sudah mempunyai suami dan tidak sepantasnya kau berperilaku seperti ini" Ucap Naruto datar membuat Hinata terdiam sesaat kemudian menunduk meremas ujung kain bajunya.

"J-jadi Naruto-kun tidak suka jika aku mendekati Naruto-kun?" Bisik Hinata pelan hampir menyerupai bisikan namun masih terdengar sangat jelas dipendengaran Naruto.

"Bukan seperti itu Hinata, kau it-!"

"Jadi kenapa Naruto-kun?! Kau tau bahwa diriku hanya mencintaimu?" Ucap Hinata yang entah mendapat keberanian dari mana memotong ucapan Naruto sambil memandang dalam iris aquarime redup milik Naruto.

"Hinata ingatlah bahwa ka-!"

"Aku tidak peduli Naruto-kun, suami yang kuharapkan untukku dan juga ayah dari anak anaku hanya kau Naruto-kun!"

Dan kali ini Naruto bungkam tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun akibat perkataan Hinata yang terlampau berani mengungkapkan perasaanya dihadapanya sekarang, dirinya hanya bisa menatap prihatin Hinata yang mulai menangis dihadapanya dan dengan perlahan sebelah tanganya mulai terulur menuju pucuk surai indigo Hinata kemudian mengelusnya pelan.

"Jangan seperti itu Hinata, pikirkanlah perasaan Kiba juga" Ucap Naruto pelan dan hanya gelengan pelan yang dikeluarkan Hinata sebagai balasan membuat Naruto mendesah lesu karena kekeras kepalaan Hinata.

"Baiklah baiklah terserah dirimu Hinata" dan akhirnya hanya kata kata itu yang bisa Naruto keluarkan, dirinya tidak akan bermonolog panjang lebar seperti dulu karena menurutnya hal tersebut hanya membuang buang energi dan alangkah lebih baiknya kalau dirinya mengikuti garis takdir yang sudah tertulis dalam hidupnya dengan tenang, dan akhirnya dirinya makan siang masakan Hinata dengan tenang.

 **OoO**

Duar!

Duar!

Tap!

Tap!

Cklek!

"Hokage-sama, penyusup telah mengalahkan seluruh pasukan yang anda kirim dan sekarang sedang menuju mansion Hyuga" Ucap sosok Anbu bername tag Tora kepada Hokage bersurai darkblue siapa lagi kalau bukan sang Uchiha tunggal, Uchiha Sasuke yang hanya menggeram pelan saat mendengar laporan dari anbu dihadapanya, dirinya berpikir apakah perdamaian sejati itu tidak ada? Konoha baru saja damai beberapa bulan pasca perang dunia shinobi 4 dan sekarang sudah ada musuh baru dengan kekuatan aneh menginvasi hampir sebagian Konoha, dirinya sebagai Hokage akan melindungi Konoha.

"Panggilkan Naruto untuk menghadap kepadaku!" Perintah Sasuke datar dan dengan anggukan sang anbu langsung shunsin dari hadapan Sasuke.

Tidak sampai beberapa menit anbu tersebut kembali kehadapan Sasuke bersama seorang pria bersurai pirang seumuran denganya siapa lagi kalau bukan Uzumaki Naruto yang sekarang menatap datar kearah Sasuke.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto datar yang dibalas Sasuke dengan tatapan heran karena biasanya sahabat pirangnya ini yang akan bertindak paling pertama jika ada hal yang membahayakan konoha, namun sekarang entah mengapa Naruto bersikap acuh seolah tidak terjadi apa apa.

"Bantu aku mengusir mahluk tak diundang didistrik Hyuga" Ucap Sasuke membuat Naruto menatapnya beberapa saat kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Kita berangkat sekarang"

"Hm"

Wusssh!

 **oOo**

Wussh!

Tap!

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto dan Sasuke yang baru sampai didistrik Hyuga menggunakan Shunsin langsung disuguhkan dengan pemandangan rumah hancur hampir diseluruh penjuru dan juga Naruto yang langsung mendapat sebuah pelukan erat dari Hinata yang memeluk Naruto saat kedatanganya disertai isakan membuat Sasuke hanya menatapnya datar, sebab dirinya tidaklah bodoh untuk mengerti perasaan sang gadis Hyuga tersebut terhadap sahabat pirangnya.

"Hinata?" Ucap Naruto datar membuat Hinata mendongak menatap Naruto yang juga menatapnya dengan pandangan seolah mengatakan 'ada apa?'

"Hanabi telah diculik oleh pria tersebut Naruto, kumohon bawa dia kembali" Mohon Hinata yang masih memeluk Naruto erat.

Naruto sempat melebarkan kedua iris aquarimenya sesaat ketika mendengar kalimat Hinata barusan membuat dirinya mengingat kenangannya dulu disaat dirinya membuat janji hidupnya dengan Sakura untuk membawa Sasuke pulang kekonoha.

Naruto hanya mengelus surai indigo Hinata pelan sebagai balasan dari perkataan Hinata beberapa saat yang lalu, dirinya tidak akan membuat janji yang mungkin jika dirinya dulu akan mengatakan 'Serahkan kepadaku Hinata, aku akan membawa adikmu kembali' namun untuk sekarang ia tidak akan membuat sebuah janji sembarangan karena semua itu mempunyai konsekuensi dan dirinya yang sekarang hanya mau mulai menata hidupnya dengan damai dan menikmati apa yang ada.

"Sasuke bisakah kau lacak keberadaan Hanabi?" Ucap Naruto sambil mengabil sobekan dari baju milik Hanabi yang tertinggal direruntuhan distrik Hyuga kemudian memberikanya kepada Sasuke.

"mungkin masih bisa terlacak" Balas Sasuke datar sambil menatap sobekan kain baju Hanabi menggunakan mata Sharinnengannya dan dengan ajaibnya tercipta portal tepat disebelah Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Naruto!"

Kedua ninja Rival tersebut mengalihkan pandanganya menatap para rekan ninja seangkatanya mulai berdatangan menuju kearahnya.

"Hinata-chan apa yang terjadi?" Ucap Kiba khawatir yang baru datang bersama Akamaru ketempat tersebut, namun hanya gelengan pelan yang dikeluarkan Hinata sebagai balasan atas pertanyaan Kiba barusan.

"Tidak apa apa Kiba-kun" Balas Hinata pelan memandang Kiba sesaat kemudian kembali menunduk, sedangkan Naruto yang melihatnya hanya acuh dan kembali memandang kearah Shikamaru yang melangkah mendekatinya.

"Naruto apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Entahlah Shika aku hanya sedang ingin beristirahat diapartementku lalu datang anbu yang mengatakan diriku dipanggil Sasuke kemudian diriku beserta Sasuke datang kesini dan semua ini terjadi" Jelas Naruto membuat Shikamaru mengerutkan dahinya karena jawaban yang menurutnya aneh dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto jika menyangkut desa Konoha.

"Aku sudah membuka portal menuju para penculik tersebut dan portal ini tidak bisa bertahan lama, penjelasan bisa diakhir nanti Shika" Ucap Sasuke datar menatap Shikamaru yang mengangguk mengerti, "Aku dan Naruto akan mengejar para penculik tersebut dan kuperintahkan kalian untuk menjaga Konoha selama kami pergi" sambung Sasuke dan dibalas anggukan seluruh shinobi yang berada disana.

Sasuke kemudian menoleh menatap Naruto kemudian mengangguk kecil mengisyaratkan untuk berangkat sekarang dan Naruto yang mengerti tatapan Sasuke barusan mengangguk kemudian melesat memasuki portal yang diciptakan Sasuke, diikuti Oleh sang Hokage dibelakangnya.

Tap!

Sasuke dan Naruto yang baru keluar dari dalam portal milik Sasuke terdiam sesaat memandang sebuah istana megah yang berada tidak jauh dari hadapan mereka.

"Hanabi berada didalam sana" ucap Naruto yang sedang dalam mode sannin membuat Sasuke mengangguk pelan kemudian melesat menuju gerbang istana tersebut bersama Naruto dibelakangnya.

Beberapa menit mereka berdua memasuki istana tersebut namun tidak ada satupun penjaga dalam istana sebesar itu, sampai akhirnya Naruto dan Sasuke disebuah aula tengah istana tersebut dan tidak jauh didepan mereka terdapat sebuah pintu raksasa.

"Didalam sana Sasuke" Desis Naruto pelan kemudian melangkah mendekati pintu tersebut.

Krieet!

Prok!

Prok!

Naruto dan Sasuke yang baru memasuki ruangan tersebut memasang posisi siaga saat mendengar suara tepuk tangan seseorang dan terlebih orang tersebut tidak terdeteksi oleh mode sannin Naruto sedari tadi.

"Kuucapkan selamat atas keberhasilan kalian mengejarku kemari wahai reinkarnasi Ashura, Indra"

Tepat tidak jauh dari posisi Naruto dan juga Sasuke berdiri munculah seorang pemuda bersurai hijau toska dengan mata byakuganya menatap Naruto dan Sasuke datar.

"Perkenalkan namaku Toneri keturunan Hamura saudara Hogoromo sang Rikudo sannin" Ucap pemuda yang bernama Toneri tersebut pelan kemudian menatap Sasuke dan Naruto bergantian sesaat, "Jika kalian mencari gadis dari klan Hyuga tersebut dia ada disana, kalian boleh mengambilnya kembali" Sambung Toneri sambil mencetikkan jarinya membuat sebuah tirai yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya terbuka menampakkan seorang gadis dengan perban yang menutupi matanya sedang tertidur.

Sasuke mengeraskan pandanganya kearah Toneri sehabis menatap sosok Hanabi barusan, dirinya tidak bodoh saat melihat mata Hanabi yang terperban menandakan bahwa kedua byakuganya telah diambil oleh Toneri, sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap datar kearah Toneri.

Wussh!

Set!

Toneri hanya tersenyum kecil saat merasakan dinginnya pedang Kusanagi milik Sasuke yang sedang menempel dilehernya sekarang dan sang pelaku penodongan yaitu Sasuke hanya menatap datar kearah Toneri.

"Akan kuambil Byakugan tersebut dengan cara apapun" Desis Sasuke dan hanya tawa pelan yang dikeluarkan Toneri atas perkataan Sasuke barusan.

"Jangan menganggap matamu sudah spesial Indra, sebab mataku ini bukanlah Byakugan melainkan Tessaigan" Ucap Toneri pelan dan diakhir kalimatnya dirinya sudah menghilang dari hadapan Sasuke.

Wussh!

Tep!

Braak!

"Jangan lengah Sasuke"

Sasuke yang sempat lengah kembali sadar saat Toneri yang menghilang dari hadapanya terkena pukulan tongkat Gedoudama milik Naruto yang sekarang sudah memasuki mode Ashura.

Naruto yang memukul Toneri barusan hanya menatap datar kearah reruntuhan pilar istana tempat terlemparnya pemilik mata Tessaigan tersebut.

"kejutan yang bagus Ashura"

Naruto yang mendengar suara dari arah atas kemudian menatap bagian langit langit istana dan terdapat Toneri yang berdiri disalah satu pilar disana sambil menatap Naruto datar.

"Sasuke kau ingat saat melawan Madara yang menggunakan Limbo?" Ucap Naruto pelan sambil melirik Sasuke yang juga menatap kearahnya sesaat kemudian dibalas anggukan pelan, "Kita gunakan cara tersebut untuk melawan Toneri" Sambung Naruto pelan.

Sing!

Dengan perlahan ditangan kanan Naruto mulai tercipta sebuah Rasenshurikken dengan aksen lambang awan pasir Shukaku, sedangkan ditangan kanan Sasuke juga mulai tercipta percikan listrik berwarna hitam yang semakin lama intensitasnya semakin besar.

"Sekarang!" Ucap Naruto sambil mengarahkan Rasen shurikkennya kearah Sasuke begitu pula sebaliknya yang Sasuke lakukan, sedangkan Toneri hanya menatap bingung kedua reinkarnasi Ashura dan Indra tersebut.

Set!

Blaar!

Toneri melebarkan matanya terkejut saat tiba tiba dirinya dengan otomatis terpindah tepat ditengah antara Sasuke dan Naruto yang sedang mengarahkan teknik mereka masing masing dengan Toneri sebagai sasaranya.

Zruut!

Naruto dan Sasuke terkejut saat melihat kedua jutsu orginal milik mereka mengurai menjadi asap saat akan mengenai Toneri yang hanya tersenyum kecil.

Tap!

Toneri tersenyum kecil sambil memegang masing masing tangan Naruto dan Sasuke dengan kedua tanganya.

"Kuakui bahwa serangan barusan itu terasa sakit bahkan jika aku terlambat sedikit saja mungkin kalian telah berhasil membunuhku" Ucap Toneri pelan namun dengan perlahan sebuah aura hijau toska mulai menguar dari tubuh Toneri sampai menyelubungi seluruh tubuhnya bagaikan mode bijuu milik Naruto, "Mari kita tingkatkan level pertarunganya" Sambung Toneri yang sedang dalam mode Hamura.

Set!

Blaar!

Naruto dan Sasuke terpental dengan kuat kearah yang berbeda saat Toneri membuat sebuah gelombang kejut kasat mata dalam intensitas besar bahkan bangunan disekitarnya ikut terkena dampaknya.

Tap!

"Bangkitlah dan lawan aku wahai reinkarnasi Indra&Ashura" Ucap Toneri sambil menatap kearah tempat Naruto dan Sasuke terpental tadi.

Naruto dan Sasuke dengan perlahan mulai bangkit sambil menatap Toneri yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan meremehkan.

Ctik!

Toneri mencetikkan jarinya dan dengan ajaibnya muncul sebuah hologram disampingnya menampakkan bulan dan bumi.

"Kalian harus cepat mengalahkanku kalau tidak maka dunia kalian akan hancur dan seperti kalian lihat bahwa bulan sedang bergerak menuju bumi sekarang" Ucap Toneri sambil menyeringai membuat Naruto dan Sasuke melebarkan kedua iris mereka saat melihat bulan yang akan jatuh kebumi.

"Cih" desis Sasuke pelan sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap datar Toneri.

Poft!

Suara kepulan asap yang tercipta disamping Naruto menampakkan sebuah replika bushin miliknya yang menatap bingung kearah Naruto asli.

"Ada apa boss?" Tanya sang bunshin.

"Kembalilah kekonoha menggunakan Hariashin kekunai yang kugantung dikamarku dan beritahu Shikamaru bahwa bulan akan menabrak bumi" perintah Naruto dibalas anggukan sang bushin yang kemudian menghilang dengan kilatan kuning dari hadapan Naruto.

"Nah kita akhiri sekarang Toneri" Desis Naruto datar sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Toneri yang menatapnya datar juga, dan dengan cepat Naruto sudah menghilang dari tempatnya awal dan berada disamping Toneri bersiap memukulnya menggunakan tongkat rikudonya namun dapat Toneri hindari dengan melompat kesamping akan tetapi dengan cepat gedoudama milik Naruto dengan cepat membungkus salah satu kaki Toneri kemudian melemparkannya dengan kuat menuju Sasuke yang sudah menggunakan mode Susanoonya.

"Sekarang Sasuke" ucap Naruto membuat Sasuke yang sudah membidik Toneri melepaskan panah amaterasunya.

Wussh!

Trank!

"Apa!" Sasuke terkejut saat melihat panah Susanoonya menabrak sebuah penghalang transparan ditubuh Toneri dan hanya bisa menyebabkan keretakan kecil dibagian dada Toneri yang tersenyum kecil kearah Sasuke.

"Kerja bagus Sasuke" Desis Naruto pelan membuat dirinya ditatap bingung Sasuke dan Toneri akibat perkataanya barusan namun pandangan bingung Sasuke langsung buyar saat melihat Naruto menghilang menggunakan Hariashin kehadapan Toneri kemudian memukul bagian dadanya yang retak perisanya dengan kuat bahkan sampai menyebabkan udara disekitarnya retak bagaikan kaca pecah.

Wussh!

Blaar!

Toneri merasakan sakit disekujur tubuhnya bahkan dirinya yakin bahwa seluruh organ dalamnya hancur akibat pukulan super kuat dari Naruto barusan.

"Ugh! B-bagaimana bisa?" desis Toneri sambil menahan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya bahkan dirinya sempat muntah darah beberapa kali, sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap datar Toneri yang tidak berdaya dibawahnya.

Set!

Ctak!

Ctak!

"Mungkin diriku yang dulu akan sedikit kasihan kepadamu Toneri namun untuk sekarang adalah sebuah kesalahan besar untuk bertemu dalam sebuah pertarungan denganku Toneri" Ucap Datar Naruto yang mulai mengluarkan beberapa tongkat Rikudo dari jubah cakra ashuranya kemudian menusuk seluruh titik cakra Toneri.

Jleb!

Jleb!

"Argh!"

Suara rintihan Toneri yang mengalun indah ditelinga Naruto saat menusuk seluruh titik pergerakan Toneri persis seperti yang dilakukan Pain saat melawan Naruto dulu, sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu Naruto" Bisik Sasuke pelan saat melihat Naruto yang sekarang sedang mengambil kedua byakugan Toneri.

"Sasuke kita kembali" Ucap Naruto membuat Sasuke buyar dari lamunannya dan membalas perkataan Naruto dengan anggukan kemudian dihadapanya tercipta sebuah portal dan Sasuke langsung melompat memasukinya sedangkan Naruto sudah hilang dengan kilatan kuning menuju kunai Hariashin miliknya dikonoha.

Set!

"N-naruto?" Ucap para Rokie saat melihat kedatangan Naruto yang secara tiba tiba dihadapan mereka dan disusul Sasuke setelahnya.

"Apakah berhasil?" Tanya Shikamaru yang terlebih dahulu telah sadar dari kekagetan akibat kedatangan Naruto yang tiba tiba.

"Untuk mahluk itu kita berhasil Shika tapi untuk yang satu ini belum" Ucap Naruto sambil menatap langit dimana bulan dengan bebasnya sedang bergerak menuju kearah bumi.

Naruto yang merasa bahwa kali ini mesti akan sulit dengan cepat dirinya menuju alam bawah sadarnya untuk menemui partnernya sedari kecil sang Kyuubi no yoko.

"Kurama!" panggil Naruto nyaring yang sekarang berada disebuah gerbang merah raksasa membuat sang penghuni membuka matanya menatap Naruto.

 **"Ada apa Gaki?"** Balas Kurama pelan masih dalam posisi tidurnya sambil menatap Naruto.

"Kau akan kukeluarkan habis ini Kurama dan tolong lindungilah seluruh warga desa dengan chakramu" Ucap Naruto membuat Kurama menatapnya bingung karena penyaluran cakra seharusnya cukup dengan Naruto yang mengeluarkannya dan tidak harus sampai dirinya keluar.

 **"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"** Tanya Kurama yang sekarang sudah dalam posisi duduk sambil menatap serius kearah Naruto.

"Bulan akan menabrak bumi dan kau tahukan mahluk apa yang tersegel ditengah inti bulan tersebut? Aku bukanya menyangkal akan tetapi jika Kaguya kembali terlepas aku tidak tahu hal buruk apa lagi yang akan terjadi" Desis datar Naruto, "Jadi kumohon untuk kali ini Kurama lindungilah Konoha selagi aku menghentikan bulan dengan mode Rikudo" sambung Naruto sambil menatap Kurama serius yang dibalas anggukan pelan Kurama.

Naruto yang merasa Kurama bersedia membantunya kemudian keluar dari alam sadarnya dan melihat para Rokie yang menatap dirinya terlebih Hinata yang berada disampingnya.

"Hinata ini punya Hanabi" Ucap Naruto sambil memberikan sebuah tabung kaca berisi kedua mata Hanabi yang tadi dirinya ambil dari Toneri membuat kedua mata Hinata berembun haru karena penglihatan adiknya akan kembali Normal, Hinata akan memeluk Naruto namun diurungkanya saat sebuah tangan menghentikan gerakannya dan saat melihat pemilik tangan ia melihat Naruto yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Hargailah perasaan Kiba, aku ingin melihat sifat Hinata yang pemalu dan menghargai perasaan orang lain" Bisik Naruto pelan kemudian berbalik menatap kearah Sasuke yang berada disampingnya.

"Sasuke" panggil Naruto membuat sang empu menoleh menatapnya, "Aku akan mengkuchiyose Kurama untuk melindungi seluruh warga Konoha dan bisakah kau melapisi Kurama dengan Susanoo milikmu agar mereka semua aman" lanjut Naruto membuat Sasuke menatapnya terkejut.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan Naruto?" Ucap Sasuke datar membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandanganya menatap bulan yang sudah semakin dekat menuju bumi.

"Aku akan menghentikan bulan dan kemungkinan terburuknya jika aku gagal maka mahluk tersebut akan kembali lepas" Jelas Naruto membuat seluruh ninja yang berada disana tersentak kaget.

"M-maksudmu Kaguya?" Ucap Sakura terbata dibalas anggukan pelan Naruto membuat seluruh Rokie terdiam.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan keselamatanmu Naruto? Jangan membodohiku dengan bilang kau tidak akan kenapa apa Naruto, menghentikan sebuah bulan membutuhkan tenaga besar bahkan dengan mode Ashuramu itu tidak akan cukup" Ucap Sasuke panjang lebar membuat Naruto memandangnya datar sesaat kemudian menghela nafas pelan.

"Kesalamatanku tidaklah penting untuk sekarang, yang utama kita harus menyelamatkan desa" Desis Naruto pelan.

"Jangan egois Naru-!"

"Lakukan saja Sasuke!"

Kalimat Sasuke terhenti akibat Naruto yang memotong perkataanya sambil menatapnya dengan datar membuat dirinya akhirnya mengangguk pelan.

'Kuchiyose no Jutsu!'

Pofft!

Suara Naruto yang menghentakan telapak tanganya ketanah sambil mengucapkan mantra pemanggil membuat sebuah ledakan asap, Setelah asap mulai menipis terlihatlah sosok musang orange raksasa dengan kesembilan ekornya yang melambai lambai.

"Kurama cepatlah salurkan chakramu dan juga Sasuke akan melapisimu dengan Susanoonya" Ucap Naruto yang berada dalam mode Ashura disamping Kurama.

 **"Aku tidak perlu bantuan bocah Uchiha itu Gaki"** Desis Kurama sambil menatap benci Sasuke karena saat pertarungan terakhir dulu antara Naruto&Sasuke bocah Uchiha tersebut dengan seenaknya menggunakan para bijuu membuatnya membenci Sasuke.

"Kumohon untuk kali ini buang jauh jauh kebencian dan keras kepalamu Kurama" Ucap datar Naruto dibalas dengusan sang Bijuu.

Kemudian dengan cepat Naruto langsung melesat kelangit menuju bulan dengan mode Rikudonya.

Saat sudah sampai dihadapan bulan yang sedang jatuh bebas kemudian Naruto menyebarkan seluruh Gedoudamanya kesisi setiap bulan untuk mengurangi kecepatan gravitasi jatuhnya dan dengan jubah cakra yang semakin membesar intensitasnya dirinya langsung menahan bulan kemudian dengan perlahan mendorongnya kambali menuju orbitnya.

Braaak!

"Ugh! Sial" desis Naruto yang merasakan bahwa cakranya dengan perlahan mulai terkuras akibat mendorong sebuah pelanet.

"Kau kira aku sudah kalah heh Ashura?"

Naruto yang sedang berkonsentrasi menahan bulan tersentak kaget ketika mendengar suara Toneri dari arah sampingnya yang menatapnya dengan seringai kecil.

"Kau-!"

Braak!

"ugh"

Naruto tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat dengan tiba tiba Toneri menghantamnya dengan tinju berlapis chakra membuatnya melesak kedalam bulan bahkan dataran bulan yang awalnya datar sampai menjadi hancur akibat tubrukan Naruto.

"Kau telah berani mengambil mata berhargaku Ashura dan sekarang adalah saat pembalasanya!" Teriak Toneri nyaring kemudian melepas jubahnya menampakkan tubuh toples dengan sebuah aksara kanji didadanya dan menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya, "Kita akan mati bersama Ashura!" sambung Toneri sambil menyeringai.

Naruto yang keluar dengan perlahan dari reruntuhan kemudian menatap Toneri dan aksara kanji diseluruh tubuhnya dengan waspada.

Sriing!

Pola yin&yang yang terdapat didada Toneri bersinar terang membuat Naruto menyipitkan matanya dan dengan tiba tiba seluruh permukaan bulan juga mulai bercahaya.

"Hahaha musnahlah Ash-!"

Zruuuuut!

Deg!

"Tekanan Chakra ini"

Naruto melebarkan matanya saat merasakan rembesan chakra disekitarnya, dirinya sangat tahu chakra milik siapa ini dan bukanlah pertanda baik jika pemilik chakra ini bangkit kembali.

Sedangkan dihadapan Toneri sekarang sedang melayang sesosok wanita bersurai putih panjang menjuntai mencapai kakinya sedang memegang dada Toneri.

"Kuucapkan terimakasih karena melemahkan segel yang mengekangku wahai keturunan Hamura namun niatmu yang akan membunuh Ashura sangat salah selama aku masih hidup" Desis wanita tersebut datar sambil menatap Toneri dengan kedua Byakuganya yang aktif.

Dikonoha Sasuke menegangkan tubuhnya saat merasakan tekanan energi mahluk yang sudah disegelnya bersama dulu kini telah bangkit kembali entah karena apa.

"Cih Kaguya" desis Sasuke pelan.

Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat ibu dari chakra telah bangkit kembali hanya mendecih karena ini sudah diluar perkiraannya namun perhatian Naruto teralihkan saat merasakan sebuah benda merayap ditanganya dan ketika menoleh dirinya dapat melihat Zetsu hitam yang berada ditanganya.

"Tenanglah Naruto ,untuk saat ini aku dan ibu berada dipihakmu" Ucap Zetsu cepat saat melihat Naruto mengaktifkan segel matahari ditangan kanannya, sedangkan Naruto mengerutkan keningnya ketika mendengar perkataan Zetsu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Penjelasan nanti saja biar ibu yang menjawabnya dan untuk sekarang sebaiknya kau bantu ibu, sebab kau tau bahwa ibu menggunakan hampir seluruh chakranya untuk melepaskanku dan dirinya dari segel yang mengekangnya dan oleh karena itu mata ketiga ibu tertutup sekarang" Jelas Zetsu membuat Naruto terdiam sesaat kemudian mengangguk kecil.

Wusssh!

"Kaguya!"

Wanita bersurai putih yang sedang memegang dada Toneri tersebut menoleh saat dipanggil Naruto yang berada tidak jauh dibelakangnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa rencanamu yang sebenarnya namun untuk sekarang aku akan membantumu" Ucap Naruto pelan yang dibalas senyuman kecil Kaguya.

"Tentu Ashura"

"A-aku tidak akan kalah!" Teriak Toneri membuat Naruto dan Kaguya langsung kembali menatapnya dan dengan tiba tiba cahaya yang bersinar didadanya semakin terang begitu pula seluruh cahaya dibulan.

Sriing!

"Sial!"

Blaaar!

 **¤TBC¤**

 **.Dont Like Dont Read.**

 **END OST: Nagareboshi (Shooting star)**

 **.THANKS FOR READ FIC UCHIDA.**

 **.Mirai Wa Aka Belong's Uchida Tokugawa.**

 **.Keep calm and read fic Uchida tokugawa.**

 **-SAYONARA-**


	2. Chapter 2

.Happy Read.

 **Ost op: No Pain No Game (NaNo)**

 **¤Uchida Tokugawa¤**

 **-Present-**

 **.Naruto belong's Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Naruto © Kishimoto M.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Summary: Aku hanya terlalu lelah dengan semua ini, Impian? Cinta? Harapan? Persahabatan? Semua hal tersebut indah pada awalnya namun memuakkan pada akhirnya, bahkan terkadang aku sering tertawa miris mengingat semua hal yang kulakukan selama ini tentang impian dan ambisi bahwa 'tidak akan mengubah jalan ninjaku' , semua hanyalah kebahagian semu yang memuakan percayalah bahwa seorang Uzumaki Naruto bahkan bosan dengan hal yang bernama impian dan ambisi._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _(Naruto Springfield)_

 _"Sakura-chan! Nanti sore kita kencan ya!"_

 _Seorang bocah berumur 11 tahun dengan pakaiannya yang mencolok berwarna orange terang serta berambut pirang berlari kecil menyamakan langkahnya kepada seorang gadis bersurai pink sepunggung yang juga menatapnya dengan pandangan sebal sedangkan disamping gadis tersebut terdapat sesosok bocah seumuran mereka juga bersurai raven menatap datar kearah kedua temannya tersebut kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya acuh seolah mereka hanyalah pengganggu._

 _"Sudah kukatakan berapa kali Naruto-baka! Aku hanya mau pergi berkencan dengan Sasuke-kun!" Balas gadis pinky tersebut pedas kearah bocah bersurai pirang yang sekita lesu karena ajakan kencannya kembali ditolak._

 _Set!_

 _Deg!_

 _Namun entah mengapa tiba tiba bocah pirang tersebut terdiam kemudian memegang kepalanya karena rasa sakit teramat sangat dirasakannya membuatnya jatuh berlutut dan membuat kedua rekannya yang berada disampingnya tersentak._

 _"Ugh! Apa yang terjadi" desis bocah pirang tersebut pelan sambil meremas helaian rambut pirangnya menahan sakit kepalanya yang serasa seperti diremas dengan sangat kuat._

 _"Hoy Naruto aku tidak akan termakan dengan tingkahmu ini yang berpura pura akibat aku lebih memilih Sasu-!"_

 _"Arrgghh!"_

 _Bocah yang bernama Naruto tersebut seketika menjerit keras akibat rasa sakit dikepalanya desertai suara dengung kencang semakin menjadi dan gambaran yang dirinya lihat tiba tiba menjadi luntur dan entah mengapa semua lingkungan disekitarnya juga memudar bagaikan asap namun tidak lama dirinya dapat melihat hamparan tanah tandus disepanjang mata memandang dengan mayat mayat bergeletakan dimana mana._

 _Groaaar!_

 _Pandangan Naruto teralihkan seketika ketika mendengar raungan keras tidak jauh dari tempatnya dan ketika menoleh menatap kearah sumber suara, tubuh Naruto menegang dan bergetar hebat karena tepat dihadapannya berdiri mahluk raksasa bermata satu dengan pola aneh seperti mata rivalnya Sasuke serta ekornya yang berjumlah sepuluh melambai dengan ganas dan juga dirinya dapat melihat dua orang berdiri diatas raksasa tersebut._

 _"Madara!"_

 _Naruto kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ketika mendengar suara dari arah belakang tubuhnya dan ketika berbalik dirinya kembali melihat seorang orang yang entah mengapa sangat mirip dengan dirinya begitupula disamping orang tersebut terdapat seorang wanita bersurai pink yang mirip dengan Sakura serta seorang pria bersurai raven yang mirip Sasuke namun yang membedakan mereka bertiga terlihat lebih dewasa darinya dan dibelakang ketiga orang tersebut terdapat ribuan bahkan ratusan ribu Shinobi._

 _"Kheh! Kau terlalu Naif Naruto!"_

 _Naruto yang menatap kearah kerumunan Shinobi yang baru datang kembali berbalik menatap monster raksasa yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang akibat mendengar teriakan salah satu pria diatas monster tersebut yang memanggil namanya._

 _"Bahkan Rin akan kecewa jika melihatmu seperti ini Obito!"_

 _"Diam! Tau apa kau tentang Rin! Kau belum merasakan penderitaan yang kualami Naruto!"_

 _Bocah yang bernama Naruto tersebut akhirnya paham bahwa pria yang berada diatas monster tersebut sedang berbicara kepada pria yang mirip dengannya tersebut dan juga bernama Naruto seperti dirinya._

 _Deg!_

 _"Arrgghh!"_

 _Naruto kembali berlutut sambil memegangi kepalanya kuat akibat entah darimana kepalanya kembali berdenyut kuat dan pandangan disekitarnya mulai luntur seperti sebelumnya dan beberapa saat kemudian ketika rasa sakit dikepalanya mulai menghilang Naruto bangkit kemudian membuka kedua matanya pelan dan benar seperti dugaan ya, lingkungan disekitarnya kembali berubah, sekarang dirinya dapat melihat pria yang persis dan bernama seperti dirinya tersebut sedang duduk diatas patung Hokage namun dirinya terdiam sesaat karena baru menyadari bahwa jumlah patung Hokage telah bertambah bahkan dirinya bisa melihat patung wajah pria yang mirip dengan Sasuke terpahat dijejeran patung Hokage._

 _Deg!_

 _"Ugh!"_

 _Naruto kembali merintih kecil ketika kepalnya berdenyut pelan._

 _Set!_

 _Tubuh Naruto menegang ketika tepat dihadapannya berdiri seorang wanita cantik bahkan teramat sangat cantik dengan dress putih selutut serta Surai putihnya panjang hingga menyentuh lantai menatapnya dengan senyuman manis._

 _"Naruto" ucap wanita tersebut pelan perlahan melangkah mendekat dan semakin mendekat ingin menggapai tubuhnya yang hanya bisa diam membatu entah karena apa, "Aku menunggumu" sambung wanita tersebut dan tiba tiba pijakan yang Naruto injak hilang entah kemana membuatnya seketika terjun bebas kebawah._

 _"Aaaaaaaaa!"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Brak!

"Hah! Hah! Hah!"

Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang dengan peluh yang membasahi sekujur wajahnya terbangun dari tidurnya akibat mimpi aneh yang kembali dimimpikan nya selama ini, entah mengapa mimpi tersebut seolah menghantuinya sedari dulu.

"Masih jam 2 pagi" desis pemuda pirang tersebut pelan kemudian memegangi kepalanya sesaat akibat nyeri karena kurang tidur.

 **.**

 **.**

Cuit!

Cuit!

Suara burung burung Dipagi hari yang saling bersahutan disertai langit biru bersih tanpa awan menandakan betapa cerahnya pagi hari ini, namun Dipagi yang cerah ini sepertinya terdapat seorang pemuda bersurai kuning yang berjalan terburu buru karena bangun kesiangan akibat semalam dirinya kurang nyenyak tidur.

"Sial! Terlambat lagi" ucap pemuda tersebut pelan sambil mempercepat langkahnya ketika melihat pintu gerbang akademi tempatnya menuntut ilmu mulai ditutup oleh penjaga akademi.

Sedangkan penjaga sekolah yang melihat pemuda pirang tersebut kembali telat hanya menghela nafas pelan karena entah mengapa pemuda tersebut sangat sering terlambat bahkan jika dirinya berjualan maka pemuda tersebut bisa disebut pelanggan tetap karena terlalu sering terlambat.

"Hoy Naruto kau terlambat lagi" ucap penjaga akademi pelan menatap malas kearah Naruto yang juga menatapnya sesaat kemudian tertawa pelan.

"Gomen, akan kuusahakan besok untuk berangkat lebih awal" jawab pemuda bernama Naruto tersebut pelan sambil berlalu masuk meninggalkan penjaga sekolah yang menggeleng lelah.

Sedangkan pemuda bernama Naruto yang sudah masuk kedalam Akademi langsung berjalan menuju kelasnya menghiraukan tatapan disekitarnya yang menatapnya rendah dan jijik bahkan dirinya dapat mendengar bisikan beberapa siswa siswi yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

 _"Si losers datang"_

 _"Hahahaha kurasa pecundang lebih tepat untuk gelarnya"_

 _"Hei kau terlalu keras berbicara Raiser"_

 _"Memangnya kenapa Sairog? Kau tahu bahwa pecundang tersebut bahkan kalah dari Asia seorang Healer tanpa skill bertarung"_

 _"Hahahaha kurasa kau benar kawan, lemah tetaplah lemah dan pecundang tetaplah seorang pecundang"_

Naruto yang mendengar cibiran disekitarnya hanya diam dan terus melangkah menuju kelasnya, dirinya sudah kebal dengan semua ini karena memang faktanya ia kalah dari Asia seorang gadis Healer tanpa skill bertarung beberapa hari lalu waktu tes ujian.

Deg!

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya sesaat ketika merasakan jantungnya berdetak tidak beraturan dan rasa panas di telapak tangannya, ketika melihat telapak tangannya Naruto dapat melihat sebuah simbol matahari yang bersinar sesaat kemudian memudar dan entah kenapa sejak 3 tahun yang lalu dirinya tidak bisa mengingat seluruh masa lalunya, yang dirinya ingat hanyalah ketika pagi hari ia terbangun disebuah rumah yang sekarang dirinya tempati, ia juga tidak ingat siapa dirinya sebenarnya, orang tua maupun keluarganya.

Brukh!

Naruto yang sedang jalan sambil melamun tanpa sadar menyenggol seorang siswa bersurai silver yang juga berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya membuat dirinya hampir oleng sedangkan siswa yang disenggol hanya sekilas menatapnya datar kemudian kembali berlalu pergi.

"Gomen" ucap Naruto pelan menatap kepergian siswa bersurai Silver yang dirinya ketahui bernama Vali dan juga peringkat 2 diakademi ini sebagai siswa berbakat dan jangan ditanyakan soal kekuatannya, dewa Naga Albion hidup didalam tubuhnya rival dari peringkat 1 sang Kaisar Naga merah Issei Hyoudo.

Akademi Kuoh sebuah tempat terbesar dan termegah yang Naruto ketahui dari seluruh daratan Jepang, sebuah tempat untuk berbagai ras Iblis, Tenshi, Datenshi, Youkai, Demi God, Human dan banyak lagi, mungkin kalian berpikir bahwa Manusia di akademi ini adalah ras yang paling diremehkan seperti dirinya namun semua hal tersebut tidaklah benar karena wakil ketua kepala sekolah akademi ini adalah seorang manusia, Cao cao wakil ketua kepala sekolah seorang manusia dengan kekuatan diluar nalar akibat tombak tuhan True Longinus yang dimilikinya membuatnya menjadi manusia terkuat.

Naruto yang sedari tadi melamun sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya menghentikan langkahnya ketika sudah sampai didepan kelas bertuliskan X-1 yang merupakan kelasnya sebagai murid kelas 1, sebenarnya dirinya berniat untuk menempuh ilmu diawal dirinya ada dikota ini namun karena kondisi tanpa mengingat apapun selain namanya akhirnya membuat Naruto menunda sekolahnya dan mencari informasi tentang banyak hal.

Suasana kelas yang awalnya ramai seketika hening sesaat ketika Naruto memasuki kelas kemudian kembali seperti biasa menghiraukan Naruto yang memang mereka pandang sebagai siswa lemah akibat kalah dari Asia seorang Healer tanpa skill bertarung beberapa hari lalu.

 _"Si pecundang tiba."_

 _"Entah mengapa aku merasa malu karena satu kelas dengan pecundang tersebut."_

 _"Yeah, pecundang kuning tersebut membuat kelas kita dipandang kelas lain buruk akibat mempunyai murid terlemah."_

 _"Seandainya Issei-sama satu kelas dengan kita mungkin akan lebih baik."_

Naruto hanya bisa kembali menghiraukan cemooh teman sekelasnya yang selalu dan selalu mengatai dirinya yang lemah ini, dirinya sudah lelah jika harus menyalahkan takdir karena terlahir lemah dan yang bisa dirinya lakukan hanyalah berlatih sekuat tenaga agar bisa bertambah kuat, Naruto sadar bahwa memang dirinya tidak bisa menggunakan sihir ataupun mengeluarkan Secretgear layaknya Issei ataupun Vali ataupun Ahli magic.

Naruto yang sampai di bangkunya terletak dibagian paling belakang kemudian menariknya pelan dan duduk menghiraukan gadis bersurai pirang yang menatapnya prihatin karena Naruto selalu saja menjadi bahan bully an diakademi ini.

"Kau tidak apa Naru?" Tanya gadis pirang tersebut pelan membuat Naruto yang mendengarnya menoleh menatapnya.

"Aku baik baik saja seperti yang kau lihat Asia" ucap Naruto tersenyum kecil dan kembali menatap datar kearah luar jendela.

"Gomen karena aku kemarin mengalahkanmu Naru" Gadis yang bernama Asia tersebut menunduk sambil mengucapkan Maaf akibat kemarin mengalahkannya membuat Naruto juga kembali menatapnya sesaat kemudian tertawa pelan.

"Jangan dipikirkan Asia, lagian aku memanglah siswa terlemah di akademi ini" balas Naruto tertawa pelan membuat Asia yang mendengarnya juga ikut tersenyum sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu Naru, aku percaya kau akan menjadi kuat bahkan sangat kuat suatu hari nanti"

Naruto tersenyum kecil mendengar kalimat Asia, satu satunya yang berteman dengannya diakademi ini sedangkan yang lainnya lebih memilih untuk membullynya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang harinya ketika waktu istirahat terlihat lorong dan halaman sekolah yang dihamburi banyak siswa dengan berbagai tujuan dimulai dari kantin, taman, perpustakaan, bahkan sampai bangunan belakang sekolah yang tidak terpakai tapi untuk tempat terakhir itu hanya didatangi sepasang kekasih yang ingin melepaskan hasrat you know lah.

Sedangkan Naruto terlihat sedang duduk diatas akademi seorang diri sambil menikmati roti isi yang dirinya beli dijalan ketika berangkat menuju akademi pagi tadi, dirinya jarang bahkan hampir tidak pernah sama sekali pergi ke kantin untuk membeli makan siang sebab selalu banyak Bullyan dan cibiran tentangnya dari murid lain, entah mengapa terkadang Naruto berpikir mengapa dirinya sangatlah lemah bahkan kalah melawan Asia seorang Healer tanpa bakat bertarung.

"Sebenarnya aku ini siapa" desis Naruto pelan seorang diri sambil menatap langit diam membiarkan hembusan angin membelai Surai pirang nya lembut.

Drap!

Drap!

Drap!

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu tua yang menghubungkan atap dengan lorong sekolah ketika mendengar suara derap langkah.

Brak!

Suara pintu tua yang didobrak keras membuat Naruto mengerenyitkan dahinya ketika melihat beberapa siswa yang dirinya ketahui pagi tadi membullynya.

"Sesuai perkiraan ku"

"Ternyata sipecundang ini selalu bersembunyi disini saat istirahat"

"Kheh sangat tepat waktu bertemu losers ini, mumpung aku lagi kesal"

Naruto terdiam sesaat ketika mendengar kalimat yang dikeluarkan oleh Para senpai nya ini, dirinya sudah sangat mengetahui apa tujuan mereka dan bagaimana nasib dirinya nanti, entah mengapa disaat ini Naruto merasa benci dengan dirinya sendiri karena lemah bahkan tidak mempunyai kelebihan apapun.

"Saji-senpai, Raiser-senpai, Sairog-senpai bisakah kalian memaafkanku jika mempunyai salah kepada kalian" Naruto memilih meminta maaf kepada para senpai nya ini meskipun dirinya tidak mengetahui apa kesalahannya namun itu lebih baik daripada harus menjadi bahan Bullyan mereka, dirinya terlalu lelah dengan semua ini.

"Hahahaha!"

Raiser, Saji dan Sairog tertawa keras ketika mendengar Naruto meminta maaf, kemudian perlahan Raiser melangkah mendekati Naruto dan ketika sudah sampai tepat dihadapannya, dirinya mengangkat sebelah kakinya kemudian menginjak kepala Naruto sambil menyeringai kecil.

"Mengapa kau meminta maaf bodoh? Kau tau kamu melakukan ini karena kau pantas mendapatkannya pecundang" desis Raiser pelan mendorong injakan dikepala Naruto kuat membuatnya jatuh telentang, "dan aku paling membenci mahluk lemah sepertimu ini pirang" sambung Raiser tajam yang sekarang menginjak perut kuat membuat Naruto meringis menahan sakit.

"Hoi hoi kalau ingin bersenang-senang jangan lupakan kami Raiser" Sairog tertawa pelan ketika melihat Raiser menyiksa Naruto sedangkan Saji juga menyeringai lebar melihat ekspresi Naruto yang menahan sakit.

"Aku tidak tau pecundang ini berpikir apa sampai bisa masuk akademi ini" Saji berucap sambil melangkah pelan mendekati Naruto yang terlentang sambil diinjak Raiser kemudian berjongkok ketika tepat dihadapannya.

"Tapi kurasa membuatnya babak belur bukanlah hal buruk mengingat si Healer lemah selalu menyembuhkannya" Ucap Raiser menatap datar Naruto dan perlahan tangan kanannya yang mengepal mulai diselimuti api semakin lama semakin besar.

"Oh helaer lemah yang mengalahkannya itu" ucap Sairog ketika tau siapa yang dimaksud oleh Raiser.

Tap!

Tap!

"Cukup!"

Raiser menghentikan niatnya untuk menghajar Naruto ketika mendengar teriakan seorang gadis dan ketika menoleh dirinya dapat melihat seorang siswi bersurai pirang panjang menatapnya tajam.

"Penyelamat telah datang" ucap Raiser tertawa pelan melihat Asia yang menatapnya tajam kemudian dirinya menoleh kearah Saji, "Ikat sipecundang itu Saji" sambung Raiser dibalas anggukan pelan Saji kemudian dirinya melangkah pelan mendekati Asia.

"Kuakui kau mempunyai keberanian yang besar Asia dan satu tingkat diatas pecundang itu" ucap Raiser menyeringai kecil sambil menunjuk Naruto diakhir kalimatnya.

"Jangan mendekat!" Ucap Asia tajam membuat Raiser semakin melebarkan seringainya.

"Memangnya kau bisa melakukan apa hm?" Raiser berucap pelan menatap Asia yang melafalkan mantra sesaat kemudian tercipta puluhan tombak es yang melesat cepat kearah Raiser.

Wussh!

Raiser menatap serangan Asia datar seolah serangannya tersebut hanyalah angin lalu baginya dan perlahan dirinya mengangkat sebelah tangannya diikuti gelombang api raksasa yang melahap puluhan tombak es Asia termasuk dirinya.

"Kyaaa!"

Asia menjerit keras ketika gelombang api milik Raiser membakar sebagian tubuhnya sedangkan Raiser hanya tertawa pelan melihat Asia yang kalah telak hanya dengan satu serangannya membuat dirinya semakin yakin bahwa lemah tetaplah lemah dan pecundang tetaplah pecundang.

"Asia!"

Naruto melebarkan kedua iris safirnya ketika melihat Asia yang terkena serangan Raiser dan tergeletak tepat dihadapan Raiser dengan beberapa bagian tubuhnya terbakar.

Ini semua adalah salahnya, dirinya yang sangatlah lemah bahkan tidak bisa melindungi Asia yang tidak mempunyai salah apapun, entah mengapa Naruto sangat membenci dirinya sendiri saat ini, jika saja ia bisa bertemu Kami-sama maka dirinya akan berteriak keras bertanya mengapa nasibnya seperti ini.

"K-kenapa"

Sairog yang berada disamping Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya menatap kearah pecundang pirang tersebut saat mendengar gumamannya.

"K-kenapa kalian melukai Asia? Bukankah kalian hanya membenciku?" Desis Naruto lirih dan liquid bening perlahan turun membasahi lantai atap sekolah tersebut membuat Sairog yang melihat Naruto menangis kembali tertawa keras.

"Hey! Hey! Sipecundang menangis" tawa Sairog nyaring kemudian kembali menginjak kuat kepala Naruto bahkan sampai aliran darah mengalir pelan menuruni dahi Naruto akibat benturan sepatu dan kepala Naruto, "bukankah gadis pirangmu tersebut yang bertingkah sok pahlawan dengan datang kesini menganggu kesenangan kami? Jadi kurasa pantas dia mendapatkan semua ini" sambung Sairog pelan membuat Naruto hanya terdiam sambil sesenggukan.

"K-kalian bajingan" desis Naruto pelan disela sela tangisnya.

Sairog yang mendengar gumaman Naruto menguatkan injakan kakinya sambil mendekatkan telinganya kearah Naruto.

"Bisa kau ulangi kheh pecundang? Aku tidak terlalu mendengarnya" desis Sairog.

"K-kalian semua bajin-!"

Deg!

Deg!

Naruto menghentikan kalimatnya ketika kembali merasakan nyeri kuat dikepalanya serta retakan jantungnya semakin kuat dan perlahan pandangannya mulai menggelap dan semakin menggelap sampai akhirnya gelap total.

"Nar-!"

"Ruto!"

"Naruto!"

Brak!

"Hah!"

Naruto seketika bangun dari tidurnya kemudian bangkit berdiri dan dirinya hanya melihat sekelilingnya putih, putih bersih tanpa noda apapun.

"Naruto"

Sebuah suara memanggilnya dari arah belakang membuatnya membalikkan badan dan dapat melihat seorang wanita memakai jubah putih dan bersurai putih panjang sampai kaki sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Kau" desis Naruto pelan ketika mengingat wanita dihadapannya ini adalah wanita yang selalu bertemu dengannya dalam mimpi dan juga wanita yang entah mengapa dirinya dapat rasakan seperti mempunyai hubungan dekat dengannya.

"Kau mungkin tidak mengingatku reinkarnasi Ashura" ucap Wanita tersebut pelan yang semakin membuat Naruto bingung.

"Kau siapa? Dan ini dimana?"

Wanita tersebut kembali tersenyum lembut menatap Naruto dan perlahan melangkah mendekatinya.

"Kau akan segera mengetahuinya Naruto dan juga kurasa ini saatnya ingatanmu kembali" ucap kembali wanita tersebut dan perlahan menyentuh kepala Naruto dengan tangan kanannya yang perlahan semakin bersinar terang.

Naruto hanya memandang diam melihat tangan wanita tersebut memegang kepalanya dan perlahan mulai bersinar terang, namun didetik berikutnya kedua iris safir Naruto melebar sempurna akibat ribuan bahkan jutaan kenangan ingatan memasuki otaknya.

"Arrrgh!" Naruto berteriak keras menahan sakit dikepalanya akibat ingatannya yang hilang dipaksa kembali masuk dan akhirnya Naruto mengetahui siapa wanita dihadapannya ini.

"K-kau Kaguy-!" Desis Naruto menahan sakit dikepalanya sambil memandang wanita dihadapannya tersebut yang semakin lama pandangannya kembali memburam dan akhirnya gelap total kembali.

 **.**

Deg!

"Ugh!"

Naruto membuka kedua matanya cepat saat sadar, dirinya akan bangkit namun kaki Sairog yang menginjak kepalanya membuatnya kembali terdiam dalam posisi tengkurap.

"Hoy Hoy kau bangun juga akhirnya pecundang" ucap Sairog menatap kearah Naruto entah mengapa sekarang menurutnya sedikit berbeda dari sebelumnya, dirinya dengan pasti bahkan yakin kalau aura disekitar pecundang ini sedikit berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Deg!

Sairog menegangkan tubuhnya ketika melihat Naruto yang meliriknya datar namun bukan itu yang membuat tubuhnya menegang namun iris safir Naruto yang sekarang terlihat lebih dingin, dalam serta tajam seolah dirinya sekarang hanyalah sebuah semut dihadapan singa.

"Hey pecundang! Ada apa dengan tatap-!"

Set!

Bruagh!

"Arrrgh!"

Raiser yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat Sairog begitupula Saji melebarkan matanya saat melihat Naruto yang dengan cepat bangkit membuat Sairog kehilangan keseimbangan yang kemudian terjatuh dan dengan sangat cepat pula Naruto berada tepat dihadapannya dengan batangan hitam yang kemudian ditusukkan tepat di jantung Sairog kuat membuat pria kekar tersebut terhempas menabrak tembok pagar atap akademi keras dan kehilangan kesadaran seketika.

Set!

Naruto berdiri pelan menatap Raiser dan Saji dalam diam kemudian melirik sekilas kearah Asia yang dalam kondisi memprihatinkan dan kembali menatap kearah Raiser.

"Kurasa kematian hal yang pantas bagi kalian senpai" desis Naruto datar kearah Raiser yang memasang wajah murka kearahnya akibat Sairog yang dikalahkan dengan sekali serangan.

"Kau pikir bisa apa hah! Dasar pecundang!" Ucap Raiser nyaring kearah Naruto yang masih setia menatapnya datar sesaat kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya menatap kearah Saji.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengurus yang ini terlebih dahulu" desis Naruto pelan diikuti sebuah bola seukuran bola sepak berwarna abu abu tercipta ditangannya dan kemudian dengan cepat melesat kearah Saji yang juga tersentak shock dengan serangan Naruto yang kecepatannya diluar nalar.

Wush!

Brakh!

"Argh!"

"Saji!" Raiser kembali dibuat shock saat bole yang tercipta ditangan Naruto melesat cepat kearah Saji yang kemudian menembus perutnya sempurna dengan pola lingkaran seolah bola berwarna abu abu tersebut sangatlah tajam, membuat Saji langsung tumbang tak sadarkan dirinya dengan darah bersimbah, menyisakan dirinya dan Naruto yang menatapnya datar.

"Kurasa tidak ada pengganggu lagi sekarang" ucap Naruto menatap Raiser datar, "Saa~ sekarang bisa kau buktikan siapa yang pecundang Raiser" sambung Naruto menyeringai lebar membuat sekujur tubuh Raiser menegang.

 **¤TBC¤**

 **.Dont Like Dont Read.**

 **END OST: Nevereverland (NaNo)**

 **.THANKS FOR READ FIC UCHIDA.**

 **.Mirai Wa Aka Belong's Uchida Tokugawa.**

 **.Keep calm and read fic Uchida tokugawa.**

 **-SAYONARA-**


	3. Chapter 3

.Happy Read.

 **Ost op: No Pain No Game (NaNo)**

 **¤Uchida Tokugawa¤**

 **-Present-**

 **.Naruto belong's Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Naruto © Kishimoto M.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Summary: Aku hanya terlalu lelah dengan semua ini, Impian? Cinta? Harapan? Persahabatan? Semua hal tersebut indah pada awalnya namun memuakkan pada akhirnya, bahkan terkadang aku sering tertawa miris mengingat semua hal yang kulakukan selama ini tentang impian dan ambisi bahwa 'tidak akan mengubah jalan ninjaku' , semua hanyalah kebahagian semu yang memuakan percayalah bahwa seorang Uzumaki Naruto bahkan bosan dengan hal yang bernama impian dan ambisi._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _(Rage)_

Raiser menggertakkan giginya kuat ketika melihat teman temannya yang telah tak sadarkan diri akibat ulah sipecundang dihadapannya ini yang juga entah mengapa bisa menjadi seperti saat ini, dirinya tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Naruto mempunyai kekuatan seperti sekarang.

"Sial" desis Raiser kecil saat kembali melihat tubuh Sairog yang tertancap batangan hitam dengan indahnya didinding atap sekolah dan Saji yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya dengan perutnya berlubang, kemudian dirinya kembali menatap kearah Naruto yang masih menatapnya datar.

"Ku pikir kau tidak sampai takut dan terdiam tanpa menyerang dengan sipecundang sepertiku ini Raiser" Ucap Naruto datar berniat memancing amarah Raiser yang terbukti terpancing dengan ucapan Naruto barusan, namun sebenarnya dirinya melakukan hal tersebut agar hal ini cepat selesai sebab efek sakit dikepalanya dan sekujur tubuhnya akibat ingatan lama yang telah kembali masihlah terasa begitu menyakitkan.

Blaaar!

Api disekitar tubuh Raiser yang awalnya bergerak pelan seketika menjadi liar dan membesar seusai mendengar perkataan Naruto, emosi didalam tubuhnya mengalahkan rasa takut akibat perbuatan Naruto terhadap teman temannya, dirinya seorang keturunan bangsawan Phenex merasa tidak terima jika harus takut terhadap pecundang no 1 di akademi yang asal usulnya saja tidak jelas.

"Akan kutunjukan kekuatan Phenex" desis Raiser pelan memandang Naruto tajam dan seketika lonjakan api disekitar tubuhnya menjadi besar menjulang tinggi kelangit bahkan Raiser sadar bahwa mungkin tindakannya ini dapat membuat masalah dengan pihak akademi namun persetan dengan itu semua, ia sekarang bertujuan hanya untuk membalaskan dendam temannya sekaligus memberi pelajaran kepada Naruto bahwa pecundang tetaplah pecundang dan lemah tetaplah lemah.

Blaaaar!

Sebuah pilar api merah dan biru tercipta besar menjulang kelangit menutupi tubuh Raiser, sedangkan Naruto yang melihatnya sedikit terseret kebelakang karena luapan energi yang dikeluarkan Raiser sangat kuat.

 **-Klub penelitian ilmu Gaib-**

Deg!

Seorang gadis bersurai merah yang sedang menulis sesuatu disebuah kertas diatas mejanya seketika menegangkan tubuhnya saat merasakan lonjakan energi luar biasa kuat dari atap sekolah dan juga dirinya merasa familiar dengan aura ini.

"Raiser" desis gadis tersebut pelan kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar ruangan, "Akeno kita lihat apa yang terjadi sampai si brengsek itu mengamuk seperti ini" sambung sang gadis kearah gadis bersurai dark blue yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Ara Ara baiklah Rias" balas Akeno sambil tersenyum kecil kearah gadis bersurai merah yang bernama Rias atau lebih tepatnya Rias Gremory sang pewaris tahta klan Gremory di underworld.

 **-Raiser Place-**

Gelombang pilar api yang membungkus tubuh Raiser perlahan mulai menghilang, menampakkan Raiser yang tampak sama seperti sebelumnya namun Naruto sadari bahwa ada hal yang berubah dengan phenex tersebut, bukanlah penampilan yang berubah namun sesuatu didalam diri pemuda tersebut.

Deg!

Naruto sedikit membungkuk sambil memegangi kepalanya kuat karena rasa nyeri akibat ingatannya yang telah kembali namun didetik berikutnya insting ninja nya sebagai veteran perang menjerit bahaya saat Raiser dengan sayap api terbang sangat cepat kearahnya kemudian menyerangnya dengan gelombang api berskala besar.

Set!

Blaar!

Naruto kembali terkejut saat ingin menggunakan Gedoudama miliknya sebagai pelindung namun entah mengapa malah menghilang membuatnya dengan terpaksa terkena hantaman gelombang api Raiser telak, Sedangkan Raiser yang melihat Naruto dengan telak terkena serangannya hanya menyeringai lebar.

Naruto yang perlahan bangkit dari puing puing bangunan akibat hantaman tubuhnya yang terkena serangan Raiser menatap pemuda Phenex tersebut sesaat, dirinya sadar chakra dalam tubuhnya masihlah belum stabil oleh sebab itu Gedoudama yang dirinya ciptakan beberapa saat yang lalu menjadi menghilang kemudian dengan cepat Naruto membuat hand seal dan menapakkannya ditambah.

"Doton doryoheki!"

Brakh!

Brakh!

Brakh!

Seusai Naruto menapakkan tangannya ketanah, empat dinding tanah tercipta desetiap sisi Naruto kemudian mengurung Naruto didalamnya menyerupai bentuk Piramida membuat Raiser yang melihatnya menaikan sebelah alisnya namun setelah beberapa saat dan Naruto tetap berada didalam Piramida tanah tersebut malah membuat Raiser menganggap bahwa Naruto bersembunyi akibat takut dengannya.

"Hoy! Pecundang! Jangan bersembunyi brengsek!" Teriak Raiser nyaring kemudian membuat banyak bola api dan dilesatkan kearah Naruto yang berada dalam Piramida.

Blaar!

Bola api dilemparkan Raiser secara bertubi-tubi kearah Naruto membuat area atap menjadi berkabut akibat asap dan Rias yang baru sampai ditempat tersebut mengerenyitkan dahinya bingung saat melihat Raiser yang terus menyerang kearah sebuah Piramida tanah tidak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

Rias berpikir didalam Piramida tanah tersebut terdapat seseorang namun entah mengapa penglihatan iblisnya tidak dapat melihat kedalam Piramida tersebut seolah ada dinding tipis yang melindungi Piramida tersebut.

"Jadi kau lebih memilih terus bersembunyi hah! Pecundang!" Ucap Raiser diikuti terciptanya sebuah bola api yang sekarang ukurannya terlampau jauh bahkan sangat besar dari sebelum sebelumnya membuat Rias yang melihatnya berkeringat dingin karena ia tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui dampak dari serangan Raiser tersebut dan juga Raiser diakademi ini adalah peringkat ke 5 dari urutan siswa terkuat dan berbakat.

Sedangkan Raiser memilih tidak perduli dengan nasib siswa ataupun hal disekitarnya akibat serangannya kali ini sebab ego dendam dalam dirinya lebih menguasainya dan dengan sekuat tenaga akhirnya Raiser melesatkan bola api raksasa tersebut kearah Piramida Naruto dan juga dirinya yakin serangannya kali ini dapat memusnahkan pecundang tersebut karena iblis sekelas Mou pun akan terluka parah jika terkena serangannya ini, bola api yang tercipta dari api iblis phoniex yang tidak bisa padam dan membakar apa saja.

Wussh!

Bola api raksasa tersebut dengan cepat melesat semakin mendekati kearah Naruto, sedangkan Rias yang melihatnya juga dengan cepat mengaktifkan sihir pelindung diikuti Akeno yang berada disampingnya, namun Rias yang akan menciptakan sihir pelindung seketika menghentikan saat melihat Piramida tanah yang akan terkena serangan Raiser perlahan hancur menampakkan seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang sedang duduk bersila sambil memejamkan kedua matanya, dan juga Rias mengenali pemuda tersebut, yaitu Naruto Springfield seorang siswa manusia dan juga sebagai siswa terlemah di akademi ini disusul Asia Argento seorang Healer.

Naruto yang telah selesai bermeditasi perlahan membuka kedua matanya menampakkan kedua iris kodok dan juga jubah panjang berwarna orange dan hitam yang dirinya kenakan serta gulungan besar dipinggangnya, dirinya dapat melihat sebuah bola api berskala besar melesat kearahnya dan hanya berjarak beberapa meter lagi untuk mengenainya.

Set!

Naruto dengan cepat bangkit dari duduk bersilanya kemudian membuat gerakan seperti ingin menonjok kearah bola api raksasa Raiser dan detik berikutnya dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto melesatkan kepalan tangannya tepat kearah bola api raiser.

Blaaaar!

Ledakan kuat kembali tercipta di atap sekolah tempat Naruto bertarung melawan Raiser namun kali ini adalah ledakan paling kuat dan besar bahkan sangking kuatnya dataran disekitar akademi bergetar pelan.

Raiser tertawa keras saat melihat serangannya telak mengenai Naruto dan dirinya sangat yakin sipecundang itu sekarang telah musnah manjadi abu, sedangkan Rias yang juga melihat Naruto telak terkena serangan Raiser barusan hanya menyipitkan kedua matanya sesaat namun detik berikutnya melebarkan kedua iris greenblue nya saat dengan nyata melihat Naruto yang berdiri tanpa terluka bahkan tergores sedikitpun dibalik kepulan asap tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Kuberitahu suatu hal Raiser"

Deg!

Raiser menegangkan tubuhnya saat mendengar suara pecundang yang seharusnya telah musnah beberapa saat yang lalu dan Dirinya melebarkan matanya saat melihat dua buah mata katak bersinar terang dari balik kepulan asap.

Naruto yang masih berdiri dalam diam tanpa terluka sedikitpun akibat serangan Raiser perlahan melangkah menembus kumpulan asap sampai akhirnya semua mahluk disana dapat melihat Naruto dengan jelas.

"Kuakui apimu memang sedikit berbahaya Raiser namun aku sudah pernah bertemu api yang lebih berbahaya dari apimu tersebut" ucap Naruto memandang kearah Raiser yang memandangnya terkejut dengan seringai kecil dan detik berikutnya Naruto kembali menghilang.

Set!

Raiser harus kembali dibuat shock dengan perubahan Naruto yang bertitle pecundang ini saat dengan tiba tiba menghilang kemudian muncul beberapa meter dihadapannya.

"Kawazu Kumite!" Desis Naruto pelan kemudian memukul udara kosong dihadapannya kuat dan ajaibnya Raiser yang masih berada agak jauh dari tempat Naruto memukul barusan dengan keras terpental keatas.

Duakh!

Set!

Raiser yang terpental kuat keatas mengerang sakit akibat entah kenapa Naruto yang masih berada agak jauh darinya bisa memukulnya dengan kuat dan kemudian dengan cepat Naruto muncul tepat diatasnya.

Duaakh!

Wussh!

Blaaar!

Naruto yang muncul tepat diatas Raiser yang melayang akibat pukulan Naruto sebelumnya kemudian kembali melesakkan pukulannya kewajah Raiser kuat membuat iblis Phenex tersebut meluncur dengan sangat kuat menabrak lantai atap sekolah bahkan sampai membuat kawah.

Siiiiiiiiiing!

Rias dan Akeno yang masih terdiam membatu melihat Naruto si siswa terlemah menghajar Raiser sang peringkat 5 di akademi harus menutupi telinga mereka saat mendengar suara bising yang sangat nyaring menyerupai suara baling baling mesin pesawat dari arah langit yang harus Rias akui bahwa dirinya kagum saat melihat sebuah pola bintang raksasa tercipta dilangit yang dengan perlahan terlihat Naruto turun dari langit dengan sebuah bola energi ditangannya yang menyerupai bintang berputar cepat.

"S-sial!" Desis Raiser terbatuk darah sesaat ketika melihat Naruto yang melesat dari langit kearahnya dengan energi berpola bintang ditangannya yang berputar ganas.

"Musnahlah" desis Naruto pelan saat sudah dalam jarak dekat dengan Raiser, "Rasen Shuriken!" Sambung Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga menghantamkan bola energi ditangannya tepat kearah perut Raiser dan seketika sebuah ledakan energi berwarna putih terang tercipta menyerupai setengah lingkaran dengan pusatnya adalah Raiser.

Blaaaar!

"Arrgghh!"

Wussh!

Naruto terlempar kuat kebelakang seusai melesakkan Rasen Shuriken kearah Raiser, dirinya terlempar cukup jauh sampai didekat pintu atap akademi dan baru menyadari bahwa ada Rias dan Akeno yang sedari tadi menonton pertarungannya.

"Hah! Hah!" Nafas Naruto memburu seusai banyak menggunakan teknik yang menguras cakranya barusan, dirinya akui memang menggunakan mode sage sangat membantunya namun seusai mode tersebut habis sepertinya efeknya sangat terasa terhadap tubuhnya apalagi Kurama sudah tidak berada didalam tubuhnya yang membuat regenerasi cakranya lebih lambat.

"Ugh!"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya tepat kearah pusat kawah saat mendengar lenguhan kecil dan dirinya akui Raiser adalah iblis yang kuat, iblis tersebut masih bisa bangkit setelah terkena serangannya yang terbilang sangat mematikan karena merusak sistim saraf, meskipun Anggota tubuh Raiser tidak lengkap seperti tangannya yang hilang sebelah, perutnya yang bolong serta luka sayatan di sekujur tubuhnya namun masih bisa bangkit berdiri dan juga sepertinya regenerasi tubuhnya sebagai iblis Phenex berjalan lambat akibat terlalu banyak menerima serangan.

"A-aku masih belum kalah dasar pecundang" desis Raiser dengan sisa kesadarannya menatap lemah kearah Naruto.

Set!

Duakh!

Naruto yang sudah tidak dalam mode sage kemudian shunsin dihadapan Raiser kemudian memukul wajah iblis Phenex tersebut kuat membuatnya kembali jatuh terlentang dengan Naruto yang memandangnya datar tepat diatasnya.

Sring!

Sebuah energi biru terbentuk menyerupai bola sepak ditangan kanan Naruto kemudian dirinya menatap kearah Raiser yang menatapnya dalam keadaan buruk bahkan dirinya akui iblis ini tidak mungkin bisa melakukan perlawanan lagi akibat luka yang diterimanya sudah melampaui batasannya.

"Hanya satu serangan lagi maka kau akan mati Raiser akibat regenerasimu yang sudah tidak kuat menyembuhkan lukamu" desis Naruto pelan menatap datar kearah Raiser, "Minta maaflah maka aku akan membiarkanmu hidup" sambung Naruto memberi kesempatan Raiser hidup dengan syarat meminta maaf kepada dirinya dan juga Asia akibat selama ini iblis Phenex tersebut suka menindas mereka dan juga sebenarnya entah mengapa dirinya seperti Djavu melihat tingkah Raiser ini.

"K-kheh minta maaf?" Runtuh Raiser pelan menatap wajah datar Naruto dengan sebelah matanya yang masih bisa terbuka sesaat, "J-jangan harap dasar pecundang tetaplah pecundang" sambung Raiser pelan tersenyum mengejek kearah Naruto yang terdiam sesaat kemudian bola energi ditangannya berputar semakin ganas.

"Kuhargai keputusanmu"

Desis Naruto pelan dan dengan cepat mengangkat tangannya dan melesakkannya kearah kepala Raiser yang hanya menatap pasrah karena akan kalah dari pecundang yang dirinya kenal lemah, namun tepat beberapa sentimeter sebelum Rasengan Naruto menghancurkan kepala Raiser sebuah tangan memegang pergelangan tangan Naruto kuat membuat Naruto menghentikan niatnya dan menoleh menatap kearah seorang pria bersurai hitam yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ma~ ma~ saling membunuh dilarang diakademi ini" ucap pria tersebut sambil tersenyum ramah dan juga Naruto mengenali pria ini yaitu Cao Cao sang wakil kepala sekolah dan juga manusia terkuat di dunia ini akibat tombak tuhan True Longinus yang dimilikinya.

Perlahan energi biru yang berputar ganas ditangan Naruto mulai menghilang kemudian Naruto melompat agak jauh kebelakang saat Cao Cao melepaskan genggaman nya.

"Kau tau kalau membunuh iblis bangsawan bisa membuat keributan diunderworld Uzumaki-kun" ucap Cao cap pelan kemudian menatap kearah petugas UKS yang dirinya bawa saat mengetahui ada perkelahian di atap sekolah, "cepat kalian rawat Raiser, Sairog dan Saji" sambung Cao Cao tegas kemudian petugas UKS dengan cekatan membawa Raiser ke ruang rawat sekolah meninggalkan Naruto, Cao Cao, Rias dan Akeno diatap sekolah namun sebenarnya Naruto dan Cak Cao sudah menyadari bahwa Issei dan Vali berada disana namun mereka memilih untuk membiarkannya.

"Mereka yang memulainya" ucap Naruto datar kearah Cao Cao yang terdiam sesaat ketika mendengarnya kemudian tertawa pelan.

"Aku bersyukur mereka bertiga keturunan klan Iblis, jika tidak mungkin saja mereka sekarang hanya tinggal kenangan akibat tingkahmu tadi Uzumaki-kun dan juga baru kali ini aku mengetahui kekuatanmu setelah selama ini kau bersekolah" Ucap Cao Cao panjang lebar menatap kearah Naruto dengan pandangan tertarik sebab siswa yang terkenal dengan cap sebagai siswa terlemah bisa sekuat ini bahkan hampir saja membunuh Raiser jika dirinya terlambat sedetik saja untuk mencegah teknik Naruto beberapa saat yang lalu, "apa kau hanya menyembunyikan kekuatan sejatimu selama ini hmmm?" Sambung Cao Cao sambil mencubit dagunya.

"Kurasa itu bukanlah hal penting yang harus Sensei' ketahui" Balas Naruto datar membuat Cao Cao menghela nafas lesu karena rasa penasarannya tidak terselesaikan akibat jawaban Naruto yang kurang memuaskan.

"Ma~ Ma~ kurasa hal yang kau katakan ada benarnya karena seluruh siswa&siswi disini mempunyai keistimewaan masing masing" Ucap Cao Cao pelan kemudian melangkah pergi namun ketika tepat berpapasan dengan Naruto dirinya membisikkan beberapa kalimat kearah Naruto.

"Kau bisa ikut Rating game yang diadakan setiap tahun dan buktikan bahwa manusia bukanlah mahluk yang dipandang rendah oleh ras lain" bisik Cao Cap sebelum berlalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang terdiam sesaat mencerna perkataannya.

Naruto terdiam sesaat memikirkan kalimat Cao Cao barusan kemudian perlahan dirinya melangkah pergi ingin meninggalkan atap sekolah menuju rumahnya karena tidak mungkin dirinya melanjutkan pelajaran sebab tubuhnya sekarang ini sangatlah lemah bahkan kesadarannya sudah diambang batas, namun dilangkahi ketiga Naruto harus kembali menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat gadis bersurai merah dan darkblue berdiri tepat didepan pintu atap sekolah.

"Apalagi?" Desis Naruto to the point' menanyakan keinginan senpai senpai nya ini dikarenakan tubuhnya sudah sangat lelah sekarang, sedangkan Rias dan Akeno yang mendengar perkataan Naruto berdehem sesaat.

"Bisakah kau ikut kami ke ruang klub Naruto?" Tanya Rias juga to the point' saat melihat wajah datar Naruto yang menatapnya membuat dirinya yang berniat berbasa basi mengurungkan niatnya.

"Sekarang?" Balas Naruto bertanya dan dibalas anggukan Rias membuat Naruto menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau tidak lihat kondisiku Senpai?"

Rias sedikit memandang kearah Naruto dan benar saja, pemuda tersebut tampak kacau untuk saat ini dan sepertinya ajakannya kali ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat.

"Kalau besok kau bisa datang Naruto?" Tanya Rias kembali saat mengerti situasi Naruto saat ini sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar kalimat Rias barusan hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Aku tidak berjanji namun kuusahakan datang" desis Naruto pelan kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya melewati Rias kearah pintu atap sekolah.

Wusssh!

"Dan Nar-!"

Rias yang menoleh karena ingin kembali mengatakan sesuatu kepada Naruto, terdiam saat tidak menemukan pemuda pirang tersebut bahkan dirinya yakin tidak mendengar suara pintu dibuka menandakan Naruto belumlah membuka pintu atap namun entah kemana menghilang.

"Ufufufufu~ pemuda yang menarik Rias" ucap Akeno dengan nada menggoda kearah Rias.

"Kuharap dia mau jadi pionku" desis Rias pelan kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan atap sekolah diikuti Akeno yang masih setia tersenyum kearahnya.

Sepeninggalan Rias dan Akeno area atap sekolah yang masih berantakan akibat pertarungan Naruto melawan Raiser perlahan dibalik tembok tandon air sekolah keluar seorang pemuda bersurai silver menatap kearah area bekas pertarungan.

"Pemuda yang bernama Naruto tersebut sangatlah kuat" Ucap pemuda bersurai silver tersebut pelan melirik kearah atas tandon air seolah mengajak berbicara seseorang yang berada atas sana.

"Bukankah hal itu malah semakin membuat sekolah ini menarik Vali?"

Seorang pemuda bersurai coklat berpotongan rambut seperti anime Captain Tsubasa bangkit dari tidurnya yang sebelumnya menatap langit menjadi terduduk menatap kearah pemuda bersurai Silver yang bernama Vali tersebut.

"Bahkan Albion mengatakan padaku bahwa didalam tubuh pemuda tersebut terdapat mahluk aneh, meskipun tidak dapat melihatnya akibat kabut tipis yang seperti melindungi pemuda tersebut dari hal hal yang berbahaya namun Albion yakin ada suatu mahluk yang bersemayam didalam tubuh pemuda bernama Naruto tersebut." Jelas Vali panjang lebar membuat pemuda yang berada diatas tandon tersebut tertawa pelan.

"Tumben kau banyak bicara Vali, biasanya kau irit sekali dalam berbicara" ucap Pemuda tersebut dengan nada mengejek, "Mungkin dia bisa menghiburku saat rating game" sambungnya pelan kembali tiduran menatap langit.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri Issei" desis Vali kemudian terbang pergi dengan sayap mekaniknya meninggalkan pemuda yang bernama Issei tersebut.

Issei terdiam sesaat usai mendengar kalimat Vali barusan kemudian dirinya mengangkat sebelah tangannya keatas menghadap langit.

Sring!

Sebuah gauntlet merah tercipta ditangan Issei dan perlahan dirinya membuat gerakan mencengkram udara beberapa kali kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Naruto Springfield pemuda yang menarik"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya Naruto berangkat menuju akademi seperti biasanya namun entah mengapa hari ini ada yang berbeda tidak seperti hari hari sebelumnya, banyak siswa&siswi yang tidak menghujatnya malah menatapnya dari kejauhan sambil berbisik bisik.

Namun Naruto tidak memperdulikan semua hal tersebut, sebab dirinya masihlah mencerna seluruh ingatan yang dirinya terima kemarin dari Kaguya, seluruh ingatannya didunia Shinobi dan dunia ini menjadi satu sempat membuatnya bingung karena harus mulai dari mana mengingatnya namun langkah Naruto terhenti saat melihat seorang gadis bersurai merah panjang sampai kepinggang dan disebelahnya gadis bersurai dark blue ponytail menatapnya dari kejauhan.

Tap!

Tap!

Naruto yang berada tidak jauh dari Rias kemudian paham dengan pandangan gadis tersebut.

"Baiklah, aku akan ke ruang klub kalian." Ucap Naruto pelan membuat Rias tersenyum tipis kemudian berbalik melangkah pergi diikuti Naruto dibelakangnya.

Tidak lama berjalan dan setelah melewati beberapa lorong dan anak tangga akademi akhirnya Naruto sekarang berdiri didepan sebuah pintu jadul didepan sebuah ruangan lama yang Naruto asumsikan ruangan klub milik Rias adalah ruangan lama.

Krieet!

Dan sepertinya Naruto harus menarik kembali kata katanya sebab isi dalam ruangan yang dibuka oleh Rias barusan sangatlah berbeda dari cover luar ruangan, ruangan klub ini terlihat layaknya seperti kastil mewah milih seorang bangsawan namun beberapa saat kemudian Naruto kembali terdiam karena hal ini wajar mengingat Rias adalah keturunan klan bangsawan Gremory.

"Silahkan duduk Naruto" ucap Rias menatap Naruto sesaat kemudian menunjuk kearah sofa yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat pintu masuk, sedangkan Akeno berlalu menuju dapur untuk membuatkan minum.

Set!

Rias melangkah kearah sofa yang berada didepan Naruto kemudian duduk sambil menyilangkan kakinya bahkan Naruto dapat melihat CD Rias yang berwarna putih akibat rok akademi yang memang pendek sedangkan Rias hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menatap Naruto.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi Pionku Naruto" Ucap Rias mengajak Naruto menjadi pion iblisnya membuat suasana ruangan seketika hening.

 **¤TBC¤**

 **.Dont Like Dont Read.**

 **END OST: Nevereverland (NaNo)**

 **.THANKS FOR READ FIC UCHIDA.**

 **.Mirai Wa Aka Belong's Uchida Tokugawa.**

 **.Keep calm and read fic Uchida tokugawa.**

 **-SAYONARA-**


	4. Chapter 4

.Happy Read.

 **Ost op: No Pain No Game (NaNo)**

 **¤Uchida Tokugawa¤**

 **-Present-**

 **.Naruto belong's Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Naruto © Kishimoto M.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Summary: Aku hanya terlalu lelah dengan semua ini, Impian? Cinta? Harapan? Persahabatan? Semua hal tersebut indah pada awalnya namun memuakkan pada akhirnya, bahkan terkadang aku sering tertawa miris mengingat semua hal yang kulakukan selama ini tentang impian dan ambisi bahwa 'tidak akan mengubah jalan ninjaku' , semua hanyalah kebahagian semu yang memuakan percayalah bahwa seorang Uzumaki Naruto bahkan bosan dengan hal yang bernama impian dan ambisi._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _(New day)_

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Naruto yang sekarang berdiri tepat didepan ruang perawatan milik UKS akademi terdiam sesaat menatap pintu kamar beberapa saat kemudian melirik kearah seorang gadis bersurai pirang yang terlelap diatas ranjang UKS dari balik bingkai jendela.

Set!

Naruto mengulurkan sebelah tangannya kearah knop pintu namun beberapa sentimeter saat akan membuka pintu dirinya menghentikan niatnya karena entah mengapa sebuah perasaan muak akan rasa peduli serta kasih sayang langsung berputar secara cepat dibenaknya ditambah ingatannya yang dulu telah kembali membuat Naruto sadar bahwa dirinya tidak perlu berurusan dengan hal seperti ini lagi dan hanya cukup hidup mengikuti takdir dan akhirnya dirinya menarik uluran tangannya kembali kemudian menatap kearah Asia beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya melangkah pergi.

 _"Hei itu pecundang yang telah mengalahkan Raiser"_

 _"Kudengar si pecundang tersebut di bantu oleh Cao Cao-Sensei"_

 _"Oh pantas saja kalau begitu, pecundang ya tetaplah pecundang"_

Suara bisikin para siswa&siswi akademi yang bergosip ria saat melihat Naruto melangkah pelan melewati mereka, sedangkan Naruto hanya diam menatap datar lurus lorong sekolah, dirinya sudah kebal dengan cibiran bahkan cacian penghuni akademi ini, mengingat penderitaannya waktu di Konoha dahulu telah memberinya banyak pelajaran untuk sekarang.

Dirinya menghentikan langkahnya saat sampai ditempat favorit nya dan juga tempat yang sempat hancur porak poranda akibat pertarungannya beberapa hari yang lalu yaitu atap sekolah.

Cklek!

Set!

Naruto menyipitkan kedua matanya sesaat sehabis membuka pintu atap akibat sinar matahari yang cerah kemudian dirinya melangkah masuk dan duduk di bangku atap.

"Chakra ku masih belum stabil" desis Naruto pelan seorang diri sambil membuat sebuah Gedoudama ditangan kanannya yang tidak sampai beberapa detik bola hitam tersebut langsung mengurai habis menandakan bahwa chakra nya masihlah belum stabil akibat ingatannya yang baru kembali serta efek perpindahan dimensi dulu.

Suasana di sana kembali sunyi saat Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya diatas bangku kemudian menatap langit biru bersih tanpa awan dalam diam, dirinya sadar bahwa dunia yang ia tempati sekarang dipenuhi oleh mahluk mahluk yang bervariasi dan juga mungkin diluar nalar logika contohnya saja sekolah ini yang terdapat banyak menampung ras dimulai dari Youkai, manusia, Naga, Demi God, Tenshi, Datenshi dan Iblis namun mengingat kalimat terkhirnya tentang iblis membuat Naruto teringat pertemuan nya dengan Rias Gremory beberapa hari yang lalu.

 _ **Flash back:**_

 _"Aku ingin kau menjadi Pionku Naruto"_

 _Ucap Rias tho the point mengajak Naruto menjadi pion iblisnya membuat suasana ruangan seketika hening._

 _Naruto terdiam sesaat menatap datar kearah Rias yang juga memandangnya dengan grogi? Takut? Was was? Entahlah dirinya tidak terlalu memahaminya namun entah mengapa Naruto dapat merasakan bahwa iblis didepannya ini selalu memasang sikap waspada sejak dirinya berada disini._

 _"Apa keuntungan yang kudapat jika menjadi pionmu Rias senpai?" Ucap Naruto pelan kearah Rias yang terlihat berpikir sesaat kemudian menjentikkan jarinya._

 _"Kau bisa mendapatkan apapun Naruto, karena bangsawan Gremory memandang semua pionku sebagai anggota keluarga, jika kau ingin Harta, wanita, tahta, kekuasaan, dan hal apapun bisa kau dapatkan" jelas Rias panjang lebar membuat Naruto yang mendengarnya menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebab tawaran yang disebutkan Rias barusan sangatlah menggiurkan untuk berbagai macam mahluk manapun yang mendengarnya pasti akan menerima tawaran sekali dalam seumur hidup tersebut namun tidak bagi Naruto sebab dirinya sudah muak dengan segala hal tersebut._

 _"Haaah~" Desah Naruto pelan menghembuskan nafas pelan memandang Rias dengan pandangan bosannya kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar membuatnya ditatap bingung oleh Rias dan Akeno sebab Naruto belumlah menjawab tawaran mereka, "Kuakui tawaranmu memang menggiurkan Rias-senpai, namun aku tidak tertarik untuk menjadi pionmu dan juga aku ingin mati sebagai Manusia suatu saat nanti bukan sebagai iblis" sambung Naruto melirik Rias datar sesaat sebelum pergi keluar meninggalkan Rias dan Akeno yang terdiam memandang kepergian Naruto._

 _"Pecundang yang keras kepala" desis Rias memandang bayangan Naruto yang menjauh dengan tatapan benci, dirinya memang mempunyai sisi buruk yaitu keras kepala dan tidak suka jika keinginannya ditolak, sedangkan Akeno hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah sahabat sejak kecilnya ini._

 _"Baru kali ini ada yang menolak permintaanmu nee Rias" Akeno tersenyum kecil memandang gadis bersurai merah dihadapannya ini karena sedari kecil memang sudah dimanjakan oleh keluarga Gremory dan juga baru kali ini permintaan dari sang sulung Gremory ini ada yang menolak._

 _"Akan ku pastikan pemuda pirang tersebut bertekuk lutut di hadapanku Akeno"desis Rias tajam._

 _Naruto yang sudah berada agak jauh dari ruang klub Rias hanya menggeleng pelan ketika mendengar ancaman Rias, dirinya bisa mendengarnya karena memang insting Ninja veteran perang sepertinya kebanyakan bisa mendengar dari jarak yang sangat jauh._

 _ **Flashback End:**_

Cklek!

Seorang pria berparas Mandarin dengan Surai hitam membuka pintu atap akademi kemudian menatap Naruto yang masih berbaring dalam diam.

"Masih tetap bertingkah seperti pecundang kheh? Uzumaki? Padahal kekuatanmu telah bangkit"

Naruto melirik kearah sumber suara dan dirinya dapat melihat Cao cao yang berdiri didepan pintu atap memandangnya dengan senyuman.

"Chakramu masih bisa kurasakan meskipun kau menekannya sampai ketitik nol Zetsu" desis Naruto pelan membuat Cao Cao terkekeh pelan kemudian mata sebelah kirinya berubah warna menjadi coklat muda dan separuh tubuhnya menghitam.

"Reinkarnasi Ashura memanglah menakjubkan" Ucap Zetsu hitam menyeringai tipis yang ternyata selama ini bersembunyi didalam tubuh Cao cao yang juga tertawa pelan saat melihat teman hitamnya ini telah diketahui persembunyiannya oleh Naruto.

"Kheh kau hanya kurang pandai menyembunyikan hawa keberadaanmu saja Kuro Zetsu" ucap Cao cao sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto yang kembali mengacuhkan keberadaan mereka, "dan karena teman hitamku inilah, aku dapat mengetahui siapa kau sebenarnya Naruto" sambung Cao Cao melangkah pelan kearah Naruto yang masih memandang langit dalam diam.

Naruto hanya diam memandang langit saat mendengar perkataan Cao cao barusan, dirinya juga dapat merasakan niat jahat ataupun buruk seseorang dari segel matahari yang berada di telapak tangannya namun hawa tersebut tidak ada didalam diri Cao Cao ataupun Zetsu menandakan bahwa kedua mahluk tersebut memang murni mengatakan kejujuran.

"Katakan apa keinginanmu Cao cao"

Cao cao menghentikan langkahnya diikuti Zetsu karena memang berada disebagian tubuhnya, kemudian tersenyum lebar karena Naruto yang langsung to the point.

"Ikutlah kejuaraan Rating game"

Iris safir Naruto melirik kearah Cao cao saat mendengar kalimat tujuan dari wakil kepala sekolah tersebut, dirinya sempat berpikir beberapa waktu yang lalu tentang rating game yang diadakan untuk adu kekuatan dari berbagai ras di dunia ini namun entah mengapa Naruto kurang tertarik dan malah ingin lebih menikmati hidup layaknya manusia normal, memang dirinya akui dunianya dulu dirinya hanya bekerja bertarung dan bertarung apalagi saat Perang Ninja ke 4 malah membuat insting bertarungnya semakin tajam, namun dirinya sudah memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi jika dirinya terkenal kuat di dunia ini yang dipenuhi mahluk rakus dan tamak, untuk contoh tidak usah jauh jauh karena beberapa hari yang lalu sudah ada iblis tomat yang ingin merekrut nya.

"Naruto kau tau kenapa Ibu sekarang kehilangan seluruh kekuatannya dan tersegel didalam tubuhmu?" Zetsu hitam mencair dari tubuh Cao cao menjadi gumpalan slime hitam kemudian bergerak mendekati Naruto, sedangkan pemuda pirang tersebut hanya menatap datar kearah Zetsu yang bergerak mendekati telinganya kemudian berbisik.

Beberapa detik seusai Zetsu hitam berbisik Naruto melebarkan kedua iris safir ya sesaat kemudian kembali menatap datar langit biru.

"Mungkin kau belum bisa merasakan chakra mereka karena mode rikudo milikmu belum stabil namun aku dapat merasakan keberadaan mereka beberapa tahun lalu meskipun hanya sekilas namun aku sangat yakin itu semua adalah mereka, bahkan keturunan Hamura juga berada di dunia ini" jelas Zetsu kemudian kembali bergerak menyatu dengan tubuh Cao cao, "mungkin mereka memang pernah mengkhianati mu Naruto, tapi bukankah dulu kau pernah mengajarkan kepada Nagato bahwa jika hal tersebut berlanjut maka akan menjadi roda kebencian yang tak berujung" sambung Zetsu pelan.

"Saa~ kurasa urusanku juga sudah selesai untuk menemui mu Naruto, kuharap kau berpikir kembali untuk mengikuti Rating game" Ucap Cao cao tersenyum kearah Naruto sebelum berlalu pergi meninggalkan pemuda pirang tersebut dalam kesunyian.

"Apa yang kuharapkan kembali dari mereka?" Desis Naruto seorang diri sambil memandang langit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore harinya waktu pulang sekolah Naruto melangkah dalam diam dilorong sekolah menuju ruang UKS, dirinya sadar bahwa gadis pirang bernama Asia tersebut terluka akibat melindunginya yang lemah waktu itu dan mungkin berbalas Budi adalah hal yang tepat untuk sekarang ini.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya ketika sampai didepan ruang UKS dan masih dapat melihat seorang gadis bersurai pirang terbaring di ranjang UKS dengan tubuh terlilit perban dibeberapa bagian akibat luka bakar api klan phenex susah disembuhkan dan juga Naruto sempat merasa iba karena mengingat gadis ini juga bernasib layaknya dirinya dulu waktu di Konoha saat kecil, dikucilkan, dibuang serta tak dianggap dan entah mengapa iris safir Naruto menyendu sesaat melihat wajah damai Asia yang terlelap.

"Dia seperti diriku dulu" desis Naruto pelan sambil menempelkan telapak tangan kanannya tepat didahi Asia yang kemudian lambang Matahari ditangannya tersebut mulai bercahaya terang diikuti luka luka disekujur tubuh Asia perlahan menghilang, luka kulit yang terkelupas akibat terbakar perlahan mulai beregenerasi seperti semula dan bisa dikatakan sekarang Asia sudah tampak normal seperti sedia kala.

Naruto tersenyum tipis melihat Asia yang sudah kembali normal seperti sedia kala dan terlihat terlelap lebih nyenyak dari sebelumnya dikarenakan luka disekujur tubuhnya telah pulih.

Sret!

Dirinya menarik selimut yang berada di pinggang Asia sampai ke dadanya agar gadis tersebut tidak kedinginan, Naruto sekilas menatap wajah Asia kembali kemudian melangkah pergi namun tidak sampai tiga langkah dirinya menghentikan langkahnya saat sebuah tangan mungil menggenggam tangannya lemah.

"N-naruto"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Asia yang ternyata masih didalam alam mimpinya dan sepertinya gadis tersebut hanya mengigau dan reflek memegang tangannya saja yang kemudian dengan perlahan Naruto melepas genggaman Asia dan kembali melangkah pergi.

"Asia Argento" Ucap Naruto pelan sesaat sebelum pergi dari ruang UKS.

Seusai dari UKS Naruto melangkah pelan meninggalkan area akademi menuju ke perumahan tempat dirinya tinggal dan juga sebenarnya Naruto masih belum mengetahui siapa yang menyelamatkannya dulu waktu perpindahannya ke dimensi ini dan juga pemilik rumah yang dirinya tempati serta wali yang mendaftarkannya ke akademi, sebab dari sebelum ingatannya kembali Naruto memang sudah tidak mengetahui hal tersebut, ia hanya mengingat dulu tiba tiba terbangun dan semuanya sudah seperti sekarang ini.

Naruto memandang langit Kuoh yang mulai memerah dalam diam dan berpikir bahwa dirinya sudah tidak sehebat dulu waktu masih di dunia aslinya, ditempatnya sekarang ini entah mengapa kekuatan setiap mahluk yang pernah dirinya lihat sangatlah kuat dan susah diprediksi karena memang mereka tidak mempunyai chakra, kecuali Youkai yang memang menggunakan energi senjutsu namun Naruto dapat merasakan Senjutsu ras Youkai lebih tenang dan kuat dari Senjutsu milik Katsuyu, Gamabunta ataupun Manda dari dunianya dulu.

Set!

Langkah kaki Naruto terhenti saat tidak jauh dari hadapannya terlihat seorang gadis bersurai pirang sepertinya dan Naruto sempat akui bahwa gadis tersebut sangatlah cantik jelita layaknya bidadari namun sesaat kemudian dirinya menyadari bahwa memang gadis tersebut adalah seorang Seraph dan juga senpai nya di akademi dan jangan lupakan fakta bahwa gadis pirang tersebut berada diperingkat 4 sebagai siswi berbakat.

"Hey nona mari bermain bersama kami"

"Lihatlah betapa cantiknya"

Naruto juga dapat melihat beberapa pria berperawakan besar mengelilingi Gadis tersebut sambil tersenyum lebar layaknya singa yang melihat domba, namun entah mengapa niatan untuk menolong malah hilang entah kemana dan akhirnya dengan cuek Naruto melangkah melewati Gadis pirang tersebut dan pandangan mereka sempat bertemu namun dengan acuh Naruto kembali menatap ke depan melanjutkan langkahnya.

Brukh!

Brukh!

"Hey kau"

Naruto terpaksa menghentikan langkah kakinya saat mendengar suara gadis yang tadi dirinya lewati tadi, kemudian dengan malas Naruto menoleh menatap gadis pirang tersebut yang juga sedang menatapnya dalam dan pria kekar yang mengerubungi gadis tersebut entah mengapa sudah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri namun Naruto tahu bahwa pria pria tersebut dalam keadaan tertidur seperti terkena sihir atau dalam dunia ninja terkena genjutsu.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Dirinya menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat gadis yang tadi memanggilnya tersebut dengan langkah menghentak layaknya ABG alay sedang ngambek mendekatinya kemudian mengembungkan kedua pipinya yang mungkin bisa dikatakan imut namun entah mengapa Naruto mulai merasa risih sekarang ini.

"Kenapa kau mengacuhkan gadis yang sedang kesusahan?" Ucap gadis pirang tersebut kesal dengan surainya yang tergerai pelan tertiup angin, sedangkan Naruto hanya menatapnya sesaat.

"Bukankah kau seorang diri bisa mengatasinya? Dan mereka hanyalah seorang manusia" Ucap Naruto sambil menatap gadis tersebut datar.

"Tapi setidaknya kau bisa menolongku kan dan dengan begitu-!"

"Apa yang harapkan dari siswa terlemah di akademi Senpai?"

Gadis tersebut menghentikan bicaranya saat dengan dingin Naruto memotong kalimatnya dan dirinya dapat melihat kedua iris safir yang menatapnya dingin saat ini.

Naruto yang merasa bahwa telah buang buang waktu ditempat ini kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya sesaat sambil menghela nafas lelah.

"Jangan mengharap belas kasihan selama kau bisa melakukannya sendiri Gabriel Senpai" ucap Naruto pelan kemudian berbalik pergi meninggalkan gadis pirang bernama Gabriel tersebut dalam diam.

Gabriel hanya diam membisu sehabis mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan, dirinya tidak menyangka bahwa akan mendengar balasan kalimat seperti tadi dan juga ia sudah tahu bahwa Naruto Springfield terkenal sebagai siswa terlemah di akademi serta selalu dikucilkan oleh siswa&siswi lain, namun dirinya tidak pernah berniat untuk membully Naruto ataupun memandangnnya sebelah mata, sudah sejak lama Gabriel ingin berinteraksi dengan pemuda kuning tersebut namun kesibukannya di Heaven menyita hampir semua waktu yang dimiliknya.

"Mungkin cara pendekatanku salah ya" gumam Gabriel seorang diri sambil perlahan mulai melangkah pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya Naruto bangun dan berangkat ke akademi seperti biasanya namun khusus hari ini sepertinya ada yang berbeda dari hari hari sebelumnya yaitu ketika dirinya sudah sampai di gerbang akademi, Naruto dapat melihat Cao Cao yang melambai kearahnya sambil tetap memasang wajah ramah.

"Ohayou Uzumaki-kun" sapa Cao Cao ketika Naruto berhenti beberapa langkah dihadapannya.

"Ohayou" balas Naruto pelan memandang Cao cao bingung sesaat namun ketika mengerti arti pandangan Cao cao yang menyuruh nya untuk mengikutinya membuat Naruto melangkah dibelakang Cao Cao yang sudah pergi beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Kau tau Uzumaki-kun, Kekuatan Gedoudama yang kau miliki tersebut sangatlah berbahaya karena yang kudengar dari Kuro bahwa mahluk apapun yang terluka akibat seranganmu tersebut maka mustahil untuk disembuhkan" Jelas Cao Cao saat berada di lorong akademi sedangkan Naruto yang mengikuti dari arah belakang hanya mengangguk paham, namun sebenarnya dirinya baru tahu bahwa Luka yang diciptakan Gedoudama bisa sefatal itu sebab dirinya juga hanya baru beberapa kali menggunakan mode Rikudou Ashura.

Set!

Cklek!

Cao Cao menghentikan langkahnya ketika sampai didepan pintu kepala sekolah kemudian membukanya pelan dan melangkah masuk yang masih diikuti oleh Naruto.

Naruto yang baru pertama kali memasuki ruang kepala sekolah diakademinya ini sempat dibuat takjub karena interior ruangan yang didesain khas kental budaya Jepang, namun perhatiannya teralihkan saat melihat seorang kakek gundul tua tinggi memakai jubah hitam dengan sebuah tongkat dikedua genggaman tangannya juga memandangnya dengan senyuman ramah.

"Oh jadi kau ini Naruto Springfield ya" Tanya kakek tersebut ramah menatap Naruto dengan kedua matanya yang sipit karena faktor usia, sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan dan dirinya sadari kakek dihadapannya mempunyai aura wibawa yang sangat tinggi serta jangan ditanya tentang kekuatannya, Naruto bisa merasakan hawa kuat dalam diri kakek tersebut.

"Dia adalah kepala sekolah akademi, yaitu Yamamoto Genryusai" Ucap Cao Cao pelan membuat Naruto sekali lagi mengangguk pelan kemudian menunjuk kearah sofa atau lebih tepatnya kearah seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri diatas sofa yang berada ditengah ruang kepala sekolah.

"Mungkin aku merasa gagal sebagai kepala sekolah karena sampai tidak tahu bahwa ada salah satu murid ku yang menjadi bahan Bullyan dari murid lain" Ucap Yamamoto pelan menatap Naruto sesaat kemudian menunduk karena merasa menyesal tidak mengetahui ada kasus seperti ini diakademi yang dipimpinnya dan juga dirinya sedari dulu selalu menjujung aspek kesetaraan, "Namun dengan permohonan maaf ku atas perlakuan yang kau terima selama ini Naruto, bisa kah kau menyembuhkan pemuda ini?" Sambungnya pelan sambil menunjuk kearah pemuda yang terbaring lemah diatas sofa dan juga Naruto tahu siapa pemuda tersebut, yaitu Genshirou Saji seorang Demon _Hal-Dragon_ dari Dragon King of Darkness Vritra dan juga siswa yang selalu membully nya selain Raiser dan Sairog

Naruto dapat melihat sebuah lubang diperut Saji yang masih menganga lebar dan meneteskan darah, dirinya sadar bahwa Luka yang disebabkan oleh Gedoudama memang tidak bisa atau bisa dikatakan susah untuk disembuhkan, namun sebenarnya Naruto merasa aneh dengan kakek tua dihadapannya ini karena untuk apa dia meminta maaf kepada dirinya? Karena pembullyan? Naruto sudah biasa dengan hal tersebut dan juga hal tersebut adalah takdir Tuhan untuk dirinya jadi Naruto tidak akan menyalahkan siapapun tentang hal tersebut.

"Seperti yang kubilang Naruto, bahwa Luka dari Gedoudama milikmu itu susah disembuhkan, bahkan aku sudah memberikan tiga botol air mata phoenix namun tetap saja luka tersebut tetap tidak beregenerasi." Jelas Cao Cao yang merasa aneh karena Air mata phoenix sudah dikenal sejak dulu bisa menyembuhkan luka sefatal apapun namun baru kali ini dirinya melihat cedera/luka yang tidak bisa disembuhkan oleh air mata phoenix dan bersyukur lah bahwa sang kepala sekolah ini adalah Shininggami jadi bisa mempertahankan Saji untuk tetap hidup.

"Kupikir ini juga salahku karena terlalu berlebihan waktu itu" Ucap pelan Naruto melangkah mendekati Saji kemudian mengulurkan telapak tangannya terdapat simbol matahari kearah perut Saji dan perlahan mulai bersinar terang, "Jadi jangan terlalu dipikirkan" sambung Naruto sesaat kemudian mengangkat kembali tangannya menampakkan perut Saji yang lukanya telah menutup kembali seperti semula.

"Dan keadaan mereka berdua bagaimana?"

Cao Cao dan Yamamoto saling tatap ketika mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan namun ketika paham dengan maksud dari kalimat pemuda pirang tersebut membuat Yamamoto tersenyum.

"Sairog Bael keadaanya sudah Normal, sedangkan Raiser phenex sepertinya masih membutuhkan waktu lama untuk meregenerasi sel sel nya yang telah hancur semua" jelas Yamamoto yang sempat merasa kagum kepada Naruto karena ternyata seorang siswa terlemah diakademi bisa mempunyai teknik kuat bahkan sangat mematikan dan juga teknik yang digunakannya kepada Raiser phenex sudahlah termasuk teknik mematikan karena seluruh sel kehidupan ditubuh phenex tersebut telah hancur bahkan sampai inti terkecilnya dan bersyukur lah darah iblis nya yang masih menyelamatkannya sampai sekarang.

"Kalau begitu aku izin pergi Yamamoto-san, Cao Cao-Sensei karena pelajaran akan dimulai sebentar lagi" Ucap Naruto menatap sesaat kedua orang dihadapannya ini kemudian membungkuk hormat dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Cao Cao dan Yamamoto dalam keheningan.

"Pemuda yang menarik" Ucap Yamamoto pelan menatap kepergian Naruto, dirinya sadar bahwa pemuda tersebut sudah bukanlah seperti dirinya dulu waktu dicap sebagai siswa terlemah, Ia dapat merasakan sebuah kekuatan besar didalam tubuh Naruto, kekuatan besar yang mengalir tenang kayaknya air dan sangatlah jarang bahkan langka orang/mahluk yang memiliki aliran kekuatan tersebut.

"Kita akan menyaksikan Seorang siswa terlemah yang akan menduduki puncak tertinggi sebagai siswa berbakat dan membuktikan bahwa ras manusia bukanlah ras lemah"

Yamamoto melirik kearah Cao Cao yang barusan mengeluarkan kalimat.

"Aku bukan penggila pertarungan layaknya dirimu itu Cao Cao, namun aku menunggu pertemuan bocah tersebut dengan sang Heavenly Dragon Issei Hyoudo, pasti menarik" Kekeh Yamamoto pelan mengingat peringkat pertama dalam rating game masih dipegang oleh sang pemegang takdir dari Heavenly Dragon yaitu Issei Hyoudo.

"Kupastikan Naruto akan mengikuti Rating game Kaichou"

 **¤TBC¤**

 **.Dont Like Dont Read.**

 **END OST: Nevereverland (NaNo)**

 **.THANKS FOR READ FIC UCHIDA.**

 **.Mirai Wa Aka Belong's Uchida Tokugawa.**

 **.Keep calm and read fic Uchida tokugawa.**

 **-SAYONARA-**


	5. Chapter 5

.Happy Read.

 **Ost op: No Pain No Game (NaNo)**

 **¤Uchida Tokugawa¤**

 **-Present-**

 **.Naruto belong's Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Naruto © Kishimoto M.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Summary: Aku hanya terlalu lelah dengan semua ini, Impian? Cinta? Harapan? Persahabatan? Semua hal tersebut indah pada awalnya namun memuakkan pada akhirnya, bahkan terkadang aku sering tertawa miris mengingat semua hal yang kulakukan selama ini tentang impian dan ambisi bahwa 'tidak akan mengubah jalan ninjaku' , semua hanyalah kebahagian semu yang memuakan percayalah bahwa seorang Uzumaki Naruto bahkan bosan dengan hal yang bernama impian dan ambisi._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _(Rating Game?)_

 _"Hanya satu serangan lagi maka kau akan mati Raiser akibat regenerasimu yang sudah tidak kuat menyembuhkan lukamu" desis Naruto pelan menatap datar kearah Raiser, "Minta maaflah maka aku akan membiarkanmu hidup" sambung Naruto memberi kesempatan Raiser hidup dengan syarat meminta maaf kepada dirinya dan juga Asia akibat selama ini iblis Phenex tersebut suka menindas mereka dan juga sebenarnya entah mengapa dirinya seperti Djavu melihat tingkah Raiser ini._

 _"K-kheh minta maaf?" Runtuh Raiser pelan menatap wajah datar Naruto dengan sebelah matanya yang masih bisa terbuka sesaat, "J-jangan harap dasar pecundang tetaplah pecundang" sambung Raiser pelan tersenyum mengejek kearah Naruto yang terdiam sesaat kemudian bola energi ditangannya berputar semakin ganas._

 _"Kuhargai keputusanmu"_

 _Desis Naruto pelan dan dengan cepat mengangkat tangannya dan melesakkannya kearah kepala Raiser yang hanya menatap pasrah karena akan kalah dari pecundang yang dirinya kenal lemah._

 _Blaaar!_

 _"Arrrgggh!"_

Brakh!

"Hah! Hah! Hah!" Raiser dengan wajah dipenuhi peluh segera bangkit dari ranjang tidurnya akibat mimpi terburuk dalam hidupnya yang telah menghantuinya selama akhir akhir ini sejak dirinya kalah melawan seorang pecundang disekolahnya, "Mimpi itu lagi" Desis Raiser pelan namun perlahan genggaman tangannya semakin menguat sampai kuku kukunya mulai memutih karena harus kembali mengingat hal paling menyedihkan dalam hidupnya yaitu dirinya seorang bangsawan kelas atas Phenex harus kalah dari seorang pecundang yang asal usulnya saja tidak jelas.

"Naruto Springfield" desis Raiser tajam memendam dendam teramat besar kepada pecundang tersebut dan perlahan disekitar tubuhnya mulai menguarkan api menghiraukan perban yang melilit hampir sekujur tubuhnya mulai mengeluarkan noda merah akibat luka yang mulai menutup harus kembali terbuka karena Raiser yang memaksa menggunakan kekuatannya sekarang.

Brak!

"Raiser hentikan!"

Seorang wanita dewasa bersurai pirang dengan tergesa-gesa membuka pintu kamar milik Raiser kemudian membekap pemuda pirang tersebut membuat api yang menguar disekitar tubuhnya seketika menghilang.

"Kumohon hentikan semua ini nak" ucap wanita tersebut yang ternyata adalah Lady phenex, ibu dari Raiser Phenex.

Raiser seketika menghentikan perbuatannya akibat sang ibu yang memeluknya dengan lembut penuh kasih sayang dan entah mengapa seluruh emosinya menguap entah kemana.

"Luka ditubuhmu masihlah belum sembuh nak jadi jangan memaksakan diri" Ucap lirih Lady Phenex memandang Raiser sedih, dirinya mengerti perasaan putera nya ini bahkan sangat mengerti, watak keras kepala serta rasa tidak mau tersaingi yang kemudian kalah dalam pertarungan melawan seorang siswa yang dirinya dengar adalah siswa paling lemah di akademi membuatnya mengerti bagaimana perasaan Raiser.

"Gomen Kaa-san" desis Raiser pelan merasa bersalah harus kembali membuat ibunya sedih, "namun aku harus bertambah kuat untuk membalaskan dendam ini kepada sipecundang itu" sambung Raiser memejamkan kedua matanya erat, Lady Phenex yang mengerti perasaan anaknya ini segera mendekap lembut kepala Raiser didadanya dan benar saja tidak sampai beberapa detik tubuh Raiser mulai bergetar pelan.

"A-aku harus menjadi kuat Kaa-san" Ucap Raiser terbata menahan isakannya didalam dekapan Lady Phenex yang hanya mengelus Surai pirang Raiser lembut.

"Sembuhlah dulu nak, maka barulah berlatih sampai kau kuat" balas Lady Phenex lembut membuat Raiser yang mendengarnya mengangguk pelan, dirinya merasa beruntung mempunyai ibu yang penuh perhatian dan kasih sayang seperti ini.

"Aku akan kembali bersekolah besok Kaa-!"

"Kau harus beristirahat Raiser"

Raiser menghentikan kalimatnya saat ibunya dengan tegas memotong perkataanya, dirinya paham bahwa mustahil jika ia memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bersekolah besok bahkan kedua kakinya masih lumpuh sekarang ini akibat seluruh saraf ditubuhnya hancur karena serangan sipecundang tersebut dan akhirnya Raiser memilih mengikuti perkataan ibunya untuk beristirahat sampai dirinya sembuh total.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sedangkan ditempat Naruto terlihat pemuda pirang tersebut sedang duduk ditepian danau sambil memandang pantulan bulan purnama yang terlihat jelas diair danau yang tenang.

Byur!

Sebuah batu berukuran sedang dilempar oleh seseorang membuat bayangan bulan diair danau seketika hilang, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya menatap kearah seorang pria dewasa bersurai hitam dengan bagian jambulnya pirang memakai yukata tersenyum lebar kearahnya.

"Hey hey tidak baik seorang pemuda sepertimu melamun layaknya orang tua saja" ucap pria tersebut ramah kearah Naruto yang memandangnya sesaat kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kembali menatap air danau.

"Dan tidak baik seorang pria dewasa sepertimu menganggu ketenangan pemuda sepertiku ini kan" ucap Naruto pelan membuat pria tersebut tertawa nyaring yang kemudian duduk tepat disampingnya dan Naruto sadari bahwa pria disampingnya ini bukanlah manusia karena mempunyai hawa Suci layaknya malaikat namun ada sebagian dari hawa Suci tersebut yang terasa gelap entahlah dirinya tidak terlalu memahaminya.

"Namaku Azazel, siapa Namamu Gaki?" Azazel nama pria dewasa tersebut membuka percakapan kearah Naruto yang masih setia memandang air danau meliriknya sesaat.

"Naruto Springf-! Uzumaki Naruto" balas Naruto yang awalnya ingin memakai namanya saat ingatannya hilang namun dirinya langsung menghentikan kalimatnya kemudian memakai nama aslinya karena tidak ada gunanya juga dirinya memakai nama palsu _Naruto Springfield_ sedangkan Azazel hanya mengangguk paham mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan.

Azazel mengetahui pemuda pirang ini yaitu siswa terlemah diAkademi Kuoh yang menduduki peringkat terbawah dan juga siswa yang beberapa hari lalu hampir memusnahkan keturunan pilar iblis diunderworld membuatnya tertarik dengan siswa bernama Uzumaki Naruto ini, kekuatan seperti apa yang dimilikinya dan juga dari mana ia bisa mendapatkan kekuatan besar secara instan tersebut, hal tersebut lah yang sedari tadi Azazel pikirkan tentang pemuda disampingnya ini.

"Apakah kau mempunyai sacred gear gaki?" Azazel kembali mengutarakan keingintahuannya kepada Naruto yang juga hanya meliriknya sekilas kembali, dirinya sudah sangat tahu apa keinginan pria disampingnya ini yaitu mengorek informasi dirinya secara mendetail karena insiden dirinya menghajar kelompok Raiser waktu itu.

"Bukankah kau bisa merasakannya sendiri jika aku mempunyai Sacred gear atau tidak?"

Azazel tertawa pelan karena sepertinya menanyakan hal bodoh kepada Naruto dan juga sebenarnya dirinya bukan tidak bisa merasakan adanya Sacred gear ditubuh Naruto namun energi yang dimiliki pemuda pirang tersebut sangatlah aneh dan baru kali ini dirinya melihat dan merasakan energi seperti ini, terasa tenang disatu sisi dan terasa menakutkan disisi lainnya layaknya jurang gelap tanpa dasar.

Sring!

Set!

Azazel mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sampingnya saat seorang pemuda bersurai silver mengenakan celana jeans dengan jaket silver serta sayap mekanik berwarna putih dipunggungnya mendarat pelan tidak jauh dari tempatnya sedangkan Naruto memilih kembali ke kegiatan awalnya memandang air danau mengacuhkan pemuda yang baru datang tersebut.

"Yo Vali" Azazel menyapa ramah kearah muridnya tersebut dan juga salah satu pewaris kekuatan Heavenly Dragon sang rival dari Sekiryuteii yaitu Albion, sedangkan Vali hanya memandang Azazel datar.

"Aku sudah membereskan pemberontakan Kokabiel dikuoh barusan dan juga jasadnya sudah aku serahkan ke pihak Grigory" ucap Vali datar memberitahukan bahwa misinya telah selesai kepada Azazel yang mengangguk paham, namun pandangan Vali teralihkan kearah Naruto yang sedari tadi seperti mengacuhkan mereka, "Dan juga kau bersama sipecundang ini?" Sambung Vali Dengan nada merendahkan menatap kearah Azazel kemudian Naruto yang hanya meliriknya sekilas.

"Ma~ Ma~ jangan seperti itu Vali, Naruto bukanlah pecundang lagi karena telah berhasil mengalahkan kelompok Raiser waktu itu dan juga mereka adalah perwakilan dari setiap pilar iblis dan bisa dikatakan bahwa mereka kuat" Ucap Azazel kearah Vali yang masih menatap datar kearah dirinya, "Jadi Naruto ini sudah bisa dikatakan kuat" sambungnya pelan dan Vali yang mendengar perkataan Azazel yang terakhir ini entah mengapa tertawa pelan.

"Mereka adalah iblis lemah semua Azazel, jangan mengatakan bahwa Raiser serta kelompoknya itu adalah iblis kuat bahkan aku bisa mengalahkan mereka tanpa mengeluarkan keringat" Vali menatap Azazel dengan pandangan sinis seolah kata kata yang diucapkan Azazel beberapa saat yang lalu adalah kebohongan besar tantang Raiser peringkat 5 di akademi adalah iblis kuat, "Yang kuakui kuat hanyalah rivalku sang Bosted Gear Sekiryuteii sekaligus rivalku Azazel, sang peringkat 1" sambung Vali datar kearah Azazel yang terdiam sesaat kemudian kembali terkekeh pelan karena sifat angkuh muridnya yang satu ini sangatlah menyebalkan.

"Kau tau..."

Azazel dan Vali seketika mengalihkan pandangannya ketika mendengar sepatah kalimat pelan yang diucapkan Naruto, mereka dapat melihat pemuda pirang tersebut memejamkan kedua matanya sesaat kemudian membukanya menampakkan iris safir dingin yang melirik mereka sekilas dengan tatapan datar dan juga Vali dapat melihat sebuah iris mata seorang yang telah berpuluh puluh kali bahkan ribuan kali melawan maut, dirinya sangat mengetahui iris orang seperti itu dan entah mengapa dirinya merasa tersaingi oleh Naruto yang hanya beradu pandang dengannya barusan.

"Kau tau bahwa terkadang seseorang akan berada diatas, atas puncak ketenaran, kebahagiaan, kepuasan mereka di dunia ini namun tak kala mereka harus siap jika roda kehidupan kembali berputar membuat yang tadinya berada diatas menjadi berada dibawah, paling bawah dimana kau dihina, direndahkan, tak dianggap bahkan title pecundang akan melekat di hidupmu" Ucap Naruto datar memandang pantulan bulan diair danau, "namun yang harus diketahui adalah apakah siap atau tidak menghadapi perputaran roda takdir tersebut, jadi kau yang sedang berada diatas sekarang apakah siap jika suatu saat dikalahkan oleh yang lemah dan menjadi pecundang? Senpai?" Sambung Naruto pelan diakhir kalimatnya melirik Vali dengan iris safirnya sedangkan Azazel menegang sesaat karena tidak menyangka akan mendengar kalimat tersebut dari Naruto namun tidak lama menyeringai kecil karena mengetahui akan terjadi hal yang menarik dikedepannya jika saja semua yang terjadi ini seperti perkiraannya.

Vali terdiam sesaat mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan, entah mengapa kalimat yang dikeluarkan pecundang tersebut seperti menamparnya pada kenyataan namun dengan cepat dirinya menampik semua pikirannya tersebut karena pecundang tetaplah pecundang dan juga dirinya sudah puluhan ratusan kali mengalahkan banyak lawan yang ingin mengambil posisi peringkatnya dengan ambisi&alasan tekad kuat atau sebagainya yang dirinya anggap hanyalah tekad semu tanpa arti.

"Jadi kau berpikir bahwa aku bisa kau kalahkan kheh?" Desis Vali pelan memandang rendah kearah Naruto yang hanya sekilas menatapnya datar.

"Entahlah Senpai, aku hanya menyampaikan bahwa tak selamanya seseorang itu berada diatas dan suatu saat mereka akan berada dibawah." Balas Naruto datar kemudian bangkit dari duduknya, "kurasa ini sudah terlalu larut dan saatnya aku kembali" sambung Naruto sambil membersihkan celana belakangnya sesaat kemudian membungkuk pelan kearah Azazel sebagai tanda pamit.

"Kurasa perkataannya bisa menjadi pelajaran untukmu nee~ Vali" ucap Azazel kearah Vali yang masih menatap punggung Naruto dalam diam kemudian melirik nya sinis.

"Perkataan seorang pecundang hanyalah bualan untukku Azazel" desis Vali dingin kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan Azazel seorang diri yang menatap kedua pemuda bersurai pirang dan silver tersebut dengan seringai kecil.

"Diatas dan dibawah ya?" Ucap Azazel pelan seorang diri.

.

.

Keesokan paginya dihari dimana tidak tampak awan di langit menandakan bahwa pagi ini adalah hari yang cerah untuk menjalankan segala aktivitas dan terlihat Naruto yang sepertinya baru bangun dari tidurnya yang terlihat dari tubuh pemuda tersebut yang masih mengenakan baju tidurnya serta rambut pirangnya yang acak acakan.

Tok!

Tok!

Naruto yang berniat melangkah kearah kamar mandi menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara ketukan dari arah pintu rumahnya kemudian dengan langkah pelan dirinya mengubah haluan menuju pintu kemudian membukanya menampakkan seorang gadis manis bersurai pirang tersenyum sambil menatapnya.

"Ohayou Naru-kun" sapa gadis tersebut ceria disertai senyuman manis kearah Naruto yang menatapnya dalam diam.

Naruto sempat terkejut melihat kedatangan Asia Argento dirumahnya dan juga tampaknya gadis dihadapannya ini sudah ceria kembali seperti sedia kala, namun sekelebat ingatan tentang dimana tubuh gadis ini terbakar oleh api Raiser beberapa hari lalu membuat Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya sesaat kemudian menghela nafas pelan.

"Masuklah" ucap Naruto pelan melangkah masuk diikuti Asia yang merasa canggung karena baru pertama kali memasuki rumah milik Naruto, "tunggulah dimeja makan, aku akan bersiap siap sebentar" sambung Naruto sebelum memasuki kamar mandi dan dibalas anggukan paham oleh Asia.

"Jadi ini rumah Naru-kun" ucap Asia pelan menatap sekelilingnya antusias namun yang dirinya lihat hanyalah desain sederhana dirumah yang Naruto tempati ini dimana hanya terlihat sebuah meja makan dengan dua kursi serta kulkas, sedangkan seluruh dinding ruangan polos dicat putih tanpa hiasan apapun.

Asia berpikir Naruto adalah orang minimalis yang suka dengan kesederhanaan dilihat dari ruangan rumahnya ini, sebenarnya jika Naruto ingin menghias ruangan ini bukanlah hal mustahil sebab setiap bulan pihak sekolah selalu memberi uang saku kepada setiap muridnya dan uang saku tersebut bukan dalam nominal kecil bahkan bisa dikatakan terlalu banyak untuk uang saku seorang murid sekolah, akan tetapi tidak lama Asia kembali teringat dengan kejadian dimana dirinya melawan Raiser dan kelompoknya beberapa hari lalu dan berakhir dengan tubuhnya yang terbakar akibat serangan Raiser, namun Asia samar samar sebelum pingsan masih bisa melihat seorang pemuda bersurai pirang dengan cepat bahkan bisa dikatakan sangat cepat membuat Saji serta Sairog tumbang dengan mudah, apakah itu adalah Naruto? Entahlah dirinya tidak terlalu mengingatnya karena kesadarannya waktu itu sangatlah rendah.

"Kurasa pemuda tersebut bukanlah Naru-kun karena yang kutahu Naru-kun tidak mempunyai kekuatan seperti itu" ucap Asia pelan dalam lamunannya menghiraukan Naruto yang sedari tadi menatapnya dalam diam dari arah pintu rumah menunggu gadis pirang tersebut.

"Hey kita bisa terlambat Asia"

Asia buyar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar suara Naruto dari arah pintu yang menunggunya dan dengan langkah tergesa dirinya berlari kearah Naruto sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Gomen Naru-kun" ucap Asia ketika berada disampingn pemuda tersebut dan hanya dibalas anggukan pelan oleh Naruto.

Selama perjalanan mereka berdua hanya diselimuti oleh hawa canggung karena Naruto yang sedari memilih diam tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun sedangkan Asia terlalu bingung harus memulai dari mana jika ingin mengajak Naruto berbicara sebab entah mengapa dirinya merasakan Naruto yang sekarang terasa sedikit berbeda dengan yang dulu.

Beberapa menit berjalan bersama dalam keheningan akhirnya Naruto dan Asia sampai didepan akademi tempat mereka menuntut ilmu untuk beberapa tahun kedepannya namun langkah Naruto diikuti Asia dibelakangnya terhenti saat melihat kerumunan siswa&siswi didepan sebuah layar LCD raksasa yang entah mengapa dan sejak kapan sudah berada didepan pintu akademi tersebut.

"Kheh ternyata peringkat terbawah masih dipegang oleh sipecundang tersebut"

"Dan diatasnya tetap si healer pecundang"

"Mereka pantas disebut duo pecundang"

"Hahaha kau benar Akira, bahkan mereka juga mempunyai rambut pirang yang sama"

Naruto menghiraukan segala cacian, hinaan dari murid disekelilingnya dirinya sesaat terdiam menatap layar LCD raksasa dihadapannya tersebut, terlihat dilayar tersebut peringkat utama masih dipegang oleh sang kaisar naga merah _Hyodou Issei,_ peringkat kedua _Vali Lucifer,_ peringkat ketiga _Grayfia Lucifuge,_ peringkat keempat _Gabriel,_ dan peringkat ke lima masih dipegang oleh _Raiser Phenex_ yang dirinya buat babak belur beberapa hari lalu.

"Lima perwakilan akademi kuoh kah" desis Naruto pelan saat melihat top 5 peringkat siswa berbakat diakademinya ini, dirinya merasa bahwa memang mereka terlihat kuat dan berbakat bahkan Raiser yang tempo hari lalu melawannya juga Naruto akui kuat sebab tekad dalam dirinya meskipun angkuh, sombong serta keras kepala namun iblis Phenex tersebut masih bisa bangkit dan berani menantangnya walaupun kondisi tubuhnya bisa dikatakan hancur total, sedangkan Asia yang berada disampingnya Naruto memilih diam menunduk tidak berani menatap kesekelilingnya akibat cacian dari murid lain yang selalu memandang sebelah mata murid lemah bahkan sampai membullynya.

Set!

Naruto kembali melangkah menjauhi kerumunan murid berniat menuju kelasnya diikuti Asia dibelakangnya namun tidak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang atau lebih tepatnya didepan gerbang akademi terlihat seorang siswa bersurai coklat berpotongan rambut layaknya anime kapten Tsubasa sedang melipat tangannya sambil menatapnya dengan senyuman kecil, sedangkan Asia menegangkan tubuhnya karena tau siapa siswa tersebut, yaitu Hyoudo Issei sang peringkat pertama di akademi dan sang pemegang Sacred Gear Heavenly Dragon Boosted Gear.

Naruto hanya diam menatap datar sekilas kearah Issei yang juga menatapnya dengan senyuman kecil, dirinya terus melangkah melewati Issei yang juga diam menatap dirinya yang berlalu pergi, sampai akhirnya hilang di persimpangan lorong akademi meninggalkan Issei yang masih menatapnya.

"Naruto Springfield kah"

Siang harinya ketika waktu istirahat telah tiba dimana seluruh murid melakukan kegiatan mereka masing masing selama waktu senggang tersebut dan juga seperti biasanya Naruto selalu menuju ke atap akademi untuk menenangkan diri serta menikmati waktu istirahat nya, entah mengapa dirinya yang dulu waktu di Konoha selalu ingin pengakuan serta benci kesepian sekarang malah menyukai kesunyian seperti ini, tenang, damai tanpa gangguan itulah yang dipikirkan oleh pemuda pirang tersebut.

Cklek!

Suara pintu atap terbuka menampakkan seorang gadis manis bersurai pirang dengan sekotak bekal ditangannya memandang sekeliling area atap akademi sampai pandangannya tertuju kearah seorang pemuda pirang yang sedang duduk di bangku sambil meminum minuman dari mesin kaleng.

"Naru-kun!" Teriak gadis tersebut agak nyaring kearah Naruto yang mengalihkan pandangan kearahnya sesaat, sedangkan Asia kemudian berlari kecil kearah Naruto, "Ayo makan bersama" sambung Asia ceria kearah Naruto yang menatap dirinya sesaat kemudian beralih menatap kotak bekal yang dirinya bawa kemudian mengangguk pelan membuat Asia tersenyum lembut.

Naruto tidak akan menolak hal seperti ini karena memang berkah dari kamii-sama, mungkin dirinya dulu akan sedikit bernada basi dengan gadis manis dihadapannya ini karena telah membagi bekalnya kepada dirinya namun untuknya yang sekarang sudah cukup diam dan mengikuti alur takdir kamii-sama.

"Cobalah daging ini Naru-kun" Asia menyempit sebuah potongan daging asap kemudian mengarahkannya kearah Naruto dengan wajah bersemu berniat menyuapi pemuda tersebut, sedangkan Naruto yang mengerti maksud Asia terdiam sesaat kemudian melahap suapan gadis tersebut dan mengunyahnya perlahan.

"Masakanmu enak seperti buatan Hinata"

"Hinata?"

Naruto seketika diam membatu karena secara tidak sengaja menyebut nama gadis teman ninja nya dulu yang memang suka membuatkannya bekal saat dirinya berlatih keras untuk mendamaikan elemental nation dunianya waktu itu namun karena hal tersebut dirinya sadar bahwa impiannya dulu yang dirinya koar-koar kan hanyalah impian semu belaka.

Naruto mendongak menatap kearah langit biru bersih sesaat menghiraukan Asia yang menatapnya bingung karena menyebutkan nama Hinata beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Hinata teman lamaku dulu"

Asia terdiam sesaat karena mendengar kalimat Naruto barusan, dirinya merasa ada yang janggal dengan nada yang Naruto gunakan barusan seperti ada hal lainnya yang ditutupi oleh pemuda pirang tersebut namun Asia tidak berani menanyakan lebih jauh lagi karena Naruto entah mengapa terlihat berbeda dari yang dulu.

.

.

.

Sore harinya dimana para siswa&siswi akademi telah pulang kerumah mereka masing masing, terlihat Naruto yang masih berada diakademi melangkah disepanjang koridor menuju keruang belakang akademi karena permintaan Cao Cao tadi ketika pelajaran usai memberinya kode untuk menemuinya ketika waktu pulang sekolah membuatnya menyuruh Asia yang mengajaknya pulang bersama untuk pulang sendiri dengan alasan tugas susulan dari Cao Cao.

Sedangkan diruang atau bangunan belakang akademi terlihat diruang tersebut terdapat lima orang yang duduk disebuah meja berbentuk lingkarang mengisi setiap bangku namun hanya satu bangku yang sepertinya pemilik bangku tersebut telat datang dan juga kelima orang yang mengisi dimasing-masing masing bangku lainnya menunggu sipemilik bangku tersebut.

"Huft~ Raiser lama sekali ya" desis gadis bersurai pirang bergelombang Dengan nada bosan karena memang tanpa kehadiran Raiser maka rapat mereka tidak bisa dimulai sedangkan gadis bersurai putih yang duduk disampingnya hanya meliriknya sesaat.

"Bersabarlah Gabriel, kurasa Phenex tersebut masih belum pulih total akibat pertarungannya beberapa hari yang lalu" balas gadis bersurai putih tersebut datar sedangkan kedua pemuda yang berada disampingnya memilih diam tanpa berkata sepatah katapun.

"Ma~ Ma~ Grayfia-chan, Gabriel-chan bukan Raiser kali ini yang mengisi kursi tersebut" Ucap seorang pria berparas Mandarin atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Cao Cao Dengan nada santai kearah kedua gadis bernama Grayfia dan Gabriel, sedangkan kedua pemuda bersurai coklat dan silver atau lebih tepatnya Issei dan Vali lebih memilih diam menyimak percakapan sensei mereka ini.

"Heh? Bukan Raiser? Jadi siapa Sensei?"

"Hohoho kau bisa mengetahuinya nanti saat dia dat-!"

Cklek!

Suara pintu ruangan terbuka membuat seluruh penghuni ruangan mengalihkan perhatian kearah Naruto yang membuka pintu ruangan tersebut, Vali sedikit tersentak saat mengetahui bahwa yang menggantikan posisi Raiser adalah sipecundang tersebut sedangkan Issei hanya memilih diam sambil tersenyum kecil melihat hal tak terduga seperti ini namun menurutnya juga bukanlah hal yang aneh sebab Raiser beberapa hari lalu telah dikalahkan oleh pemuda pirang tersebut yang dengan otomatis gelar peringkat Raiser jatuh kepada Naruto.

Sedangkan Cao Cao yang melihat ekspresi setiap orang dituangkan tersebut menyeringai kecil kemudian menunjuk kearah Naruto yang menatapnya datar.

"Dialah pengganti Raiser dalam tim ini untuk perwakilan rating game international melawan negara lain dan juga lawan kalian nanti untuk rating game akademi kita" Ucap Cao Cao menyeringai kecil diakhir kalimatnya membuat Naruto yang mengerti situasinya sekarang ini memandang kearah Cao Cao dingin.

"Apa maksudmu?"

 **¤TBC¤**

 **.Dont Like Dont Read.**

 **END OST: Itowokashi (Yadoriboshi)**

 **.THANKS FOR READ FIC UCHIDA.**

 **.Mirai Wa Aka Belong's Uchida Tokugawa.**

 **.Keep calm and read fic Uchida tokugawa.**

 **-SAYONARA-**


	6. Chapter 6

.Happy Read.

 **Ost op: No Pain No Game (NaNo)**

 **¤Uchida Tokugawa¤**

 **-Present-**

 **.Naruto belong's Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Naruto © Kishimoto M.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Summary: Aku hanya terlalu lelah dengan semua ini, Impian? Cinta? Harapan? Persahabatan? Semua hal tersebut indah pada awalnya namun memuakkan pada akhirnya, bahkan terkadang aku sering tertawa miris mengingat semua hal yang kulakukan selama ini tentang impian dan ambisi bahwa 'tidak akan mengubah jalan ninjaku' , semua hanyalah kebahagian semu yang memuakan percayalah bahwa seorang Uzumaki Naruto bahkan bosan dengan hal yang bernama impian dan ambisi._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _(True power)_

"Apa maksudmu?"

Suasana ruangan seketika hening serta hawa kurang bersahabat mulai menguar kesegala penjuru saat Naruto yang berniat membuka pintu ruangan secara tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan didalamnya serta kalimat terakhir Cao Cao katakan ketika dirinya memasuki ruangan.

Sedangkan penghuni ruangan tersebut hanya menatap tidak percaya kearah Cao Cao kemudian beralih menatap Naruto, karena bukan kah keputusan tersebut terlalu gegabah? Memang benar kalau Naruto telah mengalahkan Raiser yang otomatis peringkatnya akan diambil olehnya namun tetap saja menurut anggota lainya itu adalah keputusan gegabah apalagi si pirang ini adalah siswa terlemah di akademi yang memegang title pecundang.

"Apa maksudnya ini Cao Cao?" Vali berucap Dengan nada dingin melirik kearah Cao Cao yang masih setia tersenyum tak terpengaruh hawa white dragon yang di keluarkan oleh Vali secara gila gilaan didalam ruangan tersebut.

"Kurasa ini terlalu gegabah Sensei" Ucap Grayfia menatap kearah Naruto sesaat yang masih menatap mereka dengan pandangan datar kemudian beralih menatap Cao Cao, sedangkan Gabriel dan Issei lebih memilih diam menonton kejadian drama dihadapannya ini, sebab sebenarnya Issei tidak terlalu peduli serta keberatan dengan posisi Raiser yang digantikan oleh Naruto sebab memang peraturannya seperti itu, jika seseorang telah dikalahkan oleh peringkat dibawahnya maka otomatis peringkatnya akan diambil oleh yang mengalahkannya namun entah mengapa rivalnya serta gadis es tersebut seperti tidak terima kalau faktanya si Naruto yang dikenal pecundang mampu mengalahkan Raiser.

"Hidup ini penuh kejutan" bisik Issei pelan menyimak drama dihadapannya.

"Ma~ Ma~ bukankah kalian tau bahwa peraturan akademi ini kalau seseorang telah dikalahkan maka otomatis peringkatnya akan dipegang oleh orang yang mengalahkannya" balas Cao Cao sambil tertawa pelan melihat reaksi Vali dan Grayfia yang sepertinya kurang menerima keadaan ini, "lagipula Naruto telah mengalahkan Raiser jadi otomatis Naruto sekarang menempati posisi Raiser" sambungnya pelan namun seperti yang diketahui bahwa inang white dragon dijaman ini sangatlah buruk dalam mengontrol emosi karena sehabis Cao Cao mengucapkan kalimatnya barusan seketika hawa Naga dalam tubuh Vali menguar liar kesegala penjuru melupakan bahwa dirinya masih di area sekolah, sedangkan Issei hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Vali yang tenggelam dalam emosi, dirinya tidak terpengaruh Aura Vali karena Draig didalam tubuhnya sudah melapisinya, serta kebal terhadap hal seperti ini dan juga dulu Issei hampir membunuh Vali waktu rivalnya ini mengajaknya duel untuk pertama kali.

Krak!

Lantai yang dipijak Vali mulai retak akibat tidak kuat menahan kekuatan yang dikeluarkannya, sedangkan Grayfia memilih mundur beberapa langkah akibat mulai merasakan sesak karena kekuatan Vali yang dirinya akui berada diatasnya dan Gabriel sudah sedari tadi memilih jaga jarak karena mengetahui hal seperti ini akan terjadi.

"Akan aku musnahkan pecundang tersebut jika kau memasukannya kedalam tim kami Cao Cao" desis Vali memandang dingin Cao Cao kemudian melirik kearah Naruto yang juga masih menatapnya datar.

"Tenanglah Senpai, lagian aku tidak berminat bergabung dengan tim ini" Ucap Naruto datar ketika melihat keadaan ruangan tersebut sudah berantakan akibat ledakan aura naga milik Vali, namun juga kalimat terakhir Naruto ini seperti menuangkan bensin ke kobaran api, sebab entah mengapa Vali yang mendengar kalimatnya barusan malah seperti dilecehkan.

"Jadi kau menganggap aku lemah kheh pecundang?"

Naruto yang sudah berbalik berniat pergi menghentikan langkah ketiganya saat mendengar kalimat Vali barusan, kemudian menoleh menatap Vali melalui ujung matanya.

"Kau kuat Senpai, hanya saja kekuatan itu kau miliki karena kau adalah pewaris dari White dragon sang rival dari red dragon Sekiryuteii" desis Naruto pelan membuat Issei tertawa pelan sedangkan Grayfia menegang karena tidak menyangka si pecundang berani membuat Vali emosi.

Set!

Seketika Vali menghilang dari tempat awalnya dan tiba tiba berada tepat dihadapan Naruto dengan gerakan berniat melesakkan tangannya yang berlapis armor putih dengan energi magic luar biasa kuat kearah Naruto yang masih setia memandang datar meskipun dirinya akui energi yang dikumpulkan Vali di tangannya itu sangatlah besar bahkan jika sampai mengenainya mungkin bisa berakibat fatal.

Blaaar!

Ledakan energi putih skala besar terjadi saat tinju Vali yang berlapis energi menghantam wajah Naruto membuat area disekitarnya hancur bahkan ruangan yang sebelumnya ada sekarang hanyalah tampak sisa reruntuhannya saja.

"Ck dia yang bertarung, malah kita yang kena imbasnya"

Issei berucap pelan menatap kearah Vali kesal sesaat kemudian menghilangkan perisai merah tipis yang juga melindungi Cao Cao, Gabriel serta Grayfia waktu ledakan akibat pukulan Vali beberapa saat yang lalu.

Vali dari balik armor putih yang melekat ditubuhnya mengalihkan pandangannya menatap kearah tubuh Naruto yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya, dirinya juga merasakan tanda kehidupan dari tubuh pecundang tersebut membuatnya tersenyum karena sekalinya pecundang tersebut memanglah lemah.

Poft!

Vali seketika melebarkan kedua iris nya saat melihat tubuh Naruto yang dirinya kita telah mati malah menghilang dan berubah jadi kepulan asap, namun dengan insting cepat dirinya langsung melompat menjauh saat melihat sebuah kilat kuning melesat cepat kearahnya, bahkan sangat cepat namun dengan insting terlatih Vali berhasil menghindari kilat tersebut.

Set!

"Aku tidak mempunyai masalah denganmu Senpai" desis Naruto pelan sesaat setelah tiba tepat dihadapan Vali menggunakan Hiraishin, "namun jika Senpai masih mengganggu ku maka jangan salahkan aku jika Red dragon tidak mempunyai rival lagi"

Issei menyeringai lebar ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir Naruto, seperti yang dirinya harapkan bahwa Naruto memang tidak pernah takut terhadap dirinya ataupun Vali, ia merasakan bahwa pemuda tersebut telah melalui banyak sekali pengalaman bertarung serta berkali kali hampir menghadapi kematian dan hal tersebut yang membuatnya tertarik terhadap Naruto.

Sedangkan Vali, pemuda bersurai silver tersebut menggeretakkan giginya kuat saat mendengar kalimat Naruto barusan, dirinya baru kali ini dilecehkan oleh seseorang dan terlebih orang tersebut adalah siswa paling pecundang diakademi membuat emosinya meledak dalam seketika diikuti aura dari white dragon yang melonjak tinggi, bahkan Naruto sempat menatap Vali sesaat karena merasakan kekuatan yang setara biju didalam tubuhnya.

"Kekuatan ini setara 2 biju" desis Naruto saat melihat Vali yang sekarang terlihat seluruh tubuhnya dibungkus oleh armor putih bercahaya serta kedua sayap mekanik dipunggungnya.

Set!

Hanya satu kedipan Vali seketika menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri membuat Naruto menatap sekelilingnya memasang posisi siaga karena mau tidak mau dirinya harus melawan inang Albion tersebut jika tidak mau mati muda, namun sekilas Naruto dapat melihat Vali yang dari arah sampingnya dengan kecepatan tinggi berniat menghantamnya dan dengan gerakan cepat juga Naruto membuat sebuah rasengan berukuran sedang ditangan kanannya kemudian melesakkan kearah Vali yang juga melesat kearahnya.

Wush!

Sriing!

Naruto melebarkan kedua iris safirnya sesaat ketika melihat rasengan ditangan kanannya yang harusnya menghantam kepala Vali dengan perlahan mengecil dan akhirnya menghilang tanpa bekas, membuat Vali yang melihat ekspresi terkejut Naruto menyeringai dan dengan kuat meninju dada Naruto dengan sangat kuat membuat tubuh Naruto meluncur kuat menembus bangunan sekolah.

Blar!

Blar!

Blar!

Sedangkan Rias yang berada didalam ruangan klubnya sedang mengisi angket untuk tahun depan seketika terlonjak kaget akibat dinding ruangannya yang hancur jebol akibat hempasan tubuh Naruto.

Naruto yang merasa tubuhnya sudah tidak terhempas lagi kemudian perlahan bangkit sambil mengelap darah diujung bibirnya dirinya sempat terkejut karena kekuatan Vali yang bisa menghilangkan teknik Rasengannya serta menghilangkan separuh chakra ditubuhnya, kekuatannya layaknya Pain namun jika pain mengambil chakra miliknya dengan menyedotnya secara perlahan, sedangkan kekuatan Vali ini secara sekejap chakra miliknya hilang separuh.

"Naruto?"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya menatap kearah Rias yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat nya sekarang berdiri, namun dengan insting ninjanya Naruto kembali menghilang dengan kilatan kuning kearah Rias yang kemudian memegang tangan gadis tersebut dan dengan cepat kembali menghilang.

Blaaar!

Sebuah laser dalam skala besar menghantam area yang Naruto pijak beberapa saat yang lalu menghancurkan ruangan tersebut sampai tak tersisa dan mungkin jika Naruto terlambat sedetik saja maka dirinya serta Rias sudah tidak ada di dunia ini.

"Kau bisa terbang dengan sayap iblis kan Senpai?" Ucap Naruto pelan menatap kearah Rias yang sepertinya belum paham dengan apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini, namun tanpa menunggu jawaban dengan kuat Naruto melempar tubuh Rias kearah tempat Cao Cao dan yang lain berada.

Seusai melempar Rias, Naruto dengan cepat menyilangkan kedua tangannya kedepan menangkis tendangan kuat Vali membuatnya sedikit terhempas kebelakang.

"Pecundang tetaplah pecundang, Raiser yang kau kalahkan juga hanyalah seorang pecundang Phenex yang bersembunyi dibalik marga jalannya" ucap Vali sarkas menatap Naruto yang masih menunduk setelah terhempas akibat menahan tendangannya tadi, sedangkan Naruto lebih memilih diam sesaat karena dirinya seperti djavu mendengar kalimat Vali barusan, sifat inang dari Albion tersebut layaknya Sasuke waktu masih muda dulu, dimana ketika dirinya masihlah seorang bocah ingusan yang selalu berteriak ingin menjadi seorang Hokage.

"Kau masih ingat dengan apa yang kuucapkan beberapa hari lalu tentang apakah kau siap menjadi pecundang?" Ucap Naruto pelan perlahan mendongak menatap Vali yang sedang dalam mode balance breaker dengan kedua iris safirnya dingin, "Entah mengapa kau membuatku mengingat bahwa aku membenci sifat angkuh mu karena mengingatkanku dengan Sahabat terbaikku dan terburukku" sambung Naruto diakhir kalimatnya mendongak menatap langit senja.

Sedangkan ditempat Cao Cao, wakil kepala sekolah tersebut memilih menonton kejadian menarik dihadapannya ini sebab sesuai prediksinya bahwa Naruto adalah pemuda yang menarik ditambah lagi informasi yang didapatnya dari Zetsu hitam semakin membuatnya tertarik dengan pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi Sensei?"

Cao Cao mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Rias yang masih menatap sekelilingnya bingung karena memang belum memahami situasi yang terjadi sekarang ini.

"Seperti yang kau lihat Rias, Naruto ingin merebut peringkat milik Vali" Balas Cao Cao Dengan nada semangat membuat Rias terbengong karena tidak mungkin pecundang tersebut mengalahkan sang peringkat 2 di akademi, bahkan dirinya menganggap Raiser kalah dari Naruto hanyalah suatu kebetulan.

"Jangan bercanda Sensei, pecundang tersebut mana mungkin bisa mengalahkan Vali" Tawa remeh Rias menatap kearah Cao Cao seolah mengatakan 'Apakah Sensei bercanda?'.

"Kau hanya belum mengetahui siapa sebenarnya Naruto, gadis merah"

Rias celingak-celinguk mencari siapa yang berbicara barusan dan kemudian dirinya dapat melihat sebuah jelly hitam disamping Cao Cao yang perlahan berubah bentuk menjadi bentuk tubuh manusia meskipun masih berwarna hitam semua, dan sepertinya mahluk tersebut yang berbicara padanya barusan.

"Siapa kau? Ucap Rias kearah Zetsu karena baru pertama kali melihat mahluk seperti itu, sedangkan Zetsu hanya membalas pertanyaannya barusan dengan tatapan malas.

"Diam dan lihat" desis Zetsu pelan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto dan Vali yang jauh dihadapan mereka.

"Akademi ini bisa hancur Cao Cao jika mereka bertarung habis habisan" bisik Zetsu pelan kearah Cao Cao yang hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Tenang, aku sudah membuat kekkai dengan True longinus" balas Cao Cao pelan dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya menatap kearah Naruto dan Vali yang sekarang hanyalah terlihat blur putih dan kilatan kuning yang saling beradu serangan, dirinya akui pertarungan dihadapannya ini sangatlah menarik namun bukan ini panggung utama yang dirinya tunggu akan tetapi pertarungan rival dari Vali dengan Naruto lah yang dirinya tunggu suatu saat nanti.

Sedangkan ditempat Naruto dan Vali, terlihat mereka berdua berdiri dengan jarak cukup jauh serta kondisi mereka yang terlihat berbeda, Vali yang tampak berdiri kokoh dengan seringai dan Naruto yang juga berdiri namun terlihat kelelahan.

"Sudah lelah kheh? Pecundang? Ku pikir kau bisa melakukannya lebih dari ini, sepertinya pemikiran ku salah" Desis Vali datar menatap kearah Naruto yang berdiri menatapnya datar dengan nafas memburu akibat energi pecundang tersebut selalu dirinya bagi menjadi setengah setiap bersentuhan fisik dengan zirah armornya.

Naruto entah mengapa merasa sangat kelelahan saat ini, padahal dirinya sedari tadi tidak mengeluarkan teknik apapun yang menguras chakra namun entah mengapa setiap beradu pukul dengan Vali kekuatannya selalu berkurang setengah, bahkan untuk saat ini chakra yang yang tersisa hanya bisa membuat dua sampai tiga rasen shuriken.

"Sepertinya cukup satu serangan untuk membunuhmu" desis Vali melihat kondisi Naruto yang tampak kelelahan dan dalam hitungan detik Vali kembali melesat cepat kearah Naruto.

 **-Rumah Naruto-**

Dirumah Naruto atau lebih tepatnya di teras belakang terlihat dua bunshin Naruto yang bersila dengan kedua tangan menyatu layaknya sedang bertapa seketika menghilang menjadi kepulan asap membuat burung burung yang awalnya hinggap di kepala serta bahu kedua bunshin tersebut langsung terbang.

Poft!

 **-Back Akademi Place-**

Prank!

Vali melebarkan kedua matanya saat zirah lengannya yang akan menghantam Naruto seketika pecah menjadi serpihan kecil akibat Naruto yang dengan cepat balik memukul tangan Vali, dan juga dirinya dapat merasakan perubahan hawa disekitar Naruto serta iris pemuda tersebut layaknya hewan katak.

"Divide"

"Divide"

Vali melompat menjauh dari Naruto yang sekarang terlihat memakai jubah sagenya menatapnya datar, dirinya yang mengingat bahwa tadi bersentuhan dengan Naruto segera mengaktifkan kekuatan Sacred Gearnya yaitu Divide Divine, kekuatan yang membagi dua kekuatan apapun asalkan bersentuhan dengannya.

Deg!

Vali seketika menegang sesaat sesudah membagi kekuatan Sage milik Naruto, dirinya dapat melihat dua buah Mata katak raksasa dihadapannya menatapnya tajam layaknya predator dan perlahan tangan kanannya yang tidak ditutupi zirah naga nya akibat dihancurkan oleh Naruto beberapa saat lalu mulai berubah bentuk, perlahan kulitnya mengeluarkan corak kulit katak dan perlahan mulai merambat ke area lainnya.

 **"Jangan menyerap energi bocah tersebut Vali, energinya sangat berbahaya"** sayap mekanik di bahu Vali berkedip kedip sambil mengeluarkan suara berat memberitahukannya bahwa energi Sage milik Naruto sangatlah berbahaya jika diserap oleh Vali, **"Untuk tanganmu sudah aku netralisir, jadi cepat selesaikan pertarunganmu ini"** sambung suara berat tersebut membuat Vali yang mendengarnya mengangguk pelan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto yang masih berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Kekuatanmu menyerap dan membagi kekuatan orang yang kau sentuh Senpai?" Ucap Naruto membuka suara menatap kearah Vali yang mulai bangkit serta armor zirah yang dirinya hancurkan beberapa saat lalu mulai beregenerasi kembali, "jadi kurasa memakai Senjutsu adalah hal yang tepat" sambung Naruto dan diakhir kalimatnya hanya hitungan kedipan dirinya menghilang seketika melebihi kecepatannya menggunakan Hiraishin, membuat Vali seketika memasang posisi siaga.

Set!

Brakh!

Wussh!

Blaaar!

"Ugh!"

Vali menggeram pelan saat tiba tiba Naruto muncul disampingnya kemudian menendang kuat bagian samping tubuhnya membuat dirinya terpental kuat jauh kesamping dan akhirnya menabrak dinding kekkai buatan Cao Cao bahkan sampai membuat retakan didinding kekkai tersebut, namun belum usai dirinya menggeram menahan rasa sakit, Vali yang tidak mau harus dibuat babak belur oleh pecundang langsung bangkit kemudian menghindar kesamping saat Naruto melesat sangat cepat dari arah atas dengan sebuah bole energi biru ditangan kanannya kearahnya membuat akhirnya Naruto hanya mengenai tanah kosong serta area sekitarnya hancur porak poranda akibat rasengan miliknya menghantam tanah.

Namun Vali kembali menegang saat melihat Naruto yang menghantamkan rasengan nya ketanah tadi menyeringai kecil dan benar saja beberapa detik sesudahnya, Naruto tersebut meledak menjadi kepulan asap.

Duaagh!

Argh!

Vali harus kembali merasakan sakit saat dengan tiba tiba Naruto keluar dari dalam tanah yang dirinya pijak dan dengan kuat meng uppercut dagunya membuat tubuhnya melayang keatas sambil mendongak namun Vali harus kembali melebarkan kedua iris nya karena tepat tidak jauh diatasnya terlihat Naruto melesat kearahnya dengan sebuah energi berpola bintang yang berputar ganas ditangannya.

"Pecundang" desis Naruto datar sesaat sebelum menghantamkan Rasengan shuriken ditangannya tepat diwajahnya Vali yang berlapis armor.

Blaaaaar!

Ledakan energi seperti waktu pertarungan Raiser diatap kembali terjadi saat ini, energi berwarna putih meledak kuat menelan serta menghancurkan hal disekelilingnya hingga akhirnya membentuk menyerupai setengah lingkaran.

Sedangkan Naruto melompat menjauh dari tempat ledakan barusan, dirinya berdiri menatap kubah energi dari teknik Rasen shuriken miliknya masih dengan posisi siaga sebab, Naruto masih dengan jelas merasakan energi milik Vali dari sana dan juga jika iblis sekelas Raiser saja masih bisa selamat waktu itu maka tentu saja Vali inang dari White one dapat bertahan dari serangannya ini.

Deg!

Groaaaar!

Naruto dengan cepat mendongak menatap kearah kepulan asap tempat Vali berada, dirinya dapat melihat luapan energi Naga milik Vali yang menguar dengan intensitas gila bahkan membentuk replika kepala Naga Albion kemudian mengaum keras membuat tanah disekitarnya bergetar.

"Dia hampir lepas kendali" ucap Issei pelan yang melihat bahwa rivalnya tersebut telah tenggelam didasar kesadarannya dan sekarang yang mengendalikan tubuh tersebut hanyalah niat dan emosi membunuh terhadap Naruto.

"A-aku akan memusnahkan mu pecundang" Ucap Vali pelan berusaha bangkit, bisa dikatakan tubuhnya sekarang dalam kondisi kurang baik dimana helm zirahnya yang telah hancur akibat serangan Naruto beberapa saat yang lalu serta armor yang melekat ditubuhnya beberapa bagian terlihat retak.

 **"Jangan menggunakan Mode tersebut Vali, terlalu berbahaya"** ucap Albion memperingatkan partnernya ini agar memikirkan kembali tindakannya, karena mode terlarang sangatlah beresiko jika digunakan serta kesadaran Vali akan hilang total dan dikendalikan oleh instingnya jadi dia bisa menyerang lawan ataupun kawan, namun Vali hanya mendecih mendengar peringatan dari Albion, saat ini tujuannya hanyalah membuktikan bahwa dirinya lebih kuat dari pecundang tersebut.

 **"Aku lah naga yang akan bangkit"**

Perlahan energi putih disekitar Vali mulai menguar kuat dan semakin kuat di setiap detiknya.

 **"Aku menangis dalam kebahagiaan, tertawa dalam keputusasaan, dan menggila pada dominasi rival merah-putih"**

Armor yang digunakan Vali mulai retak kemudian hancur dengan perlahan digantikan sebuah kulit sisik mengkilat serta tulang menembus keluar dari kulit punggung Vali yang perlahan mulai membentuk sebuah sayap Naga sesungguhnya menggantikan sayap mekaniknya.

 **"Kedua naga langit yang telah merampas prinsip dominasi dari tuhan"**

Groaaaar! Grooaaaaar!

Vali mengadah keatas meraung keras membuat area disekitarnya bergetar pelan.

 **"Aku tertawa pada 'ketidak terbatasan', berduka pada 'kesombongan' dan menghina 'Kesejatian yang terabaikan'"**

Tulang ekor dipinggul Vali mulai memanjang sampai akhirnya membentuk sebuah ekor yang bergerak melambai ganas.

 **"Aku akan menjadi Naga putih dominasi"**

Perlahan sebuah tulang kerangka mulai tercipta diwajahnya Vali, mulai menutupi wajahnya perlahan sampai akhirnya bentuk tubuh Vali saat ini bisa dikatakan menyerupai Naga.

 **"Juggernaut Drive!"**

Bum!

Blaaaaar!

Ledakan energi kembali terjadi namun kali ini dalam skala sangat besar membuat Naruto sempat terseret jauh akibat luapan energi Vali yang sangat kuat, ini yang Naruto maksud energi milik Vali setara dengan dua biju dan akan susah menghadapi mahluk diluar kendali seperti ini, terlebih Kurama sudah tidak berada didalam tubuhnya.

Deg!

Deg!

Naruto seketika jatuh bersimpuh saat merasakan bahwa energi chakranya terkuras habis diserap oleh Vali yang berubah menjadi Naga tersebut begitupula ditempat Cao Cao dan yang lainnya, Rias, Grayfia serta Gabriel jatuh bersimpuh karena energi mereka yang diserap oleh Vali, sedangkan Issei dan Cao Cao hanya terdiam sesaat karena masih mampu untuk bertahan.

"Ugh! Bahkan dia tidak berubah karena menyerap seluruh energi Sage" desis Naruto pelan melirik kearah Vali yang tidak berubah menjadi katak akibat menyerap seluruh chakra Sage miliknya barusan.

Grooaaaaar!

Vali kembali meraung keras kearah Naruto dan seketika menghilang.

Duaagh!

Naruto meringis kecil karena Vali yang tiba tiba muncul dihadapannya dan menendangnya dengan kuat kebelakang menghantam puing bangunan sekolah yang sekali lagi harus hancur akibat pertarungan Naruto melawan peringkat diatasnya.

Sring!

Naruto kembali menegangkan tubuhnya saat merasakan energi skala besar dari atasnya dan benar saja ketika mendongak, dirinya dapat melihat Vali menciptakan sebuah bola energi dimulut naganya kemudian menembakkan energi tersebut dengan cepat kearah Naruto yang melebarkan kedua iris safirnya karena serangan tiba tiba tersebut.

Bum!

Blaaar!

Krak!

Ledakan dahsyat membumbung tinggi keangkasa akibat laser beam yang dikeluarkannya barusan telak mengenai Naruto membuat area disekitarnya hancur lebur bahkan kekkai yang dibuat Cao Cao mulai retak.

"N-naruto, dia pasti musnah" Ucap Rias melihat kejadian dihadapannya tersebut dengan terbata akibat kehabisan energi karena diambil Vali beberapa saat yang lalu secara paksa, sedangkan Zetsu memilih diam menatap kearah arena pertempuran Naruto dan Vali, dirinya tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan Naruto sebab renkarnasi Ashura tersebut belumlah menggunakan kekuatan sejatinya.

Grrrrr!

Grooaaaaar!

Vali yang dalam bentuk naga menggeram pelan menatap tempat Naruto yang masih ditutupi oleh asap kemudian meraung keras karena tidak merasakan aura kehidupan dari tempat tersebut menandakan bahwa Naruto telah tewas.

Deg!

Cao Cao serta yang lainnya kembali menegang saat merasakan sebuah energi yang baru kali ini mereka rasakan meluap besar dari tempat Naruto, sedangkan Zetsu menyeringai melihat Naruto akhirnya menggunakan kekuatan sejati lnya yang dulu digunakan waktu melawan ibunya.

Vali menyipitkan kedua matanya saat melihat sebuah cahaya kuning dari balik kabut asap ditempat Naruto, namun detik berikutnya sebuah batangan hitam melesat kencang menembus kedua telapak tangannya membuatnya terpaksa jatuh telentang dengan kedua tangan nya tertancap batangan hitam.

Tap!

Tap!

"Akhirnya" Ucap Naruto pelan sambil melangkah pelan mendekati Vali, tubuh Naruto tampak berbeda sekarang, jika sebelumnya memakai jubah Sage maka sekarang seluruh tubuh Naruto diselimuti jubah chakra berwarna kuning dengan aksen magatama serta delapan buah bola hitam yang mengambang terbang dibelakang tubuhnya atau lebih dikenal dengan mode Rikudo.

Groaaaar!

Vali yang sedang hilang kendali dan dalam mode Naga hanya bisa meraung keras kearah Naruto yang menatapnya dengan seringai kecil, perlahan lambang Matahari ditelapak tangan Naruto mulai bersinar terang dan semakin terang.

"Naga yang liar"

 **¤TBC¤**

 **.Dont Like Dont Read.**

 **END OST: Itowokashi (Yadoriboshi)**

 **.THANKS FOR READ FIC UCHIDA.**

 **.Mirai Wa Aka Belong's Uchida Tokugawa.**

 **.Keep calm and read fic Uchida tokugawa.**

 **-SAYONARA-**


	7. Chapter 7

.Happy Read.

 **Ost op: No Pain No Game (NaNo)**

 **¤Uchida Tokugawa¤**

 **-Present-**

 **.Naruto belong's Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Naruto © Kishimoto M.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Summary: Aku hanya terlalu lelah dengan semua ini, Impian? Cinta? Harapan? Persahabatan? Semua hal tersebut indah pada awalnya namun memuakkan pada akhirnya, bahkan terkadang aku sering tertawa miris mengingat semua hal yang kulakukan selama ini tentang impian dan ambisi bahwa 'tidak akan mengubah jalan ninjaku' , semua hanyalah kebahagian semu yang memuakan percayalah bahwa seorang Uzumaki Naruto bahkan bosan dengan hal yang bernama impian dan ambisi._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _(The Great Sage)_

Tep!

Tep!

Tep!

Tep!

Tep!

Naruto menatap tangannya yang terdapat lambang Matahari semakin bersinar terang diikuti muncul api berwarna merah di setiap ujung jarinya, dirinya ingat bahwa teknik Jutsu ini adalah teknik yang digunakan oleh Hashirama, ayahnya serta Jiraiya untuk menyegel Kyuubi didalam tubuhnya dan mungkin segel ini dapat menekan Vali yang lepas kendali serta menyegel Albion.

Sedangkan ditempat Cao Cao, pria tersebut memandang bentuk perubahan Naruto yang sekarang dengan pandangan takjub karena baru pertama kali dirinya melihat kekuatan Naruto yang seperti ini, begitu pula yang lainnya takjub melihat kekuatan Naruto, bahkan Rias yang awalnya meragukan bahkan mencemooh Naruto menjadi terdiam sekarang.

"Kekuatan Naruto seperti menyatu dengan alam" ucap Cao Cao pelan saat merasakan energi Naruto yang menyatu dengan alam bahkan bisa dikatakan alam itu sendirilah energi yang digunakan oleh Naruto saat ini.

"Itu adalah mode Senjutsu Ashura yang diberikan oleh Rikudo, padahal kukira Naruto menggunakan kekuatan yang diberikan Ibu" Ucap Zetsu hitam pelan memandang kearah Naruto yang menggunakan Ashura mode, padahal dirinya pikir beberapa saat yang lalu Naruto akan menggunakan kekuatan yang diberikan Kaguya, namun tidak apalah sebab perbedaan kekuatan Mode Ashura dengan White dragon saja sudah sangat jauh.

Rias yang melihat aksi Naruto sedari awal hanya terdiam, dirinya sadar bahwa sipecundang tersebut nyatanya sekarang bukanlah pecundang lagi, dirinya tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui bahwa kekuatan Naruto jauh diatas dirinya dan membuatnya semakin ingin memasukkan Naruto sebagai budak iblisnya.

"Segel itu" Zetsu menyipitkan kedua iris coklatnya saat melihat api merah yang muncul di setiap jari tangan kanan Naruto, dirinya seperti mengenal teknik tersebut, namun detik berikutnya dirinya sadar apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Naruto, "Dia akan menyegel Albion" sambung Zetsu saat sadar segel yang digunakan oleh Naruto adalah teknik segel klan Uzumaki, sedangkan Cao Cao hanya menatap bingung kearahnya karena memang belum mengetahuinya.

Kembali ke arena pertarungan, terlihat Naruto mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang terdapat segel matahari keatas dan dengan kuat mengarahkannya kebawah kearah perut Vali kemudian menekannya kuat dan dengan seketika kelima api yang berada di setiap jari Naruto langsung menyebar ke seluruh tubuh Vali menjadi aksara tulisan rumit sedangkan diperutnya tercipta lambang lingkaran persis seperti segel diperut Naruto dulu waktu masih terdapat Kyuubi.

"Hakke no Fūin Shiki"

Desis Naruto pelan mengucapkan teknik segel yang dulu dirinya sempat pelajari dari mendiang gurunya waktu masih di dunia Shinobi, dan seketika perut Vali bersinar terang diikuti seluruh aksara yang melilit dan menyebar ditubuh Vali bersinar terang.

Groaaaar!

Vali meraung keras saat merasakan sakit luar biasa ditubuhnya akibat disegel paksa oleh Naruto, dirinya meronta sekuat tenaga karena rasa sakit dibagian perutnya terasa sangat menyiksa layaknya dihujam ribuan pedang.

Krak!

Krak!

Blar!

Groaaaar!

Naruto tersentak saat melihat batangan hitam yang menancap di setiap telapak tangan Vali mulai retak (Batangan hitam seperti milik Pain) dan semakin lama retakannya melebar sampai akhirnya hancur membuat Naruto melompat menjauh melepaskan proses segel diperut Vali, membuat pemuda yang berubah menjadi Naga tersebut meraung keras.

Grooaaaaar!

Pola lingkaran segel yang berada diperut Vali mulai mengecil serta aksara di seluruh tubuhnya mulai tersedot kedalam pola lingkaran tersebut namun Naruto dapat melihat darah segar mengalir deras dari pola lingkaran tersebut.

Crash!

 **Groaaaaar!**

Seluruh orang diarea tersebut tersentak kaget bahkan Issei yang sedari tadi menatap santai kearah pertarungan Vali dan Naruto kali ini sukses dibuat kaget karena sebuah tangan Naga keluar dari tanda segel menembus paksa perut Vali disusul sebuah kepala Naga raksasa berwarna putih keluar kemudian meraung keras, dan Issei serta Cao Cao mengetahui Naga tersebut.

"Itu Albion" desis Cao Cao dan Issei pelan saat melihat Naga yang seharusnya bersemayam ditubuh Vali sekarang dengan paksa keluar dari segel yang Naruto buat beberapa saat lalu.

Sedangkan Naruto melompat semakin menjauh karena tekanan yang dikeluarkan Albion kali ini luar biasa kuat, dirinya tidak menyangka segel yang gagal dirinya buat beberapa saat lalu malah memancing Naga yang menghuni tubuh Vali keluar.

 **Groaaar!**

Sring!

Krak!

Blaaaaar!

Naruto menatap Albion meraung keras kemudian mengeluarkan energi berskala besar disekitar tubuhnya menjadi pilar tinggi menjulang tinggi bahkan sangking kuatnya kekkai yang tercipta dari True Longinus milik Cao Cao tak kuat menahannya sampai hancur.

Set!

Sring!

Issei bangkit dari duduknya kemudian dengan seketika sebuah gauntlet Crimson tercipta ditangan kananya, membuat Cao Cao yang melihat tindakan Issei langsung memegang bahu pewaris Sekiryuteii tersebut.

"Ini sudah berlebihan Sensei, Kali ini Albion sesungguhnya akan mengamuk" ucap Issei pelan saat melihat Cao Cao yang memegang bahunya melarang untuk ikut campur pertarungan Vali dan Naruto.

"Ma~ Ma~ tenanglah Issei-kun, tugas kita disini hanya menonton" ucap Cao Cao pelan namun Issei hanya mengacuhkannya dan berniat melanjutkan langkahnya sampai sebuah tangan hitam memegang bahu satunya lagi membuatnya menoleh menatap sang pemegang yaitu Zetsu.

"Naruto sendiri cukup untuk menyelesaikannya Gaki meskipun membutuhkan waktu" Ucap Zetsu pelan membuat Issei menatapnya dengan ragu, sebab dirinya akui bahwa Vali memang lemah jika melawannya namun beda lagi jika sampai Naga sesungguhnya yang menghuni tubuh inang Albion tersebut keluar, mungkin kota ini bisa rata dengan tanah dalam waktu sekejap serta memancing Naga lainnya seperti Ophis, Great red ataupun lainnya, sedangkan Zetsu hanya menyeringai melihat wajah ragu Issei.

"Ku beritahu Gaki, Juubi lebih menakutkan dan ribuan kali mengerikan dari Naga yang sekarang Naruto hadapi"

Issei menatap bingung Zetsu karena memang tidak mengetahui siapa Juubi dan mahluk apa itu.

 **Groaaaar!**

Naga yang dengan paksa keluar dari tubuh Vali sekarang terlihat sempurna menjadi sosok dari Heavenly Dragon Albion , seluruh sisiknya berwarna putih dengan sayapnya membentang lebar dan ukurannya yang jauh bahkan sangat jauh dari ukuran saat Vali hilang kendali dan menjadi Naga, sekarang ukuran Albion sesungguhnya layaknya seekor Biju.

Naruto mendecih pelan melihat Albion yang malah keluar menjadi sosok aslinya serta kekkai yang hancur akibat luapan energi dari Naga putih tersebut, dan sekarang masalahnya malah semakin rumit, menghadapi Vali yang lepas kendali saja sudah Naruto akui merepotkan dan sekarang malah menghadapi Naga legenda seperti ini, sebab sebenarnya dirinya belumlah seratus persen bisa menggunakan mode Ashura ini karena titik chakra ditubuhnya belum sepenuhnya normal seperti di dunia Shinobi dulu.

"Sial" desis Naruto menatap Albion yang berdiri kokoh ratusan meter dari hadapannya yang juga menatapnya angkuh.

 **"Kuucapkan terimakasih kepadamu Gaki, karena berkatmu aku akhirnya bisa keluar dari tubuh bocah angkuh ini"** ucap Albion Dengan nada berat menatap Naruto dengan iris putihnya layaknya kristal, sedangkan Naruto menatap Naga raksasa tersebut dengan pandangan Datar kemudian menggigit ibu jarinya sampai mengeluarkan darah setelahnya membuat gerakan handseal cepat diikuti terciptanya empat bunshin disamping Naruto.

"Kalian ingat kekkai yang digunakan Hokage pertama untuk mengurung Juubi waktu perang dulu kan?" Ucap Naruto pelan membuat para bunshinnya mengangguk cepat kemudian menyebar ke setiap sisi sudut diantara Albion dan Naruto membentuk pola persegi dengan Naruto beserta Albion didalamnya.

"Shisekiyoujin"

Sring!

Naruto mengucapkan nama tekniknya sambil menapakkan tangannya ketanah diikuti keempat bunshinnya yang kemudian sebuah dinding kubah merah transparan tercipta di setiap sisi bunshin Naruto membuat pola persegi.

Albion yang melihat disekitarnya tercipta sebuah dinding transparan berwarna merah mengurungnya bersama dengan bocah bernama Naruto tersebut menggeram pelan.

 **"Kau ingin melawanku Gaki?"** Desis Albion pelan kemudian mengibaskan ekornya kuat kearah kekkai Naruto berharap dinding tersebut hancur.

Bum!

Suara dentuman ekor milik Albion yang menghantam dinding kekkai milik Naruto, Albion berpikir bahwa dinding tersebut sudah hancur sebab energi apapun yang bersentuhan dengan sisiknya maka akan terbagi menjadi dua bahkan bisa hancur dalam seketika, namun sepertinya Naga putih tersebut harus menelan bulat bulat kalimatnya sebab dinding kekkai buatan Naruto masih berdiri kokoh mengurungnya bersama bocah kuning tersebut membuat Naga surgawi tersebut menggeram emosi.

 **"Sepertinya aku harus memusnahkan mu terlebih dahulu agar bisa keluar"** Albion memutar tubuhnya menghadap Naruto menatap pemuda tersebut liar dengan iris kristalnya.

Sedangkan Naruto terengah pelan menatap kearah Albion yang sedang menatapnya ganas, dirinya akui kondisinya sekarang sudah hampir mencapai batasnya dan juga dirinya tak sekuat waktu di dunia Shinobi dulu karena Kurama yang biasanya selalu meregenerasi chakra serta kondisi tubuhnya saat ini sudah tidak ada lagi, jadi kali ini Naruto benar benar mengetahui sampai mana batasannya untuk bertarung, mungkin mode Ashura mempunyai kekuatan alam yang tiada habisnya namun kondisi tubuhnya yang belum pulih seratus persen menjadikannya tidak terlalu bergantung dengan mode yang Naruto gunakan saat ini.

 **Groaaar!**

Naruto menyipitkan kedua matanya menahan agar tubuhnya imbang saat Albion meraung keras kearahnya membuat angin bertekanan tinggi menghempas area yang Naruto tempati.

 **"Jika kau tidak mau menyerang, maka aku yang maju Gaki!"**

Blaar!

Suara berat Albion menggema nyaring didalam kekkai diikuti dengan tubuh besarnya yang melompat cepat kearah Naruto diikuti sebuah laser plasma berwarna putih terang melesat kearah Naruto yang tercipta dari mulut Naga Albion.

Sriing!

Naruto yang melihat sebuah gelombang energi skala besar layaknya biju dama milik Juubi waktu dulu perang di dunia shinobi langsung membuat perisai dari bola Gedoudama menahan terjangan laser dari Albion.

Blaaar!

Beberapa detik kemudian Albion menutup mulutnya membuat tembakan gelombang energi yang dilesatkannya kearah Naruto berhenti, dan terlihat sebuah perisai hitam tercipta didepan Naruto melindungi pemuda tersebut dari tembakan lasernya barusan.

"Haah, Haah" Naruto terengah pelan menatap perisai Gedoudama yang diciptakannya untuk melindunginya dari serangan Albion mulai hancur menjadi serpihan kecil diikuti lima bola Gedoudama dipunggungnya juga mulai hancur karena kondisi ketahanan tubuhnya mulai melemah saat ini dan hanya tersisa dua Gedoudama yang bisa Naruto pertahankan saat ini.

 **"Kau bocah yang kuat"** Desis Albion yang takjub melihat Naruto dapat bertahan dari serangannya barusan, padahal dulu waktu Greatwar saat dirinya beserta rivalnya mengamuk dan menjadikan area Greatwar sebagai arena pertempuran banyak Iblis, Malaikat, Youkai, Malaikat jatuh yang musnah seketika saat terkena serangannya tadi, bahkan iblis sekelas Mao pasti terluka parah jika terkena namun baru kali ini dia melihat seorang manusia biasa bisa bertahan bahkan menahan serangannya, **"Jika saja kau menjadi inangku, pasti kau menjadi yang terkuat bukannya sang Sekiryuteii yang menduduki posisi puncak saat ini"** sambung Albion mulai merasa tertarik dengan bocah pirang dihadapannya ini, andai saja Naruto menjadi inangnya bukannya si Vali bocah angkuh itu maka posisinya akan diatas Rivalnya sang Sekiryuteii.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Albion barusan tersenyum kecil kemudian menatap Naga raksasa tersebut datar mengenyampingkan kondisi tubuhnya yang hampir mencapai batasnya.

"Partner yang kuakui hanyalah Kurama, Kadal putih" Ucap Naruto dengan nada datar kemudian menghilang dengan kilatan kuning membuat Albion yang melihat Naruto menghilang seketika memasang posisi siaga sambil membentangkan kedua sayapnya lebar membuat ribuan kristal runcing berwarna putih menghujani area sekitarnya.

Naruto yang melihat ribuan kristal runcing mengarah kepadanya dengan cepat menggerakkan bola Gedoudama dipunggungnya yang tersisa dua menjadi sebuah perisai sedangkan Naruto masih dengan cepat melesat mendekati tubuh Naga Albion.

Set!

Tap!

Naruto menghentikan Hiraishinnya saat tepat berada disampingnya tubuh Albion, dengan cepat Naruto mengigit ibu jari tangan kanannya sampai mengeluarkan darah kemudian menggambar sebuah pola kanji ditelapak tangan kirinya dilanjutkan mengarahkan telapak tangannya kearah langit.

"Senpō: Myōjinmon!"

Blar!

Blar!

Blar!

Blar!

Teriak Naruto nyaring sambil mengarahkan telapak tangan kirinya yang telah dituliskan aksara fuin segel ke langit dan beberapa detik berikutnya empat pilar gerbang kayu raksasa berwarna merah berjatuhan dari langit menimpa tubuh Albion dibagian kepala, badan serta kedua sayapnya mengunci pergerakan Naga surgawi tersebut.

"Ugh!" Naruto memegang mulutnya saat sebuah tekanan dari dalam tubuhnya memaksa keluar membuatnya memuntahkan darah akibat terlalu memaksakan menggunakan teknik yang menguras banyak chakra saat kondisi tubuhnya hampir hilang kesadaran seperti ini, dan juga Naruto terpaksa menggunakan teknik segel hokage pertama ini karena hanya ini yang mampu menahan pergerakan dari Albion dan juga gerbang segel inilah yang dulu dirinya gunakan untuk menyegel Kurama saat dirinya berlatih di pulau kura kura bersama Hachibi untuk menguasai kekuatan Kyuubi.

 **Groaaaar!**

Albion meraung keras saat merasakan tubuhnya terkekang oleh empat gerbang kayu raksasa yang menimpa tubuhnya saat ini dan juga entah mengapa dirinya tidak bisa bergerak serta energinya perlahan diserap keempat gerbang tersebut.

 **"Sialan kau Gaki"**

 **Groaaar!**

Albion menatap Naruto tajam kemudian meraung keras kearah Naruto yang juga menatapnya dengan senyuman mengejek meskipun kondisinya tampak sangat buruk dengan darah yang mengalir pelan disela sela bibirnya.

Krek!

Naruto menoleh menatap kearah Gedoudama dipunggungnya yang tersisa dua mulai retak kemudian hancur menjadi serpihan kecil seperti sebelumnya membuatnya sekarang hanya menggunakan mode chakra Ashura tanpa Gedoudama.

 **"Kheh sepertinya kau sudah mencapai batasnya juga Gaki"** Ejek Albion menatap Naruto yang memang terlihat sudah mencapai batasnya, dirinya tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui kekuatan seorang mahluk manusia, iblis, malaikat ataupun mahluk lainnya sebab mempunyai kehidupan abadi membuatnya paham batasan kekuatan dari mahluk apapun, **"Sepertinya Manusia memanglah tidak sekuat yang kuharapkan namun kuakui bahwa kau manusia terkuat yang pernah kutemui selama hidupku Gaki"** sambung Albion menyeringai lebar menapakkan gigi runcingnya kearah Naruto yang hanya menatapnya datar kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Untuk sekarang percuma melawan Kadal, gerbang tersebut sangatlah kuat bahkan Juubi tidak bisa bergerak jika tertimpa gerbang gerbang tersebut" ucap Naruto melangkah pelan kearah tubuh Vali yang tak sadarkan diri tidak jauh dari tubuh Albion yang terkunci gerbang segel diikuti Naruto yang menghilangkan mode Ashuranya namun dilangkah ketiga seusai menghilangkannya, Dirinya langsung jatuh bersimpuh sambil terbatuk beberapa kali mengotori tanah dengan bercak merah.

 **"Hahaha kau benar benar mencapai batasmu Gaki"**

Albion yang awalnya penasaran dengan sosok Juubi yang sedari awal Naruto bicarakan hanya tertawa nyaring saat melihat Naruto terbatuk darah akibat terlalu memaksakan diri untuk melawannya, sedangkan Naruto dengan usaha keras perlahan bangkit dan berjalan kearah Vali menghiraukan penglihatannya yang mulai mengabur dan ketika sudah tepat berada dihadapan Vali, dirinya dengan cepat membuat gerakan Handseal diikuti terciptanya api di setiap jari tangannya seperti sebelumnya kemudian dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto menghantamkan kelima jari tangannya ke perut Vali membuat tubuh Naga Albion yang terkekang bersinar terang serta aksara rumit seketika menyebar mengikat tubuh Albion dan Vali.

"Hakke no Fūin Shiki"

Sring!

Seusai Naruto kembali mengucapkan segel yang sebelumnya gagal tersebut, sinar terang menyelimuti tubuh Vali kemudian dengan perlahan aksara yang melilit tubuh Albion tertarik kedalam pola lingkaran yang berada diperut Vali sekaligus menarik tubuh Naga Albion kedalamnya.

 **"Bocah yang menarik"** desis Albion pelan sebelum seluruh tubuhnya tersedot kedalam perut Vali, dirinya menatap Naruto dengan iris kristalnya dengan pandangan tertarik.

Seusai Albion yang berhasil tersegel kembali kedalam tubuh Vali, Naruto berusaha bangkit berdiri kemudian mengadah menatap kearah langit malam sesaat.

Poft!

Poft!

Poft!

Poft!

Suara keempat bunshin Naruto yang membuat Kekkai untuk menahan Albion beserta Naruto menghilang yang juga membuat Kekkeinya ikut menghilang, menyisakan Naruto yang berdiri menatap langit malam datar kemudian menunduk menatap kearah Vali yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri dihadapannya datar.

"Sekarang kau pecundang Senpai" desis Naruto pelan kemudian menghilang dengan kilatan kuning.

 **-At Naruto home-**

Sring!

Naruto muncul dengan kilatan kuning tepat didepan pintu rumahnya, kemudian dengan perlahan dirinya mengambil kunci yang diletakkan dibawah karpet didepan pintu setelahnya Naruto membuka pelan pintu rumahnya kemudian masuk.

Cklek!

Bruk!

Sepersekian detik setelah Naruto masuk kemudian menutup pintu rumahnya, dirinya langsung ambruk menghantam lantai rumahnya akibat kehilangan kesadaran karena memang sebenarnya sudah sedari tadi Naruto sekuat tenaga untuk menahan kesadarannya agar tidak pingsan namun sepertinya hanya sampai disini Naruto dapat mempertahankan kesadaran nya.

Sring!

Sebuah cahaya putih tercipta disamping tubuh Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri membentuk tubuh manusia sampai akhirnya cahaya tersebut mulai meredup menampakkan seorang wanita bersurai putih panjang dengan memakai jubah Miko serta sebuah mata yang tertutup didahinya, wanita tersebut mengangkat Naruto kemudian meletakkan kepala bersurai pirang tersebut dipahanya.

"Kau terlalu memaksakan diri Naruto" desis wanita tersebut pelan mengelus Surai pirang Naruto lembut.

 **-Back at akademi-**

Suasana diakademi seusai kekkai yang Naruto buat menghilang seketika menjadi sunyi meninggalkan Vali yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri ditengah area pertarungan tadi serta orang orang yang sedari tadi menonton juga membisu melihat kekuatan seorang yang mereka anggap pecundang ralat hanya Rias dan Grayfia serta siswa&siswi lainnya yang menganggap Naruto pecundang.

"I-itu Naruto sipecundang itu kan?" Grayfia yang pertama kali sadar dari shocknya membuka suara sambil menatap bekas arena pertarungan Vali dan Naruto beberapa saat yang lalu dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"J-jadi seperti itukah kekuatan yang Naruto sembunyikan selama ini" Rias bereaksi sama seperti Grayfia, mau tidak mau dirinya harus mengakui bahwa Naruto Springfield memanglah kuat bahkan sangat kuat sampai bisa mengalahkan Heavenly Dragon Albion.

Cao Cao hanya menatap bosan kearah Grayfia dan Rias kemudian dengan cepat dirinya melompat kearah tengah arena bekas Naruto bertarung atau lebih tepatnya kearah Vali, berniat membawa inang dari Albion tersebut menuju UKS sekolah untuk memulihkan cederanya sedangkan Issei hanya menatap kejadian yang terjadi dihadapannya beberapa saat lalu itu dalam diam, dirinya berpikir sosok Naruto yang dikenal pecundang ternyata sangatlah kuat membuat darahnya yang haus pertarungan mendidih.

"Aku mengharapkan pertarungan kita untuk kedepannya Naruto" desis Issei pelan kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan ketiga gadis Rias, Grayfia dan Gabriel yang masih terkagum dengan pertarungan Naruto.

Cao Cao yang sekarang berdiri tepat dihadapan tubuh tak sadarkan diri Vali menatap perut pemuda tersebut yang terdapat pola aksara aneh yang dirinya ketahui tempat Naruto menyegel Albion didalamnya.

"Bahkan dia bisa mengalahkan seekor Naga surgawi seorang diri" ucap Cao Cao pelan merasa takjub dengan kemampuan Naruto kemudian mulai tersenyum tipis, "sebenarnya sekuat apa kau Naruto" sambung Cao Cao mendongak menatap langit malam sesaat kemudian menatap area sekelilingnya yang hancur lebur rata dengan tanah.

"Haaah~ merepotkan" desah Cao Cao lesu karena mau tidak mau dirinya harus merenovasi bangunan sekolah nanti dengan sihirnya jika tidak mau kena semprot Omelan kepala sekolah besok, "akan kulakukan seusai membawa bocah ini ke UKS" Cao Cao mengangkat Vali kemudian membawanya menuju UKS untuk memulihkan cederanya.

Keesokan paginya dihari yang cerah seperti sebelumnya terlihat Naruto yang terlelap dalam damai diatas ranjangnya namun beberapa saat kemudian pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut mulai mengerejapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali saat mendengar suara ketukan pintu rumahnya.

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

"Naru-kun!"

Suara Asia yang mengetuk pintu rumah Naruto serta memanggil nama pemuda tersebut membuat dirinya terbangun, Naruto perlahan bangkit dari ranjangnya kemudian menatap sekelilingnya sesaat, rasanya kemarin ia hilang kesadaran didepan pintu kenapa sekarang bisa berpindah ke ranjangnya? Namun Naruto masa bodo dengan hal tersebut kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju pintu untuk membukakan pintu untuk Asia.

Cklek!

Asia tersentak pintu terbuka menampakkan Naruto yang terlihat acak acak kan serta wajah pemuda pirang tersebut tampak sangat kelelahan apakah Naruto tidak tidur semalaman? Atau bekerja? Asia berpikir beberapa saat sampai akhirnya melihat Naruto yang menyuruhnya untuk masuk, membuat pikirannya buyar dan masuk kedalam.

"Kau kenapa Naru? Wajahmu terlihat pucat seperti orang kelelahan" tanya Asia pelan khawatir dengan kondisi Naruto pagi ini yang terlihat berbeda dari biasanya, sedangkan yang ditanyai hanya melirik Asia sekilas kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Aku hanya salah posisi saat tidur" balas Naruto pelan sambil berlalu pergi memasuki kamar mandi meninggalkan Asia yang terbengong mendengar jawaban nyeleneh dari Naruto, beberapa saat kemudian setelah Naruto selesai bersiap, dirinya beserta Asia berangkat menuju Akademi, sepanjang perjalanan hal yang terjadi sama seperti hari hari sebelumnya dimana Asia yang diam membisu karena bingung ingin memulai darimana percakapan dengan Naruto, sedangkan Naruto diam karena memang tidak ada yang harus di katakan.

Beberapa menit berjalan akhirnya Naruto dan Asia sampai diakademi tempat mereka belajar serta berduel dalam Rating game, Naruto sempat terdiam sesaat melihat bangunan akademi yang terlihat seperti sebelumnya padahal kemarin dirinya pastikan bangunan akademi rata dengan tanah akibat pertarungannya dengan Vali, namun Naruto tidak ambil pusing, kemudian dirinya melangkah memasuki akademi diikuti Asia disampingnya.

"I-itu Naruto"

"Benar itu Naruto, tapi yang di LCD itu beneran Naruto kan?"

"Aku tidak menyangka ini"

"Kurasa selama ini kita salah selalu mengejeknya, gimana kalau dia memusnahkan kita?"

Naruto hanya cuek mendengarkan percakapan siswa&siswi yang dirinya lewati bersama Asia saat melewati lorong sekolah, namun langkahnya terhenti saat tangan Asia memegang bajunya membuatnya mau tidak mau menghentikan langkah dan menatap gadis bersurai pirang sepertinya itu.

"N-naruto itu bohong kan?" Asia tergagap menatap layar LCD yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat nya sambil memegang baju bagian belakang Naruto, membuat pemuda tersebut juga ikut memandang kearah LCD tempat Asia memandang.

Top Rank Academy:

1\. Hyoudo Issei

2\. Naruto Springfield

3\. Grayfia Lucifuge

4\. Gabriel

5\. Vali Lucifer

Naruto terdiam sesaat saat melihat papan LCD tidak jauh dari hadapannya tersebut, dirinya sudah mengetahui bahwa akhirnya akan seperti ini namun jika dirinya kemarin tidak melawan Vali maka bisa bisa ia mati muda dan akhirnya Naruto menghela nafas lelah.

"Nanti siang kujelaskan diatap" ucap Naruto pelan kemudian melangkah pergi menuju kelas.

 **¤TBC¤**

Note: _Naruto memang tidak ane buat terlalu over power dan juga setiap Teknik/jurus yang diciptakan ataupun keluarkan musti ada efek sampingnya karena ane pikir kalau Naruto punya jurus ini itu tanpa efek samping sepertinya mustahil :v dan terlalu OP, dah itu aja note dari ane, ini up cepet karena potongan fic yang kemarin ane selesaikan._

 _Ada yang bilang di pm ane katanya ingin jadi author tapi gak memungkinkan karena tidak punya laptop/PC? Slow mhank, selama ini ane dari awal up fic pertama sampai fic ini ane kalau ngetik/ngedit tulisan selalu di hp pake apk WPS office (diplaystore) malah gak pernah buat fic di PC atau laptop, jadi jangan putus asa kalau hanya ingin buat fic tapi gak punya PC atau laptop karena bisa kok lewat hp tapi kalau gak punya hp ya beda lagi ceritanya njer :v oh dan juga ada yang pm bilang ane kok gak pernah balesan review ? :V ane jarang buka review bro, kecuali waktu senggang baru buka :v jadi kalau ada apa" bisa pm saja karena notifnya masuk ke email kerja ane._

 _Dah sekian terima gajih :v_

 **.Dont Like Dont Read.**

 **END OST: Itowokashi (Yadoriboshi)**

 **.THANKS FOR READ FIC UCHIDA.**

 **.Mirai Wa Aka Belong's Uchida Tokugawa.**

 **.Keep calm and read fic Uchida tokugawa.**

 **-SAYONARA-**


	8. Chapter 8

.Happy Read.

 **Ost op: No Pain No Game (NaNo)**

 **¤Uchida Tokugawa¤**

 **-Present-**

 **.Naruto belong's Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Naruto © Kishimoto M.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Summary: Aku hanya terlalu lelah dengan semua ini, Impian? Cinta? Harapan? Persahabatan? Semua hal tersebut indah pada awalnya namun memuakkan pada akhirnya, bahkan terkadang aku sering tertawa miris mengingat semua hal yang kulakukan selama ini tentang impian dan ambisi bahwa 'tidak akan mengubah jalan ninjaku' , semua hanyalah kebahagian semu yang memuakan percayalah bahwa seorang Uzumaki Naruto bahkan bosan dengan hal yang bernama impian dan ambisi._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _(Ninja)_

"Itu mustahil Naru-kun"

Suara kecil Asia membuyarkan lamunan Naruto yang sekarang sedang duduk diatap sekolah sambil menikmati sekaleng minuman dingin, dirinya melirik Asia yang menatapnya dengan pandangan menuntut penjelasan.

"Aku melawan Vali Senpai karena tidak ingin mati muda Asia" ucap Naruto pelan kembali menatap langit, "dan kebetulan ternyata aku menang melawannya" sambung Naruto dengan nada pelan malah membuat Asia memandang Naruto dengan pandangan kesal namun tidak lama melunakkan pandangannya dan tersenyum.

Asia tidak bisa menuntut banyak penjelasan dari Naruto, sebab dirinya bukanlah siapa siapanya dan juga seharusnya ia turut senang jika Naruto yang dulunya peringkat terbawah dengan julukan pecundang sekarang ini menjadi peringkat 2.

"Kuharap kau bisa semakin kuat Naru-kun" Asia tersenyum menatap kearah Naruto, "dan aku akan semakin giat berlatih agar bisa menyembuhkan luka Naru-kun saat bertarung suatu saat nanti" sambung Asia pelan membuat Naruto yang ingin menegak minuman kalengnya tersentak sesaat mendengar kalimat terakhir Asia.

Naruto terdiam sesaat mendengar perkataan Asia barusan yang entah mengapa kalimat tersebut mengingatkannya kepada teman satu timnya dulu Haruno Sakura, dirinya ingat dimana gadis pinky tersebut dengan keras kepala mengahadap Tsunade agar bisa diangkat menjadi muridnya membuat Naruto untuk beberapa saat mengulum senyum tipis karena entah mengapa dunia ini dengan dunianya yang dulu tidaklah jauh berbeda.

Cklek!

Suara pintu atap yang terbuka pelan membuat Naruto dan Asia mengalihkan pandangan mereka menatap dua orang siswa yang tadi membuka pintu atap dan sekarang melangkah mendekati mereka, sedangkan Asia langsung memasang posisi siaga saat melihat Saji serta Sairog yang melangkah kearahnya.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Set!

"Asia tolong maafkan tindakan kami yang selalu membullymu" Sairog pertama kali membuka suara dihadapan Asia sambil membungkuk hormat diikuti Saji disampingnya yang hanya diam karena sudah diwakili oleh Sairog, sedangkan Asia yang awalnya memasang posisi siaga hanya terbengong melihat permintaan maaf dari Sairog dan Saji barusan, dirinya tidak menyangka kalau kedatangan mereka ternyata untuk meminta maaf seperti ini, karena sangat jarang bahkan tidak mungkin seorang murid di akademi ini meminta maaf kepada peringkat dibawahnya, apalagi dirinya adalah peringkat terbawah saat ini karena Naruto yang menduduki peringkat 2 sekarang.

"T-tenanglah aku sudah memaafkan kalian sejak lama kok" balas Asia tergagap pelan karena merasa gugup membuat Sairog dan Saji mengangguk pelan saat melihat maaf mereka diterima oleh Asia, tak menunggu lama mereka berdua menegakkan tubuhnya kemudian berbalik menghadap Naruto yang sepertinya sedari tadi hanya menatap langit.

"Maafkan segala tindakan kami juga Naruto" kali ini Saji yang mengeluarkan suara sambil membungkuk diikuti Sairog disampingnya.

Naruto melirik sekilas kearah kedua siswa yang sempat dirinya buat babak belur tersebut, dirinya berpikir untuk apa kedua siswa ini meminta maaf kepadanya? Karena sebenarnya Naruto tidak merasa marah ataupun tersinggung waktu dulu dikatai pecundang sebab faktanya dulu ia memang sangat lemah dan penyebab dirinya marah waktu diatap adalah karena melukai Asia padahal masalah mereka hanyalah kepadanya namun dilain sisi juga karena ingatan aslinya baru bangkit saat itu.

"Aku tidaklah marah dengan kalian Sairog Senpai, Saji Senpai" balas Naruto pelan melirik kedua kakak kelasnya melalui ujung matanya sesaat, "kenyataanya waktu itu aku memanglah seorang pecundang, namun yang harus kalian ketahui adalah tak semua mahluk akan bereaksi sama sepertiku jika kalian sebut pecundang, maka berhati hatilah jika ingin memperolok sesuatu" sambung Naruto panjang dengan intonasi datar membuat Saji serta Sairog entah mengapa terdiam membatu seusai mendengar kalimat Naruto sesaat yang lalu.

"Kami sudah menyadarinya Naruto, kalau jangan memandang sesuatu hanya dari sampulnya namun juga harus mengerti seperti apa isinya"

Naruto tersenyum tipis mendengar kalimat Saji barusan, dirinya rasa pemuda pirang tersebut telah mengalami perubahan setelah ia buat babak belur waktu itu namun detik berikutnya ekspresi Naruto kembali datar karena sadar bahwa hal seperti ini bukanlah urusannya dan semuanya adalah takdir tuhan, sekeras apapun ingin merubah takdir tersebut maka akhirnya juga akan kembali ke jalur awal dimana takdir tersebut dimulai, dan alangkah baiknya jika sedari awal mereka mengikuti alur takdir hingga selesai.

"Baguslah" ucap Naruto pelan kemudian bangkit berdiri sambil melirik Asia yang sedari tadi menyimak percakapannya dengan kedua Senpainya ini, "aku kembali ke kelas" Kemudian melangkah menjauh menuju pintu atap membuat lamunan Asia buyar dan dengan cepat bergegas mengikuti Naruto namun sebelum itu dirinya menyempatkan pamit kearah kedua Senpainya tersebut.

"Entah mengapa sifat Naruto sekarang jauh dari kata pecundang seperti dulu" Sairog berucap pelan melirik kearah Naruto yang melangkah semakin jauh.

"Bahkan rumor yang kudengar Naruto sekarang berada diperingkat ke 2 karena telah berhasil mengalahkan Vali"

"Kurasa tidak lama dia akan menduduki peringkat 1, Saji"

"Maksudmu menang melawan Issei?" Saji dan Sairog terdiam sesaat sehabis kalimat terakhir, kemudian mereka tertawa pelan.

"Kurasa tidak mungkin" ucap mereka bersamaan saat membayangkan bahwa Naruto menang melawan Issei, bukannya meremehkan namun memang semua murid diakademi ini sudah sangat mengetahui kekuatan monster macam apa yang dimiliki oleh seorang Hyaoudo Issei dan oleh karena itu semua siswa maupun siswi disini tidak pernah mencari masalah terhadap inang Sekiryuteii tersebut.

Sedangkan ditempat Naruto sekarang, terlihat pria pirang tersebut melangkah pelan dilorong akademi berniat menuju kelasnya diikuti Asia disampingnya, namun langkah mereka terhenti saat melihat Cao Cao yang berdiri sambil tersenyum kearah mereka.

"Yo Uzumaki-kun" Sapa Cao Cao ramah kearah Naruto yang menatapnya sesaat kemudian menghela nafas pelan karena tidak bisakah walau hanya sehari mahluk dihadapannya ini tidak mengganggunya.

"Pergilah duluan kekelas Asia, nanti aku menyusul"

Naruto melirik kearah Asia yang mengangguk pelan kemudian berlalu meninggalkannya bersama Cao Cao.

"Bagaimana kondisi tubuhmu? Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Naruto melirik bosan kearah Sensei nya ini, karena entah mengapa mahluk dihadapannya ini tidak merasa bersalah karena atas tindakannya kemarin sampai membuatnya berduel dengan salah satu pemegang Sacred Gear White one dan dengan wajah tanpa dosa sekarang muncul menyapanya, mengingatkan nya terhadap kelakuan Orochimaru waktu didunia elemental nation dulu.

"Seperti yang kau lihat Sensei" balas Naruto datar sambil menghela nafas sesaat membuat Cao Cao yang mengerti bahwa ninja pirang dihadapannya ini sepertinya kesal dengan tingkahnya kemarin.

"Ma~ ma~ jangan terlalu dipikirkan Uzumaki-kun, lagian kau sekarang berada diperingkat ke dia yang berarti tidak ada lagi yang membullymu dan juga mereka akan segan denganmu" Tawa pelan Cao Cao menepuk bahu kanan Naruto.

"Lagian kejadian kemarin memang sepantasnya untuk dilawan, karena kalau tidak akan merepotkan dan juga sudah saatnya kau kembali bangkit Naruto"

Naruto menatap sesaat Zetsu hitam yang keluar dari lengan baju Cao Cao, dirinya sebenarnya tidak pernah berpikir untuk bertarung lagi didunia inilah dan lebih memilih menikmati hidup layaknya manusia normal namun apa daya dunianya kali ini sangatlah merepotkan, bahkan akademi yang dirinya tempati sekarang ini bukanlah akademi normal pada umumnya, hampir seluruh muridnya dari berbagai ras bahkan kepala sekolahnya saja seorang Shininggami membuat dirinya harus menjalani takdir rumit kembali.

"Aku akan kembali ke kelas" desis Naruto kemudian berbalik melangkah pergi menuju kelasnya meninggalkan Cao Cao serta Zetsu yang memandangnya dalam diam.

"Ada apa dengannya" ucap pelan Cao cao menatap punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh dengan pandangan bingung sedangkan Zetsu hanya diam karena sepertinya ia mengerti apa yang dipikirkan ninja pirang tersebut.

"Kurasa Naruto hanya terlalu lelah dengan kehidupannya"

Cao Cao menatap Zetsu yang berada di lengannya dengan pandangan bingung membuatnya kembali memandang Cao Cao malas.

"Bukankah kau sudah tau bagaimana kehidupan Naruto didunia ya dahulu" Ucap Zetsu membuat Cao Cao mengangguk pelan sambil terkekeh.

"Bukankah itu bagus, jika didunianya dulu Uzumaki-kun tak dianggap dan diremehkan maka didunia ini dia harus menjadi yang terkuat dan berada dipuncak" balas Cao Cao semangat sedangkan Zetsu yang mendengarnya sweatdrop sesaat.

"Terserah kau saja" Ucap Zetsu malas kemudian iris coklatnya kembali menatap punggung Naruto yang telah berada jauh dari tempatnya dan Cao Cao, dirinya berpikir jika dulu waktu perang Shinobi sifat Naruto seperti ini bukannya sifat periang, pantang menyerah dan peduli dengan hal sekitarnya namun mempunyai sifat masa bodoh dan menerima takdir yang telah diberikan kamii-sama maka mungkin ibunya tidak akan tersegel untuk kedua kalinya dan dirinya bersama ibunya juga tidak harus terdampar didunia ini.

 _"Desa serta orang orang yang kau bela dengan nyawamu malah mengkhianatimu meskipun tidak secara langsung Uzumaki Naruto"_ batin Zetsu pelan saat mengetahui bahwa pahlawan besar Shinobi tersebut secara tak langsung dikhianati oleh desa serta Shinobi lainnya, dimana yang menjadi pahlawan Shinobi adalah sang reinkarnasi Indra yaitu Uchiha Sasuke dan juga sekaligus menjadi hokage ke 8 ditambah lagi gadis yang menggilai Naruto sejak genin Hinata Hyuga malah terikat status pernikahan dengan rekan setimnya Inuzuka Kiba, membuat Zetsu saat mendengarnya tertawa pelan karena ternyata seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang selalu periang dan mempunyai kepedulian tinggi bisa merasakan mual bahkan bosan dengan namanya impian serta ambisi, _"Kurasa kau sekarang bisa merasakan penderitaan sama seperti yang dialami Madara serta Obito, dan bukanlah hal yang mustahil jIka suatu saat kau menjadi seperti mereka Naruto"_ Batin Zetsu memandang sekilas punggung Naruto sambil menyeringai kecil.

Blaar!

Zetsu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lorong sekolah tempat Naruto lewati tadi yang hancur berkeping keping layaknya sehabis terkena ledakan, sedangkan Cao Cao tertawa pelan karena mengingat sesuatu.

"Ah sepertinya aku lupa memberitahu Uzumaki-kun kalau hari ini cidera Raiser telah pulih dan kembali masuk akademi serta ketua OSIS juga telah selesai dengan urusannya selama setahun dan kembali bersekolah juga hari ini, bukankah ini sebuah kebetulan yang mengesankan" kekeh pelan Cao Cao kemudian menatap kearah seorang gadis bersurai biru sepunggung yang sepertinya sehabis melempar Raiser barusan.

"Jadi yang dulu kau maksud seorang siswi monster tanpa ranking itu adalah gadis tersebut?" Zetsu berucap pelan sambil menatap kearah gadis bersurai biru yang sepertinya sekarang melangkah mendekati Raiser.

"Seperti yang kau katakan Zetsu, Kurokami Medaka seorang siswi dari ras manusia yang mempunyai kekuatan abnormal bahkan aku tidak tau kekuatannya mempunyai batasan sampai mana, namun anehnya dia waktu dulu ditawarkan untuk ikut rating game malah menolaknya dan mencalonkan sebagai ketua OSIS" jelas Cao Cao yang kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun lalu dimana waktu gadis manusia abnormal tersebut masuk ke akademi ini dengan alasan ingin mencari teman namun tak disangka mempunyai kekuatan yang luar biasa.

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan untuk jangan mencari masalah Raiser! Cukup lama aku meninggalkan kursi ketua OSIS dan salama itu pula ternyata kau selalu membuat onar bahkan laporan dari anggota OSIS lainnya kau juga selalu membully adik kelas, Naruto Springfield" Ucap gadis bersurai biru sepunggung yang bernama Medaka tersebut datar sambil melangkah kearah Raiser yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya akibat tendangannya beberapa saat lalu.

Sedangkan Raiser yang melihat dirinya kembali dipermalukan dihadapan murid lainnya mendecih pelan, sudah cukup ia dipermalukan waktu kalah melawan pecundang Naruto sampai peringkatnya turun dan sekarang dirinya akan kembali dipermalukan oleh Medaka sang ketua OSIS yang sebenarnya dirinya akui wanita dihadapannya ini kekuatannya jauh diatasnya dan dirinya dulu berada diperingkat 5 adalah karena sang ketua OSIS ini tidak berniat mengikuti Rating game, namun sesaat kemudian sebuah ide licik melintas dikepala iblis phenex tersebut.

Set!

"Medaka Kaichou! Aku memang salah karena selalu berbuat onar, namun kejadian beberapa hari lalu itu aku diserang oleh sipecundang Naruto dari belakang dengan memakai sihir aneh yang membuatku menjadi tak berdaya bahkan rekanku juga dibuatnya cidera parah padahal niat awalnya hanya ingin mengajaknya untuk kekantin" Ucap Raiser membungkuk menyesal kearah Medaka yang menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar kalimat Raiser barusan kemudian mengerenyitkan dahinya karena jarang jarang melihat iblis phenex dihadapannya ini membungkuk hormat bahkan meminta maaf.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Naruto Springfield telah menyerangku dari belakang untuk mengalahkan ku dengan cara curang dan juga menyerang teman temanku tanpa alasan yang jelas" Jelas Raiser masih membungkuk hormat membuat Medaka yang akhirnya paham perlahan melirik kearah Naruto yang sepertinya tadi sempat menatap kearah dirinya dan Raiser akibat ledakan beberapa saat yang lalu namun sekarang telah kembali melangkah menjauh.

"Apakah hal tersebut benar?" Teriak Medaka agak nyaring kearah Naruto yang menghentikan langkahnya kemudian melirik datar kearah gadis bersurai biru tersebut.

Sedangkan beberapa ratus meter dari tempat tersebut atau lebih tepatnya diruang kepala sekolah, terlihat pria tua botak yang melihat kejadian barusan dari jendela ruangannya menghela nafas pelan, dirinya tidak punya hak untuk menghentikan aksi Kuromaki Medaka, karena sejak dulu akademi ini didirikan, seorang ketua OSIS mempunyai sebuah hak istimewa yaitu bebas bertindak apa saja diakademi ini jika untuk menertibkan siswa&siswi melalui cara lembut ataupun kasar.

"Kuharap Naruto-san dapat memberikan penjelasan yang dapat diterima oleh Medaka-chan" ucap Yamamoto sambil menutup tirai jendela ruangannya kemudian melangkah menuju meja kerjanya.

Sedangkan ditempat Naruto, dirinya yang tadi mendengar perkataan gadis bersurai biru tersebut yang ia ingat sebagai ketua OSIS di akademi ini kemudian menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatapnya datar.

"Kurasa itu bukanlah hal penting Medaka-senpai" balas Naruto datar kemudian kembali berbalik melangkah pergi, dirinya berpikir apakah semua anggota OSIS itu buta dan tuli sampai tidak mengetahui akar permasalahan waktu dirinya melawan Raiser saat diatap, bahkan murid lainnya disekitar situ hanya diam membisu tanpa berniat membantu menjelaskan hal sebenarnya yang waktu itu terjadi, sedangkan Raiser menyeringai lebar melihat reaksi yang Naruto keluarkan seperti harapannya.

"Jadi hal tersebut benar?!" Geram Medaka saat mendengar balasan Naruto barusan yang terkesan acuh serta pergi meninggalkannya tanpa izin yang entah mengapa membuat emosinya meninggi untuk saat ini, "Kau sudah melanggar peraturan penting akademi ini dengan menyerang lawan dengan curang dan juga tidak menghormati anggota OSIS" sambung Medaka pelan dan perlahan Surai birunya berubah warna menjadi pink kemudian melompat cepat kearah Naruto sambil melesakkan kepalan tangannya tepat kearah punggung.

Blaaaaar!

Ledakan cukup besar terjadi saat tinjuan Medaka beradu dengan tangan kosong Naruto yang detik detik terakhir berbalik kemudian menahan serangan gadis bersurai pink tersebut membuat area disekitarnya hancur bahkan tempat yang Naruto pijak saat ini telah menjadi kawah cukup dalam akibat kuatnya pukulan seorang Kurokami Medaka dan membuat dirinya teringat dengan teman satu timnya Haruno Sakura serta Godaime Hokage yang sama sama mempunyai kekuatan monster seperti gadis ini meskipun kekuatannya sedikit dibawah kedua temannya tersebut.

Medaka yang melihat tinjuan andalannya dapat ditahan satu tangan oleh Naruto sempat terkejut kemudian dengan cepat melompat mundur beberapa meter dari tempat Naruto.

"Kau cukup kuat Naruto, kurasa selama setahun absen aku banyak melewatkan kejadian menarik" ucap Medaka sambil menunjuk kearah Naruto dengan jari telunjuknya, "namun tetap saja, tingkah curangmu itu sudah melanggar aturan" sambung Medaka yang dengan cepat mengangkat patahan pilar tiang ruangan disampingnya yang hancur akibat pukulannya beberapa saat lalu kemudian dengan kuat melemparkannya kearah Naruto.

Wussh!

Blar!

Ledakan skala kecil kembali terjadi saat tiang pilar ruangan yang dirinya lempar kearah Naruto tepat mengenai sasaran membuat area disekitarnya tertutup debu.

"Kurasa kau ketua OSIS yang gampang dibodohi Medaka-senpai"

Medaka menoleh kanan dan kiri saat mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan namun tidak menemukan keberadaan pria pirang tersebut sampai akhirnya dirinya sadar lantas mendongak keatas dan menemukan Naruto yang berdiri dilangit langit ruangan layak nya berdiri normal dilantai, membuat dirinya sempat terkagum sesaat karena baru pertama kali melihat manusia melakukan hal seperti itu, sempat terpikir untuk meminta Naruto mengajarkannya akan tetapi dirinya kembali sadar bahwa sekarang bukan saatnya untuk berpikiran hal tersebut.

"Apa katamu!" Ucap Medaka semakin emosi karena baru kali ini ada siswa yang berani mengatainya bodoh bahkan menentang Osis sampai seperti ini.

Set!

Tep!

"Kau bisa tanyakan hal tersebut kepada Rias senpai dan Cao Cao Sensei karena entah mengapa setiap aku terlibat hal merepotkan, kedua orang itu selalu saja ada hanya untuk menonton"

Poft!

Ucap Naruto datar saat melompat turun dari langit langit ruangan kemudian mendarat tidak jauh dari tempat Medaka yang beberapa detik berikutnya tubuh Naruto meledak menjadi kumpulan asap, meninggalkan sang ketua OSIS seorang diri serta murid lainnya yang diam membisu setelah menonton sedari tadi.

Medaka terdiam sehabis mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan, dirinya sebenarnya juga merasa janggal dengan penjelasan Raiser tadi namun karena ego dirinya sebagai ketua OSIS yang seperti tidak dihormati oleh Naruto membuatnya emosi, bahkan saat ini siswa pirang tersebut malah menghilang entah kemana tanpa izin darinya namun beberapa sesaat kemudian ia mengambil sebuah ponsel lipat disaku rok nya.

Tuk!

Tuk!

Tuk!

Suara jari Medaka yang beradu dengan keypad ponselnya kemudian mendekatkannya kearah telinganya.

Tut!

Tut!

Tut!

"Moshi! Moshi Rias, aku ingin tahu yang sebenarnya terjadi waktu Naruto melawan Raiser" Ucap Medaka singkat to the point kearah ponsel lipatnya dan tidak lama sebuah suara kecil terdengar panjang lebar menjelaskan kejadian sebenarnya waktu diatap selama beberapa menit dan sesaat setelahnya hawa disekitar Medaka mulai menguar bahkan disekitar tubuh gadis tersebut mulai berasap serta Surai pink nya melambai ganas.

"Kurasa satu satunya siswa yang belum tertib adalah kau Raiser" desis Medaka tajam melirik iblis pirang yang meneguk ludah kasar akibat rencana liciknya telah diketahui tersebut.

Wush!

Blaaar!

Sedangkan dikelas Naruto sekarang terlihat Asia yang duduk di bangkunya sambil menatap kearah jendela kelas menunggu kedatangan Naruto yang tadi menyuruhnya untuk kekelas terlebih dahulu karena ada urusan dengan Cao Cao Sensei.

Ddrrrrt!

Ruangan kelas bergetar pelan serta tidak jauh dari kelas tercipta sebuah ledakan lumayan besar membuat kelas terdiam sesaat namun detik berikutnya kembali seperti biasanya karena hampir semua siswa&siswi akademi tahu bahwa yang bisa membuat ledakan serta tanah bergetar seperti itu dijam sekolah seperti ini hanya lah Medaka sang ketua OSIS.

"Naru-kun lama sekali" ucap Asia pelan.

 **-Naruto home-**

Selepas bunshin yang Naruto ciptakan untuk pergi bersama Asia ke akademi meledak menjadi asap, terlihat Naruto yang sesungguhnya sekarang sedang duduk dipinggir ranjang tidurnya menatap lantai kamar dengan pandangan lesu karena memang belum sepenuhnya pulih dari pertarungannya kemarin melawan Vali dan juga sebenarnya waktu dikamar mandi saat Asia menjemputnya untuk berangkat menuju akademi, Naruto membuat Bunshin untuk mengantikannya karena sejujurnya tubuhnya sangat kelelahan, dirinya sudah tidak sehebat dulu waktu masih menjadi ninja penuh kejutan di Konoha dan elemental nation, mungkin sekarang dirinya masih mempunyai mode rikudo Ashura ataupun mode Sage dan segala jenis Jutsu maupun fuin Jutsu seperti halnya waktu didunia asalnya namun ketahanan tubuhnya sangat berbanding jauh ditambah lagi Kurama yang sudah tidak berada ditubuhnya yang membuat regenerasi chakra maupun cidera yang dialaminya layaknya seorang manusia.

Naruto terdiam sesaat ketika ingatan bunshinnya yang menghilang diakademi masuk ke kepalanya, dirinya sempat terhenyak saat melihat ingatan bunshinnya yang sempat menahan pukulan dari ketua OSIS bernama Kurokami Medaka tersebut, pukulan monster gadis tersebut layaknya Sakura dan Tsunade-Baachan meskipun sedikit berada dibawah mereka.

"Kekuatan monsternya mengingatkanku kepada Sakura" desis Naruto pelan.

Sring!

Perlahan sinar putih tercipta dihadapan Naruto dan semakin lama membentuk sebuah wujud manusia yang beberapa saat kemudian perlahan sinar terang tersebut mulai menghilang menampakkan seorang wanita bersurai putih panjang dengan jubah Miko berwarna putih menatap Naruto dengan senyuman tipis.

"Bagaimana kondisi tubuhmu Naruto?"

Naruto menatap sesaat wanita dihadapannya ini, wanita atau bisa dikatakan seorang Dewi kelinci yang dulu dirinya dan Sasuke segel serta dalang dari semua akar masalah yang terjadi didunianya dulu, entah mengapa rasa benci maupun kesal tidak muncul kepermukaan saat ini, padahal dulu waktu perang Naruto akui sangat membenci ibu dari chakra dihadapannya ini.

"Seperti yang kau lihat" balas Naruto datar kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya kembali keatas ranjangnya menghiraukan Kaguya yang tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah dari reinkarnasi Ashura tersebut.

Tap!

Tap!

Set!

"Sifatmu menyamai reinkarnasi Indra, Naruto"

Kaguya melangkah pelan mendekati ranjang Naruto dan kemudian duduk ditepian sambil sesekali memandang ninja pirang tersebut dengan senyuman kecil.

Set!

Naruto sesaat menegangkan tubuhnya ketika jari telunjuk Kaguya terulur kearah punggungnya yang memang posisinya sekarang sedang membelakangi Dewi kelinci tersebut, perlahan kuku bercat putih milik Kaguya bergerak pelan diatas kulit punggungnya.

"Rasa kecewa, kesepian, terkhianati, amarah, benci, lebih mendominasi saat ini dihatimu Naruto, padahal dulu waktu kau menyegelku didunia Shinobi aku dapat merasakan hati ini" ucap Kaguya pelan menggerakkan jari telunjuknya mengelus punggung Naruto pelan, "penuh dengan kehangatan, kepercayaan, dan tekad yang begitu kuat, namun sekarang hanyalah kebalikan dari itu semua" sambung Kaguya pelan sedangkan Naruto lebih diam tanpa berniat membalas perkataan Kaguya yang memang benar faktanya dan memang sudah sejak lama dirinya berhenti untuk berharap untuk takdir yang lebih baik serta berusaha keras untuk merubah takdir karena pada akhirnya semuanya akan kembali ke garis awal.

"Perasaan terkhianati ini" Kaguya menghentikan gerakan jarinya saat tepat ditengah punggung Naruto, dirinya dapat merasakan rasa pedih akibat dikianati oleh orang yang dicintai, "Rasa ini seperti dulu waktu aku dikhianati dan pertama kali disegel oleh Hogoromo dan Hamura" sambung Kaguya pelan.

"Kau disegel karena berniat ingin menghancurkan pengguna chakra dulu, kau kira aku tidak tau, dan juga bisakah kau diam? Aku butuh istirahat saat ini"

Kaguya terhenyak saat mendengar kalimat balasan Naruto barusan, dirinya tidak menyangka pemuda tersebut membalas kalimatnya, membuatnya tersenyum kecil.

"Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan chakra yang kuberikan Naruto?" Tanya Kaguya saat melihat Naruto yang kelelahan, sebab sebelum dirinya masuk kedalam tubuh reinkarnasi Ashura ini, ia sempat memberi kekuatan kepadanya namun entah mengapa sejak ingatan Naruto kembali, pemuda tersebut belum pernah menggunakannya bahkan lebih bergantung kepada kekuatan Ashura yang akhirnya menjadi kelelahan seperti saat ini, sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar kalimat Kaguya barusan hanya menghela nafas pelan.

"Aku tidak perlu bantuan darimu Kaguya dan juga bisakah aku beristirahat?" Balas Naruto datar dan diakhir kalimatnya dirinya sedikit menekan kalimatnya agar Dewi kelinci dibelakangnya dapat mengerti kalau kondisinya saat ini butuh istirahat.

"Istirahat lah Naruto aku akan menjagamu selagi beristirahat" Kaguya tersenyum tipis, karena secara tidak langsung sifat pemuda dihadapannya ini mengingatkan nya kepada Hogoromo dan Hamura waktu remaja dulu.

 **-TBC-**

 _Note: Yo balik lagi, met natal Ama tahun baru yak bagi yang merayakan ane doakan mudahan nasib baik menyertai lu" semua, yang jones jadi gak jones lagi, yang jelek jadi tamvan/cantik :v wkwkwkwk intinya ane ngucapin met natal Ama tahun baru saja :v_

 _Dah sekian dan terima gajih :v_

 **.Dont Like Dont Read.**

 **END OST: Itowokashi (Yadoriboshi)**

 **.THANKS FOR READ FIC UCHIDA.**

 **.Mirai Wa Aka Belong's Uchida Tokugawa.**

 **.Keep calm and read fic Uchida tokugawa.**

 **-SAYONARA-**


	9. Chapter 9

.Happy Read.

 **Ost op: No Pain No Game (NaNo)**

 **¤Uchida Tokugawa¤**

 **-Present-**

 **.Naruto belong's Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Naruto © Kishimoto M.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Summary: Aku hanya terlalu lelah dengan semua ini, Impian? Cinta? Harapan? Persahabatan? Semua hal tersebut indah pada awalnya namun memuakkan pada akhirnya, bahkan terkadang aku sering tertawa miris mengingat semua hal yang kulakukan selama ini tentang impian dan ambisi bahwa 'tidak akan mengubah jalan ninjaku' , semua hanyalah kebahagian semu yang memuakan percayalah bahwa seorang Uzumaki Naruto bahkan bosan dengan hal yang bernama impian dan ambisi._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _(Red Dragon Emperor)_

"Divide!"

"Divide!"

"Divide!"

 **Aarrgh!**

Disebuah dataran tandus yang membentang luas sepanjang mata memandang terlihat ratusan tubuh mahluk aneh atau bisa dikatakan monster, Demon ataupun mahluk lainnya dengan berbagai jenis serta berukuran besar maupun kecil bertebaran dimana mana layaknya mereka semua habis dibantai.

Wush!

 **Groar!**

Sebuah mahluk berarmor putih terbang rendah dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah seekor monster berukuran raksasa yang dengan kuat menghempaskan tangan kearahnya namun dengan cepat bahkan semakin cepat mahluk berarmor tersebut menabrak tepat kearah perut monster tersebut dan detik berikutnya darah berwarna hitam menciprati area disekitarnya saat mahluk berarmor tersebut menembus paksa tepat diperut sang monster membuatnya meraung keras.

Set!

Mahluk berarmor putih yang beberapa saat lalu menembus perut monster yang sekarang tergelatak tak bernyawa dihadapannya saat ini perlahan mengangkat sebelah tangannya kearah helm armornya dan membukanya menampakkan Surai silver serta iris tajam yang menatap sekelilingnya sinis.

"Naruto Springfield" desis pemuda atau lebih tepatnya Vali dengan nada tajam, dirinya sangat membenci pemuda tersebut terutama membenci dirinya sendiri yang lemah dan kalah dengan sangat memalukan, apakah semua perkataan pecundang akademi tersebut benar? Bahwa roda takdir didunia ini selalu berputar?.

 **"Terimalah fakta bahwa kau memang jauh lebih lemah dari pemuda bernama Naruto itu Vali"** sayap mekanik dipunggungnya Vali berkedip beberapa kali sambil mengeluarkan suara berat mengatakan bahwa dirinya harus menerima takdir bahwa kalah dengan Naruto yang selama ini selalu dihina pecundang, **"bahkan perwujudan aku sendiri sang Heavenly Dragon waktu itu berhasil dikalahkannya"** sambung Albion membuat Vali kembali seolah ditampar oleh kenyataan pahit.

Vali terdiam sesaat menahan luapan amarah dalam dirinya, namun detik berikutnya dirinya tersadar bahwa pecundang bernama Naruto tersebut bulan lalu masihlah menjadi pecundang akademi dan beberapa hari selanjutnya langsung menjadi kuat seolah seperti ada yang aneh, dari mana Naruto mendapatkan kekuatan besar yang dia gunakan untuk menghajar kelompok Raiser serta mengalahkannya beberapa hari lalu? Tidak mungkin kalau pecundang tersebut menyembunyikan kekuatannya selama ini, musti terjadi sesuatu dengannya dan Vali akan menyelidiki hal tersebut.

Tap!

Tap!

"Ma~ ma~ lihatlah sang white dragon mengamuk diunderworld, membantai ratusan demon karena kesal akibat kalah dari seorang pecundang akademi?"

Vali mengalihkan pandangannya menatap kearah seorang pemuda bersurai coklat yang berdiri diatas bebatuan tidak jauh dari hadapannya saat ini memandangnya dengan seringai tipis.

"Terimalah kenyataan bahwa kau saat ini adalah pecundang persis seperti yang dikatakan Naruto, Vali" Issei menyeringai kecil ketika merasakan aura rivalnya tersebut menguar liar serta tatapannya yang memandang dirinya tajam.

Vali mengeraskan wajahnya menatap tajam kearah Issei, apa mau dari rivalnya tersebut yang datang kemari hanya untuk mengatainya pecundang? Dirinya saat ini sedang dalam mood terburuk dalam hidupnya karena kalah melawan seorang Naruto Springfield dan tiba tiba rivalnya sang Red Dragon Emperor datang menemuinya hanya untuk mencemooh nya?.

Perlahan aura disekitar Vali memberat dan detik berikutnya inang Albion tersebut melesat kencang kearah Issei yang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan saat melihat rivalnya yang tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya tersebut.

"Tingkahmu inilah yang membuatmu kalah melawan Naruto, Vali" desis Issei pelan, detik berikutnya iris kanan matanya berubah menjadi vertikal berwarna merah.

Bum!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sedangkan dikuoh atau lebih tepatnya disebuah mini market terlihat Naruto yang melangkah pelan dengan sebuah kantung plastik berukuran sedang berada ditangannya, bisa dikatakan saat hari libur seperti ini biasanya Naruto akan pergi ke mini market atau taman untuk melepas penat dan juga jarak keduanya dengan rumahnya tidaklah terlalu jauh, hanya beberapa blok.

Naruto yang usai berbelanja kebutuhan nya melangkah pelan diatas terotoar berniat kembali pulang ingin melanjutkan latihannya untuk memulihkan chakranya serta menstabilkan titik chakranya yang masih tertutup di beberapa bagian, namun langkah Naruto terhenti ketika melihat pria dewasa bersurai hitam dengan jambul berwarna pirang yang melambaikan tangan kearahnya sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Yo Naruto!" Pria atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Azazel tersebut melambaikan tangannya kearah Naruto berharap pemuda yang menarik perhatiannya akhir akhir ini tersebut dapat mendengar panggilannya, sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap Azazel sesaat kemudian melangkah kearahnya.

Azazel terkekeh pelan ketika Naruto sudah berada disampingnya, dirinya akui sempat terkejut saat mendengar berita bahwa murid andalannya Vali sang pewaris kekuatan salah satu Heavenly Dragon kalah dengan Naruto yang terkenal pecundang di akademi tempat Vali bersekolah.

"Tak kusangka kau bisa mengalahkan Vali" Azazel terkekeh pelan menatap Naruto yang meliriknya sesaat, "namun aku berterimakasih kepadamu Naruto, karena dengan kekalahannya kuharap bocah tersebut bisa lebih menghargai setiap lawannya dan tidak memandang semua yang dibawahnya itu lemah" sambung Azazel pelan.

"Aku tidak mengalahkannya ataupun melawannya saat itu Azazel-san" Naruto melirik sesaat kearah Azazel kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya menatap genangan jernih air danau, "bisa dikatakan waktu itu aku hanya melakukan perlawanan karena dia yang menyerangku terlebih dahulu" sambung Naruto membuat Azazel terkekeh pelan saat mendengarnya.

"Ma~ tetap saja kau berhasil mengalahkannya Naruto dan baru pertama kali ini aku melihat Vali dapat dikalahkan oleh seseorang selain Rivalnya" ucap Azazel kemudian mimik wajahnya menjadi serius saat mengingat sesuatu tentang rival dari Vali yaitu Issei Hyoudo, "namun aku peringatkan bahwa mungkin saja setelah kau berhasil mengalahkan Vali maka pertarunganmu yang selanjutnya adalah melawan Issei, Naruto" Azazel menatap kearah Naruto yang hanya kembali meliriknya malas.

"Sudah kukatakan bahwa aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan kejuaraan Rating game tersebut"

Azazel hanya menghela nafas pelan melihat respon Naruto yang terkesan acuh saat dirinya sedikit menyinggung rating game dihadapannya, namun sebenarnya ada satu hal yang membuatnya bimbang jika sampai prediksi nya tentang pertarungan antara Naruto dan Issei yang akan terjadi tidak lama lagi, mungkin dalam legenda dikatakan bahwa Albion dan Draig mempunyai kekuatan yang setara serta jika dua naga tersebut bertempur maka tidak akan ada yang menang maupun kalah, namun itu hanyalah legenda dan kenyataannya adalah seorang Issei Hyoudo sangatlah jauh dari apa yang mungkin selama ini orang ataupun mahluk apapun anggap, pemuda tersebut sangatlah kuat terlebih sang penjaga celah dimensi Great Red pernah menganugerahinya sebuah kekuatan spesial yang sampai sekarang tidak ada satupun yang mengetahuinya.

"Namun mau tidak mau kau tetap akan melawannya Naruto" Azazel terkekeh pelan menatap kearah langit sesaat, "dan juga saat ini kau menduduki peringkat ke 2, mau tidak mau kau tetap akan melawannya"sambungnya pelan Azazel namun detik berikutnya perhatian mereka teralihkan saat sebuah distorsi dimensi tercipta tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto dan Azazel.

Set!

Brukh!

Azazel sesaat melebarkan kedua irisnya saat melihat Issei yang keluar dari distorsi dimensi beberapa saat lalu dengan senyuman kecil namun bukan itu yang menarik perhatiannya akan tetapi tubuh Vali yang diseret oleh Issei dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri itulah yang membuatnya terkejut sesaat.

"Kurasa tanpa perlu kujelaskan kau sudah bisa mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Azazel"

Issei menatap Azazel yang masih menatapnya beberapa saat sampai akhirnya mengangguk pelan membuat dirinya tersenyum kecil namun pandangan Issei teralihkan kearah Naruto, siswa pecundang yang selalu menjadi topik panas pembicaraan diakademi dan juga siswa yang menarik perhatiannya akhir akhir ini.

"Yo Naruto!" Issei melambaikan tangannya mencoba menarik perhatian Naruto yang hanya meliriknya sesaat kemudian mengangguk membalas sapaan Senpainya tersebut, membuat Issei melebarkan senyumannya kemudian melangkah kearah Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Mungkin kita jarang bertemu bahkan mungkin belum pernah bertemu namun aku mengharapkan pertarungan terbaik di rating game nanti Naruto" Issei tersenyum kecil sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya kearah Naruto mengajak jabat tangan.

Naruto terdiam sesaat saat melihat uluran tangan Issei yang mengajaknya untuk berjabat tangan, bukannya dirinya sombong dengan menolak jabatan Issei namun sejak awal ia sudah menolak mentah mentah untuk mengikuti kejuaraan Rating game ini namun entah mengapa malah jadi seperti ini? Bahkan dirinya saat ini diakademi menduduki peringkat 2, namun detik berikutnya Naruto menghela nafas berat dan perlahan sebelah tangannya terangkat menjabat tangan Issei.

"Begitupula denganmu Senpai" ucap Naruto pelan membuat Issei melebarkan senyumnya karena mendapat respon positif dari seorang Naruto Springfield, siswa yang akhir akhir ini menarik perhatiannya.

Issei yang melihat bahwa dirinya sudah tidak mempunyai urusan apapun lagi kemudian berbalik dan melangkah pergi sambil melambaikan sebelah tangannya meninggalkan Naruto dan Azazel yang hanya menatap sang inang Red Dragon Emperor tersebut dalam diam.

"Kurasa aku juga menantikan pertarunganmu melawannya, Naruto" Ucap Azazel terkekeh pelan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya menatap kearah Vali yang tidak sadarkan diri tergeletak dihadapannya, "kalau begitu aku akan membawa bocah ini untuk pemulihan" sambungnya pelan sambil perlahan membopong tubuh Vali di bahunya, detik berikutnya sebuah aksara sihir tercipta disekitar Azazel yang kemudian menelannya beserta Vali.

Naruto yang hanya tinggal seorang diri ditempat tersebut kemudian mengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit sesaat.

"Semua ini adalah takdirmu atau aku yang hanya terlalu banyak mencampuri masalah didunia ini kamii-sama?" Desis Naruto dalam diam dan perlahan melangkah pergi berniat pulang menuju rumahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan paginya terlihat Naruto yang melakukan aktifitas sama seperti hari hari sebelumnya, yaitu berangkat ke akademi bersama Asia namun ketika sampai didepan Akademi, perhatian Naruto maupun Asia teralihkan kearah sang ketua OSIS bersurai biru sepinggang yang berdiri digerbang akademi menatap kearahnya dan Naruto sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada membuat kedua asetnya malah semakin menjulang menantang.

"Ohayou Naruto/Asia"

Medaka tersenyum lebar kearah Naruto yang menatapnya sesaat kemudian mengangguk pelan begitupula dengan Asia, awalnya Medaka sempat terkejut setelah hampir setahun dirinya absen, Naruto yang awalnya terkenal sebagai pecundang nomer 1 diakademi ini tiba tiba saja entah apa yang terjadi dengan pemuda pirang tersebut menjadi sangat kuat bahkan dirinya sempat tidak mempercayai LCD peringkat di akademi yang tertulis bahwa Naruto Springfield menduduki peringkat 2.

"Tak kusangka sekarang kau peringkat dua" ucap Medaka dengan nada antusias kearah Naruto yang malah menghela nafas pelan karena harus kembali mengingat bahwa dirinya sudah terlalu jauh ikut campur masalah dunia ini.

"Apa tujuanmu Senpai?"

Medaka tersenyum tipis melihat Naruto yang langsung to the point menanyakan tujuannya menemuinya pagi ini, dirinya tidak bisa terkejut melihat perubahan sifat Naruto yang sangat drastis seperti saat ini, mungkin dulu pemuda pirang ini akan terlihat takut bahkan menjauhi suatu hal seperti ini namun sekarang malah terkesan acuh ataukah karena Naruto sadar bahwa sekarang ia peringkat 2? Entah lah, masih banyak misteri yang belum diketahui Medaka tentang seorang Naruto Springfield.

"Sepulang nanti" Ucap Medaka menjeda perkataannya pelan sambil menatap kedua iris safir Naruto serius, "Mampirlah ke ruang OSIS" sambung Medaka kemudian melangkah meninggalkan Naruto dan Asia yang hanya diam.

Naruto terdiam sesaat mencerna perkataan sang ketua OSIS barusan, apakah dirinya ada membuat masalah dengan gadis bersurai biru tersebut? Namun sepertinya ada hal lainnya sampai mengundangnya ke ruang OSIS.

"Kuharap bukan undangan darinya agar aku bergabung dengan dewan OSIS" ucap Naruto pelan yang kemudian juga melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelasnya membuat Asia seketika mengejar langkah Naruto.

Selama perjalan menuju kelas baru kali ini Naruto merasakan dirinya bersama Asia melangkah dengan tenang tanpa ada cacian maupun gangguan seperti botol maupun gumpalan kertas yang dilempar kearahnya, semua siswa/siswi hanya diam dalam diam selama dirinya lewat malah beberapa ada yang menjauh, seperti inikah rasanya menjadi siswa tingkat atas? Namun sebenarnya Naruto juga tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut sedari awal Bahkan dirinya tidaklah dendam dengan mereka semua karena memang semua hal tersebut adalah nyata bahwa dirinya dulu adalah seorang pecundang lemah yang bahkan kalah melawan seorang healer tanpa skill bertarung sama sekali dan semua itu adalah takdir dari Kamii-sama.

Sedangkan beralih menuju kesebuah bangunan tua yang terletak dibagian utara Kuoh terlihat dibagian tengah ruangan tersebut terdapat sebuah kasur yang diatasnya terdapat seorang pemuda bersurai silver dengan banyak selang yang menancap di dada serta kedua tangannya.

Tap!

Tap!

"Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Issei kepadamu Vali" Azazel melangkah pelan mendekati pemuda yang bernama Vali dalam diam, dirinya menatap tubuh anak didiknya tersebut sesaat, memang jika dilihat secara biasa tubuh Vali tanpa luka sedikitpun namun luka dalam yang diterima inang Albion tersebut sangatlah fatal, bahkan hampir seluruh organ dalam tubuhnya hancur entah karena apa dan oleh karena itu Azazel tidak habis pikir mengapa Vali masih berani menantang Issei yang notabe sudah berkali kali mengalahkannya bahkan sejak pertarungan awal mereka dulu.

"Cough! Ugh!"

Brak!

Brak!

"Argh! Chough!"

Vali dengan cepat tersentak bangun kemudian terbatuk darah beberapa kali saat selang yang berisi cairan air mata phoenix dan beberapa ramuan buatan Azazel tersebut mengalir cepat kedalam tubuhnya, dirinya dapat merasakan organ dalam tubuhnya seperti dihancurkan dengan kuat, bahkan jika sebelumnya Azazel tidak mengikat kedua tangan dan kaki Vali mungkin sekarang pemuda tersebut sudah memberontak lebih liar lagi.

Brak!

Tubuh Vali yang memberontak keras beberapa saat seketika terjatuh dan mulai tenang serta nafasnya yang awalnya memburu mulai berangsur normal membuat Azazel tersenyum puas karena ramuannya bekerja dengan baik meskipun memiliki efek sakit luar biasa diawal.

"U-ugh!"

Perlahan kedua mata Vali mulai terbuka dan yang pertama dirinya lihat adalah Azazel yang berdiri tidak jauh dari dirinya saat ini.

"Kau ini suka sekali membuatku repot Vali" ucap Azazel pelan menatap malas kearah Vali yang menatapnya sesaat kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya menatap langit langit bangunan.

"Kau tau Azazel" Ucap Vali pelan sambil tetap menatap kearah langit langit, "dapat kurasakan Issei setiap detiknya bahkan sangat bisa kurasakan waktu bertarung dengannya kalau dia semakin kuat dan semakin kuat" sambungnya pelan perlahan memejamkan kedua iris matanya.

"Dan kau masih saja nekat menantangnya kembali? Betapa bodohnya dirimu Vali" balas Azazel datar menatap bosan kearah Vali yang seolah malah seperti curhat kepadanya saat ini.

"Padahal legenda mengatakan bahwa persaingan antara putih dan merah adalah seimbang namun apa kenyataannya saat ini? Dapat kurasakan perbedaan jauh antara diriku dan dia" ucap Vali kembali namun sesaat kemudian dirinya entah mengapa malah tersenyum kecil, "Sipecundang tersebut akan musnah jika memang benar berniat merebut peringkat milik Issei" sambung Vali tersenyum tipis mengingat bahwa ada seorang pecundang diakademi yang entah dapat kekuatan dari mana tiba tiba menjadi sangat kuat, meskipun dirinya benci mengakuinya namun bahkan pecundang tersebut berhasil mengalahkannya, namun semua itu adalah hal sia dia karena pecundang tersebut tidaklah mengetahui sang kaisar naga merah saat ini.

"Pecundang? Oh maksudmu Naruto?" Azazel menatap Vali sesaat ketika mendengar muridnya tersebut berbicara 'Pecundang' namun ketika mengerti siapa yang dimaksudnya membuat Azazel malah tertawa pelan, "Kurasa hal tersebut bisa saja menjadi kebalikannya Vali" sambungnya pelan.

Vali tertawa pelan mendengar perkataan Azazel barusan, dirinya memang tahu kalau si pecundang tersebut sekarang sangatlah kuat bahkan berhasil merebut peringkatnya namun semua itu menurutnya hal yang sia sia.

"Kita bisa melihatnya nanti Azazel"

 **.**

Sore harinya di akademi kuoh yang mulai sepi karena memang sudah lewat jam pulang terlihat Naruto melangkah pelan menyusuri lorong sekolah dalam diam, sebelumnya dirinya sudah menyuruh Asia untuk pulang terlebih dahulu karena sang ketua OSIS yang menyuruhnya untuk datang ke ruanganya saat pulang sekolah.

Beberapa saat melangkah dirinya akhirnya sampai didepan sebuah ruangan dengan pintu bercat hitam dihadapannya saat ini yang dibagian atasnya terdapat tulisan 'Osis' dan kemudian dirinya mengetuk beberapa kali menunggu respon dari dalam.

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

 _"Masuk!"_

Suara balasan dari dalam yang Naruto kenal suara dari sang ketua OSIS Kurokami Medaka, kemudian Naruto membuka pintu ruangan tersebut dan melangkah masuk.

Hal pertama yang dirinya lihat adalah interior ruangan yang fresh dimana terdapat banyak pot berisikan tanaman tersebar hampir memenuhi ruangan tersebut membuat Naruto berpikir bahwa ruangan OSIS yang dirinya kita akan banyak buku maupun berkas lainnya tidaklah seperti yang ia bayangkan dan juga Medaka menyukai hal hal berbau alam.

Medaka tersenyum kecil saat melihat Naruto yang menatap ruangannya beberapa saat, dirinya sudah melihat banyak orang yang terkesima dengan interior rancangan ruangannya ini.

"Bukankah ruangan yang seperti ini malah terlihat bagus? Benarkan Naruto?"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Medaka ketika mendengar kalimatnya barusan, dirinya akui memang pemandangan hijau diruangan ini tidaklah membuat siapapun yang melihatnya merasa bosan, namun detik berikutnya ekspresi Naruto kembali datar.

"Jadi apa tujuanmu Senpai?" Tanya Naruto to the point ketika mengingat tujuan utama dirinya berada diruangan ini membuat Medaka kembali tersenyum tipis.

"Tenanglah Naruto, bersantailah dulu jangan terlalu kaku" Ucap Medaka tertawa renyah berusaha menghancurkan hawa serius yang Naruto keluarkan namun saat melihat ekspresi pemuda tersebut masih seperti sebelumnya membuat Medaka menghela nafas lelah karena entah mengapa sifat Naruto yang dirinya dengar dari beberapa murid dulu berubah 180 Derajat menjadi seperti sekarang.

Set!

Medaka mengambil sebuah kertas foto dari dalam laci mejanya kemudian meletakkannya dihadapan Naruto membuat pria tersebut dapat melihat seorang pemuda yang sepertinya siswa SMA juga seperti dirinya dengan model rambut Bob dengan ekspresi malas hidup.

"Aku tau mungkin kau berpikir mengapa aku menunjukkan foto ini kepadamu Naruto?" Ucap Medaka menjelaskan maksud tujuannya saat melihat wajah Naruto yang seolah bertanya tanya apa maksud dari foto yang dikeluarkannya barusan, "Namanya Mob seorang siswa dari akademi lain dan satu satunya siswa dari semua golongan murid akademi yang berhasil mengalahkan Hyoudo Issei" sambung Medaka didetik berikutnya menyeringai tipis saat melihat ekspresi Naruto yang berubah entah menjadi ekspresi yang sulit ditebak.

"Meskipun yang tau hal tersebut hanyalah aku dan kepala sekolah karena pertarungan mereka waktu itu bukanlah pertandingan resmi namun yang pasti waktu itu aku dapat melihat Issei tergeletak tak sadarkan diri sedangkan siswa bernama Mob ini masih berdiri tegak" jelas Medaka panjang lebar mengingat kejadian waktu dulu dirinya masih belum mengambil cuti sekolah dimana dengan mata kepalanya sendiri melihat seorang Hyoudo Issei kalah dalam sebuah pertarungan.

Naruto terdiam sesaat karena mendengar hal yang dikatakan oleh Medaka barusan, dirinya tidak kaget ataupun apa dengan berita bahwa 'Seorang Issei kalah dengan seseorang yang bernama Mob tersebut' karena memang kodratnya takdir seseorang akan berada diatas dimana kejayaan, ketenaran, kebahagian akan tepat berada dipuncak namun ada kalanya takdir tersebut akan berputar dan menjadi dibawah paling bawah dimana kau akan dihina, dicaci, direndahkan bahkan sampai dibuang oleh semua orang dan masalah utamanya apakah mereka siap menghadapinya jika saat itu tiba? Karena kebanyakan mahluk dibumi ini hanya lebih mengingat takdir saat diatas dan mengabaikan bahwa roda takdir suatu saat akan berputar.

"Jadi Senpai mengundangku kesini hanya untuk memberitahukan hal tersebut?" Ucap Naruto pelan menatap kearah Medaka yang menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut karena mungkin dipikiran sang ketua OSIS tersebut dirinya akan shock dengan berita bahwa seorang Issei Hyoudo kalah dalam sebuah pertarungan? Bukannya apa namun didunianya dulu Naruto sudah cukup banyak pengalaman dan kejadian seperti ini sudah beberapa kali dirinya alami jadi untuk kaget ataupun shock sepertinya dirinya sudah biasa menghadapi hal seperti ini.

"Ingatlah Senpai bahwa roda takdir selalu berputar selama kita hidup didunia inisiatif, mungkin aku saat ini terkenal kuat diakademi ini karena berhasil mengalahkan Raiser dan Vali dan mungkin saja seorang Hyoudo Issei nanti" Ucap Naruto datar yang mau tidak mau membuat Medaka tersentak mendengar perkataannya barusan, mengalahkan Issei? Entahlah tapi dengan pasti dirinya dapat mendengar hal tersebut dari kalimat Naruto barusan, "namun suatu saat aku juga tetap bisa kalah karena roda takdir tetaplah berputar dan mau sekuat apapun kau berusaha menahannya untuk berada diatas semua hal tersebut hanya sia sia karena akan kembali seperti semula" sambung Naruto memejamkan kedua iris safirnya sesaat kemudian berbalik melangkah keluar dari ruangan OSIS namun sebelumnya dirinya membungkuk hormat pamit kearah Medaka yang masih terdiam memikirkan perkataannya barusan.

Cklek!

Suara pintu ruangan yang ditutup oleh Naruto meninggalkan Medaka seorang diri didalam ruangan tersebut.

"Roda takdir kah?" Desis Medaka sesaat kemudian tertawa pelan saat mengetahui seberapa menariknya seorang Naruto Springfield yang dulunya dikenal pecundang namun saat ini seperti sedang membalikan sebuah takdir.

"Kurasa hal menarik akan terjadi tidak lama lagi"

 **¤TBC¤**

 **.Dont Like Dont Read.**

 **END OST: Itowokashi (Yadoriboshi)**

 **.THANKS FOR READ FIC UCHIDA.**

 **.Mirai Wa Aka Belong's Uchida Tokugawa.**

 **.Keep calm and read fic Uchida tokugawa.**

 **-SAYONARA-**


	10. Chapter 10

.Happy Read.

 **Ost op: No Pain No Game (NaNo)**

 **¤Uchida Tokugawa¤**

 **-Present-**

 **.Naruto belong's Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Naruto © Kishimoto M.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Summary: Aku hanya terlalu lelah dengan semua ini, Impian? Cinta? Harapan? Persahabatan? Semua hal tersebut indah pada awalnya namun memuakkan pada akhirnya, bahkan terkadang aku sering tertawa miris mengingat semua hal yang kulakukan selama ini tentang impian dan ambisi bahwa 'tidak akan mengubah jalan ninjaku' , semua hanyalah kebahagian semu yang memuakan percayalah bahwa seorang Uzumaki Naruto bahkan bosan dengan hal yang bernama impian dan ambisi._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _(Break the limit)_

 _Naruto membuka kedua iris safirnya saat terbangun disebuah dataran luas dengan Padang rumput sepanjang mata memandang serta langit yang biru bersih tanpa awan, mungkin bisa dikatakan bahwa yang dirinya lihat saat ini sangatlah indah meskipun Naruto tidak tahu mengapa dirinya bisa terbangun ditempat seperti ini._

 _Wush!_

 _Tuk!_

 _Sebuah kerikil kecil melesat cepat mengenai kepala pirang Naruto membuatnya menoleh kearah kerikil tersebut berasal namun detik berikutnya mau tidak mau kedua iris safirnya melebar sesaat bahkan tubuhnya menegang saat melihat seorang pria dewasa mengenakan yukatta hitam serta Surai raven sepunggung yang menatap dirinya dengan senyuman kecil._

 _"Lama tidak bertemu Uzumaki Naruto" sapa pria tersebut pelan._

 _Naruto yang awalnya terkejut dengan kemunculan pria dihadapannya ini perlahan mulai merilekskan tubuhnya seperti biasa dan menatapnya datar._

 _"Hishasiburi Madara" balas Naruto pelan kemudian melangkah pelan saat melihat Madara menepuk nepuk disamping tempatnya duduk._

 _"Tenanglah aku tidak akan berulah" Madara terkekeh pelan saat tahu arti pandangan iris safir Naruto yang menatapnya seolah olah dirinya akan berbuat sesuatu._

 _Suasana dipadang rumput tersebut menjadi sunyi dan hanya terdengar suara hembusan angin yang bergesekan dengan rumput seusai Naruto duduk disamping Madara._

 _"Suasana seperti inilah yang sedari dulu aku impikan bersama Hashirama"_

 _Naruto melirik kearah Madara yang memejamkan kedua iris onyx nya menikmati suasana yang juga Naruto akui sangat terasa nyaman dan tenang._

 _"Mungkin tindakanku dulu waktu dielemental nation salah namun entah mengapa sejak kematian adikku serta tugu prasasti Uchiha yang kubaca membuatku semakin gelap mata dan berakhir seperti yang kau saksikan Naruto" Ucap Madara pelan sambil menghirup nafas dalam, "aku terlalu paranoid dengan semua hal dulu" sambungnya pelan._

 _"Kurasa semua takdir akan berjalan sesuai apa yang kamii-sama janjikan Madara" balas Naruto pelan mengabaikan Madara yang meliriknya, "sekuat apapun kita berusaha untuk merubahnya namun tetap saja semua hal tersebut sia sia karena pada akhirnya akan kembali seperti semula" Sambung Naruto seketika membuat Madara tertawa lepas._

 _"Apa yang terjadi denganmu Naruto? Kau tampak seperti Obito saat ini" Madara tertawa pelan melihat sifat Naruto yang malah layaknya Obito saat ini, dimana selalu berbicara tentang takdir dan takdir, dimana Naruto yang selalu berbicara ambisi dan impian seperti waktu melawannya dulu._

 _Naruto menatap malas kearah Madara yang tertawa disampingnya, dirinya juga merasa heran karena kemunculan hantu Uchiha disebelahnya ini._

 _"Jadi kau masih hidup Madara? Apakah kau akan bangkit didunia ini?" Tanya Naruto datar membuat Madara terdiam seketika._

 _"Hei itu ide bagus! Kurasa aku bisa melanjutkan rencana Mugen Tsukoyomi di duniamu sekarang Naruto" Balas Madara menyeringai kecil namun detik berikutnya dirinya kembali terkekeh pelan, "hanya bercanda tapi, aku sekarang tidak lebih hanyalah secuil energi yang kutinggalkan ditubuhmu sebelum aku mati dulu Naruto" sambung Madara tersenyum kecil._

 _"Waktuku tidaklah banyak Naruto, kemunculanku saat ini adalah untuk membantumu" ucap Madara kembali yang langsung ditatap Naruto dengan pandangan bertanya tanya tentang maksud sebenarnya._

 _"Bukankah titik Chakra ditubuhmu beberapa ada yang rusak?"_

 _Naruto mengangguk pelan mendengar kalimat Madara barusan, dirinya juga tahu bahwa setelah perpindahan dimensi yang dilakukan Kaguya, beberapa titik chakra didalam tubuhnya rusak permanen dan butuh waktu lama untuk menormalkannya seperti semula, meskipun dirinya mempunyai kekuatan Sage dan Ashura mode namun itu tidaklah bisa memperbaiki titik chakranya yang rusak karena mau dikata apa, Sage dan Ashura mode tetaplah masih kategori energi chakra dan chakra akan aktif jika melewati setiap jalur titik chakra didalam tubuhnya, jadi jika beberapa titik didalam tubuhnya rusak maka mode apapun akan sia sia, mungkin untuk sementara akan kuat seperti yang dilakukannya waktu melawan Raiser dan Vali akan tetapi harus diingat bahwa semua itu hanyalah untuk beberapa saat karena seusainya dapat Naruto rasakan tubuhnya yang serasa akan remuk karena terlalu memaksakan mengeluarkan chakra dalam kapasitas besar, bahkan gen Uzumaki didalam tubuhnya yang digadang gadang orang bahwa clan Uzumaki mempunyai kapasitas chakra besar namun tetaplah tidak berguna disaat seperti ini karena hampir 80% gen didalam tubuhnya ini adalah gen dari ayahnya Minato Namikaze sedangkan 20% sisanya adalah gen dari ibunya Kushina Uzumaki dan karena sebab itulah sejak dulu dirinya tidak bisa menggunakan Rantai chakra maupun Jutsu spesial milik klan Uzumaki._

 _Madara tersenyum tipis melihat respon Naruto, perlahan tubuhnya mulai terurai menjadi partikel kecil keudara membuat Naruto yang melihatnya tersentak pelan._

 _"Sisa chakraku ini akan mengalir ditubuhmu dan meregenerasi titik chakramu seperti semula Naruto" Ucap Madara pelan, "namun aku peringatkan kepadamu Naruto, tetaplah waspada kepada Zetsu hitam karena mahluk tersebut tetaplah tercipta dari niat buruk sang Dewi kelinci Kaguya Ootsuki, jadi tetaplah waspada" sambung Madara diakhir kalimatnya tubuhnya terurai menjadi partikel kecil meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri didataran tersebut._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perlahan Naruto membuka matanya menampakkan kedua iris safir teduh yang menatap langit langit kamarnya dalam diam sesaat sebelum dirinya bangkit menjadi terduduk dipinggir ranjang.

"Enggh~"

Naruto melirik kearah Kaguya yang entah sejak kapan bahkan dirinya tidak mengetahui kalau Dewi kelinci tersebut tidur disampingnya sedari tadi, mungkin jika lelaki diluar sana melihat Kaguya yang saat ini hanya tidur menggunakan sebuah gaun tipis berwarna putih tembus pandang maka akan langsung menggagahi Dewi disampingnya ini namun entah mengapa dirinya tidak mempunyai niatan seperti itu malah yang ada ia merasa risih dengan keberadaan Kaguya yang mulai sering muncul dirumahnya padahal sebelumnya Dewi tersebut lebih sering berada didalam tubuhnya.

"Masih jam 3 pagi" desis Naruto pelan saat melihat kearah jam weker yang berada di meja disamping ranjangnya.

Perlahan Naruto bangkit dari ranjangnya berniat bangun karena entah mengapa saat melihat Kaguya yang tidur disampingnya malah membuat ngantuknya hilang seketika, bukan dirinya masih membenci Dewi kelinci tersebut namun entah mengapa dirinya merasa risih dengan keberadaannya dan akhirnya Naruto memakai kaos putih polos yang dirinya letakan di gantungan baju dibalik pintu kamarnya kemudian melangkah pergi, karena hari ini adalah hari Minggu mungkin berolahraga dipagi Hari bukanlah hal yang buruk.

Naruto berlari pelan atau istilahnya joging menyusuri trotoar jalan kota Kuoh yang sepi karena saat ini masihlah pukul 03'15 pagi dimana hampir seluruh penduduk di kota tersebut masih terlelap dan hanya beberapa orang saja yang terjaga, beberapa menit dirinya joging akhirnya Naruto berhenti tepat disebuah gedung pencakar langit tertinggi di Kuoh, perlahan kedua iris Naruto menatap keatas tepatnya kearah puncak gedung yang terlihat kecil karena ketinggian gedung tersebut adalah yang paling tinggi di kota Kuoh.

Set!

Tap!

Sebelah kaki Naruto perlahan terangkat dan menapak didinding gedung tersebut kemudian disusul kaki sebelahnya dan terlihatlah saat ini Naruto berdiri menyamping seolah sedang berdiri didinding vertikal gedung tersebut, mungkin jika ada orang yang melihat aksi Naruto saat ini mereka akan terkagum karena melihat manusia yang berdiri tegak disebuah dinding vertikal.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Naruto berlari pelan keatas menapaki dinding gedung tersebut, dirinya berpikir latihan seperti ini bagus untuk mengatur kontrol chakranya ditambah ia sudah tidak pernah berlatih sejak berada didunia ini namun tanpa disadari oleh Naruto dibagian puncak gedung tersebut terdapat seorang gadis dengan gaun Lolita gothik berwarna hitam menatap dirinya dengan kedua iris kelamnya dalam diam bahkan sampai saat Naruto tiba dipuncak gedungnya tersebut dan beradu pandang dengannya, namun Naruto mengabaikannya dan memilih kembali berlari pelan turun.

Gadis tersebut menatap Naruto sesaat sebelum tersenyum tipis, entah mengapa padahal baru pertama kali melihatnya namun instingnya mengatakan bahwa pemuda pirang tersebut mempunyai sesuatu yang menarik minatnya dan juga tidakkah dia merasakan auranya? Padahal hampir semua mahluk yang bertemu pandang dengannya akan selalu lari atau menghindar namun nyatanya baru kali ini ada seorang mahluk terlebih manusia unik yang bisa berlari ditembok melihatnya dan malah terkesan acuh.

Crash!

Dua buah sayap naga keluar dari punggung gadis tersebut kemudian mengepak membuatnya terbang pelan menuju kearah pemuda pirang yang beberapa saat lalu beradu pandang dengannya tersebut.

Sedangkan Naruto sebenarnya dirinya sudah tahu mahluk apa yang dirinya lihat tadi namun dirinya memilih mengacuhkannya karena memang tidak ada sangkut-pautnya dengannya namun detik berikutnya Naruto harus menelan bulat bulat pemikiran nya saat melihat gadis yang tadi sempat dirinya lihat dipuncak gedung terbang pelan mendekat kearahnya.

"Kau manusia yang kuat" ucap gadis tersebut pelan yang saat ini terbang rendah tepat dihadapan Naruto yang menghentikan langkahnya menatap gadis tersebut datar.

"Hanya perasaanmu saja" balas Naruto singkat kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti akibat ulah gadis naga dihadapannya ini.

"Aku adalah Ophis sang Ourobos Dragon" ucap gadis atau Ophis kembali dengan nada datar, "kau bergabunglah dengan organisasiku" sambung Ophis datar mau tidak mau membuat langkah Naruto kembali terhenti.

Naruto menatap sesaat kearah gadis atau Ophis, dirinya sebenarnya sudah bosan mendengar kalimat 'Ajakan' dari setiap mahluk yang dirinya temui didunia ini namun seberapa kuat dirinya menghindari semua masalah dunia ini namun pada akhirnya dirinya akan tetap juga terseret kedalamnya.

"Maaf aku tidak tertarik dengan hal seperti itu Ophis" balas Naruto datar kemudian memutuskan melompat kebawah karena posisinya saat ini masih berada dipertengahan gedung dan akan lama jika dirinya meladeni gadis naga dihadapannya ini membuat Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk melompat kemudian menghilang menjadi kilatan kuning meninggalkan Ophis yang terdiam melihat aksi Naruto barusan.

"Menarik" desis Ophis pelan sambil tersenyum tipis.

Set!

Tep!

Sedangkan tepat diruang tengah rumah Naruto sebuah kilatan kuning dari arah luar melesat cepat masuk melewati jendela kemudian terhenti menampakkan tubuh Naruto yang masih berkeringat akibat aktivitasnya tadi.

Dirinya menghela nafas pelan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jam dinding diruangan tersebut yang menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi.

"Kau sudah kembali Naruto?"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kaguya yang melangkah pelan dari dalam kamar kearahnya dan sepertinya Dewi tersebut masihlah memakai gaun tembus pandang seperti sebelumnya, Naruto dapat dengan jelas melihat properti milik Kaguya dibalik gaun tersebut.

"Hmm~ kau tertarik Naruto~" Kaguya tersenyum tipis saat melihat arah pandangan Naruto yang melihat tubuhnya dibalik gaun yang dikenakannya, meskipun ia seorang Dewi berumur ribuan tahun namun tubuhnya tidak akan menua dan terus akan terlihat muda.

"Pakailah baju Kaguya" desis Naruto pelan sambil berlalu ke toilet meninggalkan sang Dewi yang hanya terdiam sesaat melihat respon Naruto yang acuh namun detik berikutnya tertawa pelan karena bisa merasakan sebuah kobaran gairah kecil di hati Naruto meskipun pemuda tersebut sangatlah pintar menyembunyikan perasaanya.

"Aku akan berkeliling sebentar Naruto, kau ikut?" Ucap Kaguya sedikit nyaring kearah Naruto yang berada di wastafel disamping toilet dan dibalas sebuah gerakan tangan menolak kalau dirinya dirumah saja membuat Kaguya yang melihat respon Naruto kemudian nencetikkan jarinya dan detik berikutnya gaun tidur yang sebelumnya dikenakannya berganti menjadi sebuah kaos kasual dengan celana jeans hitam pas di kaki jenjang Kaguya, Dewi tersebut merubah penampilannya seperti yang ia lihat beberapa gadis yang lewat didepan rumahnya lusa lalu.

Cklek!

Suara pintu rumah yang ditututp Kaguya seusai Dewi tersebut pergi keluar untuk berjalan jalan meninggalkan Naruto yang melirik kepergiannya dengan pandangan datar, entah mengapa dirinya tadi sempat terpaku melihat tubuh Dewi tersebut saat mengenakan gaun tembus pandang, sebuah perasaan aneh yang entahlah dirinya tidak terlalu tertarik untuk mengetahuinya namun yang pasti tingkah Kaguya sedikit berbeda sejak didunia ini atau memang dirinya saja yang belum mengetahui sifatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beralih menuju sebuah bangunan apartemen dibagian utara Kuoh, terlihat di pintu keluar gedung apartemen tersebut seorang pemuda bersurai coklat dengan style captain Tsubasa mengenakan kaos putih serta celana jeans abu abu melangkah keluar.

Pemuda atau lebih dikenal dengan Issei Hyoudo tersebut berniat menuju mini market didekat apartemen tempatnya tinggal untuk membeli beberapa kebutuhannya dan juga sedikit menenangkan pikirannya yang dirinya akui sedikit kalut sejak pertemuannya dengan siswa bernama Naruto beberapa hari lalu, sebuah kalimat diucapkan oleh Naruto yang selalu terngiang dibenaknya.

 _"Ingatlah Senpai bahwa roda takdir selalu berputar selama kita hidup didunia"_

Issei tertawa pelan mengingat kelimat yang diucapkan oleh Naruto beberapa hari lalu tersebut, dirinya tidaklah mempercayai hal naif seperti itu karena selama ini sudah ratusan orang dirinya kalahkan dan dari sekian banyak pertarungan yang ia lawati baru sekali ia kalah meskipun bukan pertandingan resmi namun saat itu dirinya kalah melawan seorang siswa sekolah pengguna kekuatan psikis, kalah dengan telak.

Genggaman Issei mengerat mengingat hal paling ingin dilupakannya tersebut, entah mengapa sejak siswa bernama Naruto Springfield tersebut menjadi kuat, pikirannya selalu terasa was was, apakah ia takut akan kekalahan? Takut dengan seorang Naruto Springfield?.

"Aku pasti akan mengalah-!"

Issei seketika terdiam menghentikan kalimatnya saat kedua iris nya terpaku memandang kearah seorang wanita bersurai putih panjang dengan pakaian kaos serta jeans hitam yang pas di kaki jenjangnya lewat tidak jauh dari hadapannya, baru kali ini ia melihat wanita tersebut dan entah mengapa insting prianya seperti terpikat dengan wanita tersebut bahkan dadanya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya hanya karena melihatnya.

Dengan pelan Issei melangkahkan kedua kakinya mendekati wanita bersurai putih tersebut yang sekarang sedang duduk disebuah bangku dipinggir taman.

"Y-yo!"

Issei mengutuk nada bicaranya yang entah mengapa menjadi tergagap karena ingin mengajak bicara gadis dihadapannya yang saat ini menatap dengan kedua iris lavender kearahnya.

Kaguya yang mendengar suara seseorang dari arah sampingnya kemudian menoleh dan dapat melihat seorang pemuda seumuran Naruto bersurai coklat yang tersenyum kearahnya dan detik berikutnya dirinya balas dengan senyuman juga karena dapat merasakan hawa pemuda dihadapannya ini tidak mempunyai niat jahat.

"Perkenalkan namaku Issei Hyoudo" Issei mengulurkan tangan kanannya kearah Kaguya yang terdiam sesaat kemudian membalas uluran tangan Issei.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Kaguya, Issei-san" balas Kaguya singkat entah mengapa membuat Issei yang mendengarnya merasa hatinya sedikit merasakan perasaan aneh.

"Jadi Kaguya-san penduduk baru didaerah ini ya?" Issei sedikit basi basi karena belum terlalu kenal dengan wanita dihadapannya saat ini namun dengan pasti dirinya dapat merasakan bahwa baru pertama kali ini merasa tertarik dengan seorang wanita dan wanita beruntung tersebut adalah Wanita bernama Kaguya Ini karena sudah banyak gadis diluar sana yang ingin menjadi kekasihnya namun dirinya tolak karena memang tidak ada rasa tertarik dan mungkin akan menyakiti hati gadis tersebut jika memaksa menjadi kekasihnya, bahkan saat ini Issei melupakan niat awalnya yang ingin ke minimarket membeli kebutuhannya hanya karena akibat wanita bernama Kaguya dihadapannya saat ini.

"Aku tinggal tidak jauh dari sini, hanya beberapa blok dibagian selatan" balas Kaguya yang hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah pemuda dihadapannya saat ini, dirinya tidaklah bodoh untuk mengetahui bahwa pemuda bernama Issei dihadapannya ini terpikat dengannya karena dulu saat Kaguya masihlah seorang Puteri klan Ootsuki banyak pemuda yang juga menaksirnya karena wajah jelitanya jadi saat ini pun dirinya dapat dengan jelas melihat dikedua iris Issei dan juga dapat merasakan sebuah energi besar didalam tubuhnya, entahlah Kaguya belum pasti mengetahui energi apa yang bersemayam di tubuh Issei tersebut.

Mereka mengobrol hampir 30 menit hingga akhirnya Kaguya bangkit dari duduknya kemudian tersenyum kecil kearah Issei, pamit untuk pulang yang awalnya ingin Issei antar namun dengan halus Kaguya tolak akan tetapi sepertinya Issei yang entah mengapa keras kepala dan memilih untuk mengikuti Kaguya yang menghela nafas pelan karena meskipun pemuda tersebut pintar bersembunyi saat mengikutinya namun dengan sangat jelas dirinya dapat merasakan hawa keberadaan pemuda tersebut.

Beberapa saat dirinya melangkah sampai akhirnya Kaguya sampai didepan rumah tempatnya tinggal bersama Naruto dan dengan langkah pelan ia memasuki rumah tersebut meninggalkan Issei yang bersembunyi tidak jauh dari sana memandang kearah rumah Kaguya tinggal dengan senyuman lebar, dirinya dengan dapat dengan pasti merasakan gejolak hatinya yang terpikat dengan wanita bernama Kaguya tersebut dan juga pasti akan ia buat jatuh kedalam pelukannya nanti.

Cklek!

Suara pintu yang terbuka dan tertutup pelan menampakkan Kaguya yang baru memasuki rumah tersebut dan pandangannya teralihkan kearah Naruto yang duduk dibagian pinggir ruang tengah menatap kearah luar jendela dalam diam.

"Aku pulang" ucap singkat Kaguya kearah Naruto yang meliriknya sesaat kemudian mengangguk pelan sebagai balasannya.

Naruto dapat merasakan hawa dari Issei dan juga sebenarnya mengetahui bahwa Kaguya sedang diikuti oleh Red Dragon emperor tersebut entah karena apa, bahkan sampai sekarang ia dapat merasakan keberadaan Issei yang masih bersembunyi disemak belukar tidak jauh dari rumahnya namun Naruto masa bodo dengan hal semacam itu.

"Kau dapat merasakan hawa pemuda tersebut Naruto" Ucap Kaguya membuat Naruto menatapnya sesaat ketika melihat Dewi tersebut akan melanjutkan perkataannya, "tadi aku sempat mengobrol dengannya, dan kurasakan energi besar didalam tubuhnya" lanjut Kaguya sedikit menjelaskan kejadiannya membuat Naruto hanya mengangguk paham karena sebenarnya dirinya juga tidak terlalu peduli sebab semua itu adalah hal normal dan kebebasan Kaguya untuk berinteraksi kepada siapapun dan saat Kaguya yang seperti melapor kepadanya saat ini malah seperti dirinya membatasi kebebasan Dewi kelinci tersebut.

"Kurasa dia tertarik denganmu Kaguya" Ucap Naruto pelan saat melihat hawa keberadaan Issei masihlah belum menghilang dan berada di semak semak, "karena yang kudengar ras naga hanya mempunyai pasangan sekali dalam seumur hidupnya" sambung Naruto perlahan bangkit dari duduknya berniat untuk kekamarnya.

"Namun aku tidak tertarik dengannya" balas Kaguya pelan menatap kearah Naruto yang melangkah pelan kearahnya, " aku sedari awal lebih tertarik kepadam-!"

Tuk!

Kaguya menghentikan kalimatnya saat Naruto yang melangkah akan melewatinya menuju kamar menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menyentil jidat Dewi kelinci tersebut pelan.

"Perasaan bertepuk sebelah tangan itu menyakitkan" Desis Naruto pelan saat tepat berada disamping tubuh Kaguya kemudian dirinya maka jika langkahnya meninggalkan Kaguya yang terdiam, entah mengapa ia malah mengingat kisahnya dulu waktu masih kecil hingga remaja dimana dirinya mencintai seorang Haruno Sakura yang jelas jelas mengejar sahabatnya Uchiha Sasuke dan mengabaikan cinta seorang gadis bernama Hyuga Hinata yang menyukainya sejak genin namun juga semua pada akhirnya malah sangat menyakitkan dimana harapan dan impian hanyalah khayalan semu yang diharapkan oleh semua orang.

Naruto tersenyum tipis saat mengingat kenangan dari dunianya dulu yang entah mengapa seperti selalu menamparnya setiap saat untuk menyadarkannya di dunia ini bahwa jangan terlalu berharap dan berambisi karena semua itu akan terasa menyakitkan diakhir dan alangkah baiknya jika hidup mengikuti alur takdir.

 **.**

Keesokan harinya terlihat Naruto yang beraktivitas seperti biasanya yaitu bersiap untuk keakademi, terlihat pemuda itu saat ini mengenakan seragam akademinya dengan rapi namun pandangannya sesaat teralihkan kearah ranjangnya terdapat Kaguya yang terlelap.

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

Suara pintu rumahnya yang diketuk seseorang membuat pandangan Naruto buyar kemudian melangkah pelan kearah ruang depan berniat membukakan pintu untuk Asia yang memang biasanya selalu mempir untuk berangkat bersama.

Cklek!

Naruto terdiam sesaat ketika usai membuka pintu rumahnya, dirinya dapat melihat Asia yang memang sepertinya akan mengetuk pintu rumahnya namun sang pelaku pengetuk bukanlah gadis pirang tersebut namun Issei Hyoudo yang juga sekarang menatapnya dalam diam.

"Naruto?" Issei berucap pelan tidak menyangka bahwa yang membuka pintu adalah seorang Naruto Springfield, karena setahunya rumah ini adalah kediaman Kaguya, wanita yang di incarnya, sedangkan Asia hanya diam kemudian mengambil jarak saat merasakan hawa kurang bersahabat antara peringkat 1 dan 2 tersebut.

Sebenarnya Naruto sudah tahu bahwa cepat atau lambat inang Dragon emperor ini memang terpikat dengan Kaguya namun sepertinya dia lebih cepat mengambil tindakan dari yang Naruto pikirkan.

Tap!

Tap!

"Kau berangkat Naruto?"

Issei mengalihkan pandangannya kearah dalam rumah Naruto dan tersentak saat melihat Kaguya yang mengenakan gaun tembus pandang yang memang selalu digunakanya untuk tidur, pikiran negatif mulai merasuki akal Issei saat melihat hal tersebut dan entah mengapa hatinya merasa sakit seolah seperti dikhianati padahal dirinya saja belumlah mengakui perasaannya kepada wanita tersebut namun entah mengapa sekali lagi dapat Issei rasakan hatinya yang merasa seperti di khianati.

Naruto menghela nafas pelan melihat kemunculan Kaguya yang bisa dikatakan kurang tepat, kemudian dirinya melirik sang Dewi kelinci tersebut datar seolah mengatakan untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Issei dan juga sepertinya dirinya bersama Asia akan telat masuk akademi akibat masalah tadi.

"Kurasa masalah kita belumlah usai Naruto"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar kalimat Issei barusan dan perlahan dirinya menoleh menatap kearah inang Heavenly Dragon tersebut dan dapat melihat wajah Issei yang entah kenapa memandangnya benci? Memangnya dirinya melakukan kesalahan apa?.

 **¤TBC¤**

 **.Dont Like Dont Read.**

 **END OST: Itowokashi (Yadoriboshi)**

 **.THANKS FOR READ FIC UCHIDA.**

 **.Mirai Wa Aka Belong's Uchida Tokugawa.**

 **.Keep calm and read fic Uchida tokugawa.**

 **-SAYONARA-**


	11. Chapter 11

.Happy Read.

 **Ost op: No Pain No Game (NaNo)**

 **¤Uchida Tokugawa¤**

 **-Present-**

 **.Naruto belong's Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Naruto © Kishimoto M.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Summary: Aku hanya terlalu lelah dengan semua ini, Impian? Cinta? Harapan? Persahabatan? Semua hal tersebut indah pada awalnya namun memuakkan pada akhirnya, bahkan terkadang aku sering tertawa miris mengingat semua hal yang kulakukan selama ini tentang impian dan ambisi bahwa 'tidak akan mengubah jalan ninjaku' , semua hanyalah kebahagian semu yang memuakan percayalah bahwa seorang Uzumaki Naruto bahkan bosan dengan hal yang bernama impian dan ambisi._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _(Backside)_

"Kurasa masalah kita belumlah usai Naruto"

Naruto menatap wajah Issei dengan pandangan datar, dirinya tidaklah takut maupun sok berani dihadapan Senpai nya ini namun entah mengapa selalu dan selalu saja dirinya terlibat dengan hal merepotkan seperti ini, bukankah masalah Senpainya ini adalah dengan Kaguya? Kenapa malah harus berurusan dengannya? Dirinya masa bodoh mau Senpainya ini berpacaran dengan Kaguya maupun menikah dengan Dewi kelinci tersebut.

Sedangkan Issei hanya memandang Naruto dengan pandangan benci, baru kali ini emosi dalam tubuhnya nampak kepermukaan hingga seperti ini dan semuanya karena hal bernama cinta, ya dirinya akui wanita bernama Kaguya tersebut telah menarik minatnya sebagai pria dan ketika kemunculan pecundang bernama Naruto dihadapannya malah seolah sedang mencari masalah dengannya saat ini.

Krek!

Kepalan tangan Issei bergemelatuk pelan ketika dirinya mengeratkan genggamannya menahan emosi dihatinya, namun detik berikutnya entah kenapa tiba tiba Issei menghela nafas panjang sambil melonggarkan kepalan tangannya.

"Kurasa aku hanya terlalu berlebihan" Ucap pelan Issei sambil melangkah pelan kearah Naruto, "Kita selesaikan saat rating game Naruto" desis Issei datar tepat ketika berpapasan dengan Naruto yang meliriknya sama dengan pandangan datar.

Seusai kepergian Issei suasana di teras rumah Naruto yang awalnya tegang kembali menjadi normal, Asia yang juga awalnya berkeringat dingin karena was was jika sampai Issei mengamuk ditempat ini maka mungkin dirinya akan tinggal nama saja.

"Selesaikan masalahmu ini Kaguya"

Lamunan Asia buyar ketika mendengar suara Naruto yang berbicara kearah seorang wanita bersurai putih dipintu rumah pemuda pirang tersebut, namun sebenarnya dirinya tidak mengenal atau mengetahui siapa wanita bersurai putih tersebut, sebab baru kali ini ia melihatnya bahkan waktu sebelum sebelumnya Asia mampir kerumah Naruto, ia juga belum pernah sama sekali melihatnya akan tetapi detik berikutnya Asia berlari kecil ketika menyadari Naruto yang melangkah sudah berada agak jauh dari tempatnya.

Kaguya menatap kepergian Naruto dalam diam, sebenarnya ia sempat berharap lebih dengan respon Naruto mengenai kemunculan Issei yang memang dirinya ketahui sedang menyukainya, namun melihat respon Naruto yang masa bodoh malah terkesan acuh entah mengapa rasa sebal memenuhi hatinya sekaran-!.

"Apa yang kupikirkan?"

Kaguya terdiam sesaat ketika sadar dengan tingkah absurdnya barusan dan juga baru kali ini selama ribuan tahun dirinya hidup bertingkah seperti tadi dan Mengapa? bisa bisanya ia merasa sebal hanya karena respon acuh Naruto kepadanya? Dewi kelinci tersebut masih teridiam kalut dengan pikirannya yang baru kali ini ia rasakan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang harinya di akademi kuoh atau lebih tepatnya di tempat favorit Naruto yaitu atap akademi, terlihat pemuda tersebut duduk dalam diam memandang ratusan siswa maupun siswi yang berjalan dan beberapa berlarian menuju kantin maupun tempat lainnya, entah mengapa pikirannya sedikit kurang tenang hari ini seolah ada suatu hal besar yang akan menanti dikedepannya.

Cklek!

"Naruto?"

Suara pintu atap yang terbuka menampakkan seorang gadis bersurai pirang diikat Ponytail menyipitkan kedua matanya ketika sinar matahari menerpa wajahnya dan detik berikutnya dirinya dapat melihat seorang siswa yang juga bersurai pirang sepertinya.

Sedangkan Naruto menoleh menatap kearah gadis pirang yang barusan membuka pintu atap beberapa saat lalu itu, gadis tersebut bukanlah Asia namun seorang murid pindahan dari Perancis yang mulai hari ini akan bersekolah di akademi kuoh hingga lulus serta gadis tersebut bernama Jean D'arc seorang kesatria suci dari Perancis dan juga perwakilan dari ras manusia yang akan bersekolah di akademi ini.

"Apakah aku menganggumu Naruto?" Tanya Jean sambil melangkah kearah bangku panjang tempat Naruto beristirahat kemudian duduk tidak jauh dari tempat pemuda pirang tersebut.

Naruto menatap gadis pirang tersebut sesaat kemudian menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum kecil, "Ini adalah tempat umum Jean" ucap Naruto pelan, entah sudah berapa kali sebenarnya Naruto heran dengan orang orang yang pertama kali bertemu dengannya selalu merasa was was bahkan menganggap dirinya memandang mereka dengan pandangan seolah _'Kalian hanyalah penganggu'_ padahal sebenarnya bukanlah seperti itu yang dirinya pikirkan dan detik berikutnya suasana disana kembali sunyi.

"Bukankah semua kebahagian dan melihat mereka yang dari berbagai ras bercengkrama serta bersahabat adalah berkah dari tuhan" Ucap Jean pelan ketika melihat arah pandang kedua iris safir Naruto yang memandang kerumunan siswa&siswi dari atap akadem, "namun meskipun begitu mereka masih banyak yang ingkar dan mendustakan berkah dari tuhan" sambung Jean membuat Naruto memejamkan kedua iris nya sesaat karena memang perkataan dari gadis disampingnya ini benar namun meskipun begitu semua mahluk di dunia maupun semesta tidaklah sepenuhnya mengetahui segala hal mengenai kehidupan karena dirinya percaya kalau kamii-sama masihlah menyimpan banyak rahasia yang mungkin akan mereka (Mahluk ciptaannya) ketahui dikedepannya.

"Kau penganut agama yang taat Jean" Naruto melirik gadis disampingnya ini sesaat sebelum kembali menatap kearah langit biru tanpa awan.

"Aku tidaklah taat Naruto namun hanyalah mengikuti seluruh perintahnya dan menjauhi larangannya" Balas Jean tersenyum kearah Naruto sambil mengeratkan genggamannya dikalung salib yang menggantung dilehernya, namun sebenarnya sedari tadi sejak awal dirinya berada disekolah ini bahkan sampai saat ini ada suatu hal yang menarik perhatiannya, yaitu merasakan sebuah kekuatan besar dari salah seorang siswa diakademi ini, bukanlah dari inang Sekiryuteii maupun inang Albion namun sebuah energi aneh yang baru kali ini dirinya rasakan meskipun terasa samar seolah pemilik kekuatan tersebut pandai menyembunyikannya, akan tetapi akhirnya Jean sadar dan mengetahui siapa pemilik kekuatan aneh tersebut yaitu pemuda bernama Naruto Springfield disampingnya ini.

"Kau dari golongan manusia kan Naruto?"

Naruto seketika menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang akan mengambil minuman kaleng disamping tubuhnya ketika mendengar kalimat Jean barusan.

"Kau bisa merasakannya sendiri Jean" Naruto melanjutkan gerakan tangannya yang sempat terhenti untuk mengambil minuman kalengnya kemudian meminumnya pelan menghiraukan Jean yang terdiam dan masih menatapnya beberapa saat.

"Namun yang kudengar dari Cao Cao Sensei kalau kau mempunyai kekuat-!"

 **"Diumumkan untuk semua siswa &siswi akademi bahwa nanti sore akan diadakan duel antara Naruto Springfield dan Issei Hyoudo dilapangangan rating game"**

Jean diam membisu seketika saat mendengar suara dari alat pengeras yang berada di bagian tengah tengah lapangan akademi, dirinya tidaklah bodoh untuk mengetahui siapa Hyoudo Issei yang disebutkam oleh pengeras suara beberapa saat lalu bahkan hampir semua fraksi mengetahui siapa inang dari Red Dragon emperor tersebut, namun hal yang membuatnya tertarik adalah lawannya yaitu pemuda dihadapannya saat ini sebab Naruto terlihat layaknya manusia normal pada umumnya.

Sedangkan Naruto mendecih pelan karena dirinya berpikir entah mengapa inang Sekiryuteii tersebut omongannya tidak bisa dipegang sebab masih dirinya ingat tadi pagi waktu Issei mengatakan bahwa akan menyelesaikan urusan mereka saat rating game namun apa nyatanya sekarang? Pemuda tersebut malah menantangnya sepulang sekolah, bukannya ia takut ataupun apa namun sebenarnya Naruto hanya terlalu risih dengan semua Masalah didunia ini yang entah kenapa selalu menyeretnya kedalam.

 **-Klub Rias-**

Rias yang sedang duduk dalam diam dimeja kerjanya dan sedang mengisi beberapa berkas klubnya seketika terdiam membatu bahkan pulpen yang berada ditangannya seketika patah saat mendengar pengumuman tentang duel antara Pecundang pirang dengan Issei Hyoudo.

"A-ku tidak salah dengarkan?" Ulang Rias terheran heran saat mendengar suara dari alat pengeras dibagian lapangan akademi.

 **-Cao Cao Place-**

Sedangkan Cao Cao yang saat ini berada di lorong akademi berniat menuju ruang guru seketika menghentikan langkahnya juga saat mendengar suara pengumuman namun detik berikutnya sebuah seringai tipis tercipta diwajahnya karena yang ditunggu tunggu olehnya selama ini akan terwujud.

"Kurasa hal menarik akan segera terjadi" Desis Cao Cao kemudian melirik kearah lengannya, "Nee~ mau bertaruh sesuatu denganku Zetsu?" Sambung pria Mandarin tersebut pelan.

 **-Ruang TU-**

Sedangkan diruang TU atau lebih tepatnya ruang tata usaha sumber dari suara yang dikeluarkan oleh pengeras suara beberapa saat lalu, terlihat diruangan tersebut terdapat dua siswa yaitu seorang siswa bersurai coklat yang berdiri menyandar di pintu menatap dalam diam kearah seorang siswi bersurai biru sepinggang yang berada di bagian mic pengeras suara diruangan tersebut.

"Tugasmu telah selesai Medaka" ucap siswa atau lebih tepatnya Hyoudo Issei sambil tersenyum kecil kearah Medaka yang menatapnya datar.

"Jangan mengira aku membantumu Issei, yang kulakukan sekarang hanyalah tugasku sebagai ketua OSIS" balas Medaka pelan, sebenarnya dirinya sedikit terganggu dengan permintaan dari inang Sekiryuteii ini namun tugasnya sebagai ketua OSIS di akademi mengharuskannya untuk menanggapi permintaan Issei yang ingin mengadakan duel atau bisa dikatakan sparing dengan Naruto Springfield, memang menurut peraturan akademi tidak apa apa namun dirinya dapat merasakan duel kali ini bukanlah hanya sekedar duel seperti layak pada umumnya, Medaka dapat melihat sirat dendam dikedua iris Issei meskipun samar.

Issei tertawa pelan mendengar perkataan Medaka barusan, dirinya tidak ambil pusing dengan kalimat ketua OSIS barusan yang penting urusannya sudah selesai dan sebentar lagi ia akan segera berhadapan dengan Naruto Springfield yang belakangan ini dikatakan menjadi sangat kuat bahkan dapat mengalahkan Raiser dan Vali.

"Ma~ jangan dipikirkan Medaka" Ucap Issei tertawa pelan sambil melangkah pergi, "namun aku tetap mengucapkan Arigatou atas bantuanmu" sambungnya pelan dan berlalu pergi.

 **-Naruto Place-**

Naruto menghela nafas pelan beberapa saat seusai mendengar pengumuman dari alat pengeras suara, dirinya sempat berpikir untuk menghiraukan tantangan Issei nanti sore namun ia sadar jika masalahnya akan semakin panjang tak berujung sebab entah mengapa dunia yang saat ini dirinya tinggali seperti haus dan serakah akan kekuatan.

"Kau akan menanggapi tantangannya Naruto?" Tanya Jean saat melihat ekspresi pemuda pirang disampingnya ini terkesan acuh sehabis mendengar pengumuman tadi.

Srek!

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar, "Entahla, masih kupikirkan" ucap Naruto sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan Jean Yang menatap punggungnya dalam diam.

"Chramku sedari tadi bereaksi terhadapnya" ucap Jean pelan memegang sebuah batu permata berwarna merah di saku bajunya, sebenarnya sedari tadi sejak awal ia berada disini, charm lambang dirinya sebagai Saint Jean D'arc sang perawan suci dari Perancis selalu bereaksi terhadap Naruto menandakan pemuda tersebut bukanlah manusia biasa, "siapa sebenarnya kau Naruto?" sambung Jean.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas Naruto hanya memandang datar lurus ke depan menghiraukan seluruh pandangan siswa maupun siswi yang melihatnya dengan pandangan kagum, benci dan iri, entahlah dirinya tidak terlalu memperdulikan hal tersebut.

 _"Hei, itu Naruto, bukankah dia menantang Issei-sama untuk berduel?"_

 _"Kurasa kali ini si pecundang itu berlebihan, mungkin memang dia berhasil mengalahkan Raiser dan Vali namun untuk Issei? Kurasa mustahil"_

 _"Aku bertaruh 1000 Yen untuk Issei"_

Naruto melangkah pelan dalam diam menghiraukan seluruh suara yang sedang membicarakannya sampai akhirnya sampai didepan pintu kelasnya dan perlahan ia membuka pintu membuat seluruh murid kelas menatapnya sesaat dan detik berikutnya entah mengapa kelas tersebut sunyi seketika, Naruto melangkah kearah bangkunya kemudian duduk disana sambil menatap kearah luar jendela.

Set!

Namun perhatian Naruto terlihkan kearah sebuah lipatan kertas yang berada di loker mejanya, perlahan dirinya mengambil lipatan kertas tersebut dan membukanya.

 _"Aku tau kau mungkin akan menolak tantangan ku Naruto namun kau harus berpikir dua kali untuk menolaknya karena pacar pirangmu saat ini ada bersamaku, tenanglah aku masih belum berbuat aneh aneh terhadapnya namun beda lagi jika sampai kau tidak datang ke lapangan rating game sore nanti"_

Naruto menatap datar kearah kertas ditangannya saat ini kemudian melirik kearah bangku disampingnya yang kosong menandakan sedari tadi Asia memang tidak berada dikelas, dirinya berpikir apakah akan menyelamatkan Asia atau tidak? Karena sebenarnya semua ini bukanlah masalahnya bahkan ia masa bodoh mau Issei yang menjalin cinta dengan Kaguya ataupun hal lainnya namun entah mengapa dan selalu saja dirinya terseret kepada hal seperti ini.

"Merepotkan" ucap Naruto pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore harinya tepat saat waktu pulang terlihat murid akademi yang tidak sepenuhnya pulang dan masih banyak dari mereka berkeliaran diarea sekolah karena menunggu antrian menuju lapangan rating game untuk menonton duel antara Naruto Springfield melawan Hyoudo Issei, Sedangkan diarea lapangan rating game atau lebih tepatnya dibagian bangku penonton sudah terlihat hampir penuh.

"Mudahan apa yang kupikirkan tentang Naruto adalah benar" ucap Jean yang saat ini sedang duduk di bangku penonton.

Dibagian utara bangku penonton terlihat Cao Cao, Rias, Gabriel, Grayfi serta kelompok Raiser yang menatap kearah altar pertandingan diarea tengah dengan pandangan berbeda beda.

"Bukankah ini berlebihan Sensei? Naruto akan musnah jika lawannya Hyoudo Issei" tanya Rias menatap kearah Senseinya tersebut, dirinya berpikir bukankah ini berlebihan? Mungkin memang dirinya akui kalau seorang Naruto Springfield yang awalnya pecundang saat ini adalah peringkat 2 sebagai siswa berprestasi namun untuk menantang sang peringkat 1 dalam kurun waktu tidak lama setelah dia mendapatkan peringkat 2? Bukankah itu hal yang gegabah?.

"Ma~ Ma~ jangan terlalu pesimis Rias, bukankah sebentar lagi hal menarik akan terjadi dikedepannya" balas Cao Cao membuat Rias terdiam saat melihat seringai yang baru pertama kali ini ditampakkan oleh Cao Cao.

Beberapa menit setelahnya dan yang paling ditunggu tunggu oleh hampir seluruh siswa siswi maupun guru akademi Disana yaitu terlihat seorang Hyoudo Issei yang melangkah pelan keluar dari arah pintu gerbang menuju area tengah lapangan dengan senyum tipis kearah penonton dan detik berikutnya terlihat Naruto yang melangkah pelan dari arah gerbang yang berlawanan arah dari gerbang tempat keluarnya Issei.

Naruto menatap datar lurus ke depan namun sesaat melirik ke sekelilingnya menatap ratusan penonton yang juga menatapnya dengan pandangan rendah seolah mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidaklah pantas menantang seorang Hyoudo Issei namun pandangan Naruto sempat terhenti kearah bangku penonton bagian barat atau lebih tepatnya saat melihat Jean yang sepertinya sadar bahwa Naruto sedang menatapnya yang kemudian tersenyum kearah pemuda pirang tersebut namun Naruto kembali menatap kearah Issei yang saat ini berada tidak jauh dari hadapannya.

"Akhirnya kau datang Naruto" Ucap Issei pelan kemudian mencetikkan jari tangan kanannya dan disamping tubuhnya tercipta sebuah portal sihir berukuran besar yang perlahan mengeluarkan sebuah sangkar burung raksasa dengan Asia yang berada didalam sangkar tersebut, "Sesuai janjiku Naruto, aku tidak akan menyentuh seujung kuku terhadap kekasihmu ini jika kau menerima tantangan ku" sambung Issei menyeringai tipis menatap wajah datar Naruto.

"Bukankah urusanmu hanya denganku Senpai?" Naruto menatap datar wajah Issei kemudian melirik kearah Asia yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri didalam sangkar "mengapa sampai membawa siswi yang tidak bersalah?" Sambung Naruto berusaha untuk tidak terbawa emosi karena sebenarnya kejadian ini mengingatkannya kepada salah satu hal yang paling dibencinya waktu didunianya dulu.

Sedangkan Issei hanya tertawa pelan mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan, apa yang pemuda tersebut katakan? Siswi tidak bersalah? Entah mengapa bara emosi didalam hati Issei kembali kepermukaan terutama mengingat kejadian saat melihat tubuh Kaguya yang terekspos dihadapan Naruto, well sebenarnya seluruh permasalahan ini adalah ulah Issei akibat termakan api cemburu karena kejadian waktu pagi tadi.

"Mari bertaruh Naruto"

Naruto menatap kedua iris tajam Issei datar, bertaruh? Apalagi yang diinginkan inang Red Dragon Emperor tersebut.

"Jika aku memenangkan pertandingan ini maka Kaguya akan menjadi milikku dan peringkatmu tetaplah diperingkat 2!" Ucap Issei lantang membuat beberapa penonton ricuh karena tidak terima dengan perkataan inang Draig tersebut yang mengatakan bahwa jika Naruto kalah maka peringkatnya akan tetap berada di urutan ke 2 namun mereka terdiam saat melihat sang kepala sekolah Yamamoto Genryuusai mengangkat sebelah tangannya memberi isyarat kepada mereka untuk tenang dan menerima perkataan yang dikatakan Issei membuat pemuda bersurai coklat tersebut menyeringai tipis kemudian membentangkan tangannya kearah Naruto, "Sedangkan jika kau menang maka peringkatku bisa menjadi milikmu" sambung Issei kemudian menggerakkan tangannya kearah Naruto diikuti sangkar raksasa yang mengurung Asia bergerak seirama dengan gerakan tangannya.

"Sekarang mengembalikan sang Juliet kepada Romeonya"

Sangkar raksasa yang mengurung Asia perlahan menghilang membuat gadis healer tersebut terjatuh namun dengan cepat Naruto tangkap, dirinya menatap datar kearah Asia yang tak sadarkan diri ditangannya saat ini dan sepertinya nanti ia harus meminta maaf kepada gadis healer ini karena harus terlibat dengan permasalahannya.

Poft!

Sebuah bunshin tercipta disamping tubuh Naruto dan perlahan Naruto menyerahkan tubuh pingsan Asia kearah bunshinnya tersebut yang dibalas anggukan oleh sang bunshin ketika paham perintah tuannya untuk membawa Asia menuju UKS dan detik berikutnya sang bunshin menghilang dengan kilatan kuning meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri disana serta Issei yang berdiri tidak jauh dari hadapannya.

Entah mengapa seusai sang bunshin tadi menghilang suasana diarea lapangan tersebut menjadi sunyi seketika, bahkan penonton yang sebelumnya ramai seketika terdiam dan fokus melihat kearah Naruto dan Issei yang masih saling bertatapan dalam diam.

"Ekspresinya itu" Zetsu yang berada disamping Cao Cao menyipitkan kedua iris coklatnya ketika melihat wajah dingin Naruto yang sama seperti dulu waktu Naruto bertatapan dengan Nagato saat invasi Pain dikonoha, "Omoshiroi hehe~" sambung Zetsu tertawa pelan karena mengetahui bahwa sepertinya sang kaisar Naga merah tersebut berhasil membuat Naruto marah.

Kembali ke arena yang disana masih sam seperti sebelumnya namun detik berikutnya hampir seluruh penonton terbelalak begitupula Issei yang langsung memasang sikap waspada ketika Naruto yang seharusnya berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya seketika menghilang layaknya hantu bahkan hawanya tidak dapat dirinya rasakan lagi.

Set!

Duakh!

Wush!

Blaaar!

"A-apa!"

Hampir seluruh penonton disana terkejut menatap kearah Naruto yang entah dari mana tiba tiba muncul dengan kecepatan diluar nalar tepat dihadapan Issei kemudian menendang pemuda tersebut kuat membuatnya terhempas jauh kearah tembok bangunan lapangan dan menghancurkannya.

Naruto menatap kearah tempat Issei yang terhempas datar kemudian menatap kearah tangan kanannya sambil sesekali menggerakkannya seperti mencengkeram beberapakali.

"Inilah kekuatan sejatiku" desis Naruto datar menatap tangannya kemudian tertawa pelan saat mengingat bahwa sepertinya Madara memang sudah memperbaiki aliran titik chakranya dan mungkin kejadian ini adalah takdir dari Kamii-sama untuk menguji apakah titik aliran chakranya benar benar sudah kembali normal atau belum, "Bukankah ini adalah takdir Senpai? Dimana saat kekuatanku telah kembali normal dan kemudian kau menantangku?" desis Naruto tertawa pelan kearah reruntuhan dinding lapangan tempat Issei terhempas beberapa saat lalu.

Set!

"Ma~ tak kusangka kau secepat itu Naruto" Issei juga ikut tertawa pelan yang perlahan melangkah keluar dari runtuhan dinding lapangan tanpa terluka sedikitpun bahkan baju yang dikenakannya masih utuh seperti sebelumnya.

Ctik!

Sring!

Sebuah dinding transparan tercipta disekeliling arena sesaat setelah Issei mencetikkan jarinya membuat dirinya bersama Naruto terkurung didalamnya.

"Untuk pencegahan agar para penonton tidak terkena imbasnya" ucap Issei pelan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto yang dapat juga dirinya rasakan hawa Dari pemuda pirang tersebut sedikit berbeda dari sebelumnya, sedangkan Naruto tersenyum tipis kemudian mendongak menatap kearah langit senja yang mulai menggelap memasuki malam hari.

"Kurasa kau terlalu percaya diri Senpai"

Poft!

Sring!

Issei mau tidak mau harus tersentak kaget ketika Naruto yang berada dihadapannya seketika meledak menjadi kepulan asap dan tepat disampingnya terlihat Naruto dengan kedua iris safir yang memandangnya dingin kemudian melesakkan sebuah energi berbentuk bola spiral yang berada ditangan kanannya tepat kesamping tubuhnya.

Blar!

 **¤TBC¤**

 **.Dont Like Dont Read.**

 **END OST: Itowokashi (Yadoriboshi)**

 **.THANKS FOR READ FIC UCHIDA.**

 **.Mirai Wa Aka Belong's Uchida Tokugawa.**

 **.Keep calm and read fic Uchida tokugawa.**

 **-SAYONARA-**


	12. Chapter 12

.Happy Read.

 **Ost op: No Pain No Game (NaNo)**

 **¤Uchida Tokugawa¤**

 **-Present-**

 **.Naruto belong's Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Naruto © Kishimoto M.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Summary: Aku hanya terlalu lelah dengan semua ini, Impian? Cinta? Harapan? Persahabatan? Semua hal tersebut indah pada awalnya namun memuakkan pada akhirnya, bahkan terkadang aku sering tertawa miris mengingat semua hal yang kulakukan selama ini tentang impian dan ambisi bahwa 'tidak akan mengubah jalan ninjaku' , semua hanyalah kebahagian semu yang memuakan percayalah bahwa seorang Uzumaki Naruto bahkan bosan dengan hal yang bernama impian dan ambisi._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _(True)_

Naruto dengan kuat melesakkan salah satu Jutsu andalannya tersebut kuat tepat kesamping tubuh Issei membuat pemuda tersebut harus kembali terhempas kuat dan menghancurkan dinding arena bagian barat namun sama seperti sebelumnya, terlihat Issei yang melangkah keluar tanpa tergores sedikitpun sambil tertawa pelan kearah Naruto.

"Jangan terburu buru Naruto, mari kita nikmati pesta ini"

Sring!

Issei tertawa pelan sambil melangkah keluar dari reruntuhan dinding arena diikuti tangan kirinya yang mengeluarkan sinar terang dan detik berikutnya terlihat sebuah gauntlet Crimson dengan permata hijau dibagian tengahnya terpasang indah ditangan Issei.

Bost!

Bost!

Naruto dapat mendengar suara mekanik dari Gauntlet ditangan Issei tersebut namun detik berikutnya dengan insting ninjanya yang terlatih dirinya memiringkan kepalanya cepat ketika Issei yang bahkan ia akui kecepatannya hampir menyamai Hiraishin berada dihadapannya kemudian melesakkan tinjunya kearah kepalanya.

Set!

Wush!

Issei menyeringai tipis karena sudah mengetahui kalau Naruto akan menghindar seperti itu dan dengan kuat yang awalnya ia meninju lurus menjadi menggerakkannya kesamping membuat lengannya yang berlapis Gauntlet menghantam keras kepala Naruto akan tetapi dirinya harus kembali mendecih karena Naruto yang terkena serangannya barusan meledak menjadi asap.

Poft!

Tubuh Naruto yang terkena hantaman Issei seketika meledak menjadi asap membuat inang Sekiryuteii tersebut melompat kedepan agar tak kehilangan keseimbangan namun dirinya harus kembali melompat saat instingnya menjerit bahaya dari arah atas dan benar saja ketika dirinya mendongak tepat diatasnya terdapat dua Naruto yang terungkap dari ketinggian dengan kecepatan tinggi serta kedua Naruto tersebut membawa energi aneh berbentuk bintang.

Siingg!

Blaaar!

Naruto menyeringai kecil melihat ekspresi terkejut diwajah Issei dan dengan kuat dirinya melesakkan Rasen shuriken Jutsu ciptaan originalnya tersebut kearah Issei yang juga dengan seketika mengaktifkan Gauntlet ditangan kirinya membuat area disekitarnya bersinar Crimson terang dan detik berikutnya sebuah ledakan besar terjadi diarea tersebut membuat para penonton tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi disana akibat terhalang debu.

Deg!

Bruagh!

Kedua tangan Naruto seketika menyilang melindungi tubuhnya ketika sebuah kilatan merah melesat cepat kearahnya dan benar saja detik selanjutnya Issei telah berada didepannya kemudian menghantam dadanya dengan kuat, dirinya sempat terkejut ketika melihat kecepatan dari inang Sekiryuteii ini.

Bost!

Bost!

Bost!

Suara mekanik dari Gauntlet ditangan Issei berbunyi pelan membuat Naruto yang masih menahan hantaman darinya sempat tersentak akibat merasakan kekuatan Issei semakin bertambah dari detik ke detik hingga detik ke lima akhirnya pemuda bersurai coklat tersebut berhasil mementalkan Naruto dengan kuat membuat ninja pirang tersebut menabrak dinding kekkai.

"Bertarunglah dengan serius Naruto, jangan samakan aku dengan Vali yang sebelumnya kau lawan" Issei tertawa pelan menatap kearah Naruto yang perlahan bangkit sehabis terpental.

Dirinya akui pemahaman situasi ketika bertarung maupun pengalaman Issei jauh diatas Vali dan membuat Inang Draig tersebut tak terkalahkan hingga sekarang namun tetap saja bahwa roda takdir selalu berputar didunia ini dan Naruto mempercayai hal tersebut, apakah dirinya akan kalah ataupun menang kali ini? Entahlah namun ia akan tetap menjalaninya sesuai jalan takdirnya.

Poft!

Poft!

Dua bayangan Naruto yang berada dibagian pinggir arena sedang dalam duduk bersila seketika menghilang membuat dua buah bunshin yang mengandung energi Senjutsu masuk kedalam tubuh Naruto dan terlihat sekarang dirinya berdiri tidak jauh dari hadapan Issei dengan jubah orange yang dihiasi corak jilatan api hitam dibeberapa bagian, sedangkan Issei menatap tertarik kearah penampilan Naruto sekarang, dirinya ingat mode tersebut yang digunakan oleh pemuda pirang tersebut ketika melawan Raiser maupun Vali.

Naruto dengan cepat kembali melesat kearah Issei yang memasang posisi siaga sambil menatap pergerakan Naruto yang terbilang luar biasa cepat karena didalam penglihatannya saat ini hanyalah kilatan kuning disetiap pergerakan yang dilakukan pemuda pirang tersebut.

Issei yang mulai kesusahan melihat pergerakan cepat Naruto dengan seketika Gauntlet dilengannya bersinar terang membuat sebuah kubah berwarna Crimson dan sesaat kemudian menampakkan tubuhnya yang telah dilapisi oleh armor naga kemudian dengan hentakan kuat dirinya ikut menghilang berupaya mengimbangi kecepatan Naruto namun tetap saja ia masih kesusahan akibat Naruto yang bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi sekaligus melakukan serangan kearahnya, sedangkan Naruto yang melihat Issei dalam mode Balance breaker dengan cepat membuat sebuah hand seal diikuti 3 buah bunshin tercipta disampingnya kemudian dirinya yang asli melompat kebelakang mengambil jarak.

"Doton Sando no jutsu!"

Naruto menghentakkan tangan kanannya ketanah membuat area disekitarnya berguncang hebat dan detik berikutnya 2 kubah tanah raksasa tercipta disitiap sisi samping Issei yang akan melompat menjauh namun tersentak saat dua buah bunshin yang tadi sempat Naruto ciptakan keluar dari dalam tanah disetiap sisi kanan dan kiri kemudian menahannya dengan kuat membuat akhirnya kedua kubah tanah tersebut dengan telak menghantam inang Red Dragon Emperor tersebut membuat area disana bergetar pelan akibat benturan kubah tanah raksasa yang diciptakan Naruto.

"Explosion!"

Duaaar!

Naruto dengan insting ninjanya segera menghilang menjadi kilatan kuning menghindari sebuah laser Crimson yang keluar dari tempat kubah tanah yang menghantam Issei beberapa saat lalu mengarah tepat kearahnya.

"Kurasa cukup basa basinya Naruto"

Dirinya dapat melihat Issei yang sedang dalam mode Balance Breaker terbang rendah dari kubah tanah ciptaanya dan perlahan armor yang membungkus tubuhnya mulai bersinar bahkan beberapa kristal hijau yang ada dibeberapa bagian diarmornya juga ikut bersinar terang hingga akhirnya beberapa bagian armor tubuhnya mulai melakukan perubahan bentuk dimana helm armor yang digunakan Issei mulai memanjang membentuk moncong serta dibagian belakang pinggulnya mulai tumbuh ekor mekanik serta aura disana dapat Naruto rasakan penuh akan hawa dari sang Sekiryuteii mungkin jika area ini tidak dilapisi kekkai maka akan banyak penonton yang telah pingsan akibat sesak.

Naruto menatap datar kearah Issei yang sepertinya melakukan perubahan bentuk seperti yang dilakukan Vali ketika melawannya waktu itu namun apakah Issei akan hilang kendali seperti sang wahite dragon tersebut?.

Deg!

Kedua iris safir Naruto sukses melebar ketika Issei dengan kecepatan yang jauh lebih cepat dari sebelumnya tiba tiba berada disampingnya sambil mengarahkan sebuah Canon dengan energi Crimson yang semakin membesar dan detik berikutnya ledakan dahsyat terjadi ketika Canon longinus ciptaan Issei dengan telak mengenai Naruto yang terlambat menghindar.

Wush!

Jleb!

Jleb!

Dua buah batangan hitam melesat cepat dari balik kabut tempat Naruto berada melesat kuat kearah Issei berniat menangkis batangan tersebut menggunakan tangannya yang dilapisi armor naga, namun detik berikutnya dirinya harus terkejut ketika melihat armor tangannya yang hancur berkeping keping saat beradu dengan batangan hitam milik Naruto membuat akhirnya tangan kanannya tertembus batangan tersebut.

Trank!

Pyar!

"A-apa?" Issei terkejut melihat armor naganya yang hancur dibagian tangannya ketika beradu dengan batangan hitam milik Naruto dan juga dirinya selama melihat pertarungan Naruto tidak terlalu mengetahui apa kegunaan batangan hitam tersebut.

Set!

Issei yang masih dalam kondisi terkejut harus kembali dikejutkan saat Naruto muncul disampingnya dengan kilatan kuning menampakkan pemuda tersebut dalam tampilan berbeda dimana tubuh Naruto saat ini diselimuti energi kuning atau lebih dikenal jubah chakra Ashura.

Grep!

Naruto dengan kuat mencekik leher Issei kemudian menariknya keras mengakibatkan tangan kanannya terkoyak parah karena sebelumnya batangan hitam milik Naruto masih mmenancap kuat ditelapak tangannya.

Duaagh!

Issei yang meringis menahan sakit ditangan kanannya seketika harus kembali menahan sakit diperutnya ketika Naruto yang melemparkannya tinggi menggerakkan salah satu Gedoudama dipunggungnya melesat kuat menghantam perut inang Draig tersebut membuatnya semakin terhempas kuat keatas sampai akhirnya menabrak langit langit kekkai hingga retak.

Siingggg!

Issei yang bisa dikatakan terkena serangan telak dari Naruto barusan menyipitkan kedua matanya menahan perih ditangannya serta perutnya kembali menatap kearah bawahnya ketika mendengar suara nyaring dan benar saja terlihat Naruto yang menyeringai tipis kearahnya sambil menghempaskan sebuah energi barwarna biru yang berputar cepat menyerupai bintang melaju cepat dan semakin cepat kearahnya sampai akhirnya ledakan dahsyat kembali terjadi membuat beberapa penonton mulai takut jikalau kekkai yang menahan semua kehancuran didalam sana tidak sanggup bertahan lama.

Sedangkan ditempat Cao Cao pemuda Mandarin tersebut menggambar sebuah segel sihir disecarik kertas kemudian melemparkannya ke sembarang arah dan detik berikutnya sebuah kubah ungu tercipta melapisi kekkai yang diciptakan Issei diawal pertandingan, dirinya tidak bisa menjamin Kekkainya akan bisa bertahan sampai akhir acara.

 **-Azazel Place-**

Dibangunan tua tempat dimana Azazel merawat Vali yang terluka parah akibat inang Albion tersebut menantang Issei, terlihat Azazel yang duduk didepan sebuah meja yang terdapat banyak ramuan obat ciptaannya serta Vali yang terbaring di ranjang disampingnya namun didetik berikutnya Azazel maupun Vali seketika menegangkan tubuhnya ketika merasakan luapan energi dari Hyoudo Issei.

"I-ini?" Azazel terdiam sesaat menatap kearah Utara atau lebih tepatnya kearah bangunan akademi kuoh sedangkan Vali yang merasakan aura rivalnya tersebut segera bangkit dari tidurnya menghiraukan banyak selang yang menancap ditubuhnya terputus.

"Hey! Kau mau kemana Vali!" Azazel berteriak nyaring kearah Vali yang melangkah keluar, dirinya tidak habis pikir apakah muridnya ini bodoh sampai ke DNA? Kondisi tubuhnya belumlah sembuh dan sudah main seenaknya saja pergi hanya karena merasakan lonjakan energi dari Issei namun memang dirinya juga terkejut ketika merasakan luapan energi Issei menandakan pemuda tersebut sedanglah bertempur dengan sese-!.

"Naruto kah?" Azazel menghentikan kalimatnya ketika mengingat satu satunya mahluk yang paling bisa menjadi lawan seorang Hyoudo Issei adalah Naruto Springfield, "kuharap bocah tersebut tidak membuat masalah dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang belumlah membaik" sambung Azazel sambil menghela nafas pasrah ketika melihat tubuh Vali yang melangkah semakin menjauh.

 **-Back to Arena-**

Deg!

Blaaar!

Sebuah kubah Crimson raksasa tercipta disekitar Issei membuatnya terkurung didalam kubah tersebut dan detik berikutnya sebuah ledakan energi Crimson tercipta didalam kubah tersebut menjadi sebuah pilar raksasa menjulang kelangit bahkan menembus kekkai buatan Cao Cao membuat langit diarea akademi memerah.

"B-bukankah ini terlalu berlebihan Sensei?" Rias tergagap pelan menahan tubuhnya yang bergetar akibat tekanan energi yang dikeluarkan oleh Issei sedangkan hampir seluruh penonton disana juga merasakan hal yang sama dan hanya beberapa dari mereka yang mempunyai kekuatan besarlah yang tidak terpengaruh tekanan energi sang kaisar naga merah.

"Tenanglah Rias, bukanlah hal yang terjadi saat ini sangatlah menarik?" Cao Cao tertawa pelan melihat respon Rias barusan, hal yang terjadi dihadapannya saat ini sangatlah menarik untuk dihentikan, dimana dirinya dapat melihat seorang manusia yang selalu dipandang rendah, dikucilkan dan disebut pecundang nomer 1 akan memutarkan balikan takdir.

Groar!

Perhatian seluruh Pasang mata disana teralihkan ketika mendengar Geraman nyaring dari langit langit arena, dari balik kubah energi merah yang menguar ganas disana mereka dapat melihat dua buah iris vertikal berwarna hijau menatap tajam kearah mereka.

Beberapa saat setelahnya ketika kabut asap serta kubah yang menutupi tempat Issei mulai menghilang dapat terlihat Armor [Boosted Gear Scail Mail] yang melapisi tubuh Issei berubah menjadi lebih tajam dan besar dimana sebuah ekor dari lempengan metal berwarna merah tumbuh dari tulang ekornya kemudian sepasang sayap naga merah bercahaya membentang lebar dari punggung sang sekiryuutei, helm pada wajahnya memanjang merubah bentuknya menjadi kepala naga berhiaskan gigi-gigi runcing yang identik dengan kepala Ddraig serta semua mutiara hijau pada tubuh issei berganti menjadi mutiara merah menyala, bisa dikatakan bahwa Issei saat ini adalah sebuah miniatur dari Draig yang terbang rendah dengan sayap mekanik serta keempat kaki layaknya binatang buas, kedua iris kristal hijaunya bersinar buas menyiratkan sebuah sensasi permusuhan tingkat tinggi ketika saling bertatapan dengan iris emas Naruto yang juga berada dalam mode Sage six path.

Jeanne yang berada di bangku penonton menatap kagum kearah Naruto yang sedang dalam mode Ashura, kali ini dirinya tidaklah salah jika menganggap bahwa Naruto adalah manusia yang selama ini diramalkan sebagai Messiah Tuhan atas bumi ini yang sering dikatakan oleh pendeta agung di Perancis maupun Vatikan.

Groaaar!

Issei yang berada dalam mode Juggernaut Drive meraung keras layaknya naga yang sedang murka dan detik berikutnya melesat cepat kearah Naruto yang juga menghilang menjadi kilatan kuning berlawanan arah dengannya.

Bum!

Dentuman hebat yang menghancurkan area sekitar terjadi ketika keduanya bertabrakan, Dalam moment itu Issei menyabetkan ekornya ketubuh Naruto dapat menangkisnya dengan Gedoudama yang berada dipunggungnya menjadi sebuah perisai menahan ekor Issei, inang Sekiryuteii tersebut agak limbung ke belakang tetapi dengan cepat dirinya membuka mulutnya dan menembakkan sebuah Dragon Shoot mengarah tepat kepada Naruto yang tidak tinggal diam dimana dengan cepat tiga buah Gedoudama dipunggungnya melesakkan kuat menghantam perut Issei yang berlapis Armor membuatnya terpental jauh namun masih terlambat karena detik berikutnya Dragon Shoot melesat cepat kearah Naruto.

"Longinus Smasher!"

Naruto yang melihat sebuah energi plasma merah layaknya bijudama melesat kencang kearahnya dengan cepat menggerakkan tangannya membuat handseal kemudian menapakkannya tepat dihadapannya.

"Kuchiyose: Gojū Rashōmon!"

Drrt!

Tanah bergetar pelan seusai Naruto mengucapkan nama justunya barusan dan detik berikutnya tiga buah gerbang raksasa bercorak wajah iblis keluar dari dalam tanah membuat Dragon Shoot milik Issei dengan kuat menabrak ketiga gerbang milik Naruto barusan, Jutsu pemanggilan gerbang Iblis ciptaan Hokage pertama yang sempat dirinya pelajari dulu dari scroll diperpustakaan Konoha, dimana jumlah gerbang ini ada 5 buah dan ketika mereka disummon maka akan menjadi pertahanan yang sangat kuat bahkan dapat menahan biju dama dari seekor Juubi.

Ketiga gerbang Rashomon mengeluarkan asap pekat karena berhasil menahan serangan dragon shoot milik Issei dan detik berikutnya meledak menjadi asap karena memang pengunaan jutsu ini hanyalah untuk menahan sekali serangan dalam skala besar maupun kecil.

Set!

Zruuut!

Tep!

Dua buah bola Gedoudama dipunggungnya Naruto menyatu menjadi sebuah tongkat dengan bagian ujungnya membuat pola setengah lingkaran (Tongkat Rikudo), kedua iris emas Naruto menatap kearah Issei yang menatapnya buas tidak jauh dari tempatnya, dirinya tidak bisa menganggap remeh inang Red Dragon Emperor tersebut karena memang kekuatannya jauh diatas Vali bahkan saat ini pemuda tersebut dapat menggunakan mode Juggernaut Drive dengan kesadaran penuh dimana sebelumnya Vali yang menggunakan Mode Juggernaut Drive dalam keadaan hilang kendali sudah menandakan bahwa Issei jauh kekuatannya diatas Vali.

Groaaar!

Bost! Bost! Bost! Bost! Bost!

Bost! Bost! Bost! Bost! Bost!

Bost! Bost! Bost! Bost! Bost!

Bost! Bost! Bost! Bost! Bost!

Kristal ditubuh Issei berkelap-kelip serta kedua iris hijaunya semakin terlihat ganas dimana suara mekanik Boosted Gear berbunyi nyaring menandakan kekuatan pemuda tersebut disetiap detiknya semakin berlipat ganda.

Sring!

Pola matahari ditelapak tangan Naruto bersinar terang dan detik berikutnya ninja pirang tersebut melesat cepat kearah Issei karena tidak mau menunggu untuk lebih lama sebab kekuatan dari Boosted Gear adalah menambah kekuatan sang pengguna menjadi berkali kali lipat disetiap waktunya jadi semakin lama ia berhadapan dengan Issei maka kekuatan pemuda tersebut juga akan semakin bertambah terus dan terus.

"Mokuton: Mokuryū no Jutsu!" Naruto melesat sambil mengucapkan jutsunya membuat ratusan balok kayu menembus keluar dari dalam tanah kemudian menyatu menjadi sebuah naga kayu raksasa yang bergerak pelan mengikuti pergerakan Naruto, sebenarnya baru kali pertama ini dirinya menggunakan Jutsu Mokuton karena ia sempat mengingat dengan pertemuannya dulu dengan sang pertapa enam jalur Rikudo sannin ketika mendapatkan kekuatan Ashura yang mengatakan.

 _"Kau adalah anakku reinkarnasi Ashura begitupula dengan Sasuke reinkarnasi Indra dimana ia mewarisi kekuatan Mata dariku sedangkan Ashura mewarisi tekad dan kekuatan tubuhku"_

Yang berarti secara pasti bahwa ia juga bisa menggunakan kekuatan Mokuton selama chakra Ashura mengalir ditubuhnya dan memang terbukti dimana ia berhasil menggunakan salah satu teknik Hokage pertama yang digunakan oleh Hashirama dulu untuk menaklukkan Kyuubi.

Naruto melompat tinggi kearah Issei diikuti Naga kayu raksasa dibelakang tubuhnya, kemudian melesat cepat kearah inang Draig tersebut yang meraung nyaring sambil menembakkan laser beam kearah naga kayu ciptaan Naruto.

Krak!

Krak!

Groaaar!

Issei meraung keras ketika naga kayu ciptaan Naruto dengan cepat melilit tubuhnya kuat membuat Naruto yang melihat pergerakan Issei telah tertahan dengan cepat membuat sebuah bunshin disampingnya kemudian bunshin tersebut perlahan membuat sebuah energi spiral berwarna abu abu ditangan kiri Naruto yang semakin membesar hingga akhirnya seukuran mobil.

Groaaar!

Issei meronta kuat mencoba melepaskan diri dari lilitan naga kayu milik Naruto namun entah mengapa semakin ia meronta kuat semakin kuat juga lilitan naga tersebut bahkan energinya perlahan seperti disedot oleh naga kayu yang melilitnya saat ini.

Kedua iris kristal Issei menatap Naruto yang melesat cepat kearahnya sambil membawa sebuah energi berbentuk spiral sama seperti sebelumnya dan juga energi yang beberapa kali Naruto gunakan saat melawan Raiser maupun Vali namun entah mengapa energi spiral tersebut kali ini berwarna abu abu tidak seperti sebelumnya yang berwarna biru muda ataupun putih dan detik berikutnya dengan sangat kuat Naruto melesakkan resengan ditangan kanannya tepat kearah Issei yang masih dalam lilitan Naga kayunya membuat area sekitarnya seketika hancur lebur bahkan naga kayu yang melilitnya ikut hancur akibat serangan dari Naruto barusan memiliki daya hancur tinggi dan membentuk kubah besar setengah lingkaran.

Bum!

Wush!

Naruto terhempas agak jauh akibat serangannya barusan begitupula seluruh penonton disana yang memandang tidak percaya dan beberapa kagum dengan kekuatan seorang siswa yang mereka anggap pecundang dulu.

Deg!

Naruto melebarkan kedua iris safirnya ketika merasakan sebuah lonjakan energi luar biasa dahsyat dari tempat ledakan Rasengannya tadi, dirinya dengan pasti merasakan luapan energi naga ini begitupula seluruh mahluk yang menonton pertandingannya saat ini namun yang paling terkejut adalah Cao Cao serta kepala sekolah karena mereka tahu luapan energi siapakah ini.

"I-ini!" Yamamoto dengan kedua mata sipitnya menatap tajam kearah Issei yang masih ditutupi debu, dirinya belumlah lupa siapa pemilik aura ini dan ternyata rumor yang selama ini mengatakan bahwa Hyoudo Issei adalah Sekiryuteii terkuat adalah benar.

Sring!

Sebuah iris vertikal berwarna merah terlihat dari balik tebalnya asap yang menutupi tempat Issei saat ini namun dengan perlahan sebuah langkah demi langkah terdengar hingga akhirnya terlihatlah seorang Hyoudo Issei yang membuat hampir semua penonton melebarkan matanya karena terkejut melihat penampilannya yang jauh berbeda, dimana sebelumnya armor runcing yang membungkus tubuhnya saat ini terlihat polos tanpa sehelai benangpun dan digantikan oleh sisik merah mengkilap serta dua buah tanduk runcing didahinya dan dua buah sayap naga berwarna merah dipunggungnya, bukan sayap mekanik maupun Secret Gear namun bisa dikatakan bahwa seorang Hyoudo Issei saat ini adalah ekstensi dari Naga legenda yang menghuni Dimensional Gap.

"Kekuatan itu" Cao Cao menatap datar kearah perubahan Issei saat ini, bahkan tombak yang berada dipunggungnya berkelap-kelip bereaksi atas lonjakan energi yang dipancarkan pemuda tersebut, dirinya tidaklah melupakan energi siapa ini, "Great Red" sambung Cao Cao pelan tidak menyangka bahwa rumor yang mengatakan jikalau Issei adalah titisan dari naga penjaga celah dimensi tersebut adalah benar.

Naruto menatap tajam kearah bentuk Issei saat ini, dirinya dengan pasti dapat merasakan pancaran energi yang luar biasa kuat dari pemuda tersebut dan energi ini berbeda dari energi yang sebelumnya digunakannya, kekuatan ini jauh lebih besar bahkan terlampau besar, Sedangkan Issei mengalihkan kedua iris merah vertikalnya menatap kearah Naruto jauh dari hadapannya kemudian tertawa nyaring sambil memegang wajahnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya.

"Kuakui kau sangat kuat Naruto, bahkan sampai membuatku menggunakan kekuatan ini" Issei tertawa pelan diiringi seringai tipis dibibirnya, "Namun bukankah ini saatnya aku mengakhirinya Naruto?" Sambung Issei menghentikan langkah kakinya diikuti sebuah robekan dimensi tercipta disamping tubuhnya kemudian perlahan sebelah tangan bersisik Issei memasuki robekan dimensi tersebut mengambil sebuah pedang dengan sebuah hiasan cakar naga dibagian atas gagangnya.

Sring!

Issei menghunuskan pedang ditangan kanannya kearah langit membuat area disekitarnya bergetar pelan.

"Ascalon, pedang Dragon slayer yang telah dialiri darah dari sang Apocalypse Dragon" Issei berkata pelan menatap kearah langit merah diatasnya beberapa saat sebelum mengalihkan pandangan kembali menatap kearah Naruto, "kurasa kau orang manusia pertama yang melihatku seperti ini Naruto" sambung Issei pelan.

"Kheh-! Hahaha!"

Issei menatap Naruto yang tertawa pelan tidak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini, dirinya merasa heran kenapa pemuda pirang tersebut bisa tertawa? Bukankah seharusnya pemuda tersebut merasa takut akan kekuatannya saat ini? Karena hampir dari sekian ribu musuh yang Issei jumpai beberapa dari mereka akan merasa takut jika merasakan luapan energi yang saat ini dirinya gunakan.

Set!

Naruto yang dalam mode Rikudo perlahan terbang keudara hingga berjarak agak tinggi dari tempat Issei yang berada dibawah, beberapa penonton menatap kagum kearah Naruto yang dapat terbang tanpa sayap namun bagi Rias, Gabriel, Grayfia serta Cao Cao yang sudah melihat kekuatan Naruto saat melawan Vali hanya bisa diam menunggu hal apa yang selanjutnya dilakukan oleh pemuda tersebut.

"Seperti yang kukatakan diawal Senpai" Naruto tertawa pelan menatap kearah Issei yang berada dibawahnya, "bukankah ini takdir? Dimana saat kekuatanku telah kembali dan kemudian kau datang menantangku? Bukankah itu takdir?" Sambung Naruto menyeringai tipis.

"Kau ingin beradu pedang Senpai?" Desis Naruto pelan sesaat menatap kearah pedang Ascalon yang berada genggaman tangan kanan Issei yang menguarkan energi merah disekitarnya.

Zruuut!

Bola bola hitam atau lebih tepatnya Gedoudama yang berada dipunggung Naruto bergerak pelan kearah depan tubuhnya kemudian menyatu menjadi satu sambil membentuk sebuah pola aneh menyerupai pola DNA, membuat penonton termasuk Issei menatapnya aneh namun berbeda dengan Zetsu hitam yang menyeringai lebar karena melihat Naruto sepertinya akan membuat hal menarik tidak lama lagi.

Set!

Naruto menggenggam sebuah pedang ditangannya yang terbuat dari seluruh Gedoudama dipunggungnya menjadi sebuah pedang berpola DNA dengan erat kemudian menghunuskannya kearah Issei.

"Mari kita buktikan pedang siapa yang terkuat Senpai" Desis Naruto menyeringai tipis.

 **¤TBC¤**

 **.Dont Like Dont Read.**

 **END OST: Itowokashi (Yadoriboshi)**

 **.THANKS FOR READ FIC UCHIDA.**

 **.Mirai Wa Aka Belong's Uchida Tokugawa.**

 **.Keep calm and read fic Uchida tokugawa.**

 **-SAYONARA-**


	13. Chapter 13

.Happy Read.

 **Ost op: No Pain No Game (NaNo)**

 **¤Uchida Tokugawa¤**

 **-Present-**

 **.Naruto belong's Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Naruto © Kishimoto M.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Summary: Aku hanya terlalu lelah dengan semua ini, Impian? Cinta? Harapan? Persahabatan? Semua hal tersebut indah pada awalnya namun memuakkan pada akhirnya, bahkan terkadang aku sering tertawa miris mengingat semua hal yang kulakukan selama ini tentang impian dan ambisi bahwa 'tidak akan mengubah jalan ninjaku' , semua hanyalah kebahagian semu yang memuakan percayalah bahwa seorang Uzumaki Naruto bahkan bosan dengan hal yang bernama impian dan ambisi._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _(True path)_

Naruto menatap datar kearah Issei yang berada dibawahnya, dirinya dapat melihat wajah percaya diri dari inang Sekiryuteii tersebut, sebuah pancaran mata yang penuh akan ambisi dan kesombongan karena merasa dirinya yang paling superior diantara yang lain entah mengapa mengingatkannya dengan tatapan Sasuke dulu ketika masih masih menjadi seorang missing-nin dimana rivalnya tersebut selalu memandang rendah setiap lawannya termasuk dirinya ketika beberapa kali harus berhadapan dengan keturunan Uchiha terakhir tersebut.

Iris emas dan iris merah vertikal milik Naruto dan juga Issei saling bertatapan mendominasi satu sama lainnya, perlahan chakra emas Naruto mulai menguar disekitar tubuhnya diikuti Issei yang tidak mau kalah dimana aura naga berwarna merah transparan menguar gila disekitarnya membuat penonton dapat melihat didalam kekkai tersebut aura kuning dan merah saling bertabrakan mendominasi satu sama lain.

 _"Nunoboko No Tsurugi"_

Cao Cao melirik kearah Zetsu yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri disamping tubuhnya menatap kearah arena sambil menyeringai.

"Pedang Nunoboko?" Pemuda Mandarin tersebut mengulang kalimat Zetsu sambil memandangnya bingung, "apakah salah satu pedang dari duniamu Zetsu?" Sambung Cao Cao yang dibalas tawa pelan Zetsu.

"Kurasa pertandingan ini akan segera berakhir" Ucap Zetsu tertawa pelan yang membuat dirinya ditatap Cao Cao bingung karena memang baru pertama kali ini melihat serta mendengar pedang bernama Nunoboko yang digunakan oleh Naruto saat ini sebab dirinya hampir mengetahui bermacam jenis pedang legenda didunia ini seperti Excalibur, Caliburn, Durandal, Gram dan banyak lagi termasuk Ascalon pedang Dragon slayer yang digunakan Issei saat ini, "Pedang tersebut adalah pedang yang dikatakan sebagai kekuatan pembentuk dunia namun Menurutku pedang ini adalah artefak suci yang Hagoromo telah gunakan untuk menata ulang dunia sehabis kekacauan yang dilakukan ibuku saat itu dan pedang tersebut cukup kuat untuk dengan mudah menghancurkan segala sesuatu dengan kehendaknya sendiri" Zetsu menyipitkan iris coklatnya menatap pedang legenda yang sekarang berada ditangan Naruto, ini kali ketiga dirinya melihat seseorang menggunakannya, bahkan Kaguya dulu tidak bisa menggunakan pedang tersebut entah karena apa.

Namun sebenarnya Zetsu agak bingung dengan asal mula pedang tersebut karena sebenarnya pencipta pedang Nunoboko bukanlah Hogoromo, Hamura ataupun Kaguya, didalam banyak sejarah serta naskah kuno yang dirinya baca selama ia hidup kebenaran Nama dan legenda pedang itu memang dikatakan menjadi alat yang digunakan oleh Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki untuk "membentuk dunia", kemungkinan berasal dari Amenonuhoko (天沼矛; Secara harfiah berarti "Tombak Permata Surgawi") Dalam legenda, Amenonuhoko adalah tombak yang digunakan untuk membentuk tanah primordial dari laut. Ia kemudian digunakan oleh Izanami dan Izanagi untuk menciptakan pulau pertama, di mana mereka kemudian berdiam atau bisa dikatakan sekelas dengan True longinus ataupun masih jauh diatasnya.

 **-Dimensional Gap-**

Disebuah ruangan hampa dimana hanya ruang kosong sepanjang mata memandang terlihat sebuah naga raksasa berwarna merah tua mengambang sambil bergerak pelan.

Set!

Seketika naga yang sedang terpejam tersebut membuka irisnya lebar menampakkan kedua iris emas vertikal.

 **-Back To Arena-**

Sedangkan kembali menuju arena dimana masih sama seperti sebelumnya terlihat Naruto dan Issei yang saling bertatapan dengan energi yang memancar kuat satu sama lain.

Tik!

Tik!

"Ck! True longinus bereaksi merespon aura Great red yang dipancarkan Issei" Cao Cao mendecih pelan melihat tombak dipunggungnya yang sedari tadi bereaksi terhadap aura Issei, dirinya menatap kearah Kekkai penghalang yang diciptakannya sudah hancur dan hanya tersisa dibeberapa bagian.

"S-sensei bukankah ini sudah berlebihan?"

Cao Cao menoleh kebelakangnya menatap kearah Rias, Gabriel serta Grayfia yang bersimpuh menahan sesak akibat pancaran energi Issei kemudian dirinya menatap kesekelilingnya dimana ia melihat hampir seluruh penonton yang memiliki kekuatan dibawah rata rata mereka semua merasa sesak serta beberapa nya telah tak sadarkan diri.

"Cao Cao" pemuda Mandarin tersebut perhatiannya kembali teralihkan kearah samping kirinya saat Yamamoto melangkah pelan kearahnya, "Kekuatan Great red yang dipancarkan Issei akan mengundang ekstensi lain bahkan bisa memicu fraksi lain yang haus akan kekuatan" sambung kakek tua tersebut menatap kearah tengah lapangan, dirinya tak menyangka bahwa duel antar murid akan menjadi seperti ini.

Sring!

Yamamoto serta Cao Cao tersentak ketika sebuah kekkai emas tercipta disekelilingnya membuat arena tersebut kembali dilindungi kekkai, mereka dapat melihat seorang gadis bersurai pirang sepunggung yang berada di bangku penonton dibagian seberang sedang menyatukan kedua tangannya layaknya berdoa.

"Gadis tersebut" Yamamoto menyipitkan kedua iris sipitnya menatap kearah gadis pirang yang membuat kekkai beberapa saat lalu dengan pandangan mengingat ngingat.

"Dia Jeanne D'arc, perwakilan dari Prancis" Cao Cao menjelaskan kearah Yamamoto yang akhirnya mengingat siapa gadis tersebut, perwakilan dari Prancis seorang gadis yang telah diberkati oleh dewa sebagai perwakilan umat manusia.

Krek!

Krak!

Pyar!

Tongkat kayu yang senantiasa dipegang oleh Yamamoto sebagai alat bantu jalannya mulai retak dibeberapa bagian dan semakin lama retakannya semakin menjalar hingga akhirnya tongkat kayu tersebut hancur menampakkan sebuah Katana berwarna hitam legam yang kemudian digenggam erat oleh Yamamoto.

Set!

Sring!

"Zanpakutou Ryūjin Jakka" Yamamoto berucap pelan kemudian menancapkan Katana yang digenggamannya kuat ketanah dan detik berikutnya sebuah lonjakan api dengan kapasitas besar tercipta kemudian melebar membentuk barier disekelilingnya menangkup seluruh arena pertandingan.

"Ini tidak akan bertahan lama" Yamamoto menatap serius kearah tengah arena, dirinya berharap pertandingan ini akan cepat berakhir sebab ia tidak akan bisa bertahan lama menahan kekkai ciptaanya ini, "Cao Cao kau bawa penonton ketempat yang aman" sambung Yamamoto membuat Cao Cao mendesah pasrah karena sebenarnya dirinya ingin tetap berada disini melihat pertandingan Naruto dan Issei namun masalahnya akan panjang jika ia menolak permintaan kepala sekolah dihadapannya ini.

Jeanne yang berada diseberang mulai berkeringat akibat menahan lonjakan energi Naruto beserta Issei dengan Kekkainya, bersyukur dirinya tidak terpengaruh dengan aura Issei berkat berkah dewa yang berada dijiwanya namun tetap saja ia hanyalah seorang manusia dan jika pertempuran antara Naruto dan Issei tidak kunjung usai maka kekkai ciptaanya ini akan hancur.

"Cepatlah selesai" desis Jeanne menatap kearah arena.

Sedangkan diarena terlihat Issei yang menyeringai tipis kemudian menghentakkan kakinya kuat hingga area yang dipijaknya hancur menjadi kawah membuat dirinya dengan kuat melesat kearah Naruto ditambah kepakan sayap naganya semakin menambah kecepatannya.

Naruto yang melihat Issei melompat menyerang kearahnya terlebih dahulu dengan cepat menyabetkan Nunoboko no Tsurugi kearah Issei yang ikut menyabetkan Ascalon dengan kuat membuat kedua pedang tersebut berbenturan mengakibatkan sebuah ledakan energi emas dan merah saling bertabrakan.

Trank!

Blar!

Ledakan energi emas dan merah kembali terjadi didalam kekkai membuat retakan kecil dibagian langit langitnya dan hal tersebut dapat Yamamoto sadar membuatnya mendecih karena sebenarnya mau sampai kapan kedua murid akademinya itu adu kekuatan didalam sana.

Set!

Wush!

Issei yang melihat pedangnya beradu dengan pedang Naruto dengan cepat tangan kirinya mengepal kemudian dilesatkannya kearah Naruto berniat meninju pemuda pirang tersebut yang dengan reflek bagus memiringkan kepalanya kemudian menggenggam tangan kiri Issei kuat dan detik berikutnya melempar kuat inang Sekiryuteii tersebut kearah bawah.

Tep!

Blaar!

Suara dentuman Issei yang dengan kuat menabrak tanah hingga tercipta kawah berdiameter besar membuat pemuda tersebut memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya.

Wush!

Sring!

Issei melebarkan iris vertikal nya saat melihat Naruto turun dengan cepat dari atas dengan membawa sebuah energi spiral sama seperti sebelumnya namun kali ini ukurannya besar bahkan sangat besar dan dengan kuat Issei menghunuskan Ascalon yang semakin menguarkan energi merah pekat digenggamannya kearah energi spiral yang dibawa Naruto.

Slash!

Inang Sekiryuteii tersebut menebaskan pedangnya Ascalonnya vertikal membuat sebuah hempasan energi berwarna merah melaju cepat membelah rasengan Naruto kemudian menabrak kekkai membuat sebuah retakan besar namun detik berikutnya Issei harus kembali terkejut ketika rasengan raksasa yang dibawa Naruto tadi meledak menjadi asap.

Set!

"Kheh!" Naruto menyeringai kecil saat melihat keterkejutan Issei saat ini ketika melihat kemunculannya tepat dihadapan pemuda coklat tersebut dan kemudian dengan cepat dirinya menyabetkan pedang Nunoboko digenggamannya tersebut kuat kearah Issei yang tidak sempat menghindar membuat sebuah luka melintang didadanya.

Crash!

Grep!

Tak sampai disitu karena sehabis menebas tubuh Issei dengan cepat sebuah batangan hitam keluar dari balik jubah chakra ditangan kiri Naruto kemudian dirinya menghujamkannya kuat tepat keperut Issei membuat pemuda tersebut terpental sangat kuat menabrak atau menancap didinding kekkai bahkan akibat tabrakan kuat tersebut dinding disekitarnya menjadi retak namun tak sampai disitu sebab Naruto kembali muncul dihadapannya dengan sebuah energi spiral berbentuk bintang ditangannya dan melemparkannya tepat kearahnya.

Sringg!

Bum!

Ledakan besar kembali terjadi ditempat Issei ketika teknik Rasen shuriken miliknya dengan telak mengenai Issei yang menancap didinding Kekkai, ledakan energi chakra Naruto tersebut terjadi beberapa menit menghancurkan sel sel tubuh Issei sama seperti dulu waktu dimana Kakuzu dengan telak terkena Rasen Shuriken miliknya.

"Cough!"

Issei memuntahkan darah segar sehabis dirinya menerima serangan Naruto tadi dan sekarang menancap didinding kekkai dengan sebuah batangan hitam yang menembus perutnya saat ini, mengapa? Dirinya tampak lemah? Mengapa Naruto bisa mengalahkannya? Apakah benar firasatnya selama ini yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan kalah dengan Naruto Springfield adalah kenyataan? Serta kalimat yang diucapkan pemuda pirang tersebut tentang roda takdir yang berputar adalah benar?.

"Khehhehehe"

Issei terkekeh pelan beberapa saat menghiraukan kondisi tubuhnya yang terluka parah seolah luka luka tersebut bukanlah hal besar hingga akhirnya pemuda tersebut tertawa nyaring membuat Naruto hanya menatapnya datar dari kejauhan, dirinya tidak paham apa yang dipikirkan oleh Issei namun insting ninjanya mengatakan untuk bersikap waspada.

"Meskipun roda takdir ataupun apa yang kau katakan adalah benar Naruto, namun tetaplah itu tidak berpengaruh untukku!" Issei mendongak menyeringai lebar menampakkan gigi runcing serta iris merah vertikal nya kearah Naruto, "karena akulah yang akan sang kaisar naga merah yang telah dianugerahi oleh Great red!" Sambung Issei menyeringai lebar dan detik berikutnya sebuah ledakan energi naga kembali terjadi.

Blaaar!

Naruto sedikit terseret kebelakang saat sebuah ledakan energi merah pekat kembali terjadi ditempat Issei membuat Naruto sedikit kagum dengan pemuda tersebut karena energinya sedari tadi tidaklah habis melainkan selalu bertambah bahkan batangan hitam miliknya yang menancap diperutnya seketika hancur akibat ledakan energi milik pemuda bersurai coklat tersebut.

Beberapa saat setelahnya energi merah pekat yang dikeluarkan Issei menghilang dan hanya menyisakan kabut yang menutupi jarak pandang membuat Naruto memasang sikap waspada karena kali ini dirinya merasakan hal aneh kembali terjadi dengan Issei.

Tap!

Tap!

 **"Bukankah ini indah Naruto?"**

Naruto dapat melihat iris merah vertikal milik Issei yang menyala dari balik kabut dengan jelas bahkan ia juga dapat mendengar suara langkah pemuda tersebut.

 **"Inilah tubuh serta kekuatan yang dianugerahkan sang Apocalypse Dragon kepadaku, sebuah tubuh abadi bukanlah lagi tubuh lemah seorang manusia"** Issei melangkah menembus kabut menampakkan tubuhnya sekarang yang tidak bersisik merah seperti sebelumnya melainkan hampir seluruh tubuhnya berwarna merah pekat tua (Mirip seperti perubahan Naruto waktu jadi ekor 4) mengingatkan Naruto dengan perubahan yang dulu ketika menjadi Kyuubi ekor 4, **"Dan kurasa aku bukanlah lagi sang kaisar Naga merah ataupun Rival dari Vali karena saat ini aku telah mencapai keabadian melebihi takdirku yang menjadi inang Sekiryuteii"** sambung Issei tertawa pelan diakhir kalimatnya.

Sring!

Issei mengangkat pedang Ascalonnya yang semakin memancarkan energinya kuat kearah Naruto.

 **"Kurasa aku"** Desis Issei tertawa pelan menatap kearah Naruto yang berada tidak jauh dari hadapannya dikuti hawa disekitarnya menguar hebat, **"aku akan memusnahkanmu Naruto"** sambung Issei menatap tajam kearah pemuda pirang tersebut kemudian melesat kuat kearahnya membuat Naruto yang melihat Issei menyerang kearahnya dengan cepat melompat tinggi keatas.

Krek!

Nunoboko No Tsurugi yang berada digenggaman Naruto semakin memadat dan kemudian dengan kecepatan sama cepatnya dengan Issei, Naruto menghunuskan pedangnya kearah Issei yang juga sama melakukan hal sama dengan yang Naruto lakukan (Scene sama seperti waktu pedang Nunoboko milik Obito beradu dengan pedang Susanoo Sasuke&Naruto).

Trank!

Blar!

Kedua pedang tersebut bertabrakan membuat sebuah ledakan mahadahsyat diarea tersebut bahkan kekkai yang diciptakan Yamamoto serta Jeanne seketika hancur menghempaskan mereka semua keberbagai arah.

Bum!

Vali yang berjalan tertatih dan berada tidak jauh dari area akademi kuoh dapat melihat sebuah pilar energi berwarna merah pekat dan emas menjulang tinggi kelangit, inang Albion tersebut menatap tanpa berkedip kearah lonjakan energi tersebut.

Sudangkan diinti ledakan energi atau lebih tepatnya ditengah arena pertarungan tersebut terlihat Issei dan Naruto berdiri berhadapan diruangan serba putih (Mirip mindscape waktu Sasuke dan Naruto saling adu chidori dan rasengan dilembah kematian), kedua pemuda tersebut saling bertatapan dalam diam.

 _"Kurasa aku yang akan menang Naruto!" Issei tertawa pelan menatap kearah Naruto yang menatapnya datar._

 _"Seperti yang kukatakan diawal Senpai" Naruto menatap datar kearah Issei, "kau terlalu percaya diri dan hal tersebut yang membuatmu jatuh" sambung Naruto malah semakin membuat tawa Issei menggema diruangan serba putih tersebut._

 _Issei memejamkan kedua iris merahnya sesaat sambil masih tertawa kecil, dirinya sepertinya memang terlalu gegabah dan percaya diri saat bertanding tadi dan juga sebenarnya ia sudah tau hasil akhir dari pertandingan ini namun entah mengapa hati kecilnya selalu menyangkal hal tersebut._

 _"Roda takdir kah?" Desis Issei pelan kemudian menatap kearah Naruto dengan raut serius, "Kau harus memusnahkanku jika ingin menang Naruto karena jika tidak maka aku yang akan memenangkannya dengan memusnahkanmu" sambung Issei menatap tajam kearah Naruto yang terdiam sesaat namun detik berikutnya terkekeh pelan karena mendengar kalimat menarik dari seorang Hyoudo Issei._

 _"Kau terlalu naif Senpai"_

Detik berikutnya keadaan kembali seperti awal kenyataan dimana Naruto&Issei saling menghunuskan pedangnya, dimana ujung dari Ascalon beradu dengan ujung Nunoboko membuat area disekitarnya terhempas akibat dua energi luar biasa kuat saling bertabrakan.

Krak!

"K-kenapa" Issei menatap tidak percaya kearah pedangnya yang mulai retak dibagian ujung serta kekuatan Naruto yang semakin kuat dan kuat disetiap detiknya.

Krak!

"A-aku tidak mungkin kalah!" Issei menatap tajam kearah pedang Ascalonnya yang retakannya semakin menjalar lebar dan dengan hentakan terakhir dirinya diiringi energi Great Red yang menguar deras dengan kuat mendorong Ascalon mencoba menghancurkan pedang Nunoboko milik Naruto dan memenangkan duel ini.

"Naruto!"

Issei berteriak nyaring menatap pemuda pirang tersebut dengan kedua iris vertikal nya tajam dan dengan hentakan terakhir dirinya kuat mendorong hunusan pedangnya.

Pyar!

Suara pedang Ascalon yang hancur menjadi berkeping keping tepat dihadapan Issei yang melebarkan kedua irisnya karena tidak menyangka dirinya akan kalah saat ini, bukankah ia adalah seorang kaisar Naga Merah yang telah diramalkan akan membawa perubahan didunia dan menjadi yang terkuat? Tapi mengapa? Mengapa? Saat ini dirinya kalah melawan seorang pecundang diakademinya.

Wush!

Jleb!

Dengan kuat Naruto menghunuskan Nunoboko No Tsurugi kearah dada Issei seusai pedang Ascalon yang beradu dengan pedangnya hancur menjadi serpihan dan juga mengingatkannya dengan kejadian sama seperti saat ini dulu ketika dirinya bersama Sasuke beradu pedang dengan Pedang Nunoboko yang digunakan Obito saat Perang aliansi Shinobi.

"Argh!"

Issei mengerang kesakitan saat pedang Nunoboko milik Naruto menembus dadanya membuatnya terhempas kemudian dengan kuat menabrak tanah dengan kuat.

Sedangkan Yamamoto dan Jeanne yang tadi terhempas akibat ledakan energi milik Naruto dan Issei menatap terkejut kearah tengah arena saat melihat Naruto yang terbang rendah tepat diatas Issei yang terlentang dibawahnya dengan pedang Naruto yang menancap kuat didada inang Sekiryuteii tersebut membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak.

Jeanne menatap Naruto yang terbang rendah dalam mode Ashura dengan pandangan kagum, apakah ini kekuatan seorang manusia? Dirinya sangat terpukau melihat kekuatan yang dimiliki Naruto terutama jubah chakra emas yang saat ini dikenakan pemuda tersebut sangatlah indah.

Sedangkan Issei yang saat ini terlentang ditanah dengan pedang Naruto yang menancap didadanya kuat hanya terdiam sambil menatap Naruto dengan kedua iris vertikal nya yang menyipit akibat menahan nyeri disekujur tubuhnya terlebih didadanya, dirinya yakin jika saja ia seorang manusia maka detik ini ia sudah tewas akibat jantungnya yang telah hancur tertusuk pedang milik Naruto ini.

"K-hehhe kau sungguh kuat Naruto" Issei tertawa pelan menghiraukan darah segar yang mengalir deras melalui sela sela bibirnya dan menatap kearah Naruto yang turun perlahan dari ketinggian menatapnya datar.

"Seperti yang kukatakan Senpai, bahwa roda takdir terus berputar" Naruto menatap datar kearah Issei yang menyeringai kecil kearahnya, dirinya kali ini dengan pasti dapat merasakan energi ditubuh inang Sekiryuteii tersebut telah habis total bahkan hanya untuk menggerakkan tangannya saja sudah tidak sanggup.

"Cepat selesaikan seperti perkataanku saat itu Naruto"

Naruto menatap datar Issei dalam diam selama beberapa saat ketika mendengar kalimat terakhirnya barusan, dirinya berpikir apakah ia pantas melakukan hal tersebut? Mencabut nyawa seseorang? Namun bukankah ini takdir?.

Set!

Sret!

"Argh!"

Issei menggeram nyaring ketika Naruto menggenggam pedang Nunoboko yang menancap didadanya kemudian mencabutnya perlahan menampakkan dada Issei yang berlubang lebar sesaatnya mulai merembeskan darah segar membuat tanah disekitarnya berwarna merah.

"Seperti yang kau harapkan Senpai"

Naruto menghunuskan Nunoboko No Tsurugi tepat kearah kepala Issei dan perlahan mengangkatnya agak tinggi bersiap menyabetkannya, memisahkan kepala dengan tubuhnya serta mengakhiri hidup Issei sesuai permintaan pemuda tersebut.

Yamamoto dan Jeanne melebarkan kedua mata mereka ketika melihat aksi Naruto serta Cao Cao yang barusan selesai mengevakuasi murid murid seketika menatap tidak percaya kearah aksi Naruto dan dengan cepat melesat kearah pemuda pirang tersebut.

"Naruto hentikan!" Teriak Cao Cao nyaring berharap pemuda tersebut dapat mendengarnya dan menghentikan aksi nekatnya sebab inang dari Sekiryuteii tidak boleh mati karena akan merusak keseimbangan dunia untuk kedepannya sebab sudah ditakdirkan bahwa dua Heavenly Dragon akan terus bertempur dan dipuncaknya mereka akan berakhir dengan takdir yang sama dan bukan takdir yang seperti ini.

Namun Naruto sepertinya tidak mendengar teriakan Cao Cao atau memang sengaja menulikan pendengarannya dan detik berikutnya dengan kuat dirinya menyabetkan pedangnya tepat kearah leher Issei yang juga menatapnya dengan senyuman tipis dan perlahan memejamkan kedua iris vertikalnya menunggu ajalnya sebentar lagi.

Grep!

Trank!

Naruto sedikit terkejut begitupula Cao Cao yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini ketika melihat seorang pria dewasa bersurai merah dengan kedua iris vertikalnya kembar seperti milik Issei muncul tepat dihadapan Naruto kemudian menghentikan tebasan Nunoboko No Tsurugi dengan menggenggamnya erat dengan tangannya yang berkuku runcing membuat Naruto menatapnya terkejut saat merasakan kekuatan yang dimiliki pria dihadapannya saat ini sangatlah luar biasa kuat bahkan jika dibandingkan dengan kekuatan Issei tadi hanyalah seperempat dari kekuatan yang dimiliki pria dihadapannya saat ini.

"Nee Gaki, Kurasa sudah cukup untuk kali ini" Ucap pria tersebut pelan menatap kedua iris emas Naruto dengan iris merah vertikalnya perlahan mengangkat tubuh Issei yang sudah tak sadarkan diri entah sejak kapan, "Aku akan membawanya bersamaku" Sambung pria tersebut kemudian membuat sebuah robekan dimensi dan memasukinya meninggalkan Naruto yang menatap kepergian pria tersebut dalam diam.

Wush!

Perlahan jubah chakra emas Naruto menghilang menampakkan tubuhnya yang seperti awal mengenakan seragam akademi, dirinya masih memikirkan pria yang barusan muncul entah dari mana itu bukanlah mahluk biasa sebab dari aksinya yang menahan tebasan Nunoboko No Tsurugi dengan tangan kosong sudah membuktikan bahwa pria tersebut bukanlah sembarang mahluk.

Sedangkan Cao Cao yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto menegangkan tubuhnya ketika melihat pria yang menyelamatkan Issei beberapa saat lalu, dirinya sangat tahu siapa pria tersebut karena ekstensinya pernah sekali muncul dengan wujud itu dulu ketika diadakannya perjanjian damai antar setiap Fraksi ketika Great war usai.

Tap!

Tap!

"Naruto"

Jeanne berlari kecil kearah Naruto yang masih dalam diam menatap langit malam namun detik berikutnya menghilang menjadi kilatan kuning meninggalkan dirinya, Cao Cao beserta Yamamoto yang menatap arena sekolah yang telah hancur lebur tersebut dalam diam.

 **-Naruto Home-**

Naruto yang tadi menghilang menjadi kilatan kuning tak lama kemudian muncul tepat didepan pintu rumahnya yang kemudian dirinya membuka pintu tersebut pelan.

Cklek!

Suara pintu terbuka dan dapat Naruto lihat Kaguya yang berdiri tidak jauh dari hadapannya menatapnya dalam diam sebelum tersenyum tipis.

"Selamat atas kemenanganmu Naruto" Ucap Kaguya tersenyum tipis membuat Naruto meliriknya sesaat sebelum melangkah melewati Dewi kelinci tersebut menuju kamarnya.

"Biarkan aku beristirahat Kaguya" ucap datar Naruto sebelum memasuki kamarnya meninggalkan Kaguya yang menatap punggung Naruto dengan ekspresi susah ditebak.

 **-Uknown Place-**

Sedangkan disebuah bangunan yang menjulang tinggi terlihat dibagian puncak gedung tersebut terdapat seorang manusia atau bisa dikatakan bocah SMP? SD? atau entahlah yang terpenting bocah berpotongan rambut bob tersebut berdiri tepat dipinggir tepian gedung sambil memandang jauh kearah timur lebih tepatnya kearah akademi kuoh tempat duel Naruto melawan Issei beberapa saat lalu.

"Kenapa dulu waktu melawanku dia tidak memakai kekuatan dari Great red ya?" Desis pemuda tersebut dalam diam kemudian tersenyum tipis, "Tapi pemuda yang kudengar bernama Naruto Springfield tersebut sepertinya menarik" sambungnya pelan menatap langit malam.

"Dan juga sudah lama aku tidak bermain dengan murid akademi Kuoh"

 **¤TBC¤**

 **.Dont Like Dont Read.**

 **END OST: Itowokashi (Yadoriboshi)**

 **.THANKS FOR READ FIC UCHIDA.**

 **.Mirai Wa Aka Belong's Uchida Tokugawa.**

 **.Keep calm and read fic Uchida tokugawa.**

 **-SAYONARA-**


	14. Chapter 14

.Happy Read.

 **Ost op: No Pain No Game (NaNo)**

 **¤Uchida Tokugawa¤**

 **-Present-**

 **.Naruto belong's Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Naruto © Kishimoto M.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Summary: Aku hanya terlalu lelah dengan semua ini, Impian? Cinta? Harapan? Persahabatan? Semua hal tersebut indah pada awalnya namun memuakkan pada akhirnya, bahkan terkadang aku sering tertawa miris mengingat semua hal yang kulakukan selama ini tentang impian dan ambisi bahwa 'tidak akan mengubah jalan ninjaku' , semua hanyalah kebahagian semu yang memuakan percayalah bahwa seorang Uzumaki Naruto bahkan bosan dengan hal yang bernama impian dan ambisi._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _(New Day)_

Kring!

Kring!

Kring!

Tep!

Sebuah tangan kekar berkulit tan dengan pelan terulur kearah sebuah jam weker yang berdering di diatas meja kemudian mengklik bagian tombol atasnya membuat deringan jam tersebut terhenti.

Set!

Pemilik tangan berkulit eksotis tersebut sesaat terdiam sesaat sebelum membuka kedua matanya menampakkan sebuah iris safir teduh yang sangat indah untuk dipandang.

Pemuda tersebut yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Uzumaki Naruto atau Naruto Springfield namanya didunia ini membuka kedua iris safirnya memandang langit langit kamarnya sesaat kemudian melirik jam disampingnya yang menunjukkan pukul 06'00 pagi, namun detik berikutnya dirinya melirik kearah samping tubuhnya saat merasakan sebuah tangan putih memeluknya dari samping.

Naruto melirik datar kearah Kaguya yang masih terlelap disampingnya sambil merangkul lengannya erat entah mengapa Dewi disampingnya ini selalu membuatnya risih, bukannya ia membenci Dewi tersebut namun dari hari ke hari tingkah Kaguya entah mengapa semakin aneh, awalnya Dewi tersebut berdiam didalam tubuhnya kemudian keluar dibeberapa waktu hingga akhirnya bertingkah seperti ini, memang mungkin banyak pria akan senang jika diperlakukan seperti ini oleh wanita cantik namun entah mengapa semua hal tersebut tidak berlaku untuknya.

Set!

Naruto dengan pelan memegang tangan Kaguya kemudian mengangkatnya agar lengan kanannya dapat terlepas dari pelukan Dewi kelinci tersebut namun sepertinya detik berikutnya Dewi tersebut mengerejapkan kedua matanya sebelum membukanya menampakkan kedua iris lavender yang menatapnya sayu khas baru bangun tidur.

"Oh sudah pagi ya?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat" balas Naruto singkat sebelum melangkah keluar kamar berniat menuju toilet meninggalkan Kaguya yang masih terdiam menatap sekelilingnya dengan pandangan ngantuk.

Sssh!

Suara air kran wastafel yang Naruto buka dan perlahan dirinya membasuh wajahnya beberapa kali sebelum terdiam sesaat karena kembali mengingat pertarungannya dengan Issei kemarin, dirinya dapat merasakan kekuatan luar biasa kuat dari pria yang menyelamatkan inang Draig tersebut, kekuatan setara dengan Juubi bahkan melebihinya, sebenarnya dunia yang ia tempati sekarang ini cukup menarik perhatiannya namun entah mengapa semua hal tersebut seperti ada lapisan demi lapisan yang saling berhubungan dan menyembunyikannya membuat dunianya saat ini penuh akan hal menarik.

Beberapa saat kemudian terlihat Naruto yang telah memakai seragam akademi lengkap dan berniat berangkat namun sebelum keluar dirinya menyempatkan melirik kearah kamarnya dan melihat Kaguya yang kembali terlelap.

 _"Apakah Kaguya saat ini hanyalah manusia biasa?"_

Isi pikiran Naruto ketika menatap kearah Kaguya yang terlelap, dirinya sudah beberapa kali memastikan bahwa Dewi tersebut sudah tidak mempunyai chakra lagi bahkan terlihat layaknya manusia normal pada umumnya namun dirinya entah mengapa selalu merasa was was dengannya seolah ada sesuatu yang ganjal dibalik semua ini akan tetapi Naruto memilih mengabaikannya karena selama Kaguya tidak mengusiknya maka dirinya akan memperlakukan Dewi tersebut secara baik juga.

Beberapa menit berjalan yang Naruto lakukan hanya menatap sekelilingnya dengan pandangan biasa seolah tidak ada hal menarik baginya bahkan beberapa murid akademi Kuoh sama sepertinya yang saling berbisik bisik sambil menatapnya hanya dirinya hiraukan dan kembali terus melangkah namun detik berikutnya Naruto sedikit memelankan langkah kakinya saat tidak jauh dari hadapannya terlihat seorang gadis bersurai pirang yang berlari kecil kearahnya sambil sesekali melambaikan tangannya.

"Naruto!"

Jeanne berlari pelan kearah Naruto yang saat ini berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya, niat awalnya yang akan menunggu bus menuju akademi kuoh menjadi berubah ketika melihat siswa pirang yang kemarin menunjukkan aksi luar biasa dihadapannya ketika bertarung dengan Kaisar Naga merah.

"Kau mau kemana Naruto?" Ucap Jeanne ketika sampai dihadapan Naruto yang juga ditatap oleh pemuda pirang tersebut dengan pandangan aneh dalam waktu sesaat, apakah gadis dihadapannya ini waras? Menanyakan dirinya akan kemana? Dengan seragam yang ia kenakan saat ini? Serta waktu sekolah saat ini? Ayolah gadis Prancis dihadapannya ini buruk dalam membuat kalimat basa basi.

"Seperti yang kau lihat Jeanne" Naruto menatap malas kearah Jeanne yang tertawa pelan ketika sadar pertanyaan yang ia keluarkan barusan adalah pertanyaan bodoh namun ekspresi gadis tersebut langsung berubah dengan pandangan kagum sambil masih menatap Naruto yang melangkah pelan disampingnya.

"Aku benar-benar terpukau dengan kekuatanmu waktu itu Naruto" Ucap Jeanne mengingat ketika waktu Naruto menggunakan jubah emas yang mengobar ganas saat melawan Issei kemarin, kekuatan Naruto saat itu sangatlah menakutkan namun disatu sisi juga terasa sangat menenangkan, "Apalagi bola bola hitam yang kau bentuk menjadi pedang aneh tersebut sangatlah luar biasa, kurasa fraksi manusia diprancis akan kagum mendengar ceritaku nanti" sambung Jeanne tersenyum tipis.

Tep!

Naruto seketika menghentikan langkahnya sesaat mendengar kalimat Jeanne barusan begitupula gadis pirang tersebut yang langkahnya ikut terhenti.

"Naruto?" Jeanne menatap bingung kearah Naruto yang meliriknya datar sesaat setelah pemuda tersebut menghentikan langkahnya.

"Bisakah kau tidak membicarakan semua itu dengan atasanmu Jeanne?" Ucap Naruto datar yang hanya dibalas Jeanne dengan tatapan heran, kenapa? Kenapa Naruto tidak mau diketahui oleh pihak fraksi diprancis? Bukankah dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh pemuda tersebut maka fraksi manusia akan semakin melangkah maju.

"Kenapa Naru-!"

"Aku tidak berminat bergabung dengan siapapun Jeanne, mau itu fraksi Manusia, iblis, angel, Datenshi, Youkai ataupun Mitologi lainnya" Ucap Naruto datar kemudian kembali melangkah pelan meninggalkan Jeanne yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Hah? Kenapa Naruto? Jika begitu maka kau akan diburu oleh fraksi yang takut akan konspirasi mengingat kekuatanmu yang luar biasa besar" Jeanne mencoba menjelaskan mengapa ia menarik Naruto untuk bergabung dengan fraksi Manusia dengan begitu Naruto akan aman untuk kedepannya dan juga dunia ini masih banyak fraksi yang takut akan mahluk kuat contohnya mitologi Olympus yang masih takut dengan mahluk kuat sebenarnya bukan seluruh dewanya namun hanya Zeus selaku dewa tertinggi disana yang takut akan mahluk kuat, takut akan menggelindingkan kekuasaannya di Olympus.

Naruto hanya terdiam sesaat tanpa memelankan irama langkahnya ketika mendengarkan perkataan Jeanne barusan, diburu oleh fraksi lain? Baru ini dirinya dengar tentang hal tersebut, bahkan diawal ingatannya kembali saja Cao Cao tidak menceritakan hal tersebut dan bukankah pemuda Mandarin pemegang True Longinus tersebut termasuk fraksi Manusia? Namun detik berikutnya Naruto tertawa pelan.

"Diburu?" Naruto terkekeh pelan sebelum ekspresinya kembali datar, "bukankah itu hal yang menarik?" Sambungnya pelan langsung membuat Jeanne terdiam saat melihat iris Safir Naruto yang sesaat memancarkan sebuah kilatan perasaan dari mahluk yang telah berkali kali menghadapi maut atau bisa dikatakan seseorang yang telah berdiri dipinggir jurang maut dan sudah tidak mempunyai rasa takut sama sekali terhadap maut itu sendiri, selama dirinya hidup baru kali ini Jeanne melihat tatapan tersebut.

Beberapa menit melangkah dirinya bersama Naruto akhirnya sampai di gerbang akademi dan Jeanne kembali terkagum melihat struktur akademi kuoh terutama arena rating game yang kemarin dirinya lihat sendiri bahwa area tersebut telah hancur lebur rata dengan tanah saat ini sudah kembali seperti semula tanpa ada cacat sedikitpun.

 _"I-itu Naruto!"_

 _"H-hoy! Yang benar saja! Mana mungkin sipecundang itu menang dari Issei-sama!?"_

 _"Itu benar! Bahkan kepala sekolah sendiri yang mengumumkan hasil dari duel tersebut adalah Naruto Springfield yang keluar sebagai pemenang"_

 _"Argh! Sayang kemarin aku pingsan akibat tidak kuat dengan tekanan energi Issei-sama, bahkan kupikir jika pecundang tersebut akan mati saat itu"_

 _"Yah mungkin Issei sedang dalam kondisi kurang baik waktu itu dan Naruto hanya beruntung memenangkan duel tersebut"_

 _"Kheh pecundang yang beruntung"_

Jeanne menatap tajam kearah segerombolan murid akademi yang berada tidak jauh dari hadapannya saat ini, apa yang barusan dirinya dengar? Beruntung? Naruto beruntung karena telah mengalahkan Issei? Hey kids kau tidak mengetahui yang sebenarnya karena kalian pingsan dipuncak duel tersebut kemarin, bahkan jika bukan karena kemunculan pria asing yang menolong Issei waktu itu mungkin saja pemuda tersebut sekarang hanyalah tinggal nama dan Heavenly Dragon Albion tidak akan mempunyai rival lagi saat ini, entah mengapa hati Jeanne menjadi emosi mendengar bacotan para siswa&siswi tidak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap datar sekelilingnya dan memilih berjalan terus menuju kelasnya menghiraukan tatapan kagum dan benci murid disekitarnya serta papan rank yang saat ini di LCD tersebut tertulis.

Top Rank Academy:

1\. Naruto Springfield

2\. Issei Hyoudo

3\. Grayfia Lucifuge

4\. Gabriel

5\. Vali Lucifer

Entahlah namun Naruto kurang tertarik dengan hal seperti itu dan memilih masa bodoh dengan semua hal tersebut, dirinya memilih melanjutkan langkah menuju kelasnya menghiraukan semuanya bahkan Jeanne yang seolah malah terlihat tidak terima dengan cibiran siswa&siswi bukankah dirinya yang dikatai oleh mereka? Kenapa malah gadis tersebut yang tidak terima?.

"Oy Naruto!"

Seorang gadis bersurai biru sepunggung melangkah pelan sesaat keluar dari ruangan OSIS yang Naruto lewati ketika menuju kelasnya.

Naruto menatap kearah Medaka yang tersenyum sambil melangkah kearahnya dan tepat ketika gadis tersebut telah berdiri dihadapannya dengan pelan Medaka memukul bahu depan Naruto dengan kepalan tangannya sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat atas kemenanganmu Naruto" Medaka tersenyum kearah Naruto yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi sama seperti sebelum sebelumnya, dirinya sejak awal ketika beradu tinju dengan Naruto telah merasakan bahwa pemuda ini penuh akan kejutan sejak dirinya kembali dari libur panjangnya, "kurasa kau saat ini akan mewakili Kuoh dalam rating game Internasional" sambung Medaka tertawa pelan ketika melihat wajah datar Naruto.

Teng!

Teng!

Suara lonceng akademi yang berbunyi menandakan waktu belajar telah dimulai membuat Medaka terdiam sesaat sebelum menatap kearah Naruto yang juga menatapnya dengan pandangan _'apakah aku sudah boleh pergi?' ._

"Aku juga akan kembali ke kelasku Naruto" Medaka mengangguk paham kemudian melangkah berlawanan arah dengan Naruto karena kelasnya dengan kelas pemuda pirang tersebut cukup jauh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang harinya waktu istirahat dimana banyak murid murid pergi menuju tempat favorit mereka untuk beristirahat maupun mengisi dengan hal menyenangkan lainnya seusai mereka menuntut ilmu, dan dibagian atap akademi atau lebih tepatnya tempat satu satunya dari seluruh bagian akademi yang Naruto sukai, terlihat saat ini pemuda tersebut duduk menyandar di bangku sambil menatap langit dalam diam menghiraukan dua gadis pirang disampingnya yang malah ikut terdiam dan juga suasana disana malah menjadi canggung, Naruto dapat merasakan hawa tersebut namun memilih diam masa bodoh hingga akhirnya Asia membuka suara karena sudah kurang nyaman dengan suasana sunyi disana.

"A-ano Naru-kun" Asia tergagap sesaat ketika membuka sebuah percakapan kearah Naruto yang masih menatap langit, entah mengapa dirinya menjadi gugup akibat suasana saat ini, bukan canggung karena malu atau apa namun akibat kehadiran Jeanne yang entah mengapa dirinya tidak mengetahui apa hubungan gadis tersebut dengan Naruto namun mengapa bisa ada disini? Bukankah berisitirahat diatap berdua hanyalah kebiasaan dirinya dengan Naruto?, "Arigatou karena telah menyelamatkanku kembali"Asia menunduk merasa bersalah kearah Naruto, dirinya sadar selama ini Naruto selalu bertarung hanya karena dirinya lemah, dimulai dari waktu Raiser yang menyerangnya hingga Issei yang menjadikannya sandera agar Naruto mau berduel dengan inang Sekiryuteii tersebut.

Naruto hanya melirik kearah Asia sekilas sebelum kembali menatap langit biru Kuoh, dirinya sebenarnya tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut bahkan sebenarnya Asia tidaklah perlu meminta maaf karena gadis tersebut tidaklah bersalah, semua yang dirinya lalui selama ini adalah takdir dari Kamii-sama dan mengapa gadis tersebut malah meminta maaf? Memang mungkin dirinya beberapa kali bertarung tanpa alasan yang jelas dengan murid diakademi ini akibat gadis tersebut namun itu sebenarnya adalah takdir hidupnya didunia inilah bukannya kesalahan gadis tersebut, kalaupun boleh protes maka Naruto akan memprotes kepada Kamii-sama bukanlah kepada Asia.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan" ucap Naruto singkat membuat Asia terdiam sesaat sebelum tersenyum kecil ketika melihat Naruto yang meliriknya.

"Apakah kalian teman sedari kecil?" Jeanne membuka suara sesaat setelah melihat interaksi Naruto dan Asia yang malah dirinya rasakan seperti teman akrab masa kecil.

"A-ah bukan seperti itu Jeanne-san" Asia tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Naru-kun hanya teman pertamaku diakademi ini mengingat diriku dan Naru-kun adalah peringkat terbawah" sambung Asia diakhir kalimat ekspresinya menjadi sedih karena Naruto saat ini telah menjadi peringkat 1 sedangkan dirinya malah menjadi yang terbawah dan teman satu satunya tersebut terlihat sangat jauh dihadapannya susah untuk dijangkau.

"Tingkahmu mengingatkanku dengan teman satu timku dulu Asia"

Asia serta Jeanne seketika mengalihkan pandangannya menatap kearah Naruto yang saat ini menatap mereka.

"Teman satu tim Naru-kun/Naruto?" Gumam Asia dan Jeanne bersamaan membuat Naruto yang mendengarnya tersenyum tipis.

"Teman satu timku dulu, seorang gadis bersurai Buble Gum bernama Haruno Sakura, gadis tersebut sama sepertimu mempunyai teknik healing yang disebut ninjutsu medis namun teknik tersebut dikuasainya ketika beranjak remaja saat menjadi murid Hokage 5, sedangkan waktu masih kecil atau bocah, gadis tersebut bisa dikatakan Useless dalam tim kami yang beranggotakan Aku, Sasuke dan gadis tersebut Haruno Sakura." Naruto tersenyum kecil mengingat kenangannya dulu waktu didunia Shinobi, "Disaat aku dan Sasuke tersudut dan terluka parah waktu penyerangan Zabusa dan Haku di jembatan yang dinamakan Jembatan Naruto akibat timku yang berhasil mengalahkan Beberapa bandit serta mendukung pembangunan jembatan tersebut, Sakura gadis tersebut hanyalah menangis dan menangis terutama saat melihat Sasuke yang terluka parah tidak denganku yang hanya dirinya abaikan seolah aku hanyalah sampah waktu itu." Sambung Naruto tertawa pelan mengingat tingkah bodohnya dulu waktu semasa genin, dimana ia sangat mencintai seorang Haruno Sakura yang selalu memandangnya sebelah mata dan hanya selalu dan selalu menatap kearah seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Awalnya memang begitu namun percayalah bahwa seiring berjalannya waktu gadis tersebut melakukan perubahan menjadi semakin kuat dan kuat hingga kami berdua merasa tertinggal dengannya" ucap Naruto kembali menatap kearah Asia yang terdiam bahkan dirinya ingat waktu dimedan perang dimana Sakura yang menantang seorang Uchiha Madara meskipun dapat dikalahkan dengan cepat namun dirinya akui bahwa Sakura telah semakin kuat dari waktu ke waktu, "Tidak ada mahluk lemah didunia ini selama mereka berusaha Asia" sambung Naruto datar membuat Asia maupun Jeanne terdiam mendengar perkataan Naruto.

Apa yang pemuda tersebut katakan? Teman satu tim dulu? Bukankah umur Naruto saat ini 16-17 tahun? Umur normal seorang anak sekolah, namun pemuda tersebut mengatakan bahwa dirinya mempunyai tim dan bertugas menyelamatkan pembangunan jembatan dari para bandit dan hal lainnya? Sebenarnya apa yang telah kau lakukan dulu Naruto? Begitulah yang dipikirkan oleh Jeanne sesaat setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan, dirinya semakin penasaran dengan pemuda pirang tersebut, sejak awal charmnya telah bereaksi dengan Naruto ditambah melihat pertandingannya melawan Issei semakin membuat rasa penasaran tumbuh semakin besar.

Set!

"Aku kembali ke kelas"

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya kemudian melangkah menuju pintu keluar atap akademi berniat kembali menuju kelasnya mengingat bel telah berbunyi beberapa saat lalu menandakan waktu istirahat telah usai, mungkin dirinya tidak akan dihukum jika membolos ataupun terlambat masuk kedalam kelas namun mengingat dirinya sejak kecil dulu sudah memegang pribadi disiplin meskipun terkenal nakal dan urakan akan tetapi seorang Uzumaki Naruto selalu memegang teguh prinsip disiplin dan janjinya, bahkan janji bodohnya dulu kepada Sakura ia sudah tepati juga sesudah perang aliansi Shinobi yaitu membawa seorang Uchiha Sasuke pulang ke Konoha.

Naruto melangkah pergi setelahnya meninggalkan Asia dan Jeanne yang masih terdiam karena mendengar cerita Naruto barusan namun detik berikutnya kedua gadis pirang tersebut saling bertatapan sebelum tertawa pelan.

"Naruto orang yang menarik ya" Jeanne tertawa pelan kearah Asia yang juga tersenyum tipis.

"Kurasa memang Naru-kun sejak kejadian pembullyan Raiser waktu itu telah sedikit berubah" balas Asia tersenyum tipis karena sejak sehabis pembullyan Raiser waktu itu dirinya tidaklah bodoh untuk menyadari ada yang berbeda dengan Naruto, bukan hanya kekuatannya namun sifatnya sangatlah jauh berbeda dengan Naruto yang dulu meskipun pemuda tersebut sangatlah pintar menyembunyikannya.

Jeanne terdiam mendengar perkataan Asia barusan, dirinya entah mengapa kembali tersadar dengan suatu hal, gadis tersebut bilang bahwa Naruto berubah? Entahlah yang pasti dirinya sadar bahwa jika memang seorang Naruto Springfield mempunyai kekuatan sekuat waktu ia melihatnya duel dengan Issei waktu itu maka seharusnya nama seorang Naruto Springfield telah terkenal dimana mana sebelum pertandingan tersebut menandakan ada hal janggal yang terjadi dengan pemuda pirang tersebut hingga mempunyai kekuatan besar seperti saat ini.

"Berubah? Bisa kau jelaskan secara lebih rinci Asia?" Jeanne berusaha menggali informasi tentang Naruto kepada Asia, meskipun dirinya tidak akan melaporkan segala hal menarik dikuoh kepada atasannya namun tetap saja ia tertarik dengan informasi ini dan memilih akan menyimpan informasi tersebut seorang diri.

Sedangkan Asia terdiam mendengar kalimat tanya dari Jeanne barusan, dirinya sedikit bimbang dengan hal apa yang harus ia ceritakan kepada gadis pirang tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

Sore harinya dimana langit mulai menggelap menjelang malam diakademi kuoh yang terlihat sepi akibat seluruh siswa maupun siswi telah pulang dikarenakan jam sekolah telah usai namun dibagian lorong sekolah dapat terlihat jelas seorang siswa bersurai pirang berjalan pelan melewati lorong demi lorong hingga langkahnya terhenti didepan sebuah pintu kayu bercat coklat tua dengan gagang pintunya dihiasi sebuah ornamen Naga.

Cklek!

Krieet!

Dengan pelan dirinya mengulurkan sebelah tangannya kearah knop pintu kemudian membuka pintu tersebut menampakkan bagian dalam ruangan yang terlihat sebuah meja berbentuk bundar serta disetiap sisinya terdapat bangku yang diisi oleh siswa maupun siswi akademi kuoh dan terlebih Naruto mengenali mereka.

Dirinya dapat melihat Gabriel, Grayfia, Vali serta Cao Cao yang menduduki setiap bangku disisi meja berbentuk bundar tersebut namun ia melihat dua bangku kosong di sana.

"Akhirnya yang ditunggu datang juga" Cao Cao mencoba mencairkan suasana yang terlihat kaku dan malah semakin kaku saat kedatangan Naruto.

"Ditunggu?" Naruto mengulang kalimat Cao Cao sambil menatap pria Mandarin tersebut yang malah terkekeh pelan.

"Tentu saja harus menunggumu Naruto, karena kau saat ini adalah ketua dari tim ini"

Cao Cao menyeringai tipis melihat ekspresi Naruto yang menatapnya datar, dirinya tidaklah salah karena memang Naruto telah mengalahkan Issei kemarin yang otomatis peringkatnya direbut oleh pemuda tersebut dan juga posisi ketua menjadi milik Naruto.

Naruto dapat melihat seringai Cao Cao yang sepertinya merasa puas karena berhasil membuatnya ikut campur dalam kejuaraan rating game ini dan juga berarti kursi kosong satunya itu adalah milik Issei yang tidak hadir saat ini seusai bertarung dengannya kemarin, sedangkan yang lain memilih diam memandang percakapan antara Cao Cao dan Naruto barusan.

 **¤TBC¤**

 _Note: Jeane D'arc yang ada di fic ane ini mengambil dari tokoh Jeanne di Anime Shingeki no bahammut Genesis._

 **.Dont Like Dont Read.**

 **END OST: Itowokashi (Yadoriboshi)**

 **.THANKS FOR READ FIC UCHIDA.**

 **.Mirai Wa Aka Belong's Uchida Tokugawa.**

 **.Keep calm and read fic Uchida tokugawa.**

 **-SAYONARA-**


	15. Chapter 15

Happy Read.

 **Ost op: No Pain No Game (NaNo)**

 **¤Uchida Tokugawa¤**

 **-Present-**

 **.Naruto belong's Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Naruto © Kishimoto M.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Summary: Aku hanya terlalu lelah dengan semua ini, Impian? Cinta? Harapan? Persahabatan? Semua hal tersebut indah pada awalnya namun memuakkan pada akhirnya, bahkan terkadang aku sering tertawa miris mengingat semua hal yang kulakukan selama ini tentang impian dan ambisi bahwa 'tidak akan mengubah jalan ninjaku' , semua hanyalah kebahagian semu yang memuakan percayalah bahwa seorang Uzumaki Naruto bahkan bosan dengan hal yang bernama impian dan ambisi._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _(Leader)_

"Ditunggu?"

Naruto mengulang kalimat Cao Cao sambil menatap pria Mandarin tersebut yang malah terkekeh pelan.

"Tentu saja harus menunggumu Naruto, karena saat ini kau adalah ketuanya"

Cao Cao menyeringai tipis melihat ekspresi Naruto yang menatapnya datar, dirinya tidaklah salah karena memang Naruto telah mengalahkan Issei kemarin yang otomatis peringkatnya direbut oleh pemuda tersebut dan juga posisi ketua menjadi milik Naruto.

Naruto dapat melihat seringai Cao Cao yang sepertinya merasa puas karena berhasil membuatnya ikut campur dalam kejuaraan rating game ini dan juga berarti satu satunya sisa kursi kosong diruangan tersebut adalah milik Issei yang tidak hadir saat ini seusai bertarung dengannya kemarin, sedangkan yang lain memilih diam memandang percakapan antara Cao Cao dan Naruto barusan.

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi?"

Iris safir Naruto memandang datar kearah Cao Cao kemudian melirik kearah anggota lainnya sesaat sebelum pandangannya kembali kearah pria Mandarin tersebut.

"Setelah ini apa tujuanmu?" Lanjut Naruto dengan nada datar membuat Cao Cao terkekeh pelan, sedangkan anggota lainnya memilih diam termasuk Vali yang sebenarnya sudah merasa dongkol sejak awal mendengar nama Naruto ditambah saat ini harus melihat tingkahnya yang menyebalkan menurutnya namun ia tidaklah punya hak apapun lagi dikarenakan dirinya waktu itu kalah telak melawan Naruto yang bahkan Albion sendiri mengakui bahwa pemuda pirang tersebut kuat.

"Ma~ kau terlalu serius Naruto-kun" Cao Cao terkekeh pelan sambil memainkan kedua jari jarinya pelan menatap Naruto dengan senyuman tipis, "Namun bukankah ini hebat? Sejak awal kau ditindas dan dikatakan lemah oleh para murid akademi ini namun lihatlah sekarang? Sang pecundang yang dikatakan lemah telah membungkam mulut mereka semua dan menduduki peringkat 1 diakademi" sambung Cao Cao menatap kearah Grayfia dan Vali yang memalingkan wajah mereka menatap kearah lain akibat merasa bahwa dulu sempat mengatakan kalau Naruto adalah pecundang dan sebagainya.

"Namun itu semua memanglah takdirku Sensei"

Naruto menghela nafas pelan, dirinya tidaklah dendam dengan Vali, Issei maupun murid akademi yang dulu sering mengatainya lemah maupun hal lainnya karena memang semua itu adalah fakta dan juga saat itupun ingatannya masihlah belum kembali, waktu itu dirinya masihlah seorang Naruto Springfield bukan Uzumaki Naruto.

"Tapi aku sebagai seorang manusia, satu ras dan fraksi denganmu merasa itu bukanlah hal pantas yang ras lain lakukan kepada ras manusia Naruto" sambung Cao Cao namun kali ini nada yang digunakan pria mandarin tersebut bukanlah nada ramah seperti sebelumnya melainkan nada datar diikuti ekspresinya yang seketika menjadi dingin membuat Grayfia maupun Vali menegangkan tubuh mereka saat merasakan rembesan aura suci true longinus diruangan tersebut.

Iris biru Cao Cao beradu pandang dengan kedua iris safir Naruto saling beradu pandangan datar sebelum akhirnya Cao Cao memejamkan kedua matanya sesaat kemudian ekspresinya kembali normal seperti sebelumnya.

"Ma~ gomen gomen karena tingkahku barusan" Cao Cao tertawa pelan sambil mengucapkan maaf kepada yang lainnya mengingat tadi dirinya sempat terbawa suasana hatinya dan juga memang sebenarnya ia telah muak dengan perlakuan banyak Fraksi maupun ras lain yang selalu menatap remeh ras manusia dikarenakan memang manusia diciptakan tanpa kekuatan apapun berbeda dengan ras lainnya namun berkat kerja keras kaum manusia terdahulu akhirnya beberapa dari mereka mempunyai kekuatan yang menandingi ras lain, termasuk Naruto yang awalnya dihina lemah kemudian perlahan bangkit dan akhirnya saat ini menduduki peringkat 1 di akademi menjadi suatu hal menarik baginya.

Naruto menatap kedua iris biru Cao Cao sesaat sebelum pria tersebut ekspresinya kembali normal seperti biasanya, ia juga dapat merasakan setitik kebencian diiris Cao Cao yang seolah pemuda tersebut dapat menyembunyikannya dengan sangat rapi sehingga selama ini yang terlihat hanyalah sifat ramah dari pria tersebut.

"Jadi?" Naruto kembali mengucapkan kalimat sama seperti sebelumnya, dirinya tidaklah terlalu tertarik dengan hal yang dikatakan oleh Cao Cao maupun hal lainnya jadi dirinya akan mempersingkat pertanyaannya tentang tujuan dirinya yang dijadikan ketua secara sepihak seperti ini, "Apa tujuan yang Sensei mau?" Sambung Naruto datar.

"Bukankah kau sudah mengetahuinya Naruto-kun" Gabriel yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya membuka suara sambil tersenyum ramah kearah Naruto yang menatapnya datar, "Lusa adalah pembukaan Internasional Rating Game dimana seluruh fraksi mengirimkan perwakilan mereka untuk ikut dalam kejuaraan tersebut dan saat ini kau adalah leader kami yang berarti lusa nanti Naruto-kun harus hadir disana sebagai perwakilan tim kami" sambung Gabriel menjelaskan seluruh maksud tujuan dari pemuda pirang tersebut dipanggil keruangan ini.

Naruto memejamkan kedua iris safirnya sesaat ketika paham maksud dari perkataan yang dikatakan Gabriel barusan dan juga entah mengapa didunianya ini ia sedikit mengerti dimana mahluk mahluknya saling adu kekuatan untuk menjadi yang teratas dan bisa dikatakan tidaklah jauh berbeda dengan dunianya dulu.

"Hanya aku sendiri?" Naruto menatap Gabriel yang juga terdiam sesaat ketika mendengar kalimatnya barusan.

"Kurasa Grayfia bisa menema-!"

Brak!

"Aku yang akan menemaninya"

Seluruh penghuni ruangan tersebut tersentak kaget minus Naruto yang masih dengan ekspresi datarnya ketika pintu ruangan terbuka keras menampakkan seorang pemuda bersurai coklat yang menatap kearah mereka semua dengan seringai tipis.

"Issei!"

Hampir seluruh penghuni ruangan tersebut menatap kaget kearah Issei yang barusan membuka pintu ruangan dengan keras sambil menatap kearah mereka semua dengan seringai.

"Aku yang akan menemani Naruto" ucap Issei membuat dirinya beradu pandang dengan kedua iris safir Naruto sesaat.

"Bagaimana kondisimu Issei-kun?"

Issei terkekeh pelan saat mendengar pertanyaan Cao Cao barusan, mungkin hampir seluruh orang disana menatapnya terkejut karena kondisinya yang sudah kembali seperti semula namun itu bukanlah hal sulit untuk dilakukan mengingat Gurunya sang Great red dengan mudah menyembuhkannya bahkan tidak sampai sehari untuk meregenerasi bagian tubuhnya yang hancur akibat duelnya dengan Naruto kemarin.

"Seperti yang kau lihat Sensei" Issei menyeringai tipis.

Iris coklat Issei menatap kedua iris safir Naruto yang juga menatapnya datar dan entah mengapa hawa ruangan tersebut mulai terasa berat bahkan Grayfia mulai menatap was was kearah peringkat 1 dan 2 dihadapannya saat ini karena jika mereka sampai bertarung kembali maka bisa gawat namun berbeda dengan Cao Cao yang menyeringai kecil melihat interaksi Issei dan Naruto.

"Kuakui kekalahanku untuk duel kemarin Naruto" Issei terkekeh pelan kemudian memejamkan kedua iris coklatnya sesaat, "Namun untuk selanjutnya kupastikan bahwa hanya kekalahan yang kau terima" sambungnya datar diikuti kedua matanya terbuka memandang tajam kedua iris safir Naruto yang juga menatapnya sama datar.

Naruto terdiam sesaat ketika beradu pandang dengan Issei, pandangan tersebut mengingatkannya kepada dirinya dulu, dimana dirinya selalu ingin menjadi terkuat dan bersaing dengan Sasuke dalam hal siapa yang terkuat serta pandangan Issei barusan yang memancarkan tekad kuat untuk mengalahkannya suatu saat nanti.

"Hmmm"

Naruto tersenyum kecil sesaat setelah beradu pandang dengan Issei, dirinya entah mengapa merasa Djavu saat melihat tekad inang Draig tersebut.

"Buktikanlah" ucap Naruto sesaat setelah tersenyum kecil kearah Issei yang menyeringai lebar saat mendengar balasannya barusan.

"Tentu Naruto, tunggulah hingga waktunya tiba" ucap Issei semangat kearah Naruto yang masih menatapnya dengan senyuman kecil, dirinya mulai saat ini akan berlatih keras dan semakin keras tiap harinya berlatih untuk menjadi semakin kuat dan suatu saat nanti akan mengalahkan pemuda pirang dihadapannya ini serta merebut kembali peringkatnya.

Brak!

"Akupun juga akan mengalahkanmu Naruto!"

Issei maupun Naruto menatap kearah Vali yang barusan berdiri dari bangkunya kemudian menunjuk kearah Naruto dengan ekspresi dingin.

"Akupun juga akan mengambil kembali peringkatku yang telah kau rebut Naruto!" Ucap Vali dengan nada dingin.

"Aree~ kurasa mustahil Vali, mengingat kau lebih lemah dariku bagaimana caranya kau akan mengalahkan Naruto?"

Twich!

Sebuah perempatan tercipta didahi Vali saat mendengar cibiran Issei barusan yang menatapnya dengan seringai mengejek, entah mengapa malah semakin membuat emosinya tinggi, sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap datar kejadian dihadapannya saat ini yang kembali membuatnya mengingat tingkahnya dulu, antara dirinya dan Sasuke yang saling bertingkah seperti saat ini, mengukur sampai mana kekuatan mereka dan bersaing menjadi yang terkuat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu sudah diputuskan bahwa lusa kau akan mewakili Kuoh untuk pembukaan rating game international ditemani oleh Issei" Cao Cao yang melihat interaksi dihadapannya telah normal kemudian bangkit dari duduknya sambil mengatakan keputusan akhir dari perundingan mereka semua walaupun sebenarnya sedari tadi yang mereka diskusikan hanyalah hal absrud.

Naruto sesaat sebelum bubar dari ruangan tersebut memandang kearah tubuh Issei yang terlihat normal begitupula dengan tingkah pemuda tersebut yang terbilang normal sehari setelah duel dengannya, bukankah dada Issei telah tertembus pedang Nunoboko miliknya yang terbuat dari Gedoudama? Dan juga luka yang dibuat Gedoudama seharusnya tidak dapat dipulihkan bahkan waktu dirinya bertarung melawan kelompok Raiser diatap sekolah keesokan harinya dirinya dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah untuk menyembuhkan luka diperut Saji yang tertembus bola Gedoudamanya, namun saat ini dengan jelas ia melihat Issei yang terlihat normal.

"Mahluk tersebut kuat" Desis Naruto pelan mengingat pria bersurai merah yang muncul tiba tiba diarena duel kemarin dan juga pria yang membawa tubuh Issei pergi melalui robekan dimensi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya seperti biasanya dimana Naruto bangun dari tidurnya dan menemukan Kaguya yang memeluk lengannya disamping tubuhnya dan juga untuk kesekian kalinya hanya Naruto tatap datar sesaat sebelum pemuda tersebut bangkit dan melangkah menuju toilet untuk bersiap berangkat menuju ke akademi.

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

Sesaat setelah mandi, Naruto yang sedang menggunakan seragam sekolahnya menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang terulur mengambil tas sekolahnya saat mendengar suara ketukan pintu rumahnya, dengan langkah pelan dirinya berjalan kearah pintu kemudian membukanya menampakkan Asia tersenyum gugup kearahnya yang berada dipekarangan sedangkan sang pelaku pengetuk pintu rumahnya adalah Issei yang saat ini tersenyum lebar kearahnya.

"Pagi Naruto!"

"O-ohayou Naruto"

Sapa Issei dengan semangat sedangkan Asia sedikit tergagap akibat tidak menyangka akan bertemu Issei tadi ketika dirinya akan berkunjung kerumah Naruto yang ternyata pemuda coklat tersebut juga ingin mengunjungi Naruto membuat ia akhirnya berjalan bersama dengan Issei dengan suasana gugup.

Naruto menatap kearah mereka sesaat sebelum kembali melangkah masuk.

"Masuklah" ucap Naruto sambil melangkah masuk diikuti Issei yang tersenyum serta Asia yang juga tersenyum gugup.

Issei memandang interior ruangan rumah Naruto dengan pandangan aneh karena sejak melangkah masuk hingga sampai diruang tamu dirinya hanya melihat tembok bercat putih tanpa hiasan apapun bahkan diruang tamunya hanya ada sofa dengan sebuah meja, apakah pemuda tersebut miskin? Namun bukankah setiap bulan setiap siswa/siswi selalu mendapatkan uang bulanan dari akademi? Dan juga nominal uang tersebut bukanlah nominal yang kecil.

"Naru-kun orangnya Simple, Issei-senpai"

Issei menatap kearah Asia yang barusan membuka suara menjelaskan arti dari pandangannya saat melihat isi rumah Naruto dan juga dirinya dapat melihat dirumah ini hanya mempunyai sebuah kamar dan sebuah toilet.

Dirinya seketika terdiam sesaat menyadari bahwa jika rumah Naruto hanya mempunyai sebuah kamar berarti Kaguya dan pemuda pirang tersebut tidur dalam satu kamar dan entah mengapa hatinya kembali panas terbakar api cemburu hanya karena memikirkan hal tersebut, padahal dirinya bukanlah siapa siapa Kaguya.

Naruto yang telah selesai memakai seragam akademi kemudian melangkah menuju pintu rumahnya berniat berangkat namun sebelumnya menatap kearah Asia mengisyaratkan untuk untuk berangkat kamudian menatap kearah Issei namun langkah Naruto terhenti ketika beradu pandang dengan Issei yang menatapnya dengan pandangan benci? Kenapa lagi dengan inang Sekiryuteii dihadapannya ini.

Set!

"Selain mengalahkanmu suatu saat nanti aku juga akan memenangkan hati Kaguya! Ingatlah itu Naruto!" Ucap Issei dengan nada nyaring kearah Naruto yang menatapnya datar, Naruto dapat melihat kedua iris coklat Issei yang penuh tekad kuat untuk mengalahkannya suatu saat nanti dan juga tekad kuat tentang perasaanya kepada Kaguya membuat Naruto didetik berikutnya dirinya tersenyum kecil sesaat sebelum kembali melangkah pergi diikuti Asia yang sempat terkejut dengan aksi Issei.

Naruto sebenarnya tidak terlalu perduli dengan Issei yang menyukai Kaguya ataupun apa, selama pemuda tersebut tidak mengusiknya maka dirinya juga tidak akan mengusik pemuda tersebut dan juga jika Kaguya menyukai Issei maka bukankah itu bagus? Kedua orang yang saling menyukai memang harus disatukan, ia juga dapat melihat iris Issei yang penuh tekad kuat saat mengatakan akan memenangkan hati Kaguya menandakan pemuda tersebut memang bersungguh sungguh untuk mendapatkan Kaguya dan yang menjadi masalah akhir adalah apakah Kaguya juga menyukai Issei atau tidak.

Selama perjalanan hanya suasana sunyi yang dirasakan oleh Asia dan entah mengapa dirinya kali ini merasa semakin gugup, biasanya saja dirinya sudah gugup jika berjalan berdua bersama Naruto dan saat ini ditambah kedatangan Issei malah semakin membuat suasana canggung disana.

"Rating game kali ini adalah rating game pertama untuk akademi kita Naruto"

Naruto melirik kearah Issei yang menatapnya serius dari arah samping tanpa mengurangi kecepatan berjalan mereka.

"Aku tidak terlalu mengerti karena apa namun sejak dulu kepala sekolah selalu melarang Keikutsertaan akademi kuoh dalam kejuaraan rating game international" Issei bergumam pelan mengingat sejak dulu permintaanya tentang keikutsertaan dalam rating game selalu ditolak mentah mentah oleh Yamamoto selaku kepala sekolah dan entah karena apa kali ini kakek tersebut malah mengijinkan mereka ikut serta, apakah karena ada Naruto?.

"Kurasa permintaanmu yang dulu baru dikabulkan sekarang oleh kepala sekolah" Naruto membalas singkat perkataan Issei barusan dan beberapa menit setelahnya mereka akhirnya sampai di gerbang akademi.

 _"H-hey! Itu Naruto, tapi kenapa dia berangkat bersama Issei-sama?"_

 _"Mungkin dirinya memohon ampun kepada Issei agar tidak dihajar akibat merebut peringkat nya waktu duel"_

 _"Pecundang tersebut tidak pantas berjalan bersama Issei"_

 _"Pecundang tetaplah pecund-!"_

Kerumunan siswa/siswi yang sedari tadi berbisik bisik membicarakan Naruto seketika terdiam dengan tubuh menegang saat melihat kedua coklat Issei melirik mereka dingin seolah berkata _"Diam atau mati"_ membuat kerumunan tersebut diam dan tak lama membubarkan diri, sedangkan Naruto hanya masa bodoh dan terus melanjutkan langkahnya hingga dirinya bersama Asia berpisah dengan Issei dipersimpangan lorong.

Siang harinya diwaktu istirahat terlihat Naruto yang melangkah pelan seorang diri dilorong akademi berniat menuju ruang OSIS karena tadi sebelum bel istirahat berbunyi Medaka membuat pesan pengumuman melalui speaker sekolah bahwa dirinya ditunggu diruang OSIS saat jam waktu istirahat.

Set!

Tok!

Tok!

"Masuk!"

Naruto menghentikan langkah kakinya didepan ruangan OSIS kemudian mengetuknya pelan yang juga segera terdengar suara balasan dari dalam yang selanjutnya dirinya melangkah masuk dan dapat ia lihat Medaka yang duduk di meja OSIS nya tersenyum tipis kearahnya sambil memegang selembar kertas ditangan kanannya.

"Kudengar yang mewakili rating game lusa nanti kau dan Issei, Naruto?" Medaka tersenyum tipis menatap kearah Naruto yang berdiri tepat diseberang meja kerjanya dan dibalas anggukan pelan, "mengingat kau adalah siswa baru yang menduduki peringkat teratas Akademi Kuoh jadi tolong isi angket biodata tersebut" sambung gadis bersurai biru tersebut sambil menyodorkan selembar kertas formulir kearah Naruto yang memandangnya sesaat sebelum tangannya terulur mengambilnya.

Naruto mengambil sebuah pena yang terdapat di meja Medaka kemudian perlahan tangannya bergerak menulis seluruh biodatanya di lembar formulir tersebut namun sesaat dirinya terdiam ketika akan mengisi bagian kolom nama hingga detik berikutnya ujung pena kembali bergerak membentuk sebuah huruf huruf dan beberapa saat setelahnya Naruto kembali menegakkan tubuhnya serta menyerahkan lembarannya kearah Medaka yang mengambilnya kemudian melihat isi kertas formulir tersebut.

"Uzumaki Naruto?"

Medaka bergumam pelan ketika melihat dibagian kolom nama disana tertulis _Uzmaki Naruto_ , bukanlah nama pemuda tersebut Naruto Springfield? Ataukah Marga dari ibu atau ayah Naruto?.

"Itu nama asliku" Naruto menatap datar sesaat setelah membalas pertanyaan Medaka barusan membuat gadis tersebut terdiam memandang kearah Naruto kemudian kembali memandang formulir ditangannya.

"Baiklah Baiklah" Medaka mengangguk paham sambil memasukkan formulir Naruto kedalam laci mejanya dan setelahnya gadis tersebut kembali menatap kearah Naruto beberapa saat dalam diam, "Ne...Kau tau mengapa selama ini Kuoh tidak pernah ikut serta dalam kejuaraan Rating game international?" Sambung Medaka menatap kearah Naruto yang juga menatapnya dalam diam menunggu apa maksud dari perkataan ketua OSIS dihadapannya ini.

"Percayalah bahwa diluar sana terdapat banyak mahluk kuat dan lebih kuat" Medaka menjeda kalimatnya menatap kedua iris safir Naruto yang masih menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar seperti sebelumnya, "Mereka menggunakan segala cara untuk mencapai puncak serta menjadi paling kuat" sambungnya pelan namun detik berikutnya yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto sebagai balasan hanyalah senyuman tipis seolah hal tersebut hanyalah angin lalu baginya dan juga memang semua hal tersebut sudah pernah dirinya rasakan didunia lamanya.

"Selama roda takdir masih berputar maka tidak mustahil bagi mereka yang berada diatas akan jatuh dalam keputusasaan dan menjadi yang paling terbawah dan yang berada dibawah perlahan akan bergerak naik"

Naruto tersenyum kecil melihat raut wajah Medaka yang sempat terkejut mendengar kalimatnya barusan, dirinya tidaklah bergurau ataupun apa karena memang benar semua hal didunia ini setiap waktu jam, menit dan detiknya selalu berputar layaknya roda takdir dimana yang diatas bergerak perlahan turun sedangkan yang dibawah perlahan bergerak naik.

Medaka hanya terdiam sehabis mendengar perkataan yang dikatakan oleh Naruto barusan, dirinya entah mengapa tidak bisa mengelak dari semua kalimat yang didengarnya barusan karena memang benar faktanya dan contohnya pun adalah Naruto itu sendiri, dimana pemuda pirang tersebut yang awalnya di hina, caci dan sering disebut pecundang perlahan bangkit kemudian bergerak menuju puncak hingga akhirnya kemarin pemuda tersebut berhasil mengalahkan Issei dan menjadi peringkat pertama High rank Academy.

Set!

"Aku akan kembali ke kelas" Naruto membungkuk hormat sesaat kearah Medaka sebelum berbalik melangkah pergi meninggalkan gadis bersurai biru yang hanya menatap punggung kekar Naruto dalam diam.

"Namun suatu saat kaupun akan jatuh Naruto" Medaka bergumam pelan menatap kepergian Naruto, dirinya paham bahwa pemuda tersebut saat ini sangatlah kuat bahkan dalam kurun waktu tidak sampai setahun sudah berhasil menjadi peringkat pertama namun bukankah pemuda tersebut mengatakan kalau roda takdir berputar? Yang berarti suatu saat Naruto juga akan jatuh kembali dan mungkin saja menjadi pecundang kembali seperti dulu bahkan bisa lebih parah.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian melangkah terus hingga ia akhirnya keluar dari ruangan OSIS sebab sebenarnya dirinya mendengar dengan jelas gumaman Medaka tadi karena sebagai Shinobi pendengarannya memang sejak dini sudah dilatih didunianya dulu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari kemudian atau lebih tepatnya dihari dimana Naruto serta Issei akan mewakili akademi kuoh untuk pembukaan Rating game terlihat saat ini kedua pemuda bersurai pirang dan coklat tersebut berdiri digerbang akademi kuoh mendengarkan arahan dari Cao Cao untuk hal apa saja yang harus mereka lakukan ketika pembukaan nanti.

"Aku beserta anggota lainnya akan menyusul beberapa hari setelahnya seusai pendaftaran kami selesai." Cao Cao menatap serius kearah Naruto yang mengangguk pelan, dirinya memang agak kerepotan mengurus formulir pendaftaran bagian Grayfia, Gabriel beserta beberapa staf lainnya yang diharuskan ikut menemani ketika rating game berlangsung dan juga kendala utamanya adalah karena akademi Kuoh baru kali pertama ini mengikuti Rating game setelah sekian lama, "Dan Issei jangan mencari masalah selama disana!" Sambung Cao Cao datar melirik kearah sang inang Sekiryuteii yang juga menyeringai tipis saat mendengar peringatan dari senseinya tersebut.

"Ma~ Kalau mereka kuat mengapa tidak Sensei?"

Cao Cao menguap bosan mendengar kalimat Issei barusan dan entah mengapa seusai kekalahannya dengan Naruto beberapa hari lalu sifat Issei sedikit berubah dan malah terkesan maniak bertarung layaknya Vali.

"Kalau begitu kami berangkat Sensei" Naruto mengangguk pelan sebelum berbalik melangkah pergi diikuti Issei yang sesaat sebelum melangkah pergi juga tersenyum kecil.

"Kupastikan bahwa juara tahun ini akan dipegang oleh akademi Kuoh" Ucap Issei lantang membuat Cao Cao yang mendengarnya terdiam sesaat sebelum tertawa pelan.

"Kurasa akan banyak hal menarik yang akan terjadi"

.

.

 _ **. International Airport Rome Leonardo da Vinci.**_

 _"Welcome to Rome! have a nice trip!"_

Suara dari setiap pengeras yang tersebar hampir di seluruh penjuru bandara internasional Roma menyampaikan salam hangat bagi turis asing maupun warga asli Roma yang akan bepergian ataupun kembali

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Terlihat seorang pria bersurai pirang mengenakan kaus hitam dengan celana jeans biru Dongker melangkah pelan keluar dari ruang tunggu kedatangan/keberangkatan pesawat dan disamping pemuda tersebut terlihat juga seorang pemuda bersurai coklat yang menguap sesekali.

"Tak kusangka penerbangannya akan memakan waktu 8 jam akibat Turbulensi" Pemuda bersurai coklat atau lebih dikenal Issei tersebut menatap malas kearah sekelilingnya, "kurasa kita terlambat Naruto" sambung Issei saat melihat jam dinding di airport yang menunjukkan telah pukul 16'20 sedangkan pembukaan rating game seharusnya dimulai jam 16'00 tepat.

"Bandara ini sudah sangat dekat dengan tempat acara tersebut" Naruto melirik datar kearah Issei disampingnya, sebenarnya dirinya sudah paham dengan keterlambatan mereka akibat Turbulensi pesawat yang mereka tumpangi tadi namun menurut info yang Cao Cao katakan bahwa bandara ini sudah sangat dekat dengan tempat acara pembukaan rating game dan tidak memakan waktu lama untuk berjalan kaki menuju kesana.

 **-Colosseum Roma-**

Disebuah bangunan megah berbentuk lingkaran/Elips atau lebih dikenal dengan istilah Kolosseum adalah sebuah peninggalan bersejarah berupa arena gladiator dibangun oleh Vespasian. Tempat pertunjukan yang besar berbentuk elips yang disebut amfiteater atau dengan nama aslinya Flavian Amphitheatre yang termasuk salah satu dari Enam Puluh Sembilan Keajaiban Dunia Pertengahan. Situs ini terletak di kota kecil di Italia Roma yang didirikan oleh Wali kota Vespasian pada masa Domitianus dan diselesaikan oleh anaknya Titus serta menjadi salah satu karya terbesar dari arsitektur Kerajaan Romawi yang pernah dibangun, Kolosseum dirancang untuk menampung 500.000 orang penonton.

Namun beberapa generasi hingga generasi akhirnya arena Kolosseum digunakan untuk Rating game international dimana dari acara tersebut banyak legenda hebat muncul.

Terlihat saat ini bangunan megah tersebut sangat ramai akan pengunjung bahkan jika kita berada dipuncak bangunan tersebut dan melihat kebawah maka yang terlihat layaknya lautan manusia, sedangkan dibagian tengah bangunan tersebut atau lebih tepatnya diatas panggung luas yang didirikan tepat ditengah tengah arena terdapat beberapa kelompok mahluk dari berbagai ras yang berdiri disetiap baris dengan beranggotakan 2 orang.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Seorang mahluk berbadan kekar dengan sebilah pedang besar dipunggungnya menatap tajam kearah seorang pria dewasa yang mengenakan jas hitam serta dasi kupu kupu dan sepertinya pria tersebut adalah pembawa acara pembukaan rating game kali ini.

"Maaf atas keterlambatan kali ini" pria tersebut membungkuk hormat meminta maaf kearah mahluk kekar yang tadi protes tersebut, "Namun sebelum perwakilan dari akademi Kuoh datang maka acara ini tidak bisa dimulai, mohon untuk pengertiannya" sambungnya masih dengan membungkuk hormat membuat beberapa peserta lainnya yang berada disana saling bergumam pelan karena baru kali ini mendengar akademi Kuoh dalam kejuaraan rating game.

 _"Kuoh? Akademi yang mana?"_

 _"Oh bukankah akademi kuoh yang tidak pernah ikut serta dalam kejuaraan rating game itu ya?"_

 _"Hah yang benar? Kurasa peserta dari Kuoh yang akan tereleminasi dibabak awal nanti"_

 _"Hahaha! Kurasa mereka bisa memilih mengundurkan diri dimulai dari sekara-!"_

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Suasana disana seketika menjadi sunyi saat suara langkah mulai terdengar dari lorong gerbang masuk Kolosseum, suara langkah yang awalnya terdengar jauh kemudian semakin berbunyi jelas hingga detik berikutnya menampakkan seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang sesaat menatap datar kearah atas panggung kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju tempat barisan.

"Gomen karena terlambat! Kami adalah perwakilan akademi Kuoh!" Seluruh pasang mata yang awalnya fokus menatap kearah pemuda pirang teralihkan kearah seorang pemuda bersurai coklat yang keluar dari lorong gerbang sesaat setelah pemuda pirang tersebut dan menyeringai kecil kearah peserta lain sambil menjelaskan bahwa mereka adalah perwakilan dari Kuoh dan menandakan bahwa acara tersebut bisa dilanjutkan kembali.

Namun tidak jauh dari barisan yang ditempati oleh perwakilan akademi kuoh tersebut terdapat seorang pemuda pendek berpotongan Bob atau bisa disebut bocah menatap kedatangan kedua pemuda tersebut atau lebih tepatnya hanya menatap kearah pemuda pirang yang berekspresi datar dengan pandangan datar sebelum detik berikutnya sebuah seringai tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

"Menarik"

 **¤TBC¤**

 **.Dont Like Dont Read.**

 **END OST: Itowokashi (Yadoriboshi)**

 **.THANKS FOR READ FIC UCHIDA.**

 **.Mirai Wa Aka Belong's Uchida Tokugawa.**

 **.Keep calm and read fic Uchida tokugawa.**

 **-SAYONARA-**


End file.
